Bring It On!
by Kitty Chan Kawaii
Summary: Ela era duas ao mesmo tempo, se dividindo entre a colegial comum a procura de um amor e a líder da maior gangue do norte. Entre roupas intimas, lutas, aulas maçantes, armários e festas ela o encontrou, o número 33. UA - SasuSaku
1. I Hope, I Think, I Know

**Bring It On! **

**Capitulo 1 - I Hope, I think, I Know. (Eu espero, eu acho, eu sei.)**

_-Venha ver, é sério!_ - gritou o loiro descendo a rua com seu skate.

Uma tarde comum, de um domingo qualquer, inútil, onde alguns jovens não faziam nada. Ela fez um bico um tanto estranho, em seus olhos você poderia ver que estava irritada. Aquele sol das 13:00 deixava suas maçãs do rosto vermelhas e seus olhos semicerrados. Tomou o ultimo gole de seu suco e jogou o recipiente no lixo ao lado. Em impulso começou a deslizar com seus patins rua abaixo seguindo o loiro.

Era interessante como ela se sentia em alguns momentos em especifico em sua vida, de um lado se sentia preenchida por todos os seus méritos como a garota que se moldou, inatingível, superior e cheia de si; seu problema com toda a situação que havia criado era sua falta de tino para a paixão, amor, ou qualquer coisa assim descrita.

_-Yo Naruto, vai mais devagar!_ - gritou visualizando o loiro a sua frente passando por um cruzamento de ruas.

Ela se preocupava já que nem um dos dois fazia questão de usar qualquer tipo de proteção, capacetes bagunçavam o cabelo, cotoveleiras prendiam a circulação dos braços e joelheiras destacavam como suas canelas era finas, resumindo, ela andava sem ao menos imaginar que poderia cair e se arrebentar, certo que já havia acontecido isso algumas vezes, mas o que era um joelho ralado para quem estava acostumada com lábios inchados.

Ele parou em frente a um muro próximo a uma praça, uma viela, que possuía apenas uma porta, que os dois bem conheciam. Apontou sério para o símbolo na parede.

Era um grafite, uma mascara de gás, estilizada, em cinza, preto e prata. "Gas!Panic" estava escrito com as letras bem desenhadas e dominando no mínimo um quarto da parede.

_-Malditos!_ - gritou a garota olhando o grafite minuciosamente.

Sentindo cada veia de seu corpo gritar, agachou e retirou sua mochila das costas sacando uma lata de spray, a chacoalhou escutando a pequena bola de metal dentro dessa bater nas paredes. Em roxo escreveu por cima do grafite.

**GRAVE OF SKULL RULES**

Sorriu ao terminar a escrita, se havia algo que essa prezava era seu status, mesmo não sendo conhecida por Haruno Sakura, todos sabiam quem era SK, a líder da gangue a qual o lado norte da cidade pertencia, Grave Of Skull.

_-Yo Sakura-chan, isso quer dizer briga não é?_ - perguntou o loiro segurando seu skate e sorrindo ao apreciar o escrito na parede.

Guardou dentro de sua mochila a lata. Estava presa em pensamentos, então a gangue da zona Sul havia pisado em seu território sem permissão e deixado um desafio?

Era assim que as gangues se tratavam, se você deixasse sua marca em algum território você estava desafiando a outra gangue, e se havia algo que Sakura gostava era um desafio.

_-Não Naruto, isso é guerra!_

--

_-Haruno Sakura, você vai se comportar, não vai arranjar brigas, nem amigas transviadas, vai ser educada, vai sorrir e acenar, mandar beijinhos para os garotos e principalmente vai arranjar um namorado rico entendeu?_ - a mulher apontava o dedo no rosto da garota que a olhava com cara de quem nada entendia.

_-Entendi mãe._ - suspirou saindo pela porta e seguindo pela rua em direção a estação de trem, discursos não importantes faziam parte integrante de sua vida como adolescente de 17 anos.

Segunda-feira, 8:30 da manhã, primeiro dia de aula, no mais novo colégio matriculada. No centro da cidade, um colégio caríssimo em que conseguiu uma bolsa para o ultimo ano, nada melhor do que se preparar pra prestar um vestibular pesado do que uma ótima escola, ótima virgula, a melhor escola da cidade.

_-Não acredito._ - gritou o garoto se deparando com Sakura em meio à rua.

Ela fechou a cara deixando bem clara sua intenção de machucá-lo, não que essa gostasse de arrebentar qualquer um que cruza seu caminho, mas quem merecia era outro caso.

Ele não se calou.

_-Haruno Sakura, com uniforme feminino? Não acredito mesmo._ - sorriu.

A fama de Sakura era grande onde morava, nunca usou o uniforme feminino em sua escola, sempre usou o masculino para facilitar sua mobilidade, afinal ela era a líder da maior gangue da área. Sempre se manteve afastada do núcleo comum, lê-se pessoas banais, no colégio, era temida e seguida por diversos garotos, mas não no sentido amoroso. Eles a seguiam, pois queriam ser fortes como ela, ninguém nunca ousou jogar uma cantada, ou entregar-lhe um bilhete. A garota sempre acabou sozinha. Isso a incomodava, e muito, era uma garota atraente, lindos olhos verdes, cabelos lisos e cor-de-rosa, lábios finos e pele alva e bem cuidada. O problema era seu status, que garoto seria capaz de namorar alguém como ela? Ela mandava em um colégio inteiro, e se dava por satisfeita, já que ninguém sabia que ela mandava na zona norte inteira, que era a famosa SK, líder da gangue que derrubava qualquer outra em menos de 10 minutos. Se soubessem provavelmente nem olhar em direção a essa olhariam, era algo que a fazia pensar toda noite antes de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro: "Isso tudo valia a pena?"

Seu mais novo desafio? Havia sido matriculada no principal colégio da cidade onde estudaria a fio até ser boa o suficiente para passar na faculdade de medicina que tanto sonhava. E para se tornar uma boa aluna e se dedicar a seu futuro se dispôs a vestir o uniforme feminino, caso o contrario nunca poderia freqüentar o colégio. Ela não ligava, não pretendia criar uma imagem de durona na nova escola, porem quem a visse na rua achava que o mundo acabaria, Haruno Sakura, de saia?

-_Qual o problema? Não posso usar uniforme feminino._ - perguntou depositando a mão direita na cintura e virando os olhos mostrando que estava farta da imagem que pintavam sobre ela.

_-Não, não tem problema, na verdade você ficou muito boa, digo, bem com esse uniforme._

Ficha: Inuzuka Kiba. Arruaceiro de primeira linha, membro antigo dos Grave Of Skull, adorador de cachorros e de certo modo um tanto folgado.

_-Yo Kiba, você é tão engraçadinho!_ - sorriu de forma azeda - _me faz um favor, depois do colégio tenta descobrir por que os Gas!Panic estão querendo briga. _- continuou andando em direção ao trem, não queria se atrasar é claro.

_-Pode deixar SK!_ - sorriu maliciosamente, achava interessante demais a "nova" líder.

_-E se você olhar para minhas pernas te quebro!_ - gritou enquanto andava rapidamente rua acima, seguindo firme e forte para seu novo futuro.

De certo modo foi a primeira cantada em 5 anos que ganhou, o dia seria bom pelo visto, muito bom.

--

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac

Tic

Já se passava de 11:57 da manhã e Sakura estava fixada no relógio do auditório enquanto ouvia a palestra de inicio das aulas. A diretora falava sobre responsabilidade e outras coisas que essa não dava a mínima, sabe, coisas de etiqueta e como ser um bom aluno. Após chegar ao colégio foi direcionada para o auditório e estava ali desde então. Contando os minutos para poder sair e almoçar, estava morta de fome, não conseguiu tomar café de tão ansiosa, uma coisa que ela conseguia ser era ansiosa, sempre em movimento, sempre falando, sempre fazendo algo, talvez sentia que se ficasse parada daria margens aos pensamentos que a assombravam. Estava admirada com as garotas e garotos do colégio, era incrível como quase todos eram bonitos ali e ao chegar no colégio os garotos a olharam, não como estava acostumada, não como a demolidora e sim como a garota nova. Sorriu perdida nos pensamentos, talvez esse ano conseguiria alguém especial, talvez...

**12:00**

O sinal tocou e ela mal esperou a diretora terminar de falar e se levantou, educação pra que? O que ela não esperava era que, diferente do colégio onde estudava antes, ninguém se levantou até que a mulher terminasse o discurso. Como diabos ela imaginaria que eles eram educados? Onde ela sempre estudou era tocar o sinal e todos fugiam das salas, mas ali as pessoas esperavam, eram bonitas e educadas, nada melhor do que anotar mentalmente o acontecimento para que nunca mais esse se repetisse.

Tomou a atenção do publico, ali reunido, levantando de forma tão brusca.

A Diretora mirou diretamente a garota.

_-Pode falar senhorita._ - disse a mulher loira e com peitos que desafiavam a gravidade.

Sem plano de fuga, sem idéia do que dizer, e morta de vergonha de estar de pé em meio a um auditório lotado que se mantinha sentado, Sakura só teve uma única escapatória, agradecia mentalmente sua mãe que a ensinou babaquices aleatórias sobre teatro, já que a mulher se considerava uma atriz pelo fato de ter aparecido em um comercial de pasta de dentes nos anos 80.

_-Acho que não me sinto bem..._ - de repente a garota deixou o corpo amolecer e caiu, fingindo um desmaio, e que desmaio.

Saída de mestre.

Antes que pudesse sentir o chão foi aparada por alguém, porém manteve os olhos fechados, sem abrir nem um pouquinho para espiar.

Que digna foi a estréia dessa no colégio, seu apelido para o resto do ano seria: "a desmaiada"!

Antes isso do que ser a mal educada, ou qualquer outro apelidinho não aprovado pela mamãe!

Sentiu-se ser envolvida nos braços de alguém, obviamente corou, já que não seria uma garota que estaria segurando-a, com certeza era um garoto, talvez o toque mais intimo que já recebera de um menino era esse, o toque da mão fria deslizando por suas coxas no intuito de segurá-la. Após alguns passos e algumas palavras de professores Sakura sentiu que o garoto a colocava em uma maca, com certeza estava na enfermaria.

Uma voz feminina foi ouvida.

_-Vai tentando acordá-la que vou pegar algo com cheiro forte._ - uma voz fina e calma, talvez fosse a enfermeira.

Sakura sentiu o suposto garoto levemente tocar seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando da sua maçã do rosto até seus lábios, parecia que mal tocava sua pele. Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo, ninguém nunca havia tocado-a assim, nunca encostado em seus lábios. Sua curiosidade foi grande, enorme, e então delicadamente, ainda se fingindo doente, abriu uma das pálpebras com intuito de ver o rosto de seu suposto salvador. A primeira coisa que viu foram fios de cabelo, negros como a noite, lisos, e muito bem cuidados.

_-Uhm... vejo que você acordou..._

* * *

**Yo, quanto tempo sem escrever, mas tenho que admitir que ando totalmente sem criatividade! Fiz umas 3 fics com a mesma idéia, a primeira foi para o lixo rapidão, a segunda eu cheguei a escrever 11 capitulos, dos quais, eu não gostei! Eai foi para o lixo de novo, então eis que um dia eu comecei a escrever essa fic e sabe que até gostei dela? Escrevi um bom tanto de capitulos e adivinhem só? Travei outra vez, ai então o meu querido namorido me deu a idéia de posta-la, assim talvez com reviews eu acabasse me empolgando novamente! Espero que funciooone né? **

**Sobre a fic, sim é mais uma fic colegial, porém ela é meio fora dos padrões de fics colegiais que rolam pela net, pensei o quanto eu queria escrever um Konoha Gakuen Den, e então resolvi escrever essa daqui, mas como sou uma pessoa meio diferente, a fic acabou ficando meio diferente também! (rs) Coloquei como Rated M por que tem palavrão, brigas feias e talvez hentai, mas bem que eu curto um hentaizinho sabe! Espero que todos gostem, e me deixem reviews, nem que seja para fazer uma critica, mas please, me façam criticas construtivas ok?! **

**Aviso: Essa fic está em teste, vou posta-la mas não tenho certeza se vou com ela até o final, minha criatividade anda escassa, ultimamente tenho queimado meus neuronios em milhões de reais que tenho que arrumar dentro de uma empresa para que o governo não veja erros de administração, ou seja, fico totalmente sem criatividade!**

**Ultimo detalhe, todos os capitulos serão nome de músicas que acho que combinam! Ai vai a primeira:**

**I hope, I think, I know. - Oasis**

**ME DEIXEM REVIEWS, ASSIM A CRIATIVIDADE VOLTA!**

**Muito obrigada por lerem, mesmo mesmo mesmooooo!**

**Kisus **


	2. Suicide Blonde

**Capitulo 2 – Suicide Blonde (Loiro Suicida)**

_-Aqui está! Essa solução vai com certeza acordá-la e..._ - a enfermeira se deparou com a cena, era comum já que trabalhava em um colégio, mas adorava cenas como essa.

Sakura estava de olhos abertos, seus lábios se entreabriam para dar espaço ao ar que escapava de sua boca no intuito de tentar respirar, porém somente tentar, pois estava fixada nos olhos que a observavam, na pele branca que se misturava com os lábios levemente avermelhados do garoto. Um cabelo preto e liso que escorria em seu rosto tocando a ponta do nariz de Sakura, era uma proximidade inigualável que ela queria que ficasse maior, os dedos dele ainda estavam depositados em seu rosto, em especial em seu queixo.

Com a entrada da enfermeira no consultório o garoto afastou o rosto do de Sakura, afinal o que ele pretendia chegando tão perto assim era um mistério. A pobre garota, supostamente doente, estava pálida de verdade, já que o choque havia sido grande, mas ele nem se importava com a expressão dessa.

_-Ah Shizune, a garota já acordou._ - sorriu, de forma estranha, porém sorriu, levantando-se e ficando parado ao lado da maca.

A enfermeira saiu do transe, talvez ficasse tão intrigada com cenas do tipo por falta de acontecimentos amorosos em sua vida, já que se dedicava ao colégio e em especial a diretora dele. Mas em sua casa, nos finais de semana adorava assistir novelas mexicanas onde casais jovens se apaixonavam e... bem era melhor se focar no trabalho.

_-Obrigada Sai, pode ir para o almoço que vou examiná-la agora!_ - sorriu de volta seguindo em direção a maca, afinal precisava trabalhar.

_"Então o nome dele é Sai? Interessante..."_

Sakura sorriu com seus pensamentos, e como não era uma garota tímida e sem graça resolveu responder a altura dos acontecimentos. Levantou-se calmamente se colocando sentada na maca. Juntou as duas mãos na altura do coração como se estivesse segurando-o, jogando os cabelos para o lado e piscando os olhos.

_-Obrigada Sai-kun_. - sussurrou quase imperceptivelmente se fazendo de donzela em perigo recém salva.

Sai olhou-a de canto apenas apertando o olhar, medindo a extensão das pernas de Sakura expostas pela saia. A expressão desse era quase indecifrável, ela não sabia se ele estava interessado nela ou se havia descoberto a farsa do desmaio, mas uma coisa essa poderia confirmar, mesmo com um sorriso falso, ele tinha lábios muito interessantes.

_-Não foi nada_. - sorriu, e foi se retirando da sala, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Shizune sentou-se ao lado da garota de cabelos rosados, assim como suas maçãs do rosto por culpa do garoto, percebeu que assim que o próprio deixou a sala a garota relaxou o corpo e desfez a pose de "donzela".

_-O que você sente mocinha?_ - disse a enfermeira com intuito de ajudar a garota em sua recuperação, receitar um remédio talvez.

Sakura suspirou se centrando na resposta, tentando explicar o que havia acontecido.

_-Bom, eu não conheço ele, mas que me deu um calor, deu!_ - soltou as palavras calmamente pensando em como estava adorando seu primeiro dia de aula e como estava adorando mais ainda seu mais novo colégio.

Shizune balançou a cabeça, era engraçado cuidar de alunos colegiais, a cada dia uma nova piada, e ela adorava isso, lembrava dos seus tempos de adolescente, tempos bons.

--

Ai estava algo que Sakura não conseguia fazer, achar sua sala de aula. Como uma garota inteligente o suficiente para conseguir uma bolsa nesse colégio super tradicional e caríssimo não era capaz de achar uma bendita sala de aula?

O almoço passou rápido, já que ela ficou trancafiada na enfermaria sendo examinada. Se fosse em seu antigo colégio o maximo que fariam seria conferir se essa estava com febre, perguntar se doía algum lugar e despachar para as aulas. Sentia diferença entre esses dois colégios, estava acostumada a um tipo de conduta e agora recebia outra.

_- 19! Caramba_! - gritou parada em frente a sala, sempre se perdia com esses mapas complicados de colégio, em alguns o térreo era o andar que as salas começavam com 0, ou seja, 019 e o 1º andar era onde as salas começavam com 1, no caso, 119, mas o que tanto confundia a garota eram os colégios em que o 0 se fazia como 09 e não como 019, ou seja, a sala que ela ficou procurando no térreo estava nada mais, nada menos, que no primeiro andar. Isso a deixava deveras irritada.

Deu três batidas leves na porta de madeira esperando ser solicitada. Estava rezando para que o garoto da enfermaria estivesse na mesma sala que essa, ou que pelo menos em sua sala existissem vários garotos bonitos.

_-Pode entrar!_ - disse uma voz séria e masculina.

Sakura abriu a porta delicadamente e pediu licença antes de entrar, sabia como se portar educadamente, mas realmente não gostava de ser educada.

Como se era de esperar a sala inteira fez questão de desviar o olhar do professor e fixar os olhos curiosos na garota ali, na "desmaiada".

_-Pode se sentar._ - apontou o professor para uma carteira vazia, onde essa correndo se sentou sem nem ao menos olhar para os lados, mas havia algo naquele lugar que ela não podia ignorar, algo que chamou sua atenção naquele momento em que tentava não pensar em nada.

Um enorme rabo de cavalo loiro que caia da cabeça da garota que sentava a sua frente e tocava a mesa de Sakura. Olhou discretamente para os lados tentando achar o garoto da enfermaria, mas esse não estava ali, com certeza teve o azar de cair em uma sala diferente, conseguiu ao fundo enxergar um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, mas não um cabelo ruivo, estávamos falando de vermelho sangue, parecia mais um marginal de gangues, bom, ela não tinha muita moral para pensar isso. Muitas pessoas bem afeiçoadas e parecia que as garotas da sala adoravam olhar para Sakura, todo momento espiavam para seu lado, ou era ela, ou alguém algumas carteiras atrás, não sabia, como havia entrado correndo nem olhou quem estava na sala, talvez o garoto que ela procurava estivesse a algumas carteiras de distancia, ou talvez não. Pensou em se virar e olhar, mas havia algo que a impedia.

Mesmo tentando se distrair com os alunos da sala, o cabelo da garota a frente continuava a incomodar.

Era seu primeiro dia de aula, estava tudo um tanto confuso e ainda tinha que resolver esse tipo de problema? Se fosse no outro colégio com certeza pegaria uma tesoura e cortaria o cabelo da garota fora, mas como esperava ficar matriculada ali, somente juntou os lábios fazendo um bico e começou a assoprar os fios com o intuito de retirá-los da mesa.

Em vão.

Maldita cabeleira loira. Bufou nervosa com a situação. Lembrou das palavras de sua mãe: "Haruno Sakura, você vai se comportar, não vai arranjar brigas." Vencida por algo maior.

_-Hei..._ -sussurrou _- psiu..._ - continuou esperando uma resposta da garota que sentava a sua frente.

A loira virou o rosto em direção a Sakura, se entreolharam, tinha olhos azuis piscina e um sorriso animado até demais, pele branca e os lábios cor-de-rosa demais, parecia que tudo nela era exagerado.

_-Seu cabelo está no meu caderno_. - disse sorrindo tentando ser amigável, sabe, às vezes é melhor não fazer inimigos mesmo.

Se Sakura soubesse que ser amigável com a garota significava a mesma coisa que pedir pra ganhar uma melhor amiga, ela com certeza preferiria ter cabelo loiro no caderno todo dia.

_-Oi, me chamo Yamanaka Ino! Prazer!_

* * *

**Isso ai, cá estou eu novamente! Demorei pra atualizar, ia fazer isso sexta mas meu final de semana foi devidamente preenchido com um livro maravilhoso! Quem disse que eu consigo parar de ler? **

**Obrigada pelas 3 reviews, continuarei com a fic normalmente, mas parece que ela não vai ser muuuito popular né? (rs) **

**Débora**

Obrigada viu? A fic é meio diferente sim, mas espero que agrade! É bom saber que as pessoas lêem o que eu escrevo, e sua review me deixou muito feliz!

**Thami**

Olá! Quanto tempo hein? A Nathy tem que terminar a dela também, menina estou super curiooosa! Que bom que o PC dela voltou! Podexa que vou continuar essa fic sim! Muito obrigada por gastar uns minutos lendo e ainda me deixar uma review!

**Miike-chan**

Ahn, talvez ela não seja assim uma ovelha negra, pode ser que aparece algum garota que faça ela se comportar né? (rs) Mas ela vai arranjar muitas confusões! Sim, é SasuSaku! Amo! S2 Brigada por ler e deixar essa review, fico super feliz mesmo!

_**Música: Suicide Blonde – INXS (em homenagem a Ino)**_

**Semana que vem tem mais!**

**Deixem Reviews, não mata não! \o/**

**Kisus**


	3. Gas Panic

**Capitulo 3 – Gas!Panic (gás do pânico)**

Enquanto amarrava o cadarço de sua bota preta pensava em seu primeiro dia de aula e principalmente sobre o fato de achar ter visto o garoto da enfermaria em sua sala, mas muito de relance, já que passou o resto da aula ouvindo as maravilhas da vida de Yamanaka Ino, um mundo onde existem manicures salvadoras de vidas e cabeleireiros assassinos. Claro.

Na verdade gostou da idéia de Ino conversar com ela normalmente, amiga, ai estava uma palavra que Sakura mal conhecia, já que seus melhores amigos eram garotos. Talvez seu excesso de problemas com sua feminilidade viesse do trauma de ter uma mãe que mesmo passando da meia idade achava que era uma jovem em plenos 16 anos de idade, talvez somente estivesse se protegendo das futilidades femininas, estava de certo modo se protegendo de virar uma dona de casa separada que vive de passado.

Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, com certeza deveria encontrar seus amigos para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Agora só uma pergunta poderia ocupar sua mente, por que a gangue da zona sul queria briga? Por serem lados opostos da cidade era raro se encontrarem, a gangue oeste e leste estavam ali dos lados, fazendo fronteira, mas a sul era separada da norte pelo centro, o lugar sem lei, território sem dono.

Vestiu sua blusa preta com o desenho de uma caveira, estilizado, que era circulado por uma mira. O símbolo dos Grave of Skull, o símbolo de sua gangue.

As noites não eram românticas, os ares não eram floridos, mas era assim que Sakura estava acostumada a viver, na eterna mistura de ferro adocicado no ar. Como acabou se transformando a líder de uma gangue tão conhecida e forte? Nem mesmo ela sabia, foi algo que somente aconteceu, há dois anos atrás, quando ainda tinha 15 anos. Acreditava que o fato do antigo líder passar-lhe as rédeas da situação se devia ao seu particular jeito de resolver os problemas. Nunca foi paciente e meiga, todos sabem como uma mulher pode ser quando se trata de algo que quer, ninguém é capaz de pará-la.

Respirou fundo, faltava somente um ano para ir a faculdade e largar essa cidade em que morava, essa gangue, essa vida, com certeza reviveria, com novos objetivos. Por enquanto estava levando como podia, a única coisa que realmente importava era o vestibular que deveria prestar. Sonhava em fazer medicina, no fundo do coração queria estudar em uma universidade em especial, em Tokio, mas sabia que era longe de seu alcance. Para ingressar no curso de medicina deles você deveria ser um prodígio, e ela não se considerava tão inteligente assim, o medo de fracassar a impedia de tentar, mas no momento era algo relevante, estava no começo das aulas e somente após o meado do ano que as faculdades abririam suas inscrições.

Muitos passos seguidos de um silencio angustiante, era uma noite fria, e ela seguia a procura de duas sombras. Como companheira estava sua touca preta com orelhas de gato onde guardava todos seus fios rosados e sua mascara cirúrgica com a caveira estampada, que escondia metade de seu rosto, deixando somente a mostra seus olhos, a única parte do rosto da famosa SK que já havia sido vista. Era obvio como não mostrava sua face para ninguém, não gostaria de correr o risco de ser perseguida na rua como civil, somente os membros mais antigos sabiam como era seu rosto. E ali estavam dois deles escorados em um muro próximo a um supermercado 24 horas da região. Devidamente mascarados.

_-Caramba demorou hein!_ - gritou Naruto vendo a garota se aproximar.

Cumprimentaram-se, a noite seria longa, haviam marcado uma reunião com todos os membros no local de sempre, uma antiga fabrica vazia que invadiram há muitos anos.

_-Tenho as suas informações..._ - soltou as palavras.

Em Kiba ela sabia que podia confiar, com o faro para informações que esse tinha era quase impossível errar nos delatos.

Ela olhou para dentro do mercado e pelo vidro viu o caixa, esse olhava para fora com uma face assustada, e assim que percebeu estar trocando olhares com a garota, desviou o rosto bruscamente.

Ninguém se metia com eles... nunca... e ela já estava cansada de ser um fantasma assombrando todos.

_-Vamos andando e você vai falando o que descobriu._ - murmurou enquanto se colocava a caminhar assiduamente.

Sua mãe não imaginava que em meados da semana ela estava na rua, ela achava estranho o fato da garota aparecer seriamente machucada, mas Sakura usava uma mascara, uma fantasia de garota desastrada, assim explicava o fato de se machucar tanto e, cá entre nós, quando se passava das 18:00 da noite ela mal enxergava a filha por culpa do excesso de álcool que fazia questão de tomar para acalmar seu solitário coração de meia idade.

Já se passava da meia noite, um horário perigoso para uma garota de 17 anos estar caminhando, para ela era somente mais uma noite. Uma fina garoa molhava levemente o concreto das calçadas e as folhas das arvores, fazendo as luzes dos postes refletirem criando um efeito brilhante sobre as superfícies.

_-O que aconteceu... é assim..._ - disse Kiba cauteloso - _o antigo líder dos Gas!Panic saiu e passou a liderança pra um outro, só que esse outro deixou bem claro que quer derrubar todas as outras gangues da cidade..._ - parou as palavras para abastecer os pulmões de ar - e nós somos o nº 1 da lista.

Um silencio se instalou entre os três, mas ele ainda tinha mais a dizer.

_-O novo líder deles é diferente, dizem que ele é meio... sei lá... sanguinário sabe?_ - a voz alterada por preocupação.

Sakura sorriu e abaixou a cabeça. Enquanto pensava na situação assistia a seus pés, que deixavam uma marca na fina camada de água do chão. Naruto já estava impaciente com a situação, não ficava retrucando o que Sakura fazia, mas o fato da garota não se pronunciar o estava deixando irritado, na verdade ele costumava ficar irritado com qualquer coisa, já que tinha que se manter calado e esse não era sua maior habilidade.

_-Fala o que vamos fazer!_ - gritou sacando as mãos dos bolsos e as jogando para o ar, demonstrando sua ansiedade.

Os passos de Sakura foram interrompidos.

Apenas os três, caminhando embaixo da garoa fina, em destino à suposta reunião, nunca imaginariam encontrar um obstáculo tão grande em meio o caminho, nem sonhavam com essa idéia, ou devo dizer, nem tinha pesadelos com a idéia de encontrá-los.

Sua respiração oscilava entre disparada e inerte, Sakura subiu o olhar, avistando um coturno preto e ralado, passando pelo tecido preto de uma calça, se deparando com um blusão grafitado com uma mascara de gás, e finalmente um rosto coberto pela mesma mascara que representava como eram conhecidos.

_-Gas...Panic..._ - sussurrou para si sentindo os lábios secarem e os punhos fecharem.

Com as mãos nos bolsos o garoto olhava a líder da gangue que queria derrubar parada a sua frente. Os olhares se chocavam, deixando o ar pesado entre os dois. Ela podia ver que sorria sarcasticamente somente pelos olhos dele.

Eram 3 contra 16.

Ela engoliu a saliva, o que diabos aqueles loucos faziam ali, ela não conseguia entender. Sabia que a briga era perdida, cada um teria que cuidar de 5 no mínimo, sem contar o líder que com certeza era o mais forte.

Naruto congelou os movimentos do corpo, apenas tentando contar quantos tinham ali, mas já imaginando que haviam se dado mal, assim como Kiba, que já estudava uma forma de escapar.

Ela era a líder, não podia demonstrar medo ou preocupação, então levantou o rosto, tentando subjugá-los.

_-O que vocês querem na nossa área?_ - sua voz soou calma e despreocupada, mas estava preocupada, afinal, que pessoa gostaria da idéia de chutarem seu traseiro?

Baixo, porém audível, Sakura ouviu a risada de ironia do líder.

Esse como resposta retirou a mão direita do bolso e aponto em direção aos dois garotos.

O trio sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias e o coração parar por um segundo. Os outros membros começaram a caminhar em direção a Naruto e a Kiba e pararam em frente a esses. Sem golpes, sem movimentos, apenas os estavam fechando.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ele queria segurar os dois para que não interferissem com o que ele provavelmente faria. Um passo e assim começou a pequena caminhada dele até chegar nela. Cada passo um pensamento, sabe, ela não conseguia pensar em nada ali, somente naquela palavrinha que Kiba havia falado: _"San-gui-na-rio"_

Engoliu a saliva quando ele estava parado a sua frente. Parecia que estava fechada dentro de um globo imaginário, somente os dois, cruzando os olhares. Ela tinha olhos verdes e os olhos deles eram de que cor? Pareciam negros, castanhos, mas não dava para distingui-los por culpa do capuz do blusão que lhe cobria a cabeça, deixando somente um vestígio de olhar.

A respiração dele pela mascara fazia um som diferente da respiração dela. Por que? Sentia-se intimada por ele... Por que?

Um movimento rápido, ele desferiu um chute contra ela, na altura da coxa, mas ela também era rápida, defendendo com o joelho. Com um toque leve, sem que ela percebesse, ele a empurrou pelo ombro contra o muro.

Sentiu sua coluna se chocar contra o concreto duro, fazendo cada vértebra sentir um impacto diferente.

**Bang!** Foi pega.

Ela não esperava isso, prensando-a com o próprio corpo contra o concreto. Era algum tipo de humilhação? Prendendo suas mãos pelos punhos e as forçando contra o muro, fazendo-as ficarem levemente raladas. Era alto, o suficiente para que ela sentisse o queixo dele na altura de sua testa. Não conseguia respirar, seus seios estavam prensados contra ele. Era com certeza um jeito de humilhá-la.

Talvez não?

Soltou uma das mãos de Sakura, mas ela não se moveu. Ele a intimidava a ponto de deixá-la sem movimentos, sem vontade de se movimentar na verdade. Aproximou o rosto ao pescoço da garota, levou a mão até sua mascara, antes deslizando os dedos gelados pela pele quente do pescoço dela. Afastou o aparato de seu rosto, mas ela não conseguia ver, suas cabeças estavam paralelas, ela olhava para frente e ele em direção a parede.

Sentiu o ar quente da respiração do garoto contrastar com o rastro gelado dos dedos deste. E então, como golpe final na estratégia ela pode ouvir, sussurrando, a voz dele.

_-Dia 13, a meia noite, na ponte. _

A Haruno fechou os olhos, sentindo o som da voz, baixa e rouca, dele em seu ouvido, seu corpo contra o dela, a mão gelada contra sua pele, a respiração quente, e o conjunto.

Rapidamente recolocou a mascara e soltou a garota, deixando-a amolecida com a situação, sem ao menos olhá-la novamente, seguiu caminhando. Os outros membros encararam Naruto e Kiba, numa suposta idéia de intimidação, e seguiram o líder, pela viela escura, sumindo nas sombras.

Sakura abriu os olhos, levemente, e se viu colada à parede, sem movimentos, revoltada com o acontecimento, desde quando se portava dessa forma? Desde quando um cara era capaz de intimidá-la desse jeito?

Com as costas ainda coladas ao muro deslizou o corpo até sentar no chão úmido e frio. Mordeu o lábio inferior e em um momento de descontrole desferiu um soco no concreto do chão, abaixando a cabeça para não deixar que seus amigos que ali estavam vissem como havia ficado afetada com o acontecimento.

_-Merda_! - gritou descontrolada.

Naruto olhou-a e preferiu ficar onde estava, Kiba seguiu a mesma linha de pensamento.

O que incomodava Sakura? Era o fato de ter sido totalmente controlada por um garoto como ele ou o fato de ter gostado disso?

Isso era algo que ela queria poder responder...

* * *

**Yo, Capitulo novo. E o animo decai, sabe como é, são tão poucas reviews aqui, por isso que demorei.**

**Música: Gas!Panic - Oasis**

**Obrigada a quem lê e curte! Fico super feliz! S2**

**Kisus**


	4. Want You Bad

**Capitulo 4 – Want you Bad (Te Quero Mau...) **

Era somente o segundo dia e Sakura não gostava do número 2.

Primeira aula e já encararia exercícios físicos? Estava acabada, a noite anterior havia sido extremamente cansativa, foi dormir somente apos as 4:00 da madrugada, sem contar que ouviu diversos comentários sobre o fato ridículo de não ter se defendido.

Não conseguia tirar o espaço que o líder dos Gas!Panic estava ocupando em sua mente. Por que ele não fez como qualquer outro faria, arranjando uma briga e causando-lhe um olho inchado? Por que ele resolveu... provocá-la?

Esse era o problema, ele conseguiu tirar Sakura do sério, e isso a fazia sentir-se uma idiota, Manipulável, desprotegida e curiosa... extremamente curiosa.

Caminhou até o colégio e qual não foi sua surpresa a encarar portões fechados. Congelou em frente às grades. Olhou o relógio, 9:09 da manhã, nove minutos de atraso e o portão já estava fechado, culpa do doce que resolver parar para comprar, essas gordices da vida.

_-Idiota! _- bufou frustrada encostando a testa nas barras de ferro frias e longas que a separavam do único lugar onde deveria estar, a sala de aula.

Sentiu um pensamento tomar-lhe a mente. Olhou de um lado a outro para ver se algo ali a impediria, e não achou nenhum empecilho. Caminhou como quem não queria nada até a esquina. Alguns carros passavam de vez em quando, mas o local era vazio de pedestres.

Olhou uma arvore que ali estava, do topo a raiz, era ela a arma! Sorriu vitoriosa.

Subiu na arvore tentando se equilibrar, jogou seu material por cima do muro que tinha somente dois metros de distancia do galho mais longo. Engatinhou por esse galho que chegava até o muro, saindo de cara com a chance de entrar no colégio. Essa tinha sido fácil. Sabendo que mais ninguém a observava, Sakura preparou o pulo do muro para dentro do colégio.

O que não contava era que sua saia ficasse presa em um galho, um maldito galho. E assim foi. Tentou segurar-se em algum lugar enquanto estava preparada para cair e com a outra mão puxou a saia, seu pé escorregou no fino fio do muro, e caiu, como uma fruta madura, de um muro de 3 metros de altura. Por sorte, ou azar, caiu em meio a uma moita verde, que lhe arranhou o corpo todo. Seus cabelos ficaram todos presos em meio a folhas verdes e gravetos marrons. Levantou-se nervosa, pegando o material, tirando folhas verdes do meio de seus cabelos e se colocou a caminhar em direção ao prédio do colégio, com passadas brutas que demonstravam sua insatisfação obvia.

_-Merda! _- gritou para talvez se acalmar, por que estava sendo tão difícil seguir os protocolos?

No corredor um monitor lhe indicou o que fazer, seguir para sua sala, deixar seu material escolar e depois ir para o vestiário e quadra, um moleque qualquer com cara de desocupado. O corredor acabava de ser encerado e a garota estava tentando não cair, seus pés hora ou outra escorregavam no assoalho liso e brilhante, afinal, aquele sapato preto e delicado que ela usava não fazia fixação nenhuma no piso, por isso que havia aquela historia das garotas deslizarem pelos corredores, sentia-se literalmente deslizando.

Após patinar até sua sala se sentiu aliviada ao chegar lá, olhou a porta e respirou fundo, por que fez isso não sabia, já que a sala estaria vazia, pensou bem na idéia de talvez entrar e dormir ao invés de ir para quadra, dormir seria uma coisa muito boa, principalmente para suas olheiras.

Forçou a maçaneta e entrou despreocupada na sala, seu pé direito pousou sobre algo que a fez escorregar, caindo violentamente de bunda no chão, sentindo os músculos arderem com o impacto.

_-Não acredito!_ - gritou nervosa jogando a mochila que segurava com toda sua força para frente.

Colocou as mãos no rosto, esfregando-o, tentando afastar a raiva que sentia dos acontecimentos.

Mas em que merda ela havia escorregado? Levou a mão violentamente ao pedaço de pano preso a seu pé, segurando-o com raiva. Com a outra mão o abriu, era algum lenço?

_-Mas... que porra..._ - disse ao ver que o que segurava era um tecido vermelho, rendado, normalmente chamado de calcinha.

Sentiu uma mão arrancar-lhe o pedaço de pano vermelho das mãos, imediatamente virou o rosto para visualizar a situação, afinal não era para sala estar vazia?

Sakura sentada no chão, tinha uma vista horrível da situação, já que a garota estava de saia e a suposta calcinha dela estava em suas mãos. Era uma ruiva, alta, de cabelos repicados, um belo corpo e uma cara de poucos amigos, desviou o olhar da cena.

_-Isso é meu, obrigada!_ - disse ironicamente a garota de olhos castanhos escuros.

Como se ela quisesse a maldita calcinha, é claro.

Sakura se levantou meio sem entender o que acontecia, que menina trocaria de roupa na sala de aula, só poderia ser uma louca.

Mas sua surpresa foi perceber ao levantar que a ruiva não estava sozinha.

Na parede ao lado da porta, estava um garoto, terminando de fechar o zíper da calça, imediatamente o olhar de Sakura foi fixado nas mãos brancas do garoto que contrastavam com a calça preta. Ficou envergonhada de estar olhando para um lugar tão constrangedor e desviou os olhos para o rosto do garoto. Se ela soubesse que ia ficar mais vermelha olhando o rosto dele com certeza continuaria a admirar o zíper.

Ele a olhou entre os fios de cabelo que caiam-lhe ao rosto, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e convidativos, ornando perfeitamente com sua pele branca misturada a franja de fios negros e lisos, o cabelo levemente arrepiados na parte de trás, uniforme escolar. Apos fechar o zíper dirigiu as mãos aos bolsos e jogou o cabelo para trás tirando-o do rosto.

Cessou a respiração, ficando mais do que vermelha, o garoto era absolutamente lindo, sem igual, ficou parada encarando-o, e esse por sua vez não desviou o olhar também, sério, sem alterar sua expressão de superioridade, encostado a parede, parecia que ela poderia caminhar até ele e sentir se os lábios dele eram tão quentes como pareciam ser, era como se olhando-a daquele jeito a estivesse convidando para algo mais, algo que deixava-a com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas em excesso e com o sangue quente. Ficaram se encarando em silencio.

_-Dá licença! _- uma voz feminina e enjoada soou no ar.

Sakura saiu do transe que se mantinha cortando a ligação com o moreno e olhando diretamente a ruiva.

No que diabos ela estava pensando, havia chegado na sala, pegado os dois num caso mais, digamos, "intimo" e ainda estava ali parada secando o namorado da outra?

_-Eu vim deixar meu material. _- disse calmamente se dirigindo a mochila jogada ao chão e colocando-a em cima da mesa - _Desculpem. _- sussurrou enquanto saia da sala ainda fitando o garoto pelo canto do olhar, e ele percebera.

Deveria passar pela porta a qual ele estava encostado ao lado, era tentador. Por que um garoto lindo daqueles deveria ter namorada? Isso deveria ser proibido. Olhou de relance o rosto do garoto, tão perto, separados pela distancia de 50 cm.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e voltou a respirar normalmente. Sorrindo pelo acontecimento, às vezes parece que a vida quer tirar uma com a sua cara, e não é que ela consegue?

--

_-1,2,3 e pula! 1,2,3 e chão! _

Estava cansada e o corpo doía, nunca odiou tanto uma aula de educação física.

_-Isso ai meninas, por hoje acabou! _- avisou a professora.

Sakura seguida de Ino foram diretamente ao vestiário tomar uma ducha.

Estava pensando naquele casal dentro da sala de aula, seriam eles de que turma? Retirou o uniforme e o dobrou. Pegou seus produtos higiênicos e a toalha. Seguidamente entrou na cabine e fechou a porta, pendurou a toalha e ligou o chuveiro no gelado, sabe como é, para afastar os maus pensamentos, aqueles maus pensamentos morenos, de olhos ônix, pele branca e os lábios...

_-Sakura!_ - gritou a loira da cabine ao lado.

_-Fala Ino! _- respondeu Sakura com uma voz apressada, estava tentando disfarçar o fato de estar perdida em outro mundo.

_-Você tem que definitivamente arranjar um acompanhante para o baile de boas vindas! Urgente! _- falou animada como se estivesse bolando aqueles programas de encontro às escuras e Sakura seria a escolhida do dia.

_"Como assim baile de boas vindas?" _

Passou o sabonete pelo corpo todo limpando-o e em seguida começou a lavar o cabelo com seu shampoo. Bailes... só uma vez foi a um baile, numa escola onde foram atrás de um garoto que estava espalhando boatos sobre os Grave of Skulls, digamos que não foi um baile interessante, já que eles chegaram, encontraram o garoto e o arrastaram para fora... o resto da historia já dá pra imaginar.

_-Quando é esse baile? _- perguntou curiosa, mas mesmo assim tentando não se mostrar interessada, não queria cair em um buraco mais fundo do que pudesse alcançar.

_-Daqui algumas semanas, umas 5 ou 6 semana!! _- gritou animada vendo o interesse, mesmo que mínimo, da amiga. - _Você tem que ir, é muito legal! E você tem arranjar um acompanhante! Ah são tantos meninos lindos, tem o..._ - continuou a falar uma extensa lista de garotos alvos, mas Sakura não conseguia prestar atenção.

Acompanhante? Isso sim seria difícil. Conseguia se imaginar com um vestido longo ganhando um arranjo de flores de um garoto para colocar no braço... o pior que nessa brincadeira de pensamentos, imaginou o garoto lindo, que por acaso já tinha namorada, o garoto do zíper. Definitivamente essa não era sua praia! Fechou o chuveiro terminando o banho, seria um longo dia.

* * *

**Música: Want You Bad - Offspring**

**Gente não acabou! Vou postar mais um em seguida para compensar o atraso!**


	5. Come Out and Play

**Capitulo 5 ****– Come out and play (Saia para brincar)**

No corredor, ela caminhava de um lado ao outro, estava furiosa, depois de tudo, ele estava em sua sala, afinal o garoto do zíper estava em sua sala. Era para ele que todas as meninas olhavam, o garoto misteriosamente lindo que sentava a duas carteiras atrás dela. Todas queriam ele e Sakura preferia se manter afastada. O nome dele, não sabia, a chamada era feita por números e mesmo fazendo uma tentativa de roubo ao diário escolar não conseguiu ver quem era o senhor numero 33, também pudera, foi pega no ato e a falsa desculpa de que a professora havia solicitado o diário não colou. Detenção.

Afinal havia conseguido uma detenção por culpa do sr. rosto bonito, era a sua primeira e pretendia que fosse a ultima. Também depois de tanto estudar para conseguir uma bolsa no colégio não poderia colocar tudo a perder.

Quando Ino falava dele o chamava apenas como "Ele", essas coisas de garotas, nunca falavam: "Por que o fulano isso e aquilo." Quando se tratava de um peixe grande sempre falavam como se falassem de deus: "Por que Ele isso e aquilo." Era como se fosse obvio que estavam falando do cara mais lindo da escola e ele realmente era lindo. E era obvio que Sakura não perguntava o nome dele, por que senão se juntaria ao fã clube de garotas que o idolatravam, mesmo esse não sendo o objetivo.

Suspirou, estava ansiosa para o tal baile, não havia conseguido um par, mas na verdade não havia nem ao menos tentado, sua vida andava muito conturbada, pensou na festa e em dançar abraçada, mas estava um tanto fora de seu alcance, claro que ao comentar sobre o baile com os meninos de sua gangue todos acharam engraçadissimo o fato da garota estar animada para uma futilidade dos colégios, exceto Naruto que pensou ser muito boa a idéia já que comida não faltaria. Suspirou afastando os pensamentos. Cansada de perambular de um lado ao outro resolveu entrar na sala e esperar o sinal, havia chegado quase meia hora antes do inicio das aulas, já que preferia chegar antes a se atrasar, mas a verdadeira culpa foi de sua mãe que resolveu fazer uma imensa faxina em casa começando o mais cedo possível e jogando a garota na rua para que fosse diretamente para aula; o por que da faxina era um mistério para Sakura, quem sabe não seria mais uma tentativa de sua mãe conseguir um marido.

Abriu a porta lentamente para verificar se ninguém estava utilizando a sala para outros fins. Olhou minuciosamente o chão e nenhum tipo de roupa intima estava a vista. Adentrou a sala calmamente e sentou em sua cadeira colocando a mochila em cima da mesa. Apoiou a cabeça e resolveu cochilar, mas a vista ao lado de sua carteira não deixava, como acabou sentando na fileira das janelas? Era um belo dia, calmo e azul. Muitas pessoas chegavam ao colégio mais cedo, para se dedicarem aos grupos de estudos, dos quais Sakura ainda não fazia parte, estava se decidindo, eram muitos clubes e ela não sabia em qual gastar seu pouco tempo livre.Fechou os olhos por uns instantes, só um pouquinho.

_-Sakura... Sakura??_ - Era uma voz conhecida. – _Acorda! _

A garota acordou rapidamente e se deparou com Ino, essa sorria ao ver a amiga de olhos abertos, mas não era só sua amiga que a olhava, a sala toda fazia o mesmo gesto. Sua professora em especial a olhava fixamente.

_-Seria possível começar a aula Srta. Haruno? _- perguntou com um tom irônico.

Sakura acenou um sim com a cabeça e a aula prosseguiu. Levantou o rosto e percebeu que estava com as maçãs do rosto marcadas por culpa das ondulações da mochila, sem contar que provavelmente seu rosto estava vermelho. Passou as mãos por entre os fios de cabelo tentando ordená-los de forma que não ficassem parecendo um fuá.

Depois de muitos e muitos minutos de aula a professora explicou o funcionamento dos trabalhos a serem entregues e deixou claro que todos seriam feitos em duplas.

Automaticamente Sakura pensou no numero 33 e como seria maravilhoso passar o ano todo fazendo trabalhos e estudando com ele, mas era obvio que sua dupla seria Yamanaka Ino. Sorriu achando graça de sua própria infantilidade, mas afinal, era só um rosto bonito, mal sabia se o garoto era bom de papo.

_-O que foi hein? _- perguntou a loira curiosíssima com os devaneios da amiga.

_-Pensando só nas duplas, seremos eu e você né? _- perguntou desviando o assunto do verdadeiro objetivo.

Ino sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

_-Desculpe te decepcionar mas é a professora que escolhe os quesitos de duplas, um ano ela disse que a dupla seria a pessoa ao lado, outro ano ela sorteou e uma vez ela pediu até para escolhermos... ela sempre muda o critério._ - sorriu.

Sem muitos rodeios Sakura se desesperou, não gostaria de sentar com as pessoas desconhecidas de sua turma, não sabia ser sociável, poderia ser sorridente e conversar bem, mas detestava conhecer pessoas, o real problema era o fato de ter medo de ser magoada por alguém, algumas amizades se quebram tão facilmente.

Ino virou para frente e Sakura suspirou preocupada, fixou o olhar nas linhas azuis da folha de seu caderno.

_-As duplas esse ano serão decididas com um critério novo, será feito por números pares e impares de carteiras, ou seja, pule uma carteira atrás de você a próxima será seu par. _

Sakura prendeu a respiração e ficou estática, era o próprio numero 33? Tentou controlar as idéias e os turbilhões de pensamentos que tentavam desconcertá-la, parecia uma cena de filme de mentirinha, onde a protagonista sempre acaba fazendo dupla com o mocinho, impossível!

_-Prefiro fazer sozinho. _

Sakura fechou os olhos apreciando a voz que ouvira e que voz...

-_Senhor_ _Uchiha, isso é contra o regulamento da escola._ - esbravejou a professora. - _Está fora de cogitação, sua dupla será a srta. Haruno. _

Como assim senhor Uchiha? Então o numero 33 se chamava Uchiha? Ele não queria fazer dupla com ela por que? A garota se virou bruscamente olhando-o e esse retribuiu o olhar deixando-a vermelha, porém firme na cadeira, ficaram alguns segundos se encarando enquanto a sala assistia a troca de olhares, Sakura mantinha um olhar desafiador, enquanto o Uchiha não demonstrava sentimento algum no rosto, até que esse sorriu levemente, apenas curvando os lábios, parecia debochar da garota. Seu sangue ferveu de raiva, quem era ele para esnobá-la assim?

O sinal do intervalo soou e a professora dispensou a sala e suas mais novas duplas.

Sakura se apressou a seguir o Uchiha, via o garoto caminhando calmamente enquanto algumas garotas o cumprimentavam sem sucesso de resposta.

_-Ahh... você não me escapa!_ - sussurrou nervosa seguindo-o pelo corredor. - _Uchiha!_ - gritou fazendo o garoto imediatamente parar de andar virando calmamente para ela, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

Gelou, de repente sentia suas pernas tremerem, não entendia o por que já que era só mais um garoto bonito, e desde quando ela tinha medo de garotos? Encheu os pulmões de ar e se concentrou.

_-Qual seu problema em fazer dupla comigo? Eu não sou mais uma fãzinha idiota sua, ouviu?_ - disse alto fazendo com que o corredor ecoasse o som de sua voz.

Sakura respirava descontroladamente enquanto esperava uma resposta do garoto parado a sua frente, era incrível como mesmo com essa pose arrogante ele estava mexendo com ela.

O garoto suspirou revirando os olhos deixando claro que ela estava se precipitando.

Sentia-se ridícula em frente a ele. Abaixou a cabeça sentindo o rosto queimar em vermelho, além de vergonha sentia raiva de ser tratada assim, e mais raiva ainda por esse nem ao menos demonstrar estar ligando para ela. Mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu encará-lo.

_-Você... _- encostou o dedo no peitoral do garoto demonstrando o quão nervosa estava - _eu queria te acertar... juro!_

Antes que pudesse continuar a professora que designou as duplas estava caminhando em direção a eles no corredor, e não estava com uma cara de bons amigos.

_-Vocês já estão discutindo? Vou levá-los para a diretora e ... _

Sentiu um nervoso, não queria tomar mais uma detenção, havia prometido ser a melhor aluna do colégio, e se ainda tomasse muitas chamadas perderia sua tão suada bolsa de estudo! Afinal como adivinharia que o Sr. prepotente acabaria se tornando a sua dupla? Em um impulso desesperado a garota segurou o braço do Uchiha e começou a correr pelo corredor afora, fugindo da mulher e arrastando-o juntamente e sem ao menos perceber empurrou o garoto para dentro de um armário de faxina e se enfiou junto fechando a porta rapidamente e agachou olhando pela fresta da porta.

_-Haruno... _- começou o uchiha, mas a garota não o deixou continuar o mandando ficar quieto com gestos das mãos.

Um enorme silencio tomou conta do local, assim que Sakura percebeu que estava livre da detenção levantou e se dispôs à frente do garoto. Esse estava encostado na parede e a garota mal podia ver seu rosto ou corpo pela escuridão do local. Mordeu o lábio sentindo seus corpos próximos, em um armário pequeno e apertado, se repreendeu ao se pegar pensando que o armário poderia ser ainda menor para que os dois ficassem ainda mais próximos.

_-Fala... _- murmurou a garota pensando na proximidade dos dois e em como sentia a respiração quente dele tocar-lhe a pele.

Imaginou milhares de coisas para serem ditas por aqueles lábios dele, algumas interessantes e outras que a faziam corar, com aquela voz calma e levemente rouca, com aquele tom arrogante que a deixou irritada mas também fez com que sua respiração aumentasse o ritmo, mas nunca imaginou que aquele garoto maravilhoso que estava tão próximo dela fosse dizer isso.

_-Esse armário só abre por fora... _

* * *

**Música: Come out and play – Offspring (muito boa)**

**Aqui estou eu pessoal! Não desisti não! Só desanimei, mas postei dois capítulos de uma vez só para compensar a demora! Muito obrigada a todos que lêem a fic e me deixam reviews! Me incentivam bastante! Fiquei sem postar por que meu PC pifou, mas está de volta! Huhuhu!**

**Raquel - quel**

Você gostou tanto assim de Kimi Ga? Que lindo! Brigada mesmo! Mas você tem que comentar, pro que senão eu acho que ninguém quer ler oras! (rs) Sobre o líder da outra gangue, pode ser o Sasuke, o Sai, ou outros que ainda não apareceram! Huhuhu! Brigada por ler e me deixar review, e continue aparecendo viu?

**s2Hana-chan**

Minha criatividade é alta, meu problema é o animo! (rs) Essa fic é bem diferente das que rolam por ai, mas essa é a intenção! Que ótimo que você gostou! Vou tentar levar a fic sim até um final super legal que eu tenho em mente, mas ainda tem chão, por que afinal não é uma fic colegial que o Sasuke se apaixona pela Sakura de primeira né? Auhuhahua! Eu sei que tem gente que lê e não deixa review, fazer o que né? Mas não vou parar! Brigada por tudo mesmo! Pela review e pela injeção de animo!

**Sakura7 keiko**

Nossa você leu todas as minhas fics? Que maximoooo brigadão! Mesmo mesmo mesmo! Não vou parar não! Mas eu dei uma desanimada, mas estou de volta! E com dois capítulos, espero que mate um pouco a curiosidade! Brigadão por tudo, por gastar uns minutos me deixando review e por ler! Valeu mesmo!

**Strawberry 88**

Olha só! Você por aqui! Amo sua fic, muito legal mesmo! Vou até o final com ela sim, já tenho tudo esquematizado! Espero que goste dos capítulos novos! E muito obrigada por ler e me deixar reviews viu? Fico super feliz!

**Lu.st Shinoda**

Brigada, mesmo, fico feliz com elogios… fico derretida! Vou continuar a fic até o final e espero que você acompanhe! Muito obrigada por ler e por me deixar uma review! Me anima muito saber que gostam do que escrevo!

**Bi-chan**

Ahn que bom que você amou ela! Fico feliz!

Uhm, não vou parar não, só desanimei mesmo... sabe como é, eu fico meio revoltada com algumas fics ruins por ai que recebem varias reviews, certo que são reviews ruinzinhas também, mas foi passageiro!

São poucos os comentários mais os que tem valem mtu !! Você com certeza vai ler o final dessa fic! Huhuhuhu! Não sei se é o Sasuke, tantas opções né? (rs) Mas a fic é SasuXSaku sim, pode ficar calma, mas talvez o final não seja super feliz viu? Brigada por ler e por me deixar essas reviews!

**Laila' cerejaa**

O shiper é Sakura e Sasuke, mas também terão SaiXSakura e um outro secreto! Minha fic é tanto as gangues quanto a vida intima da Sakura, huhuh, e eu não vou desistir da fic não, mas o animo falta as vezes!

Brigada, você também tem um ótimo gosto para musicas! E eu sou assim, fãzona de Oasis! Obrigada por ler e me deixar review viu? \o/

**Huki**

Ouhm brigada por ter gostado da fic! Cada vez a Sakura vai se enrolar mais com as duas personalidades! Brigadão por ler e deixar review viu?

**Kisus e até a próximo e se você está ai lendo, me deixe uma review! Num custa nada vai? GO!**


	6. New

**Capitulo 6 – New (novo)**

_-Mas como assim?!?_ - desesperada tentava achar uma maçaneta ou algo que pudesse usar para a porta se abrir. - _que tipo de idiota faz uma porta de armário de faxina só abrir por fora? _- desistiu e encostou a testa na madeira fria da porta se sentindo novamente ridícula por suas atitudes. Estava de costas para o garoto, mas sabia que esse a olhava.

O garoto deixava um silencio incomodo entre os dois, dentro da escuridão daquele armário tão apertado, mas que cabia bem os dois corpos, bem, bem próximos.

_-A diretora tomou essa providencia para evitar que casais se escondessem dentro dos armários. _- sussurrou, não necessitava falar alto a uma distancia tão pequena da garota.

Era obvio, evitar que casais se agarrasem dentro do armário e depois saíssem andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se entrassem no armário só seriam soltos assim que alguém da condenação ou da faxina abrisse a porta e isso os levaria direto a uma detenção. Ela estava ferrada por culpa desses necessitados que não podiam esperar o horário da saída para qualquer coisa.

_-... por isso a sala..._-murmurou para si baixinho, lembrando do incidente onde o viu pela primeira vez.

Virou-se mantendo o corpo de frente ao do garoto. Dois palmos de distancia, isso mesmo somente dois palmos de distancia os afastava, algo como 30 cm. Escutou o garoto se mover esticando os braços talvez a procura de alguma luz. Mas não achou.

Ficaram em silencio novamente. Sakura pensava em algo que abrisse a porta ou pelo menos algo que pudesse conversar com o garoto enquanto estavam ali, presos. Nada lhe vinha à mente, escutava a respiração do Uchiha, calma.

_-Você não tem como ligar para algum amigo tirá-lo daqui? _- perguntou com a voz baixa, estava envergonhada por tê-lo colocado nessa situação.

_-Não. -_ respondeu ríspido.

Ela não tinha a quem chamar, se pelo menos tivesse o numero de telefone de Ino, mas não possuía nenhum numero interessante a não ser o de seus amigos que por acaso estudavam em outro colégio. Tomaria mais uma detenção, e provavelmente arranjaria briga com a namorada do garoto, estava mal, depois de uma péssima noite de sono, um café da manhã mal tomado e para contribuir estava cansada.

_-Se eu continuar encostado nessa estante ela vai cair sobre nós._ - disse isso dando um passo à frente diminuindo os 30 cm para 15cm, deixando o corpo tão próximo ao da garota que a fazia se encolher encostada a porta, mas parecia não importa-lhe essa proximidade, já havia ficado mais próximo de muitas outras garotas.

Não sabia o por que, mas o fato do garoto estar tão próximo deixava-a desconcertada, sua respiração ficava rápida e seu coração também, tentava se controlar, mas cada vez que sentia o garoto se mover e sua respiração lhe tocar a pele se descontrolava mais. Nenhum garoto se aproximava dessa forma dela. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria o beijo dele e principalmente no fato de nunca ter beijado alguém, literalmente. Claro que ninguém sabia que a garota era uma encalhada a esse ponto, sempre dizia que já havia beijado sim, mas não era verdade, nunca aconteceu, sempre deu importância para seus estudos e os assuntos da gangue, nunca deu importância para seus assuntos pessoais. Tentou se ajeitar encostada na porta e sentiu seu corpo colar no do garoto. Afastou-se bruscamente batendo as costas na porta, como se estivesse com medo que esse a entendesse errado, ou certo demais. Um silencio agoniante se fazia deixando clara a respiração alterada da garota preocupada com o que acabara de fazer.

Percebendo o desconforto da garota o Uchiha tomou uma providencia.

Inclinou o corpo fazendo sua maçã do rosto roçar o rosto de Sakura, sentindo a pele da garota quente e dirigindo os lábios à orelha dessa, bem próximo.

_-Eu não vou fazer nada com você, pode ficar calma._- sussurrou deixando seus lábios tocarem de leve a pele da garota, somente para provocá-la.

Sakura, como garota inexperiente que era, fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela proximidade, os lábios quentes do garoto roçando sua pele, deixou um gemido abafado escapar por seus lábios, logo em seguida ficando desesperada com sua atitude, onde estava com a cabeça?

Ele adorava causar esse efeito em garotas como ela, escutá-la gemer baixinho por apenas algumas palavras o deixava intrigado para obter mais, e parecia que a voz dela soava absurdamente bem quando saia gemida por entre os lábios cor-de-rosa que pareciam ter gosto de morango. Sorriu maliciosamente pensando nas atitudes que tomaria. Levou suas duas mãos a porta, um braço de cada lado do corpo da garota prendendo-a de certo modo, não queria que essa fugisse.

Ela não agüentou, sentindo os braços do garoto fechando-a, a respiração desse em seu pescoço, roçando-lhe a pele, se arrepio, totalmente, sentindo a pele ouriçada, a respiração fora de controle e o coração acelerado demais, não podia negar que sentia suas mãos tremerem levemente, a voz dele era maravilhosa assim como o rosto e o corpo. No escuro era incapaz de enxergá-lo, mas imaginava cada traço do rosto do garoto. Sentia os fios de cabelo desse tocarem sua pele, e os lábios dele descerem lentamente de sua orelha até seu pescoço, tocando-lhe levemente, deixando-a sentindo apenas um roçar de lábios úmidos.

Talvez ele não estaria fazendo algo assim em outra ocasião, mas o perfume doce que ela tinha o fazia querer experimentar cada pedaço da pele daquele corpo que se encontrava tão próximo. Resolveu não pensar muito na situação e somente agir. Desceu a mão da madeira gelada da porta depositando os dedos na cintura da garota, sentindo a pele quente desta por baixo do tecido fino do uniforme que ela vestia. Afinal, não conseguia deixar de senti-la.

Fez uma leve pressão com os dedos segurando-lhe a cintura de forma inquisidora, aproximando seu próprio corpo lentamente do dela, seriam os lábios dela doces?

Sakura novamente sem conseguir controlar suas emoções se deixou levar pelos lábios agora depositados em seu pescoço, tocando-lhe levemente a pele, fazendo-a segurar gemidos de prazer em senti-lo tão próximo. Mas como isso estava acontecendo, como? Não o conhecia, ele possuía uma namorada e estava anteriormente querendo discutir com esse sobre o fato de rejeitá-la como companheira de estudos, como havia acabado presa nos braços dele, em pleno escuro dentro de um armário, sentindo a pele arrepiada e o corpo pedindo uma proximidade maior, até que fosse capaz de sentir a pele dele colada na sua? Era a primeira vez que desejava ser beijada, era a primeira vez que sentia seus dedos formigando de ansiedade para tocar alguém, era uma sensação maravilhosa, e ele possuía um perfume delicioso, fechou os olhos novamente. O que aconteceria ali nem mesmo ela sabia, mas queria que acontecesse, queria sentir os lábios dele.

O garoto afastou os lábios e a mão da pele de Sakura, deixando-a livre de seus toques e antes que essa pudesse fazer qualquer tipo de objeção para esse continuar, sentiu o corpo se desequilibrar por um momento, fazendo-a cair e de repente se viu jogada no chão gelado do corredor encerado do colégio, totalmente estatelada. Em pé estava o Uchiha, com sua pose arrogante olhando-a, com as duas mãos no bolso, sorrindo sarcasticamente, parecia estar apreciando a situação. Ao lado estava o faxineiro do colégio, com uma feição espantada e como se não bastasse ainda havia a platéia, todos os alunos que passavam no corredor naquele momento resolveram parar para assistir a suposta "desmaiada" caída ao chão acabada de sair do armário onde estava fazendo sabesse lá o que com o cara mais popular do colégio.

Cada dia se sentindo mais e mais ridícula, fechou os olhos enquanto bufava nervosa, o que poderia ser pior?

_-Vocês dois, vão já para a sala da diretora!_ - gritou a coordenadora.

Sim, tinha como ficar pior... sempre tem.

* * *

**Passe para o próximo! Post duplo!**

**Música: New- No doubt**


	7. Jump

**Capitulo 7 – Jump (pule) **

Se ela estava irritada? Era obvio. Apos tomar mais uma detenção em menos de 1 mês de aulas estava se sentindo uma azarada de primeira. Sem contar que o tal Uchiha mal falava com ela, como se esse não tivesse atacado-a no armário, e outro problema era esse, por que ele fez aquilo? Preferia ficar muda a falar o que não devia. Olhou para a lousa ainda pensando em outros assuntos, tudo menos hipotenusas e catetos.

Ino virou rapidamente para trás e deixou um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa de Sakura, um papel rosado e perfumado. Estranho.

Sakura abriu curiosa e se deparou com um simples bilhetinho, afinal aquela era uma folha de caderno de Ino? Mas que frescura! Enfim, leu o bilhete calmamente.

**"Sakura, você TEM que arranjar um acompanhante para o baile, estamos a algumas semanas do grande dia e você ainda está boiando?"**

Riu baixinho, não que se importasse com um baile idiota, mas como conseguiria um acompanhante? Trancando-o dentro do armário?

**"Ino, nem sei se vou ir nesse tal baile. Eu danço mal! (rs)" **

Passou o bilhete para frente, deixando fazer um pequeno estalo ao bater na madeira da carteira de Ino.

O dia estava frio, começo do ano era sempre assim, mas em alguns meses poderiam aproveitar o calor da primavera, ou algo assim.

O papel bateu em sua cara de repente, se perdeu nos pensamentos, e na pressa Ino jogou o bilhete para trás sem menos perceber onde caia. Sakura se assustou, mas não fez escândalo, somente abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou no pedaço de papel que cheirava, morango?

**"Você precisa de umas mudanças no seu visual! Assim você vai arranjar qualquer pretendente que quiser... bom, talvez qualquer, você sabe que tem uns que são difíceis de conseguir mais do que uns amassos! (rs)**

**Topa?" **

Sakura riu novamente, ela estava falando sobre o moreno mais lindo que já viu, o tal Uchiha.

Ele não se comprometia e nem dava a mínima para as garotas, mas era um garoto com hormônios afinal! Sentiu-se observada, ele sentava a duas carteiras atrás. Com certeza podia ver a Haruno assim que desejasse. Ela às vezes olhava o reflexo da janela onde podia ver o rosto do garoto, embaçado e apagado, mas já era o suficiente. Por que gostava tanto de olhá-lo?

_-Vamos Sakura!_ - Ino soltava as palavras enquanto estava em pé ao lado de Sakura.

Mas já havia acabado a aula? Estava realmente perdida em pensamentos. Ele passou pelas duas garotas e quase imperceptivelmente olhou para Sakura. Que corou instantaneamente. Ela só pensava em por que ele não lhe dirigia uma palavra sequer...

------

Aos passos largos saia do colégio em direção ao trem. Estava distraída, não queria pensar muito nessas situações complexas com garotos. Tinha que pensar no fato da professora ter anunciado um futuro trabalho, sem esquecer que em alguns dias teria um confronto com outra gangue.

Entrou no vagão diretamente e parou olhando pela janela. As portas se fecharam, e assim que olhou para os lados a procura de um talvez lugar desocupado se deu conta de que não estava no vagão feminino do trem. Essa pratica é comum no Japão, vagões femininos, afinal colegiais de saia de pregas eram as maiores vitimas de tarados no trem. Fechou a cara instantaneamente, olhando para todos os supostos nojentos que deveriam estar comendo-a com os olhos.

Ao fundo do vagão uma pessoa assistia a garota parada em pé, no trem, com todos aqueles outros caras olhando suas pernas. Ele não queria nem saber, estava cansado dessas garotas que o perseguiam a ponto de entrar no vagão masculino. Não era a primeira vez que via isto, afinal quantas garotas já não haviam seguido o Uchiha? O garoto piscou calmo, pretendia ficar somente olhando, talvez se uma tragédia acontecesse elas parariam com essa mania de segui-lo.

Olhou a garota de cabelos rosados mantendo uma pose de não intimidavel. Algo nela... o perfume talvez... ou os lábios... não sabia explicar mas algo nela era, diferente. Sentiu-se incumbido de fazer algo quando viu um dos homens ali, por volta dos seus 30 anos avançar a mão em direção ao braço da garota. No Japão que ele conhecia, o de hoje em dia, o trem é uma terra sem lei, todos fingem estar presos a seu mundinho, ninguém faz nada pelas garotas que são vitimas. Mordeu o lábio pensando se deveria levantar e fazer algo, mas lembrou que ela tinha que aprender a lição, na verdade as garotas deveriam parar de persegui-lo, mas algo chocante aconteceu, algo que ele não podia acreditar que estava vendo.

----

Sakura sentiu o braço ser apertado por uma mão masculina e forte. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com um mal encarado. Ele sorria repugnantemente. Ela puxou o braço com força o fazendo largá-la. O homem passou a língua nos lábios, se aproximou mais da garota.

_-Se você entrou nesse vagão era por que queria brincar não?_ - disse o homem fungando os cabelos rosados da garota.

Sakura respirou fundo, não queria estar ali, alguns outros homens vendo a cena se animaram e quem sabe seriam os próximos da fila. Ela não ia deixar.

O homem que estava quase colado ao seu lado resolveu agir, em um movimento brusco depositou a mão na coxa da garota apertando-a e colando seu corpo com o dela. Em reflexo ao acontecido ela desobedeceu à regra de sua mãe. Não arranjar brigas? Difícil.

Sakura segurou a mão do homem com toda sua força que infelizmente não era muita. Poderia sim ser fraca, mas tinha uma ótima técnica de luta. Em um movimento rápido afastou o corpo do homem e como se estivesse dançando passou por debaixo do braço desse, entortando o membro do homem até que ficasse mobilizado em suas costas e em um surto de raiva jogou-o contra o vidro da porta do trem, fazendo-o colar o rosto violentamente. Odiava esse tipo de gente. Odiava.

_-Olha aqui seu imbecil, fica longe de mim!_ - com a outra mão livre segurou os fios de cabelo desse enrolando-os em meio aos dedos. _-ouviu?!? _- gritou para que o vagão todo ouvisse sua indignação.

Com força puxou o cabelo do homem trazendo a cabeça deste para trás. Sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias. Violentamente empurrou a cabeça do infeliz contra a parte de ferro da porta, fazendo-o estourar os lábios e o nariz, deixando assim a porta antes branca, agora levemente manchada de vermelho.

O homem caiu ao chão e começou a chorar.

_-SUA VADIA! VADIA!!! _- gritava desesperado.

Ela olhou o homem ao chão choramingando por machucados tão simplórios e sorriu. Por que? Ela também não sabia, mas sentia um gosto especial em dar o troco a quem merecia. Olhou para o resto do trem, para todos ali, e esses a encaravam de forma assombrosa, afinal ela era somente uma colegial de cabelo rosa, onde aprendeu a fazer isso. Continuou em pé, esperando a próxima estação. Nunca mais se deixaria distrair a ponto de outro acontecimento como esse.

Ele sorriu discretamente. Ela era assim então? Olhou a garota dos pés à cabeça, onde ela aprendeu aquilo? Era isso que diferia ela das outras garotas. Não os lábios, nem o perfume, nem os cabelos. Era sua personalidade.

Ela saiu de cabeça baixa, e se dirigiu ao vagão feminino, enquanto um par de olhos ônix a seguiam. Mas não era somente esse par de olhos, existiam também dois olhos que mal conseguiam se desviar da garota, olhos verdes.

------------

Corria e corria, as voltas que deveria dar naquela quadra estavam deixando-a zonza. Seu uniforme já estava molhado de tanto correr e suar, mas não se importava, não que nem Ino que estava algumas boas voltas atrasada e não parava de reclamar do suor. Os garotos estavam na quadra ao lado fazendo seus próprios exercícios de avaliação. Sakura chegando perto novamente de Ino, pronta para passar mais uma volta por ela, resolveu ajudar. Ainda correndo diminuiu o pique ao se aproximar.

_-Vamos Ino, me acompanha vai! _- disse animada.

A loira suspirou cansada, e bufou levemente mas se postou a correr, devagar, mas corria.

_-Você não disse nem sim e nem não! _

Sakura olhou para a amiga sem entender, do que ela estava falando?

_-Sakura! O baile? a transformação de visual? lembra de alguma coisa dessas?_- estava irritada com o suor e o descaso da amiga.

A Haruno se imaginou transformada por Yamanaka Ino. Cabelos longos, maquiagem, brilho labial, sapatos lindos e desconfortáveis, regime de calorias...

_-Eu passo!_ - respondeu decidida. Não precisava de nenhuma transformação. Se achava bonita do jeito que era.

A Yamanaka parou bruscamente, talvez irritada mais do que o comum.

_-Vamos Ino! _- gritou Sakura, mas essa balançou a mão como se jogasse a toalha.

Ino seguia em direção ao vestiário, cansada e frustrada, além de estar de TPM. Como isso? Ninguém nunca rejeitou uma transformação!

_-Yamanaka, volte a correr!_ - gritou a professora e depois apitou imponente.

_-Eu não! Para mim chega! Qualquer problema liga pro meu advogado tá? _- Saiu caminhando e rebolando pela quadra em direção ao vestiário.

A professora nada fez a não ser ficar calada e fingir que nada aconteceu.

Após algum tempo Sakura terminou a ultima volta de 20 que deveria dar, obviamente foi à primeira. Estava suada e cansada, olhou o banco e ao lado desse uma mesa com água, muita água. Seguiu respirando descontroladamente, ofegante, até a mesa e pegou uma garrafa de água, tomou um gole e outro jogou no rosto. Olhou o banco tentador, precisava sentar, mas assim que seguiu até esse ouviu algo.

_-Haruno, vem aqui. _- era uma voz conhecida, uma voz que ela não ouvia a um tempinho, uma voz que ela adorou ouvir seu nome sendo dito.

Olhou para frente, e lá estava ele, escorado do outro lado da grade, segurando as mãos nos fios de ferro trançados, cabelos molhados levemente pelo suor, assim como seus lábios, camiseta levemente colada em seu peitoral e um olhar de corar qualquer garota, Uchiha.

**

* * *

**

**Yo!**

**Negocio é o seguinte, eu to parada com a fic, serião, por problemas pessoais, muuuuuitos problemas! Mas como a fic ta adiantada no orkut vou fazer um esforço para deixá-las no mesmo capitulo! Então hoje postei dois capítulos! Espero que gostem!**

_**Jellycious**_

Ai está, dois capítulos de uma vez só! ^^ que bom que vc gostou da fic! Brigadão!

_**(espaço em branco)**_

Ouhm que xuxu, brigada por reparar que eu tento fazer o Sasuke muiiiito próximo do original! E eu tbm amo SasuSaku! S2 E que bom que vc curtiu meu gosto musical, ele é meio doido sabe? ahuhuauhahu! E valew por gostar da Sakura também! Está bem difícil fazê-la parecida com a Sakura original e mesmo assim mudar a personalidades dela! Uf! Mas aproveite os dois capitulo de hoje! e muito obrigada por passar aki!

_**Raquel**_

Iuhm brigada por dizer que tenho talento.... infelizmente fiquei muito parada, mas estou tentando voltar! E para com isso menina, vai escrever uma fic logo! uhahuahuahu! Ahn fala sério, o Sasuke é assim, maravilhoso.... assim eu ate morro! auhuhauha! Bom, postei dois capítulos hoje também! brigada por ler viu? S2

_**Saya**_

Olha, a atualização deveria ser semanal, mas estou com altos problemas particulares, mas assim que me restabelecer vou postar um capitulo por semana! e vou mudar a definição para SasuSaku! Muito obrigada por ler e gostar e principalmente elogiar! Brigadão mesmo!!!!!

_**Sakura7**_

Uhm com o Sasuke eu ia até pra cadeia! auhuhauhauh! Brigada por elogiar, assim eu fico tão, mas tão feliz que me morro! uhauhauhahuahu**! **

_**Darkneko99**_

Oka, está ai a continuação! Não morra! huahuauhauh! brigada por ler viu?

_**Uchiha Luuh**_

Sim está mais adiantado lá mas vou colocar aqui em dia enquanto estou com problemas nos capítulos novos! Mas comente sim, vc me faz uma pessoa feliiiiiz! S2 brigadão!

_**Myuke**_

Está continuada e muito obrigada mesmo por gostar da minha fic xuxu! S2

_**Milla**_

oka, vc ainda tá ai? Não morreu nem nada? Bom está ai atualizada!

**Música: Jump –Madonna! Iuhuuu!**

**Oka, eu sei que demorei, mas, sabe.... reviews? S2**

**Kisus~***


	8. In My Arms

**Capitulo 8 – In my arms (em meus braços) **

Ele sabia usar as palavras, bem o suficiente para fazê-la se arrepiar com apenas a pronuncia de três silabas:Ha-Ru-No.

Concentrou-se nos olhos ônix, tentava prestar atenção às palavras, mas os lábios dele eram mais interessantes, não se perdia assim tão fácil, mas queria se perder, queria que não houvesse uma grade entre os dois, queria saber como um garoto do tipo dele se dirigia a ela e qual seria a temperatura dos lábios, e foi acordada de seus sonhos íntimos por um momento de silencio.

_-Te encontro na biblioteca as 16:00, certo? _- disse o moreno achando interessante a forma que a garota afastava o lábio superior do inferior deixando uma brecha para o ar, que teimavam em prender-se em seus pulmões, sair.

_-Claro..._ - sussurrou fixada em uma gota que descia pela maçã do rosto desse morrendo em seus lábios.

Então ele se afastou, caminhando para a quadra onde outros garotos estavam.

Respirou fundo focando sua visão, ele era algo fora de seus devaneios.

Sorriu, encontraria o garoto lindo do zíper as 16:00 na biblioteca, claro que não fazia a mínima idéia do que faria lá, afinal não prestou atenção a uma palavra sequer que o garoto proferiu, e fazia diferença?

Piscou forte e sorriu novamente.

Não, não fazia diferença!

---------------------

Estava tentando se habituar a tudo e todos, cada fato diferente do que estava acostumada, sentava-se com as meninas para almoçar, em seu grupo se encontravam A loira desmiolada, a morena tímida e a garota de coques que vivia procurando algo naquele enorme refeitório.

Olhou as garotas tentando compreender seus trejeitos e hábitos, não queria ser grossa, ou mal educada, mas como em seu tempo de vida só conversava com garotos nesses casos de "momento clube das garotas" se sentia um elefante numa sala de cristais, deveria ser muito, mas muito delicada para fazer qualquer movimento.

_-Hinata! _- chamou a loira -_ a Sakura não quer uma transformação!_-indignada era a palavra?

A Haruno deixou seus pensamentos para prestar atenção na resposta da morena tímida, tão calma, com seus olhos de um azul quase transparente.

_-Mas... acho..que a Sakura é bo-bonita assim mesmo._ - disse num sussurro, deixando sua voz presa em seus dentes.

_-Que?! _- gritou a garota de coques. - _Não entendi nada!_ - bufou se virando para prestar atenção na conversa.

_-Tenten, me diz, a Sakura não quer uma transformação, o que você acha? - _indignadissima, estava perdendo, podia empatar se a garota respondesse corretamente.

_-Tanto faz._ - disse virando o rosto e abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Sakura sorriu, a pobre loira se sentia perdida com as respostas. Olhou para as extensas mesas do refeitório, e viu o garoto que acho que não veria mais, Sai, parado ao lado da ruiva e ao lado do Uchiha. Então eles se conheciam, que fato interessante.

O sinal tocou e as garotas se levantaram, seguir o corredor e deixar suas bandejas pra depois seguir para a aula era um habito do qual a garota dos olhos verdes não estava tão acostumada. Prestava atenção no trio a uns metros distantes, o Uchiha e Sai, seriam parentes? Ele desviou o olhar, como se soubesse que ela o olhava, como se sentisse cada suspiro. Os olhos ônix da manhã agora olhavam novamente em seu rosto. Desviou o rosto violentamente tentando disfarçar a tempo, mas o maximo que conseguiu foi trombar o corpo na pobre Hinata que não tinha um bom equilíbrio e deixou a bandeja escapar de suas mãos.

**Pegar. **

Num reflexo Sakura esticou o braço rapidamente para segurar a bandeja antes que essa fosse ao chão, rápido, porém não tão preciso. Segurou a bandeja, e de quebra conseguiu uma bela torção no punho. Fechou os olhos e soltou um chiado pelos lábios, havia se machucado inutilmente por culpa de um reflexo, afinal a bosta da bandeja poderia ir pro chão sem problemas.

_-Aqui._ -Estendeu a bandeja para Hinata, essa estava pasmada com a rapidez que a garota havia tomado a atitude de segurar a bandeja.

Tenten e Ino olharam chocadas, assim como algumas pessoas no refeitório. Levou a mão até seu rosto olhando de perto, como se pudesse descobrir se havia quebrado a mão só de bater o olho.

_-Bela pegada hein?_

Desviou o olhar do punho machucado, focando os olhos no autor da frase, se deparando com o garoto da enfermaria, enquanto esse caminhava pelo corredor lhe demonstrando um sorriso, estranho, porém sorriso.

Sentiu o rosto corado, por que?

Como era idiota, acabava de demonstrar pra metade do colégio sua incrível habilidade de agir por impulso. Ai estava um fator Haruno Sakura, impulsiva.

----------------------

E lá estava ela, olhando os livros, na parte de literatura passando a mão nas capas empoeiradas de tantos livros que mal podia saber quais eram seus nomes. Estava perdida em pensamentos, em seu tempo livre como estudante ficava presa na idéia de encontrar a gangue que estava causando brigas e desentendimentos, lembrou da ultima vez que falou com Kiba e esse disse que as outras gangues também estavam na jogada. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando nele, no garoto que ousou colocá-la contra a parede, e como ele era chamado, 221. Esse era o seu suposto apelido. Qual significado tinha ela não sabia, mas gostaria de saber. Parou a mão em um livro qualquer com uma capa vinho, não conseguia enxergar direito o nome.

O brilho do leve sol da tarde entrava pelas janelas deixando os corredores de livros meio iluminados, eram 15:50, quase 16:00, e ela já estava lá, tentando se distrair.

Se colocou nas pontas dos pés e esticou o braço até o livro, na ultima prateleira, seus dedos passaram pela capa dura e tentaram debilmente puxar o peso desse para frente, fazendo o livro se mover levemente, mal sair do lugar.

Frustrada com a sua altura esticou o braço de uma forma que pudesse usar a mão inteira para envolver o livro, com a outra mão segurando em uma prateleira para ter apoio e seus pés o mais separados possível do chão.

Agarrou o livro e sorriu, ele era seu, rapidamente puxou-o do lugar.

Não contava com o fato de ter bancado o *Peter Park no horário do almoço pegando a bandeja. Sentiu um pequeno choque passar por sua mão, seus músculos sendo esticados contra a inflamação. Dor. Soltou o livro, sua mão não obedecia, fechou os olhos novamente apertando os dentes e respectivamente esperando o livro lhe cair na testa.

Sentiu algo se encostar em suas costas, e fios, fios de cabelo lhe roçar a maçã do rosto, uma respiração próxima, uma pele quente, dedos quentes tocando sua cintura. Cessou o ar que respirava.

Abriu lentamente os olhos quando percebeu que o livro não acertaria sua testa.

E lá estava seu cavaleiro branco, com o livro preso entre os dedos. Estava com o corpo colado nas costas de Sakura, seu queixo tocava o ombro direito da garota, seus fios negros acariciavam sua face, quente e rubra, sua respiração se fazia presente, seus dedos deslizavam pela cintura delicada da Haruno, até sua mão se fechar na pele dessa, como se a segurasse, tão próximos.

Não podia fingir que não estava arrepiada e ofegante, era obvio, ridiculamente obvio que ele mexia com ela, que o toque dele a fazia sentir um pequeno tremor interno, pequeno? Talvez não fosse justa.

_-Se machucou?_ - sussurrou a voz baixa e rouca dele em seu ouvido, deixando o ar quente que lhe saia dos lábios acariciar seu rosto.

Suspirou, involuntariamente, abaixando a mão antes esticada até a altura de sua barriga onde a depositou, sentindo-o se mover levemente em suas costas.

_-Não..._ - murmurou por entre os lábios, sentindo-o. Fechou os olhos para se concentrar na mão do Uchiha tocando sua pele.

Ele não tinha o costume de se envolver em problemas, mas ela era um problema delicioso, algo que ele não podia controlar. Sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar em seus dedos, não podia controlar mesmo suas vontades, onde ele estava com a cabeça, nenhuma garota o fazia perder o controle, nenhuma. Mas ela...

Com a mão que segurava a cintura da garota a puxou para perto, sentindo cada pedaço do corpo dela contra o seu. Seu perfume doce, toxicamente doce embriagava suas narinas, fechou os olhos se centrando, deslizou os dedos da cintura por toda a extensão da pele dela até sentir tocar a mão da garota que estava depositava em sua barriga. Parar seria a saída, dolorosa saída que ele negava. Negava piamente ter que retirar os dedos daquela garota.

A Haruno forçou as pálpebras, forte, seus lábios abertos à procura de ar, apertou os dedos que estavam segurando a prateleira, e sem ao menos perceber soltou um leve gemido. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Estava encrencado, queria a garota e esse era o veredicto. Depositou os lábios quentes e úmidos na pele dela, deslizando a língua, sentindo o doce perfume tomar-lhe o hálito e ela em resposta gemeu novamente, estremecendo, colada a seu corpo, causando um pequeno atrito, mas suficiente para deixá-lo excitado. Mais. Mais.

_-Se você gemer assim..._ - pausou, precisava respirar, procurar ar, sua voz era apenas um gemido, fraca, baixa - _... não vou te soltar..._

Ele não conseguiria parar e ela não queria que parasse. Levou a mão que estava em sua barriga até se entrelaçarem com os dedos dele, apertando-os, que se ferre à dor que isso lhe causava, senti-lo, isso sim era o que ela ligava. Jogou a cabeça delicadamente para o lado deixando seus fios rosados deslizarem por seu pescoço e pararem em suas costas, deixando assim toda a extensão de sua pele a mercê dos lábios úmidos do Uchiha.

Se soubesse que a sensação de ter um garoto lhe tocando era essa com certeza teria arranjado um namorado antes, ou talvez, essa sensação era do toque dele e somente dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

Não agüentava não sentir o gosto que os lábios dela deveriam ter, estava decidido, seu corpo já não o respondia, respondia somente aos movimentos do corpo dela, e isso estava cada vez mais quente, e perigoso. Mas quem ligaria para isso?

_-O que é isso?!? _- um grito.

Sim, existem pessoas que ligariam.

* * *

*** Obs.: Peter Park = homem aranha. Referencia ao primeiro filme.**

**Música: ****In My Arms – Kylie Minogue (super diva)**

**Mais Capitulos hoje! Continue lendo!**


	9. Misery Business

**Capitulo 9 – Misery Business (****Negócios Miseráveis)**

_-Senhor Uchiha, pode ir, está dispensado, mas você senhorita Haruno, para minha sala! _

A mulher loira dizia as palavras de forma acida, demais, a ponto de ferir os ouvidos.

O garoto a encarou rapidamente e saiu pela porta.

Sakura entrou na sala da diretora sem dizer uma palavra sequer, afinal encrenca era algo que ela não podia escapar. Mas não entendia como o Uchiha havia sido dispensado e ela não.

A biblioteca seria território proibido já que a bibliotecária pegou os dois em um péssimo posicionamento e estavam proibidos de entrar lá por uns meses. Agora onde ela faria os trabalhos da escola? Ah sim, era isso que o Uchiha havia marcado na biblioteca, o trabalho de matemática. Mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava no que acabara de acontecer, dos dedos quentes dele, dos lábios úmidos e principalmente do calor que o corpo dele tinha.

_-Sakura! _- gritou a diretora sentada a frente.

Desviando o olhar do nada, mirou a loira de peitos descomunais. Que merda onde estava com a cabeça?

_[i]-Eu sei que isso parece implicância minha, só chamar você aqui e deixar o Uchiha livre da bronca...._

Parecia implicância? Nem tinha passado isso pela cabeça da garota perdida nos pensamentos calorosos.

_-Eu te chamei aqui por que já fui como você._ - respirou fundo - _Sakura, não me veja como inimiga, me veja como uma aliada. _

Naquele momento até os pensamentos quentes sobre o Uchiha não faziam mais parte de sua mente, o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo? Ajeitou-se na cadeira para ouvir o que a diretora - parou e olhou para a placa na mesa - Tsunade tinha a dizer.

_-Eu fui bolsista como você._ - sorriu - _também sofri muito para conseguir uma bolsa em um bom colégio para conseguir passar no vestibular. Por favor Sakura, ouça esse meu conselho. _

A loira passou a mão nos fios de cabelo que lhe caiam ao rosto.

_-Esses jovens ricos, eles não ligam para isso, para os estudos, eles não tem problemas com a escola, assim como o Uchiha, ele não liga para as suspensões, ele não vai ser expulso, o dinheiro paga tudo Sakura, tudo._

Naquele momento algo a fez estremecer, onde ela estava se enfiando afinal? Havia prometido estudar ao maximo e conseguir entrar na faculdade que tanto sonhava, bem, na verdade não na que tanto sonhava, mas pelo menos em uma boa faculdade. O que ela estava fazendo com seus estudos?

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto, como se quisesse tirar a face perdida que estava tomando conta de si.

_-Tome cuidado com essas coisas garota. Até agora suas detenções eu não fichei, não quero ver uma boa aluna como você expulsa por nada. -_ levantou-se calmamente e andou até o lado da garota, sentada de cabeça baixa.

Era uma tarde agradável, mas parecia pesada naquele momento.

_-Sem contar outros problemas que podem aparecer, as pessoas aqui não medem esforços para conseguir o que querem. Espero que de algo tenha servido minhas palavras. _

Arrastou a cadeira com os pés e saiu da sala. O caminho para casa foi longo e cansativo, sua mão doía, pela bandeja, sua cabeça doía, pelos problemas, mas algo, bem simples a fazia ter um animo, um pequeno animo, o nome ela não sabia, mas seu sobrenome era Uchiha.

---------------

Um boato, simples e idiota rolava pelos corredores. Haruno e Uchiha. Ela escondia a feição de preocupação. Já haviam passado alguns dias desde o acontecimento da biblioteca, por que ele sempre a esquecia depois de quase beijá-la?

Ino tagarelava sobre diversas coisas, e o assunto mais constante era o baile. Não tinha par. Ino já estava bem acompanhada. Hinata e Tenten não pretendiam aparecer, sem motivos eminentes, e Haruno Sakura? bem, essa não tinha nenhuma desculpa mais plausível do que não ter vontade de ir. Era uma mentira, claro. Queria ir ao baile, com um certo alguém que provavelmente já havia esquecido novamente dela.

Caminhava apressada para sua próxima aula, passo apos passo.

_-Ino, banheiro! _- disse percebendo o motivo de estar andando tão rápido.

_-Vai lá que eu te cubro na aula!_ - A loira piscou e entrou na sala rapidamente.

Sakura correu até o banheiro. Muito suco causava esse tipo de reação.

Após alguns minutos seguiu calmamente para sua sala. O corredor vazio em uma tarde ensolarada, era uma boa sensação estar assim, perdida no vazio. Passava seu tempo livre discutindo estratégias de briga, sem contar seus treinos, seus finais de semana socando sacos de areia. Raramente tinha um momento de paz e silencio. Em casa sua mãe costumava segui-la. Uma carência obvia. Parou em frente à porta 19, de madeira bem polida e fechou os olhos respirando aquele ultimo ar de liberdade.

_-O que você vai fazer amanhã?_ - uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si.

Ela conhecia aquele timbre baixo e direto. Sorriu, feliz do silêncio ter sido quebrado por aquela voz que tanto ansiou ouvir novamente. Sem se virar se deixou responder.

_-Amanhã é sábado... uhm... _- pensou nos treinos marcados com Kiba e Naruto. - _Nada por que? _- estava ferrada com os dois, mas não havia nada que a impediria de passar um tempo com um certo moreno lindo.

Virou-se para encará-lo. E como sempre esse estava com aquele olhar, profundo, como se quisesse se perder nos olhos verdes dela. Se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

_-Te pego na estação de trem as 14:00 para fazermos o trabalho de matemática. _- sua voz imperativa, deixava claro que não havia uma escolha, mas se ela pudesse escolher com certeza essa seria sua opção.

_-Onde faremos o trabalho? _- Sorriu desajeitada.

Por que ela tinha aquele jeito? Merda! Tão desprotegida e ao mesmo tempo forte? E aqueles olhos, uma solidão acolhida por excesso de tarefas. Tão única. Tinha prometido se controlar, mas ela era irresistível.

_-Na minha casa._ - respondeu o mais seco possível, estava evitando o efeito que ela causava.

Se entreolharam novamente. O silencio do corredor deixava o ar que escapava dos lábios entreabertos dos dois soar como única prova de que estavam sos.

_-Vamos entrando ou vocês pretendem ficar no corredor?_

Os dois olharam para o professor parado a porta. Um sorriso escondido por uma mascara cirúrgica, igual a que Sakura usava quando precisava esconder seu rosto.

Adentraram a sala, sendo observados por cada aluno ali. E o boato ganhava força. **Haruno+Uchiha.** Façam suas apostas.

-------------------

Os sapatos pretos e brilhantes estalavam no chão. Caminhando no corredor antes vazio e agora lotado de alunos querendo ir embora, seguir suas vidas. A garota de cabelos rosados sorria, disfarçadamente, naquela sexta. Naquele momento as expectativas que havia criado em torno de si eram grandes, nunca havia se sentido dessa forma, em especial por um garoto.

Ino estava muda, estranhamente muda, mas feliz.

Antes de pisarem colégio a fora algo impediu Sakura de continuar. Alguém segurou sua gola, a puxando para traz, com força, em meio a todos alunos. Se não fosse quem é provavelmente estivesse caída ao chão, mas não era qualquer desequilíbrio que a derrubaria.

Voltou-se encarando quem havia feito o favor de quase derrubá-la.

_-Então você quer se meter com as minhas coisas? _- a ruiva fazia uma pose de quem mandava no pedaço.

Sakura riu, olhando a garota ali parada, encarando-a, com uma menina de cada lado de seu ombro.

_-Qual o seu nome mesmo?_ - perguntou a Haruno para a ruiva de óculos.

As pessoas vendo a movimentação começaram a parar, em um circulo em volta da situação. Quando se tratava de fofocas esqueciam até que já era hora da saída.

A ruiva se irritou. Como ela não sabia seu nome como? Teria troco.

_-Me chamo Karin, ouviu? _- cruzou os braços à frente de seu corpo.

Nesse momento Ino crispou os lábios olhando a amiga.

_-Sakura, vamos embora, deixa pra lá._ - a loira segurou a manga da blusa de Sakura, mas vendo que essa não se moveria a soltou, olhando preocupada as duas se encararem.

Sakura olhava Karin fixadamente, ela era a garota da sala de aula, que o Uchiha provavelmente estava se aproveitando. Ridícula.

_-Desculpa, mas que coisa é essa? _- sorriu novamente, se ela achava que a briga rolaria estava enganada, pretendia dar as costas à ruiva e sair andando como quem não quer nada. Tudo culpa daquele moreno lindo.

A essa altura metade da escola estava ali, fazendo aquele circulo crescer e crescer. Hinata havia avistado as amigas e estava tentando passar pela multidão para chegar ao centro do circulo, mas suas tentativas eram frustradas por não ter força suficiente para empurrar as pessoas. Sai assistia a tudo parado próximo a escada, olhando de longe, mas perto o suficiente para Sakura enxergá-lo.

Karin uniu as sobrancelhas demonstrando o quanto estava irritada com a forma que a Haruno a tratava.

_-Aquele moreno que você anda se arrastando atrás!_ - gritou nervosa, deixando o rosto vermelho. - _O uchiha, quem mais!?! _

Sakura continuou mantendo o sorriso. Ela não estava fazendo nada, quem fazia era o garoto, e bem, ela não queria evitar, nem um pouco.

_-Ahn, o Uchiha é seu?_ - sorriu abaixando a cabeça. Como se ele fosse um garoto que tivesse dona.

Karin sorriu de volta, deixando as maçãs do rosto tremilidarem. Olhou para a platéia que ali se encontrava, todos aguardavam ansiosos por uma briga.

_-Sim, ele é! Você Sakura é só mais uma vadiazinha qualquer que ele quer se aproveitar e jogar fora, assim como ele faz com outras por diversão, sabe por que?_ - seus olhos castanhos brilhavam acobreadamentes pela luz do sol.

Sakura a encarou. Esperava que ela dissesse qualquer besteira de garota apaixonada e descartada, ou que essa se irritasse a ponto de pular para cima, qualquer coisa. Mas aquelas palavras, partiram-na, em pedaços, fazendo-a se sentir uma idiota enganada assim como sua mãe, burra, usada. Com todas as letras a ruiva pronunciou a frase perfurando os sentidos da garota dos olhos esmeraldas.

_-Por que ele é meu noivo, sua idiota!_

* * *

**Música: Misery Business - Paramore**

**Bom, depois vou upar mais capítulos! (colocando a fic em ordem!) Desculpem mesmo pela demora... é que to meio sem tempo de ficar upando o ! Mas vou deixar a fic pau a pau com o orkut!**

**Kisus~***


	10. Part of the queue

**Capitulo 10 – Part of the queue (Parte da trança)**

Karin sorria vitoriosa, a feição da rosada era impagável, como se estivesse partida em duas. Ao redor todos achavam graça do choque que a noticia havia causado na Haruno, todos exceto Ino.

_-Nossa Karin, você realmente deve ser péssima de cama para o seu noivo ter que sair por ai caçando coisa melhor né? _- Odiava encrencas, mas não aceitava desaforos, mexeu com uma amiga sua, mexia com ela.

Sakura olhou a loira defendendo-a, mas não sentia a intensidade do momento, a única coisa que lhe tomava a mente era a idéia de fugir dali, correr, mas estava travada, seus músculos não obedeciam.

Com os olhos urgentes começou a caçar por entre a multidão à feição do moreno, queria que ele estivesse ali, realmente o queria ali.

As duas garotas discutiam vigorosamente, sem pausas, mas Sakura parecia não ouvir, como se estivesse longe de tudo. Lembrou da biblioteca e do Uchiha ajudando-a a segurar o livro, os dedos dele em sua cintura, a voz baixa e rouca dele ecoando em seu ouvido, a respiração tão quente.

Falso. Falso. Falso!

Em um rápido passo a Haruno se virou bruscamente e correu, descontroladamente, como se fugisse da morte, como se fugisse de tudo.

_-Sakura! _- gritou a loira vendo a amiga entrar novamente na escola.

Respirou fundo, por que não impediu tudo aquilo? Talvez por que não imaginava que os boatos eram verdadeiros, não imaginava o moreno, sempre tão arrogante e cheio de si se envolvendo com uma garota como Sakura. Tão diferente do padrão de garotas que costumava se aproveitar.

Karin ao ver a garota fugir não agüentou segurar o ar de superioridade que sustentava deixando as palavras lhe fugirem.

_-Vai correr também loirinha?_ - já estava cheia de si, faltava causar um pequeno atrito para ficar mais bonito.

Ino desviou o rosto do caminho de Sakura, focando os olhos naquele filete de vidro que escondia olhos castanhos atrás.

_-Correr? Olha, seria uma opção, já que você é tão ridícula que chega a me assustar._ - sorriu deixando um brilho tomar conta dos olhos azuis - _Mas meu pai me ensinou que devemos encarar nossos medos de frente, e com certeza meu maior medo é ser tão feia quanto você, querida. _- cruzou os braços à frente do corpo.

Karin se sentiu doída, queria revidar, mas o que dizer? Antes que pudesse se pronunciar foi cortada por mais palavras que com certeza preferia não ouvir.

_-Ao invés de perturbar as pessoas Karin, vai se cuidar em um salão de beleza, assim, talvez, quem sabe o Sasuke pare de procurar garotas e resolva ficar só com você. _- Fatal, direta e correta. Yamanaka Ino 10, Karin 0!

Era filha de um grande advogado e essa seria sua futura carreira, ou seja, sempre resolver seus problemas com palavras, era uma lei em sua vida. Tão diferente de Sakura, tão igual.

Com a resposta da loira um grande rebuliço começou entre os espectadores da briga, fazendo Karin se perder em pensamentos, tentando falhamente se reerguer em meio à briga.

Hinata se aproximou rapidamente de Ino, com o rosto corado por se esforçar tanto para passar entre os alunos amontoados.

_-Onde ela foi?_ - Perguntou com a voz falha pelo cansaço, as mãos levemente tremulas.

_-Não sei, eu vou para direita e você para a esquerda._ - respondeu a loira em seguida correndo para procurar Sakura, passando pelas pessoas que agora se dissipavam.

Hinata sem esperar correu para o outro lado, não eram amigas de longa data, mas a Haruno era uma amiga especial que valia esse tipo de esforço, sem duvidas.

-----------

Afinal o que era aquele sentimento? Por que estava correndo em direção ao nada? Isso não tinha explicação e nem queria que tivesse. As portas passavam rapidamente em sua visão enquanto procurava algum lugar a salvo. Se esconder de tudo era uma alternativa, difícil, porém única.

**19**

O número certo. Entrou naquela sala vazia sentindo o coração escapar pela boca.

_-...Noivo...._ - sussurrava a dor.

Então ela estava sendo enganada, se sentindo idiota, humilhada, aquela ruiva a havia destruído. E por que ele fazia aquilo? Por que? A verdade é que não entendia nada sobre garotos e seus pensamentos... não no quesito relacionamento. Sentou-se na primeira carteira ao lado da janela e abaixou a cabeça. Estava fugindo? Pela primeira vez em sua vida havia fugido, sim, fugido de um problema, uma situação constrangedora. Onde estava a SK?

As vozes de pessoas que caminhavam pela rua à tarde se faziam presente no ar. Uma sensação de calma começava a tomar-lhe a mente.

_-Sa-Sakura._ - a voz baixa e delicada chamava ao seu lado.

Hinata olhava os cabelos rosados de Sakura enrolados em um nó em seus braços. Escutava a respiração vacilante que a permitia ficar presa em seu refugio. Perdida em pensamentos. Parecia doloroso de se sentir. Queria ter chegado a tempo de tirá-la daquele meio, de avisar quem era Karin e onde estava se metendo, mas não conseguiu, falhou, se sentia inútil novamente, como sempre se sentia.

Sakura levantou o rosto e encarou os olhos de vidro de sua amiga, se olhando por um tempo, sem alguma palavra. Ela queria falar, de verdade e falaria. Tomou fôlego sentindo os pulmões queimarem.

_-É verdade?_ - um murmúrio falhado quebrou o silencio.

Os olhos se cruzaram e Hinata respirou fundo. Tomando coragem para dizer que tudo aquilo realmente era o que parecia ser.

_-Sim, eles são noivos._ - sentiu-se horrível, como se ajudasse a matá-la.

Sakura respirou fundo. Era isso, mas esperava o que? Nem sabia o primeiro nome do garoto e já esperava saber se era comprometido?

Após o silencio de bons minutos as duas se levantaram, uma ao lado da outra, amigas, sem nenhuma palavra sabiam onde seguir e como fazer as coisas melhorarem. Sala a fora. Caminhando em direção a algo que pudesse quebrar aquele momento, dissolver aquela idéia.

Os corredores já estavam vazios, os alunos já haviam ido embora, e elas caminhavam em direção a porta.

A Haruno sabia a dor que sentia, mas não entendia por que sentia. Mas o que mais a deixava fora de si era a idéia do Uchiha brincar com ela assim, se o idiota era noivo por que ficava tentando-a? No dia seguinte resolveria isso, com certeza, olharia para o moreno, nos olhos, e ia perguntar o que esse queria com ela! Decisão tomada!

Uma leve brisa soprava nos corredores, balançando os papeis de recados no mural. Encarou uma folha azul, o baile, não nesse final de semana e sim no outro, já estava ai, e ela não iria. Fato. Com certeza o Uchiha levaria sua noiva, sua feia e torta noiva. Parou por um segundo, seus pulmões acelerados, seu corpo tremia, por que não quebrou a cara dela? Olhou o papel azul balançando. Baile, baile, baile. Seus olhos encheram de água, de uma forma estranha. Por que não se adaptava, por que? Gostava dele? Era somente um sentimento de curiosidade, e se ela fosse a garota? Mordeu o lábio, sentindo vontade de chorar, por ser idiota, não por ele, e sim por se deixar cair nessa brincadeira sem sentindo.

_-Você achou que ele levaria você ao baile? Acho que não!_ - um riso.

O sangue ferveu em suas veias, quem era o idiota? Com os músculos travando de raiva virou o rosto e se deparou com um garoto, um que já conhecia de vista, Sai, olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso, irônico. Como aquele idiota ousava? Sem perceber, nem pensar, fechou a mão, forte o suficiente para sentir as unhas marcarem a pele. Passo após passo e estava à frente do garoto, encarando-o. Já era outra pessoa naquele momento, se estivesse com sua mascara poderia até ser chamada de SK, pois os acontecimentos tardam, mas não falham.

Era algo, uma raiva descontrolada. Talvez culpa da brincadeira idiota, ou de todos terem soltado gargalhadas quando Karin disse o que disse, ou talvez a culpa fosse toda do moreno mais lindo e filho de uma vaca que ela havia conhecido, mas naquele momento a raiva era uma só e estava toda focada naquele garoto com cara de morto que insistia em ficar rindo de sua cara. Sem perceber, com o corpo duro, levantou o braço rapidamente, acertando-lhe em cheio um soco, bem na boca, com força, a força que deveria ter usado com a ruiva, acabando com seus lábios.

Hinata se espantou a ver a amiga desferindo um soco certeiro no garoto, fazendo-o cambalear e cair sentado batendo as costas no armário de metal, deixando um estrondo ecoar pelo corredor. Gotas de sangue vermelho e vivo manchavam o tecido branco, caindo diretamente dos lábios finos e pálidos dele.

O que diabos estava fazendo? Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e se virou balançando a cabeça. Tinha que se controlar, queria ser expulsa ou o que? Por que não conseguia ser uma bonequinha linda e educada? Por que não poderia somente sentar no chão e chorar? Por que diabos tinha que acertar o moleque a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar?

_-Droga..._ -puxou o ar ao redor - _que merda qual o seu problema?!?_ - o grito se estendeu pelo corredor. Uma raiva de si mesma, estava frustrada com tudo.

Sentia-se perdida, desnorteada, agora estava ferrada novamente, por nada e por tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estudar era sua meta, Estudar! Olhou novamente para Sai.

O garoto piscou os olhos lentamente, já não sorria mais, um fino fio de sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca, contrastando violentamente com sua pele pálida ao extremo. Seus lábios antes pálidos possuíam a cor de um vermelho forte. Levou as duas mãos até a borda da camiseta, puxando-a até a altura do rosto e limpou delicadamente os lábios manchados no tecido branco. Sorriu novamente, dessa vez de uma forma diferente, talvez maliciosamente. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Aquele jeito, por que?

Um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha ao sentir-se avaliada pelos olhos negros do garoto.

Jogou a cabeça para trás encostando-a calmamente no armário, olhando fixamente a garota de olhos verdes, medindo-a, cada pedaço da pele rosada, sem desfazer o sorriso, nunca.

_-Quer ir ao baile comigo Haruno Sakura? _

* * *

**Música: Part of the queue – Oa****sis**

**Essa música é bem interessante, tentem ouvir e ver a tradução ^.^/**

**Isso ai pessoal! Ta ai o capitulo, agora eu vou tentar deixar a fic pau a pau com o orkut!**


	11. That's What You Get

**Capitulo 11 – That's What You Get (É isso que você leva) **

E lá estava ele sentado, era uma tarde estranha, afinal ele não sabia de nada? O clima entre os dois era pesado, mesmo sendo um garoto sério e inabalável, sentia-se acuado, não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos, por que essa garota o confundia tanto?

Então, as roupas do colégio não faziam jus ao corpo que ela possuía, droga! Desviou o olhar.

Ela segurava em seus lábios o ódio que estava sentindo, mas não conseguia falar nada, não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos e contar o que passou com a perversa ruiva, questioná-lo, mostrar que ela não era o tipo de garota que se arrastaria por um cara comprometido e ele devia sim uma explicação, uma boa explicação sobre suas mãos que insistiam em tocá-la sempre que tivessem próximos demais. Tomou a coragem devida, era agora ou nunca.

Sakura desviou o olhar dos livros para encarar o moreno sentado a sua frente, por que ele tinha que estar olhando para ela? Por quê? Congelou-se em seu pequeno movimento enquanto os olhos se encontravam, sérios, sedentos de toques, ele queria chegar mais perto, que merda, não sabia como se controlar devidamente perto dessa garota! Mordeu o lábio inferior contendo seu movimento, afinal bastavam apenas alguns centímetros e ela estaria ao seu lado.

A sala do Uchiha era ampla, cortinas grafite assim como o sofá, móveis em cor tabaco, um enorme apartamento bem situado em um bairro de alta classe e, em um canto da sala, uma mesa de vidro fumê, colocada entre algumas almofadas, estrategicamente situada entre os dois. Sakura na extremidade direita e ele ali, do outro lado da mesa, como se realmente fosse colocada para impedi-los de se aproximarem. Ela sentia o coração pulsar forte, olhando nos olhos dele, por que ele precisava ser tão lindo? Por que sentia como se aqueles olhos negros e profundos brilhassem? Por que ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos?

Sentiu o ar travar em sua garganta, como se não pudesse conter a dor que sentia em saber que ele era daquela ruiva. Acompanhou cada movimento desse enquanto discretamente mordia o lábio inferior. Fechou os olhos, tinha que se concentrar. Esse garoto, poderia ser qualquer garoto, mas só ele, mexia com ela de uma forma estranha, complexa, algo que ela não sabia explicar. De um jeito que a fazia parar em frente ao guarda-roupa e pensar no que vestir, imaginar um vestido, uma blusa especial e até sapatos especiais, arrumar o cabelo e até se maquiar, mas ele valia tudo isso? Valia uma transformação? Talvez não, na verdade talvez não existissem ocasiões para Haruno Sakura virar uma dama! Então preferiu qualquer roupa, qualquer cabelo, resolveu usar o que usaria para ir treinar ou para encontrar seus amigos. Olhou para a calça que tinha um discreto furo na barra. O que vestir é uma pergunta que nunca havia feito para si mesma.

"_**Sim." **_

Em um relance lembrou-se de Sai, e da resposta automática que dera ao garoto no dia anterior. Bailes não serviam para nada, mas não podia negar que ao escutar aquelas palavras sentiu-se um lixo.

"_**Você achou que ele levaria você ao baile? Acho que não!" **_

Como foi difícil se controlar, acertando aquele soco e quase quebrando o nariz dele, sem contar a cara impagável de Hinata. Agora deveria se preocupar com um vestido, um sapato, maquiagem, penteados, sabe, coisas de garotas comuns... com certeza pediria ajuda para Ino, ou melhor, Hinata. E quais seriam os boatos na segunda-feira? Que a Haruno era uma delinqüente? Acho que não, afinal que tinha visto sua grande performance de boxeadora era Hinata e Sai, e possivelmente nenhum deles sairia por ai comentando, a garota era confiável, e bem, acho que não seria legal para Sai espalhar como tomou um soco certeiro e ainda pediu para a garota acompanhá-lo ao baile.

Sai não era o garoto especial, e parecia estar longe disso, mas pensando novamente o que ela sabia sobre garotos? Praticamente nada, só que a maioria costumava ser traiçoeiro, principalmente os mais bonitos, assim como o garoto a sua frente.

Então era uma promessa a cumprir, por mais difícil que fosse não se enganaria mais, muito menos com o Uchiha novamente!

Ela tinha os lábios tão rosados e era bem obvio que não havia uma gota de maquiagem em seu rosto. Suas roupas não eram iguais as que as outras garotas usavam, apenas um jeans azul, uma blusa de alças pretas e um tênis. Tão comum, tão diferente; Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, curto e alguns fios soltos. Que merda Uchiha, por que você está interessado em uma garota como ela? Isso começava a irritá-lo.

_-Você é noivo da Karin?_ – perguntou seca, queria tirar a limpo cada acontecimento.

Ele sorriu, sarcástico, então era por isso que ela estava evitando-o daquela forma.

Seus lábios se curvaram tão perfeitamente naquela meia lua que a fazia ter vontade de chorar, por que ela era assim, tão fora do padrão, e o que ele achava de tão divertido em enganá-la?

_-Sou._ – respondeu a pergunta sem rodeios.

Sua voz engasgou em sua garganta com o ar. Idiota, era a palavra naquele momento. E ele ainda tinha aquele ar arrogante, ele não ligava nem um pouco para o que ela sentia! Mas, pensando bem, o que ela sentia? Não sabia...

Sentiu os olhos molhados, embaçados por uma fina camada de água, era um falso.

Tinha que admitir, vê-la com os olhos marejados o incomodou, muito. Todas as garotas do colégio sabiam que ele era noivo de Karin, mas nenhuma ligava, e por que bem ela, ali, tão diferente se importava? Que merda.

O garoto se afastou da mesa, estava sério, sem sorrisos, sem expressão nos olhos, encarando as pequenas gotas que dançavam em frente ao verde esmeralda dos olhos dela.

Não era fraca, e não seria agora, abaixou a cabeça e encontrou a coragem que necessitava, que se foda a educação.

_- Então por que você tentou me beijar?_ – estava nervosa por se constranger assim, que ridículo!

_- E por que você está se preocupando tanto com uma tentativa?_ – por que vê-la de olhos marejados irritava-o?

E os lábios rosados se encontrando de forma que os fazia franzir.

Então era isso Haruno Sakura, você era apenas uma "tentativa". E o jeito como ele a encarava, parecia não estar apreciando nem uma palavra daquela conversa. Nem ligava, ia tirar a limpo, um por um dos problemas.

_-Me faz um favor, nunca, nunca mais tente absolutamente nada comigo!_ – Sua voz estava seca, áspera e com certeza irritada.

E o pior é que mesmo nervosa a garota era linda. Que ódio sentia de si mesmo.

_-Não se ache tanto, foi só uma coisa de momento_. – E como ele sabia ser seco! Bem melhor do que ela.

Era o que precisava para acordar daquele pesadelo e se desligar daquele rosto lindo. Ele podia ter o cabelo mais lindo, a pele mais macia, os lábios mais tentadores e os olhos mais profundos, mas não passava de mais um garoto rico, cheio de si, mimado, um perdedor, e com certeza ela não queria isso em sua vida. Sofrer por um rosto bonito não fazia parte de seus planos. Pra sua vida esperava estudar, passar no vestibular e cair fora daquela cidade e daquela gangue, ser uma grande médica e isso não incluía se envolver emocionalmente com um ridículo que além de comprometido se achava próprio de sair por ai passando a mão em qualquer uma que achasse interessante!

Sorriu.

_-Eu não estou me achando, mas vou deixar claro que se você tentar se aproximar de mim quebro todos os seus dedos!_ – MERDA! Por que foi falar assim? Ela nem estava com sua mascara para se considerar a SK nesse momento!

Já ouviu muitas coisas que as garotas insistem em dizer, mas essa foi à primeira vez que ouviu algo assim.

Deslizou os olhos pelo corpo da garota que agora estava em pé, com aquele corpo tão magro e delineado, ela realmente era capaz de fazer o que ameaçou!

Afinal aquela sua pequena demonstração no metrô de que era capaz de quebrar o nariz de um cara era o suficiente para provar que era capaz de arranjar uma boa briga com ele, ou será que não? Por um instante teve um flash em sua mente, alguém especial, longe dessa garota parada a sua frente.

Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos a garota se irritou, pegou sua mochila. Ia embora dali, antes que resolvesse acertar a cara de mais um garoto em menos de 24 horas, mas até que não era uma má idéia, vai que ele fosse que nem o Sai, que depois de apanhar se transformou? Acho que não.

Ele não disse uma palavra, só a ouviu dizer o que tinha que deixar claro naquele momento.

_-Eu faço do 1 ao 20 e você do 21 ao 40, certo? Amanhã juntamos as respostas e entregamos como se o trabalho estivesse sido feito em dupla. Tchau._ – Era só isso que tinha para falar antes de se sentir mais idiota do que já se sentia.

Mas as coisas não são sempre tão simples, ele poderia ter ficado assistindo-a sair pela porta, assim como as garotas costumavam fazer quando estavam chateadas ou nervosas, e no dia seguinte poderia só ignorar a cara feia que ela faria, afinal isso não era problema dele.

Porém, parecia que não ia ser essa formula dessa vez. Não foi capaz de vê-la sair daquela forma, em um movimento rápido se levantou a tempo de segurá-la pelo braço, envolver aquela pele de veludo tão rosada entre seus dedos.

Um silêncio pairou no ar e o que ele pretendia dizer? Difícil saber, já que nem mesmo o moreno sabia por que havia se levantado e impedido a garota de sair.

O perfume daquele cabelo rosa estava ali, tão próximo, tão tangível.

Ela não ousou se virar para encará-lo, sabia que se fizesse isso colocaria tudo a perder, mas assumia que ficar assim, sentindo os dedos dele em sua pele, ouvir a respiração dele tão próxima, balançando seus fios de cabelo. Se ela se virasse poderia beijá-lo facilmente.

E ele sabia que beijá-la deveria ser delicioso, assim como senti-la em seus braços. Por que ficava assim tão fissurado em senti-la abaixo de seu corpo era um mistério, mas só de imaginar já o deixava desconectado de seus pensamentos, e assim, aos poucos foi puxando-a, para perto. Até sentir seu queixo tocar o ombro da garota.

Não resistia a aproximação, aquele garoto acabaria com seu coração, mas qual seria o sabor daqueles lábios que insistiam em sempre estarem levemente arroxeados?

Um leve chiado se ouviu entre o silêncio da casa.

"_**Senhor Uchiha, a Srta. Karin está subindo." **_

_-Merda! _

* * *

**Música: That's What You Get**** - Paramore**


	12. Dance Dance!

**Capitulo 12 – Dance Dance (Dance Dance)**

Odiava a mania que essa garota tinha de subir em seu apartamento sem pedir permissão. O porteiro não a barrava, afinal somente sabia que essa era a noiva do Sr. Uchiha, não sabia de nada que estava por trás desse noivado, o qual ele não gostava nem um pouco.

E assim viu a garota que cheirava a morangos e cerejas sair porta a fora, somente deixando-lhe uma frase:

"_**Pode deixar, vou pelas escadas." **_

Ela queria dizer o que? Que não queria esbarra na Karin? Enfim, era melhor ela longe, assim ele poderia pensar novamente mas parecia que ela não lhe saia da mente, Haruno Sakura.

_-O que foi? Que cara é essa?_ – a ruiva adentrou o recinto proferindo palavras que julgava serem carinhosas e preocupadas.

_-Não foi nada..._ – respondeu cortando friamente a tentativa de preocupação da garota – _vou tomar banho, vem comigo._ – ordenou.

Alguém deveria servir, nem que fosse só para descontar a tarde que passou sentindo aqueles olhos em seu rosto e aquela boca suspirando. Precisava aliviar sua tensão, e nesse momento até Karin serviria, afinal seus pensamentos teriam outro rosto.

-------------

Quase anoitecendo, entre 17:00 e 18:00. O treino havia começado as 13:00 e deveria acabar por mais ou menos esse horário e ela não havia chegado. Estava encrencada, nem avisar os garotos ela avisou. Passo a passo e lá estava a fabrica e um garoto loiro sentado em um dos muros.

_-Naruto...._ – sussurrou para si mesma enquanto andava para a má sorte.

Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra recebeu em cheio um soco, forte e bem em seu rosto, fazendo-a cambalear e cair na terra suja e escura.

_-Merda!_ – levou as duas mãos diretamente ao rosto, apartando o sangue que estava em seus lábios.

Naruto a olhou, odiava fazer esse tipo de coisa com Sakura, mas regras eram regras, se você falta a um compromisso sem avisar é castigado, independente de quem seja.

_-Desculpe._ – ele pronunciava a palavra com muito pesar em sua voz, deixando claro o quanto odiava machucá-la.

Ela sabia que regras eram regras, mesmo que ela tivesse que passar o domingo todo com uma compressa de gelo na boca! Sorriu, não era uma fraca, era forte o suficiente para ser líder de uma gangue como aquela!

_-Seu idiota, no rosto não! Acertasse o estomago!_ – esbravejou.

O loiro sorriu, gostava dessa Sakura, do jeito que ela era. Essa sim era uma relação estranha que dava certo!

----------

Uma semana corrida, sem nenhuma palavra trocada entre os dois. Não poderia negar que passava o intervalo todo entre tentar prestar atenção no que Ino dizia e espiar o moreno, mas esse parecia nem pensar em sua existência, estava ocupado demais com sua noiva azeda e a cambada de fãs ridículas que só faltavam se jogarem numa poça de lama para ele passar por cima. Mas algo a preocupava, hoje, sexta-feira e ela ainda não tinha um bendito vestido para o baile, uma verdadeira lastima. Sem contar que passou a semana toda sendo abordada por Sai e seus sorrisos falsamente automáticos. Por um lado era chato, por outro gostava de uma atenção masculina especial, afinal as únicas olhadas que o Uchiha havia gasto com ela eram sempre nos momentos em que Sai estava em cena.

_-Sakura, qual a cor do seu vestido?_ –Ino ataca outra vez!

_-Uhm...._ – pensou - _.... não tenho vestido ainda...._ – E agora, faltava o que? Sua amiga pular em cima de seu pescoço para demonstrar o quanto estava inconformada?

_-Como assim?!?_ – gritou a loira fazendo metade do colégio parar e apreciar o momento. – _Você não tem um vestido ainda?!? Haruno Sakura, por acaso alguém te avisou que o baile é amanhã?_ – inconformada ou devo dizer desesperada?

Que drama.

E foi nesse momento que Sakura teve certeza que o melhor que Yamanaka Ino deveria fazer era manter-se calada.

_-Como se ela tivesse dinheiro para um vestido, não é bolsista?_ – Karin destilando veneno tão cedo!

Muitos pararam para ver o que ia rolar entre as duas, já que o conflito anterior ainda não havia terminado, isso incluía um certo dono de olhos ônix profundos.

A Haruno nada fez. Na verdade levantou da mesa calmamente. Karin parada com sua bandeja em mãos sorria como se fosse a vitoriosa. O silêncio tomava conta do refeitório, todos assistiam o acontecimento sem ao menos respirar.

Sakura continuou séria, sem modificar um músculo do rosto, olhou para a ruiva e se colocou a andar, mas faria algo, com certeza!

Como quem nada quer a Haruno levou sua mão esquerda até a parte debaixo da bandeja de Karin, empurrando-a forte e certeira em meio ao rosto da ruiva. Sem estar satisfeita aproveitou o momento e com o pé esquerdo acertou as pernas da garota fazendo-a cair de costas com seu prato de macarrão em seu rosto e corpo, deixando-a estatelada ao chão, desconcertada.

_-Bom apetite._ - e em alguns passos ela já não estava mais no refeitório.

Os alunos aglomerados quebraram de repente a falta de sons com gritos e assovios. Agora sim Karin estava começando a conhecer Haruno Sakura, ou devo dizer, SK.

--------

Sábado, o relógio marcava 21:00 horas. Ela olhava dois vestidos, um preto simples, sem detalhe algum emprestado por sua mãe e do outro lado um vestido verde musgo em um tecido brilhante e esvoaçante presente de Yamanaka Ino, que deve custar pelo menos o valor do aluguel de sua casa. O problema não era o fato de odiar vestidos, o problema é que ela não ia usar nenhum dos dois.

Longe dali, um baile estupendo havia começado, o lugar era fora do comum, incrível, com o tapete de entrada em azul, cor do colégio, um enorme salão com janelas que iam do teto ao chão, as musicas tocavam uma seguida de outra fazendo os corpos dos ali presentes se movimentarem no ritmo. Mesas devidamente decoradas com arranjos perfeitos e toalhas azuis e cremes com o brasão do colégio bordado. Todos eram muito elegantes, vestidos longos e caríssimos, cabelos bem penteados e sedosos, sorrisos e mais sorrisos, os saltos finos tilintando no piso bem encerado da pista de dança.

Um grupo em especial era destaque, uma ruiva alta com um vestido "vermelho em vulgar", e outras pessoas mais discretas, mas quem realmente chamava atenção naquele momento era um moreno lindo, com um terno preto, sem gravata, com a camisa fora da calça, os cabelos negros lisos na frente e levemente bagunçados atrás. De parar o salão. E esse percorria o olhar por todos os lados, mas não achava o que estava procurando.

_-Ela não está aqui._ – soltou as palavras, próximo, mas não visível.

Ele não precisava encarar a pessoa para saber de quem era a voz. Essa voz que o irritava.

_-Ela quem Sai?_ – quem disse que ele procurava alguém em especial?

O garoto branco como uma folha apareceu do lado do Uchiha. Os dois eram muito semelhantes em seus ternos pretos. Sabiam que o assunto era Haruno, e principalmente Sai sabia que ela não estava lá, afinal havia combinado de encontrá-la as 20:00 e já se passava das 21:00 sem um vestígio de presença. Havia levado um bolo?

_-Parece que seu par te deixou na mão não foi?_ – sussurrou o Uchiha.

_-E isso importa para você?_ – replicou Sai.

Os dois se olharam com uma feição de poucos amigos, se detestavam. Continuaram a se encarar por alguns instantes, deixando bem claro o ódio. Briga de gatos? Não, acho que não. O Uchiha virou as costas e começou a caminhar para longe da mesa, em passos curtos, deixando todas as garotas ao seu redor repararem em como ele ficava mais bonito com uma iluminação daquelas.

_-Aonde você vai?!?!_ – gritou a ruiva tentando fazer a voz transpassar o som alto, e não é que ela conseguiu? De repente percebeu que o moreno seguia em direção ao banheiro.

_-Calma Karin, ele não vai fugir de você, ele só vai ao banheiro._ – respondeu o garoto sentando na cadeira ao lado dessa, tomando um drink. – _Se bem que se eu fosse ele teria fugido de você sim!_ – sorriu.

_-Suigetsu seu idiota!_ – levantou nervosa, jogando a cadeira para trás, quase a ponto de derrubá-la. – _Vai se fuder_! – como ele a irritava.

------------

Ela não usava vestido algum. Sua roupa se resumia a um meião até o joelho, suas melhores botas, um shorts preto curto, ótimo para movimentação e uma blusa qualquer. Como toque final seus acessórios de sempre, sua toca preta com orelhinhas para esconder o cabelo e sua mascara cirúrgica branca com o desenho de uma caveira. Agora era para mandar ver!

Afinal, poderia estar acontecendo qualquer baile hoje, nada era mais importante que o compromisso do dia 13!

Pegou suas luvas pretas em cima de sua cama e deu uma ultima olhada no vestido verde. Seu celular possuía 16 chamadas não atendidas. Seria Yamanaka Ino? Quem sabe amanhã arranjaria uma desculpa por faltar ao baile.

Olhou para a rua e lá estavam Naruto e Kiba, esperando, feito dois obedientes cãezinhos!

Pulou da janela para um galho da arvore, e da arvore para o chão, seu pulso ainda a incomodava da torção inútil pela bandeja, mas estava bem melhor.

_-Putz! Achei que você tinha morrido lá dentro!_ – desesperado para tudo, esse era o loiro.

_-Boa noite pra você!_ – respondeu zombando da ansiedade do garoto! – _Vamos!_

Antes que pudesse prosseguir Kiba segurou-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de andar.

_-Você está pronta para isso Sakura_? – tentava ser protetor.

_-Do que você está falando?_ – perguntou perdida, afinal o que ele queria dizer?

_-Pronta para encarar o líder dos Gas!Panic, você sabe..._ – o silêncio se fez por alguns segundos – _a ultima vez foi... sei lá..._ – soltou os dedos do braço da garota – _você meio que ficou perdida. _

O pior é que não tinha se ligado a esse fato ainda. Era verdade, o ultimo encontro com o suposto garoto foi ridículo, mas agora ela estava vacinada contra aproveitadores, obrigada Uchiha!

_-Pode deixar Kiba, vou dar conta do recado, meninos pervertidos não me atrapalham mais! _

Será? Na verdade ela não sabia o que sentir, estava realmente preparada? Sim ou não? Tanto faz a resposta, o que tinha de ser feito seria feito independente de qualquer sentimento.

* * *

**Música: Dance Dance – Fall Out Boy!****(muito boa para o capitulo! Huhuhuh) **


	13. Crash!

**Capitulo 13 – Crash (Colisão) **

"_**Bem vindos à arena!" **_

Afinal que merda toda era aquela? Sakura olhou as outras três gangues principais, Sul, Leste e Oeste, reunidas em um grande ferro velho antigo e abandonado, embaixo de um enorme viaduto. Qual era o objetivo daquilo, sabia da rixa, das disputas, mas de onde haviam saído todas aquelas pessoas, telespectadores, e principalmente, de onde havia saído aquele locutor?

Não só Sakura estava perdida, todos os outros lideres também não entendiam o que acontecia ali.

"_**Boa noite a todos! Estão preparados para a Luta do Século? O grande torneio do centro!" **_

Nesse momento aplaudiam todos ali assistindo, porém as gangues não entendiam o que se passava. Até que um passo a frente foi dado.

_-É melhor nos dizer o que está acontecendo aqui!_ – lá estava ele, com sua roupa em preto, seu coturno e sua mascara de gás, cobrindo parte do rosto e sua toca do blusão cobrindo o que restava, somente olhos visíveis.

Ela respirou fundo controlando o coração que palpitava veloz, não estava pronta para encará-lo, o jeito imponente e desleixado de dar ordens.

Desviou o olhar rapidamente se centrando no cara sentado atrás de uma enorme aparelhagem, o rosto coberto por óculos similares ao de aviador e uma toca preta com labaredas de fogo em destaque. Quem era aquele lá?

"_**Calma participantes, tudo lhes será explicado! Eu sou DJ Crazyfire!" **_

E o publico aplaudia desenfreadamente.

"_**A idéia é a seguinte, um grande evento como esse não poderia passar a limpo, qual graça teria em um amontoado de pessoas se baterem sem sentido? Teria alguma graça galera?" **_

O publico respondia em gritos animados, vaiando, dizendo não!

"_**Viram? Então eu, DJ Crazyfire, ouvi os boatos dessa luta épica e resolvi transformar esse momento em um magnífico momento!" **_

Sakura olhava os membros de sua gangue extasiados com o publico enlouquecido, a que ponto isso havia chegado? Antes de conseguir compreender algo Naruto se aproximou o suficiente para falar-lhe ao ouvido.

_-Eu já vi ele na net! Ele costuma pegar torneios de rua e transmitir online, eu vivia assistindo os basquetes de rua!_ – De repente tudo fazia sentido.

Sakura lembrou-se que há muito tempo uma das brigas marcadas entre duas gangues havia sido transmitida na internet, em um site bem underground, e agora ela estava sendo transmitida, ela que só era uma telespectadora.

_-E se não aceitarmos?_ – gritou imponente, deixando claro que eram as gangues que mandavam ali.

"_**Bom, se estiverem com medo." **_

Ao longe se ouviu uma voz, fraca e debochada.

_-Não, não temos medo!_ – era o líder da gangue lesta, Windslasher. – _Vamos fazer essa merda logo! _

Certo, o motivo de tudo era único: Quem ficaria com o centro. Se seria filmado, narrado, ou o caramba que fosse não se importava, afinal seu rosto estava coberto mesmo!

As pessoas gritavam enlouquecidas com os acontecimentos e ela se perdia nas vozes, todos se movendo, se esbarrando, trocas de ofensas, mas em meio a tudo isso lá estava ele, parado, com as mãos nos bolsos encarando-a. Eram castanhos, certeza que os olhos dele eram castanhos... ou seria a luz? Não importava, pois ele estava olhando diretamente nos verdes dela. Tinha que admitir, o Uchiha era incrível, mas esse garoto ultrapassava a barreira do inimaginável, o jeito como os olhos dele refletiam as luzes do local, e como eles eram tão misteriosos e ao mesmo tempo diziam tantas coisas. Nesse momento se arrependeu de ter colocado aquele shorts tão curto, afinal era obvio como ele media suas pernas, ele não queria provocá-la, queria algo mais, era ótimo o fato de estarem afastados, pro que sentia como se fosse um dia quente de verão, seu corpo suava de quente que estava ficando. Mas a troca de olhares foi quebrada por um anuncio.

"_**Nada de brigas sem sentido, tudo tem que ser calculado! Vamos eliminar uma das quatro gangues e assim por diante, até sobrar uma única gangue que vai liderar o centro!" **_

Desviou o olhar para se focar no locutor, parecia que as coisas ficariam interessantes, muito interessantes!

"_**O desafio é: no prédio em demolição entre a rua 7 e a 2º avenida encontram-se 3 guizos, apenas 3! Quem pegar seu guizo e voltar a linha de chegada está salvo! Mas muita atenção a única regra é cruzar a linha com o guizo, como você ira consegui-lo é livre para qualquer tipo de método, e quando digo livre é melhor segurarem suas cabeças!" **_

Fácil, fácil demais. Era só pegar a principal, lá tinha um beco abandonado, fechado com algumas madeiras que levava ao fundo desses prédios antigos. Ninguém conhecia aquele local, ela conhecia, mas só pelo fato de quando era uma criança ter entrado no local para fugir de um homem que a perseguia, péssimas lembranças de quando era uma criança e costumava matar as aulas e ir até o centro para tentar achar seu pai, como se sentia boba.

_-Vai SK!_ – gritou o loiro acordando-a do transe.

Muitos gritavam loucamente enquanto alguns dos lideres já haviam sumido nas escuras ruas por ali.

_-Que merda!_ – gritou saindo correndo ao perceber que estava para traz.

Disparou a correr, sua sorte estava à frente, não podia decepcionar os garotos, tinha que pegar um dos três guizos, nem que para isso tivesse que matar um!

Um carro de lixo! Perfeito! O aterro, para chegar ao aterro o caminhão tinha que pegar a principal! Era o plano, pegar uma "carona" com o caminhão de lixo.

Correu freneticamente, mas o caminhão era muito rápido, demais, mas não ia desistir, não mesmo!

Com um pulo se jogou na parte traseira do caminhão, com as duas mãos segurou forte a barra de ferro que existia ali onde os lixeiros se penduravam, claro que nada era tão fácil quanto parecia, e assim que se viu presa ao caminhão seus joelhos se chocaram contra o asfalto, causando um grande impacto, sem mencionar as duas enormes feridas. Gritou, aquilo doía e muito, mas naquele momento nada a faria parar, nada.

Mais um pouco e já estaria no local certo para saltar, só não esperava que atrás dela estivesse simplesmente um garoto, em uma bicicleta, com uma filmadora, pegando cada movimento dessa. Que se ferre esse cara!

Nervosa pegou um saquinho de lixo dentro da caçamba, meu deus, aquilo fedia demais! Perfeito! Mirou o garoto com a câmera e com precisão jogou o saco na direção desse, acertando-lhe o rosto em cheio.

_-Isso ai seu troxa_! – gritou animada vendo o ciclista tomar um tombo e rolar no asfalto.

Se queriam filmá-la esperassem que ela chegasse ao final do torneiro, essa coisa toda de Big Brother só a atrapalharia. Mais quatro quarteirões e saltou do caminhão em movimento, ralando os cotovelos no asfalto e ralando novamente os joelhos já machucados.

_-Porra! Assim eu não vou chegar viva!_ – levantou-se rapidamente rasgando as mangas longas de sua camiseta e amarrando cada uma em um dos joelhos, assim seria mais fácil se movimentar, nada ficaria roçando seus joelhos ferrados.

Correu em direção à cerca alta de madeira e em um impulso colocou as mãos no alto dessa, fazendo força para levantar o corpo a ponto de conseguir colocar a perna na altura da cerca, assim jogando-se para o outro lado, caindo desastrosamente e varias caixas de papelão.

_-Xua minina du demoniu!_ – gritou o pobre morador de rua, cujo a casa era feita com uns certos papelões citados.

_-Afff... Foi mal ai!_ – acenou correndo viela à frente, afinal essa viela interna passava por varias casas e prédios antigos, mais uns metros e já estaria nos fundos desse antigo prédio condenado.

Seus pulmões doíam, suas pernas pareciam estourar cada fio de músculo, sorte que estava preparada fisicamente para isso.

Finalmente, o fundo do tal prédio, as portas todas eram lacradas com muros de concreto, as janelas altas todas pregadas com tabuas de madeira velhas, e provavelmente podres, precisava subir até essas janelas!

O beco era escuro em excesso, a única luz era a de um poste alguns metros a frente em uma outra viela e das casas vizinhas que ainda possuíam alguém acordado aquela hora da noite.

Visualizou a escada de incêndio, seria moleza subir por ali, o único problema era que para chegar nelas precisaria puxar a escadinha que a faria subir até lá!

Juntou umas caixas de madeira para que fizessem um degrau a fim de alcançar a maldita escadinha, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente! Como ultimo ato pegou a lata de lixo de uma casa ao lado, uma velha lata, de ferro meio enferrujado e colocou em cima das duas caixas de madeira, agora sim alcançaria a escada.

Subiu no degrau de improviso se equilibrando mas por uma mínima distancia seus dedos não alcançavam a barra de ferro da escada, e em um ato meio desesperado a garota deu um pequeno pulo, alcançando a barra e em conseqüência fazendo a lata cair e levar junto as caixas de madeira, e como sorte final ainda bateu com a testa na barra vertical que formava a escada.

Por um instante ficou tonta, segurando forte as mãos na escada e enxergando tudo embaçado.

_-Sua burra..._ – murmurou para si mesma.

Assim que recuperou visão começou a subir as escadas até se ver segura nos degraus da escada de emergência.

Chegou a um consenso, tinha que sentar, estava zonza, seus joelhos ardiam e agora em especial seu punho estava doendo mais que o comum.

Isso não era nada para ela, que na verdade estava se divertindo com o desafio.

Levantou rapidamente subindo as escadas de ferro, seus pés faziam estalos altos no metal, mas sabia que aquilo não quebraria fácil.

Parou em frente a uma janela apalpando a madeira úmida e podre. O prédio possuía 4 andares e ela estava na janela do 3º. Com um chute certeiro quebrou as madeiras velhas, deixando uma camada horrenda de pó escapar pelo buraco. Tossiu freneticamente até sentir os pulmões se acostumarem, sorte que tinha sua mascara... sua mascara? Colocou as mãos rapidamente no rosto. Estava sem a sua mascara, obvio, afinal se estivesse usando-a o pó não teria acabado com sua respiração, idiota. desesperadamente começou a procurar a mascara, quando a avistou estava presa a um dos ferros da escada, esticou o braço e a segurou forte para que não caísse lá embaixo.

Pegou-a e limpou porcamente colocando-a novamente no rosto. O local era escuro, somente algumas frestas de luz fraca da rua mostravam a silhueta das paredes. Como ia achar um guizo pequeno e idiota em meio aquele pó e aquela escuridão? Por que diabos não arranjou uma lanterna?

Entrou pela janela quebrada, tomando cuidado com o lugar onde depositava os pés, quem sabia se aquele chão poderia ceder ou não?

Como encontrar um guizo naquele lugar? Não adiantava perder seu tempo correndo para cima e para baixo, tinha que ser racional.

_-Pense Sakura... pense..._ – murmurou batendo levemente a palma da mão contra sua testa.

Um silêncio mórbido tomava conta do local, nem barulho de carros nas ruas podia se ouvir, afinal já era tarde da noite.

Uma leve brisa soprava pelo buraco recém aberto pela garota, fazendo cócegas em seu rosto, por que estava fazendo aquilo? O que ganharia em troca? Pensou no baile e em Sai, plantado esperando-a. Ino querendo vê-la com o suposto vestido verde e pensou principalmente no Uchiha e seu terno preto e chique, seus olhos negros, sua boca e também outras partes daquele rosto lindo. Pena que aquilo tudo tinha uma suposta dona, quem merda, o que o Uchiha tinha na cabeça quando pediu aquela menina em casamento? Por que ele a queria como noiva? Era obvio como ele parecia detestar a presença dela, mas nunca poderia esquecer que a primeira vez que o viu estava junto dela dentro da sala de aula, fazendo sabe-se lá o que... bem saber é fácil, mas é melhor nem comentar muito.

Talvez se tudo aquilo tivesse fim logo poderia passar na porta do baile para dar uma espiada em tudo... quem sabe... o que ela estava pensando, daquele jeito que se encontrava ela faria o que em frente ao baile? Seria presa obvio, afinal gangues não eram bem vindas nesses locais, e como líder de uma não seria bem vinda também.

Em meio aos pensamentos ouviu um som que lembrava sua infância, um som familiar, como se voltasse aos seus 6 anos quando era apenas uma menininha fofa.

_-O sorveteiro..._ – esse som era o som de quando o sorveteiro passava em sua rua, ela pedia moedas para sua mãe e junto com Naruto corriam até lá, para pegar um sorvete, ela gostava dos de sabor de morango e.... perai...

_-Puta que pariu! O guizo!_ – A garota se concentrou no som para identificar de onde vinha, e sim, era um guizo, afinal o sorveteiro tocava uma sinaleta para avisar que estava passando, o som extremamente similar a um guizo.

Rapidamente, com passos cuidadosos, foi seguindo o som, um cômodo vazio, dois cômodos, sentiu-se sendo vigiada, mas era algo como uma impressão, nada certo, e no terceiro lá estava o guizo, alternando em refletir um pequeno feixe de luz da rua, pendurado estrategicamente no lustre antigo e empoeirado colocado no centro da suposta sala de estar.

Só havia um único problema, bem abaixo do lustre não havia piso algum. Fato.

* * *

**Música: Crash – Gwen Stefani (Muito boa e desconhecida por acaso^^)**


	14. Fight Like a Brave!

**Capitulo 14 - Fight like a brave (Lute como um bravo)**

_-Não acredito! Que merda!_ – sentou no chão olhando o pequeno guizo balançar de um lado ao outro com o movimento do vento.

Pensava em varias formas de retirá-lo do lustre sem ter que derrubá-lo andar abaixo e sem a própria cair andar abaixo.

Escutou o som de algo se movendo, olhou para a direção mais nada viu, seria sua imaginação ou finalmente a pancada que tomou na cabeça estava fazendo efeito? Não sabia...

Levantou-se e começou a circular o buraco, tentando extrair alguma idéia da cabeça já danificada.

Parou e se focou no lustre, se tivesse um gancho para puxá-lo, mas ali não encontraria nada disso facilmente, suspirou.

_-E você quer ser médica com esse cérebro limitado?_ – murmurou revoltada com sua falta de idéias.

Sentou-se novamente no chão empoeirado. Bom o guizo não ia perder, afinal ele estava ali e para pega-lo só passando por cima dela!

Por um instante sentiu as engrenagens do cérebro funcionarem, tinha um plano, pegaria aquele guizo de qualquer jeito. Levantou-se rapidamente olhou envolta e mirou o caminho que seguiu até chegar àquele local. Preparou-se para correr, mas ouviu novamente um som vindo da sala ao lado. Caminhou furtivamente até a porta e nada encontrou. Talvez as madeiras ali não parassem de estalar, era isso que a estava confundindo.

Seguiu rapidamente o caminho de volta, deixando o guizo para trás. Saiu pelo buraco que abriu na janela para entrar e se colocou a correr escada acima, apressada, deixando o ar lhe faltar. Chegou ao quarto e ultimo andar. Com um chute quebrou novamente as madeiras que lacravam as janelas. O recinto era exatamente igual ao anterior. Caminhou pelas salas, até chegar a uma sala idêntica a que possuía o guizo. Calmamente se agachou no chão, bem no centro do cômodo, abaixo de onde supostamente deveria haver um lustre muito antigamente.

Bateu na madeira percebendo-a podre, e então se levantou. Deu um passo ao lado e ficou de joelhos, se concentrou e desferiu um soco certeiro na madeira, fazendo-a rachar.

Delicadamente forçou a parte rachada deixando um espaço para enfiar seus dedos. Segurou com força um dos pedaços e puxou para cima, fazendo assim a tabua se soltar, mostrando uma camada do estuque da casa. Com a mesma madeira começou a bater no cimento até que esse levemente se soltasse caindo no buraco da sala abaixo. Precisava ainda assim de um espaço maior, então repetiu o processo em mais algumas madeiras do local.

Perfeito, agora era só se curvar dentro do buraco e esticar o braço para alcançar o guizo. Se você não consegue por terra, tente por céu!

Firmou os joelhos no chão, sentindo uma pequena dor e vagarosamente desceu a cabeça pelo buraco seguido pelo seu tronco.

Sentiu-se zonza, afinal aquele pó todo, a pancada na cabeça e ainda por cima ficar de cabeça para baixo não era fácil.

_-Droga..._ – reclamou enquanto esticava o braço para alcançar o guizo, inutilmente.

Debruçou o corpo um tanto mais enquanto com um dos braços segurava na beirada do buraco. Ai estava o problema, não havia nem parado para pensar que de ponta cabeça algumas coisas caem.... incluindo sua touca.

Enquanto se esticava o tecido deslizou por seus cabelos caindo andar abaixo, sumindo na escuridão.

_-Ah, que merda! Que droga! Agora como eu vou disfarçar meu cabelo?!?_ – gritou nervosa enquanto em um ultimo movimento tocava o guizo segurando-o entre os dedos.

Missão completa! Com o guizo em mãos delicadamente saiu do buraco, sentando no chão, se afastando devagar, afinal não queria ver aquele buraco crescer de tamanho e engoli-la!

Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos agora somente presos por um rabo de cavalo, sua franja escorregando para seu rosto. Tinha que descer para pegar a touca, de qualquer forma.

Levantou-se bruscamente, mas ainda estava zonza e assim que viu a sala rodar deu um passo atrás e sentiu-se pisando no buraco, agora cairia e muito feio, quebraria quais partes do corpo? Fechou os olhos aguardando a queda, mas o que sentiu foi algo diferente, dedos. Alguém a havia segurado.

Assim que abriu os olhos só pode enxergar um rosto coberto por uma mascara de gás e olhos profundos.

Ele segurava o braço direito da garota, com sua mão esquerda, sem aproximação alguma, mas era o suficiente para que ela não conseguisse respirar normalmente. Com um movimento rápido a puxou para perto, tirando-a do buraco. Próximo o suficiente para sentir como ele estava quente, seu corpo estava prensado contra o dele, sentia seu coração pulsar rápido enquanto o do garoto mantinha seu ritmo. Estava novamente presa naquele transe que ele a colocava, olhava diretamente nos olhos definitivamente pretos ou talvez fosse a iluminação tão fraca que a impedia de distinguir as cores.

Os poucos movimentos que fazia deixavam-na desconcertada com a aproximação, e de tão próximo era possível sentir alguns fios de cabelo dele roçar-lhe o rosto, afinal com os olhos direcionados a ele deixava a face inclinada, se a mascara não estivesse ali poderia beijá-lo muito facilmente. A mão dele segurava firmemente o braço da garota, a pele lisa e sedosa, mesmo suja com o pó do local era deliciosa de ser tocada, e isso a deixava arrepiada, ele era muito mais do que aquele idiota do Uchiha e ela sabia disso. Algo como ele melhorado, será que existia alguém no mundo assim mesmo? Mordeu o lábio segurando-se.

Como queria levar a mão até aquele rosto e tirar aquela mascara idiota de gás. Qual seria a cor dos lábios dele?

_-Você é ruiva?_ – o som era abafado pela mascara, porém compreensível.

Ela acordou do transe escutando a voz baixa que ele possuía. Ruiva? Talvez seu cabelo estivesse sujo com o pó e na escuridão que se encontravam era provável que ele não fosse capaz de distinguir o rosa de seus fios. Melhor assim, afinal não queria ser descoberta, de forma alguma.

_-Sou!_ – respondeu sem muitos rodeios, tentava não se perder na sensação deliciosa que o calor do corpo dele proporcionava-lhe.

Em um rápido movimento ele a soltou, empurrando-a levemente e afastando cada pedaço de sua pele da dela.

_-Detesto ruivas..._ – respondeu com um tom pejorativo e em seguida jogou-lhe um pedaço de tecido preto.

Quem ele pensava que era?

Ela segurou o tecido e percebeu que era sua touca que havia caído no profundo buraco, ele a estava seguindo desde que entrou no prédio, então aqueles sons não eram coisa de sua cabeça!

Enfiou a touca bruscamente em sua cabeça e enquanto ajeitava o cabelo não segurou.

_-Eu detesto arrogantes!_ – não era ruiva, fato, mas não ia levar desaforo sem retrucar oras!

Por um instante ele cessou a caminhada e virou para olhá-la. Nem preciso mencionar que ela congelou cada movimento do corpo, esperando algo, uma reação.

O coração acelerou novamente, lembrou-se do dia em que se encontraram pela primeira vez e como ele a colocou facilmente contra a parede.

Esperava que El a atacasse, ou a jogasse contra o chão e fizesse algo, mas o Maximo que recebeu foi uma frase.

_-Hunf... certo..._ – disso o garoto num tom irônico.

O que ele queria insinuar? Que ela gostava desse tipo? Mediu o garoto dos pés a cabeça, era um bom partido, isso é claro se não fosse seu rival.

Enquanto se encaravam ela pode sentir que ele gostava da situação, e muito.

Virou-se e sumiu lentamente em meio as sombras, deixando-a estática no mesmo lugar, como ela queria vê-lo sem a mascara, ou pelo menos... senti-lo.

Balançou a cabeça afastando os maus pensamentos. Olhou no chão e se deu conta que o guizo havia caído de suas mãos! E ele não havia pegado? Por que?

Agachou-se e segurou firmemente o pequeno pedaço de metal entre os dedos. Vai ver que ele já havia conseguido seu próprio guizo, mas por precaução o guardou no bolso apertado do shorts.

Enfim, o objetivo era chegar de volta ao local inicial sem esbarra em nenhum dos "sem guizo", afinal na situação que se encontrava não conseguiria lutar muito bem... melhor evitar brigas!

Saiu pela janela quebrada avaliando cada pedaço do beco, se certificando de que esse estivesse vazio. Começou a descer as escadas de ferro, claro que já imaginando como faria para chegar ao chão, afinal seu degrau improvisado, lê-se lata velha e caixas, havia sido destruído.

A noite era quente, pelo menos lhe parecia isso, mas talvez estivesse enganada, seu corpo que estava quente demais pela adrenalina.

Antes de tentar se jogar até o chão bolou um plano simples, desceria a pequena escadinha e quando estivesse pendurada no ultimo degrau pularia no amontoado de sacos de lixo. Estava cansada e dolorida... com certeza brigar era mais fácil, tendo em vista o fato de mais bater do que apanhar.

Por um instante se debruçou no encosto de ferro, admirando a pilha de lixo onde em alguns segundos se jogaria. Algo não lhe deixava a mente, e esse algo era o baile. Pensava em quantas pessoas estariam dançando coladinhos nesse momento, deveria bolar uma ótima desculpa para não ter comparecido, mas com os joelhos machucados e outras partes do corpo poderia dizer que foi atropelada, ou que rolou uma escada abaixo, qualquer desculpa colaria bem, afinal provas ela tinha, e até demais. Melhor assim, sem ver o Uchiha....

Um estrondo, como se algo caísse, se jogasse, como se alguém estivesse... caindo?

Sem pensar a garota visualizou um corpo em queda livre, vindo da escada do quarto andar diretamente ao chão, esticou o braço sem nem hesitar, e sentiu sua mão agarrada pela pessoa, pessoa verdadeiramente pesada, rapidamente com a outra mão se segurou na barra de ferro, mas era pesado demais principalmente para seu punho machucado. Ouviu u estalo vindo diretamente de seu braço, agora tinha se ferrado.

Segurava com todas as suas forças, não ia deixar cair àquela pessoa, fosse quem fosse, mas estava difícil! A dor alucinante que sentia no braço, dobrava os joelhos com força jogando o corpo para trás fazendo contra peso e a mão segurando a barra com firmeza. Droga, com certeza cairia.

_-Você vai cair! Pode me soltar...._ – murmurou o garoto segurando a mão que impedia de quebrar as duas pernas no asfalto abaixo.

Ela queria soltar, não aguentava mais, seus dedos segurando a pessoa já escorregavam. O contra peso que fazia começou a falhar e seu corpo começou a ser arrastado em direção a barra, ia cair, mas não soltaria a mão. Maldito senso de coragem!

Força, deveria ter força. Concentrou-se, mas o que uma garota com um corpo magro e apenas 49Kg seria capaz de fazer para segurar um garoto que pesava mais de 60Kg? Nada!

E assim sentiu seu corpo tocar a barra e de repente foi puxada pela gravidade em direção ao chão! Mas seu ultimo coringa estava lá, sua mão ainda segurava firmemente no ferro, o peso de duas pessoas, uma única mão agüentando mais de 100kg. Sentiu o punho deslocar agressivamente, e gritou de dor, não era possível se livrar daquilo, e não ia deixar o garoto morrer no chão bem em sua frente. Tinha que pensar, arranjar uma forma de se safar disso, mas só conseguiria sentir a dor no punho.

Encarou sua pequena mão segurando-a, cinco? Em um momento o dedinho escapou, seguido do anelar. Só faltavam três dedos segurando-os, e como se fosse em câmera lenta assistiu lentamente os dedos irem se soltando, ia pro chão, estava ferrada! Três, dois e um.

**Queda Livre absoluta! **

* * *

**Música: Fight like a brave – Red Hot Chilli Pepers**


	15. Chain

**Capitulo 15 – Chain (Corrente) **

Se havia algo que ela detestava era sardinha! Em especial aquele patê horrível de sardinha que sua mãe adorava fazer para os lanchinhos das festinhas de aniversário de quando era criança.

Aquele cheiro infeliz que impregnava no nariz, era detestável.

Sua mãe e aquela bandeja, cheia de pães de forma cortados em triângulos e aquele patê de sardinha nojento! Ela não queria comer aquilo, não mesmo!

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas mesmo assim sua mãe sorria e empurrava aquela bandeja em sua direção.

_-Não!_ – gritou para que a mulher a ouvisse.

E assim estava. Abriu os olhos e a primeira visão que teve foi a de uma lata de sardinha vazia repousando em seu rosto. Com dificuldade levantou o braço levando a mão diretamente até a lata. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que mal podia mover os dedos sem se mijar de dor.

_-Merda!_ – exclamou descendo o braço de volta ao repouso.

Com a outra mão se livrou da lata fedida de sardinha. Estava aonde?

Lentamente foi erguendo o corpo sentindo os ossos estalarem e as dores tomarem conta.

Estava estirada em uma pilha de lixo, claro, depois da queda acabou se amortecendo naquele monte de lixo nojento, que bom que a queda foi pequena.

_-Muito legal...._ – sacudiu a blusa cheia de arroz velho.

Sentou-se balançando a cabeça para voltar a si, foi quando percebeu um par de coturnos pretos, se movendo lentamente. A pilha de lixo ao lado se movia, então o tal fulano também estava vivo. Ótimo, zero mortes!

Sorriu de sua própria ingenuidade, quase morreu para salvar alguém, um desconhecido.

Sua parte estava feita, salvo! Agora ele que se virasse, ela tinha uma merda de torneio para ganhar.

Levantou-se do chão, mas caiu de bunda se sentando novamente, talvez a tontura demorasse a passar. Respirou fundo e se levantou, segurando próximo a parede, olhou novamente o garoto, agora mais perto, ele tinha um capuz preto que lhe cobria o rosto, um zíper bem no centro, com uma caveira desenhada, era estranho, nunca havia visto algo assim, na verdade, esse blusões em que o zíper subia até a cabeça era uma vestimenta usada por uma gangue conhecida, Blood Sun. Uma gangue que descreviam como misteriosa, seu líder era um garoto que não gostava de papo.

Talvez esse fosse o mistério, o silêncio.

A questão era, tinha um torneio rolando e ela estava ali parada refletindo sobre coisas inúteis. Decidiu se mover e antes enfiou a mão no bolso para ter certeza que o guizo ainda estava em seu poder. E estava. Respirou aliviada. Olhou de perto sua mão, a mesma que segurou a bandeja, o livro, que usou para segurar na escada e que havia agüentado uma garoto razoavelmente pesado, estava acabada, com certeza estava com algo quebrado ali. Sabia disso pela dor constante e irritante e pelo inchaço.

_-Ótimo, vou ter que passar a semana engessada...._ – se virou e começou a correr pela viela a fora, tinha que chegar logo ao ponto final, por que se algum líder a encontrasse e quisesse lutar estaria perdida, em seu estado catastrófico apanharia facinho!

Seguiu lado contrario do que usou para entrar na viela, saindo em um pequeno centro comercial. Era obvio como quase metade das pessoas que ali estavam se espantaram em ver a garota pular o muro e cair ali. Alguns comerciantes fecharam suas portas e muitas pessoas correram para suas casas. Todos naquela cidade temiam gangues, afinal em certos casos eles eram maiores até que a policia.

Sakura suspirou, achava ridículo aquilo, mas não podia esconder que em sua infância morria de medo de membros de gangue.

Olhou alguns moleques encostados a uma parede próxima ao beco. Era obvio em suas feições que encaravam a garota, mesmo sendo 5 moleques vagabundos que obviamente não eram de gangue alguma.

Mediu cada um deles e se surpreendeu quando encontrou algo interessante, uma bicicleta. Sorriu por debaixo da mascara, sem demonstrar o interesse obvio.

Foi dando alguns passos em direção ao grupinho. Dois dos garotos saíram andando rapidamente, assustados, mas os outros três ficaram com aquelas poses se achando os malvados....

Assim que se aproximou, o mais alto se desencostou da parede, era como se fosse o líder. Caminhou até Sakura e parou a sua frente, olhos nos olhos.

_-Yo_ – disse a garota – _me dê aquela bicicleta!_ – apontou para o objeto.

O garoto começou a rir e olhou para trás, fazendo os outros rirem também, e os imbecis riram...

_-Não, não vou te dar minha bicicleta!_ – respondeu sarcasticamente empurrando o ombro da garota com uma das mãos.

Antes que esse pudesse se afastar, Sakura rapidamente segurou a mão dele com sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos, e com toda a força que possuía apertou como se espremesse uma laranja. Possuía técnica de ataque, sabia como espremer alguns ossos.

O garoto gritou e começou a dobrar os joelhos conforme Sakura empurrava a mão.

_-Eu não pedi_ – disse calma – _eu mandei_! – terminou a sentença.

Mas antes que o garoto pudesse responder ela acertou uma pisada certeira no joelho deste, fazendo um grande estalo, mandando a patela para dentro. Perna quebrada.

_-E nunca me toque, seu merda! _

-----------

Pedalava rápido o suficiente para mal conseguir prestar atenção a sua volta, tinha que chegar o mais rápido possível. Utilizando somente uma das mãos para segurar o guidão, a outra doía intensamente, mas talvez por culpa da adrenalina conseguia seguir firme.

Assim que avistou a ponte seu coração começou a palpitar que nem pipoca estourando na panela. A linha final! Adentrou a rua abandonada que levava até o local e assim que pode ver as pessoas e ouvir os gritos sentiu-se amedrontada, e se sua mascara caísse? E se sua touca voasse? E se a escola inteira estivesse assistindo? E se o Uchiha visse que tipo de louca maníaca ela era?

E mais alguma pedaladas e ela estava no centro das atenções, muitos vaiavam, mas muitos gritavam o nome que ela se deu:

"_**S.K.! S.K!" **_

Sentiu o mundo girar devagar, parou a bicicleta e viu Naruto e Kiba andando em sua direção, assim como o resto de sua gangue, todos os Grave of Skulls.

Mas nada fez sentir-se mais ansiosa do que o pronunciamento do DJ sei lá o que.

"_**A primeira a cruzar a linha foi a incrível S.K., líder dos Graaaave Of Skullssss!" **_

Virou-se para todas aquelas pessoas e sentiu-se acuada. E assim percebeu que aquele não era o lugar pra ela estar, se quisesse esse tipo de atenção se tornaria atração de circo....

"_**E o segundo é o 2-21, líder do Gas!Panic por alguns minutinhos de diferença!" **_

Desviou o olhar e se deparou com o garoto da mascara de gás. Suas roupas estavam empoeiradas e tinha um machucado em sua perna, mas continuava com a mesma pose de superior, mesmo que com o olhar deixasse obvio que não havia curtido chegar em segundo. A pseudo-ruiva que se vangloriasse!

_- Yo, SK, parece que você lutou muito pelo guizo!_ – cogitou o loiro, quase sussurrando.

_-Nada disso, eu to acabada assim por minha própria culpa!_ – sorriu sem graça por estar tão machucada.

Já se passava da 1:00 da madrugada, e assim chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo os outros dois lideres, um deles facilmente reconhecível para Sakura. Ele desviou o rosto e focalizou os olhos na garota, e assim que a encontrou colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e ao longe a cumprimentou, apenas fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça.

_-Você pegou o guizo mesmo?_ - retrucou Kiba.

_-Tá aqui ó!_ – A garota enfiou a mão no bolso apertado e puxou o pequeno guizo.

Ela não esperava a cara que Kiba havia feito, uma feição tão decepcionada.

_-OK..._ – disse o garoto – _então algo está errado por que além de você, os outros três tem um guizo também! _

Um frio lhe subiu a espinha e virou-se para encarar uma cena estranha. Cada líder segurava em sua mão um guizo. Mas que porra era aquela? Não eram só 3 guizos?

Todos se entreolharam, o publico começou a cochichar entre si, sem entender.

"_**Calma, eu disse que só haviam três guizos... verdadeiros!" **_

Então era isso, que merda, alguém tinha se matado para pegar um guizo que não valia nada. Seria ela? Palhaçada, certo que talvez fosse mesmo, afinal se sentia num circo!

Olhou para o guizo se sentindo vesga, que sexy não é?

_-Qual é o falso?_ – retrucou o líder do Gas!Panic, até que ele parecia calmo demais para alguém que possivelmente estava fora do jogo, todos corriam esse risco.

"_**Os guizos possuem uma fita de cor igual, o único falso é o diferente!" **_

O publico foi ao delírio com a idéia. Os lideres foram se aproximando aos poucos para compararem os guizos. Ela olhou obviamente para seu salvador, e lembrou como ele não gostava de ruivas... pelo menos não era que nem o Uchiha idiota que curtia ruivas vadias e perdedoras!

"_**Mas calma pessoal, façam suas apostas, por que o jogo não termina assim!" **_

Ok, seu corpo congelou com a ideia de ainda ter mais desafios a frente, o que ela podia fazer? Chorar talvez.... não, acho que não!

"_**Lá no alto vocês podem ver um pequeno pote de ferro." **_

Ao longe, na ponte que se encontrava ali, via-se um brilho metálico, no alto de uma das vigas principais, alto, muito alto.

"_**Quem chegar com o guizo correto até o topo e depositá-lo no pote será vitorioso! Mas atenção, o infeliz que está com o guizo falso terá sua ultima chance de conseguir o verdadeiros!" **_

O publico estava a cada minuto mais descontrolado!

"_**Prontos para o massacre?" **_

Gritavam loucamente. Estava ferrada, brigar aquela altura do campeonato? Mas era forte, afinal era a líder de uma gangue!

"_**Os guizos verdadeiros possuem uma fita..." **_

O silêncio tomou conta do local. De repente só era possível se ouvir as respirações descompassadas. Sakura se concentrou e avaliou a escalada. Uma viga de ferro, larga o suficiente para três pessoas escalarem juntas, deveria ter uns 10 metros de altura, algo assim. Se estivesse com o guizo certo era só subir o mais rápido possível, isso ela sabia fazer, ser rápida!

Parecia uma eternidade, mas eram só alguns segundos.

"_**...vermelha!" **_

Rapidamente Sakura olhou para o guizo e constatou, sua fita era vermelha!

_-Isso ai caramba!_ – se postou a correr o mais rápido possível, mas a sua frente se deparou com o dono da fita azul, e era ele, 2-21.

Assim que ela se aproximou ele desferiu uma rasteira, que teria sido perfeita, se Sakura não fosse tão veloz ao ponto de pular na hora certa, se jogando para frente, caindo num rolamento e levantando tão rápido quanto podia.

**Ponto para S.K.!**

Ele não a seguiu, pois atrás de Sakura vinha o líder dos WindSlasher, com seu cabelo longo, igual ao de uma garota. Bom, ele não foi tão rápido. Sem notar sofreu um choque ao sentir ser arremessado para trás com um chute certeiro no rosto. E um guizo vermelho foi ao chão.

Sakura grudou as duas mãos nas vigas e começou a escalar, sentindo o braço doer muito, poderia vomitar de tanta dor. Acima percebeu o líder do BloodSun subindo rapidamente. Não queria olhar para baixo, tinha que admitir, havia algo que a irritava, que a transformava, e era medo de alturas extremas, e digamos que ela estava escalando uma viga de 10 metros, então, o lema era não olhar para baixo.

O que importava era que a bosta do pote estava próximo! Sabia que o locutor doido falava varias coisas, mas não conseguia ouvir, tinha que se concentrar em subir e não ser derrubada pela dor alucinante em seu braço.

Um forte vento batia, fazendo seu corpo responder com um arrepio a altura em que a ponte onde os carros passavam podia ser alcançada, mais alguns metros e estava salva.

Visualizou o garoto do capuz de caveira alcançar o pote e ser o primeiro a se safar daquela merda toda, mas ela já estava ali, quase próxima o suficiente para colocar o guizo em seu lugar.

Mas todo mundo sabe que o universo adora conspirar contra a garota. Sentiu ser puxada bruscamente pelo pé, quase fazendo suas mãos se soltarem, e o guizo, tão bem cuidado, escapou por entre seus dedos, caindo de suas mãos, como em câmera lenta.

Sua respiração parou, o coração congelou. Pensou rapidamente, estava a uns 2 ou 3 metros da ponte, poderia descer e pegar o guizo, sim poderia. Olhou para baixo, vendo os carros cruzarem a via expressa, vendo o maldito do cabelo longo segurar seu pé, mas a coisa mais interessante foi ver o guizo cair estrategicamente dentro do cano de sua bota esquerda! Porra, estava salva!

Mas é claro que ele viu o guizo cair ali também, então agarrou o pé da garota o mais forte possível e a puxou novamente.

Sentiu sim o braço doer enquanto aquele arrombado a puxava para baixo. Se caísse ia se quebrar no asfalto e talvez se atropelada! Não deveria ter olhado para baixo, sentiu o estomago embrulhar e o lanche de mais cedo pedir pra passear.

_-Concentre-se!_ – gritou nervosa com sua reação infantil e num acesso de raiva desferiu um chute certeiro, de novo, no rosto do pobre coitado, esse que caiu bruscamente se chocando com o capô de uma limusine preta que imediatamente derrapou. Estava salva! De verdade! Mais um pouco e parou próxima ao pote. Esticou o braço e pegou o guizo dentro do cano da bota e assim depositou-o no pote! Isso ai!

Escutou todos gritando sua vitoria e assim que desceu até chegar a ponte viu o garoto da mascara de gás depositar seu guizo.

"_**Isso ai pessoal! E o time eliminado de hoje é: WindSlasher!!" **_

Muitos gritavam animados, alguns vaiavam, e uma pessoa gritava loucamente próximo.

_-Eu já chamei a policia seus vândalos!!!!_ – aquela voz...

Desviou o olhar e se deparou com uma loira, de vestido longo azul, saindo de dentro da limusine amassada.

_-Ino?_ – sussurrou preocupada em ver a loira apontando o dedo para ela. E o garoto estatelado no capô!

"_**As gangues restantes são BloodSun, Grave Of Skulls e Gas!Panic!" **_

Olhou para o lado e viu que a loira estava caminhando em sua direção. Ela não podia descobrir, de jeito algum! Sem pensar Sakura segurou na barra de ferro principal e começou a descer, rapidamente tinha que sair dali de qualquer jeito. Olhou para baixo e viu os outros dois lideres medindo seus movimentos. Faltavam poucos metros, mas ela não agüentou, sentiu o braço falhar.

Seu pé escorregou, fazendo uma imensa pressão em seu pulso já danificado, seus dedos já fracos e cheios de pó foram escorregando lentamente e seu cotovelo se chocou contra um pedaço de ferro. Desequilíbrio absoluto. Era isso, quem sabe alguém pudesse segura-la?

Acho que não.

Viu a viga se afastar sentindo um vento em seu corpo. Droga, estava caindo.

Ao longe ouviu uma sirene de polícia e de repente sentiu suas costas se chocarem com o chão, forte o suficiente para fazer suas costelas estalarem e de sua boca foi expelido um punhado de sangue.

_-Sakura!_ – era Naruto gritando... gritando?

A garota se deparou com os olhos azuis encarando-a e antes de apagar totalmente disse sua única frase coerente.

_-Porra... você gritou meu nome.... _

Talvez, naquele meio de sons, gritos e sirenes ninguém havia escutado o nome... bem... alguém havia e esse alguém sorriu levemente. Sabia onde encontrá-la, fácil demais.

* * *

**Música: Chain – Back-On (Jmusic**** oka?) **

**Bom gente, quero pedir desculpa pela demora, mas agora tem bastante coisa pra ser lida ai! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, afinal eu só continuo escrevendo por incentivo de vocês! E agora a fic está pau a pau com o orkut!**

**Como eu não postava há muito tempo aqui tenho que explicar uns acontecimentos, estou tendo sérios problemas para escrever, minha saúde ta um lixo! Estou fazendo muitos exames e correndo atrás de tratamentos, ou seja, tempo escasso.... principalmente por que um dos meus problemas é reumatismo, e por exemplo, nesse exato momento estou com o braço direito enfaixado com remédio pra ver se melhora! Mas não vou deixar de escrever essa fic, só vai demorar um pouquinho mais! Me perdoem mesmo, é que a situação fugiu ao meu controle!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO PELAS REVIEWS! AMO MUITO TODOS VOCÊS! **

**Kisus**


	16. Kiss or Kiss

**Capitulo 16 – Kiss or Kiss (Beije ou Beije)**

Ela acordou com uma luz forte em seu rosto, já era de manhã? Abriu um dos olhos e até isso lhe doía.

Não era manhã, o que tanto brilhava era a forte luz fluorescente das lâmpadas brancas do hospital que ela bem conhecia, afinal já era uma freqüentadora assídua do local, tinha medo de acabar usando mais aquele pronto-socorro do que o próprio banheiro!

Suspirou aliviada sem a mascara que cobria o rosto. Status final: braço engessado, joelhos enfaixados e uma imensa dor em cada pequeno pedaço de seu corpo. Parecia um punhado de carne moída de segunda.

_-Como minha paciente está?_ – sorriu o homem de cabelos prateados, fazendo ser percebido pelas pequenas covinhas próximas aos seus olhos, afinal esse era outro que sempre estava mascarado, sim, seu próprio professor de biologia.

_-Estou..._ – murmurou sentindo a garganta doer muito.-_ ... bem... eu acho._ – sorriu.

Tantos anos que somente esse médico a atendia, sempre ele, Naruto sempre a trazia para ele, que foi quem a inspirou a seguir a carreira de salvar vidas, ser médica. Sem contar que tinha sido o principal influenciador para Sakura tentar uma bolsa no colégio que estudava agora.

_-Bom, como você deve saber seu punho está fraturado, devendo ficar engessada por sete dias! _– aumentou o tom de voz – _ouviu? Sete dias!_

Ela suspirou e sorriu.

_-Devido à queda seu estomago e garganta sofreram pressão forte, assim como a região da boca e alguns pequenos vasos sanguíneos estouraram causando uma leve hemorragia, mas você não sofreu nenhum dano permanente._ – encostou o dedo no centro da testa, digamos de passagem grande, de Sakura e deu alguns leves toques. – _Você é muito teimosa!_

_-Eu sou mesmo._ – sussurrou –_quando posso ir embora? –_ queria sua cama, sua casa e sua vida mansa.

O homem se levantou e andou até a porta da sala, não era um hospital de alta classe, onde Sakura estava era uma enfermaria e haviam mais cinco pessoas, cada uma em sua maca com uma cortina dividindo tudo. Um hospital simples no centro da cidade.

_-Vou chamar Naruto, ele estava louco gritando no corredor que queria te ver!_

Fechou os olhos para descansar a mente e como se fossem só segundos os abriu novamente.

_-Yo Sakura-chan!_– sussurrou alto _– finalmente você acordou, quando entrei você tinha dormido de novo ai eu pensei que você ia morrer, sei lá, então corri e chamei o Kakashi e ele disse que você estava cansada mas que eu podia ficar aqui, mas ai ele veio dizer que era para eu ficar quietinho, não sei por que, eu fico quieto é que as pessoas falam de menos e _– de repente se sentiu calado por uma mão envolta em gesso.

_-Quietinho vai._– ele não conseguia, sempre que estava ansioso começava a falar pelos cotovelos.

Alguns passos adentraram o recinto.

_-Vejo que já acordou e aqui está sua alta!_– Kakashi depositou a prancheta em sua cama. – _vou passar pela estação de trem, querem carona?_

----------

E lá estavam, Sakura e Naruto, esperando a estação de trem abrir, já eram 4:30 da madrugada, só mais alguns minutos.

Ela sentia dores, no corpo todo e se sentia mal de todas formas possíveis, sentada no meio fio, olhando aquela avenida vazia, um domingo quase amanhecido e vazio.

Alguns ônibus transitavam aleatoriamente, mas em certos momentos a rua era deserta e silenciosa, a não ser pelos roncos de Naruto que estava estirado na calçada, dormindo, como um pedinte mal vestido.

Apoiou o rosto levemente escoriado na mão boa, com certeza ia ver na internet seu desempenho para escalar aquela viga, era incrível como havia superado aquele medo ridículo de altura.

Um carro preto parou no farol e, como se fosse um soco daqueles que te acertam o estomago, Sakura prendeu o ar nos pulmões.

Era ele, Uchiha, lindo, em um smoking preto, com os cabelos tão negros e olhos perdidos, ao seu lado estava aquela ruiva nojenta. Não havia ido ao baile por culpa daquela merda de briga e estava ciente de que não era algo discutível, mas agora estava arrependida, olhando-o, tão incrivelmente bem naquele preto básico e aqueles lábios tão avermelhados, talvez culpa do excesso de uso, talvez... perae... Sakura se jogou para trás, como se fosse uma louca por colisão de espinha dorsal.

_-Puta que pariu!_– gritou com a dor de sentir as costas novamente contra o chão, se retorcendo.

Naruto com o grito se levantou rapidamente.

_-Onde, cadê eles?_ – gritou exasperado obtendo a atenção de um certo moreno que estava ao volante.

A garota apertou os dentes sentindo um estresse momentâneo.

_-Senta ai!_ – puxou a perna do garoto fazendo-o cair sentado na calçada de bunda.

O farol abriu e, mesmo desconfiado da dupla de mendigos, o moreno pisou no acelerador e sumiu de suas vistas.

_-Ne Sakura-chan! Você ta doida?_– retrucou o loiro apalpando sua bunda recém amassada.

Suspirou aliviada, ele já tinha ido...

_-Não... era um pessoal da escola, só isso..._

Ele a olhou, com preocupação, afinal ela era a irmã que ele nunca tivera.

_-Era mais fácil quando você estudava com agente... _– suspirou olhando seus tênis sujos de barro _– mas tudo tem um bom propósito, afinal você vai ser uma grande médica, né?_

Grande médica era o caralho, estava indo mal na escola, tudo culpa daquele moreno lindo e gostoso que insistia em ter aquele perfume maravilhoso e olhá-la como se pudesse comer cada pedacinho de seu corpo! Merda!

_-Isso aí Naruto...._ – levantou-se com cautela _– vamos que essa grande médica aqui precisa de um grande descanso!_

----------------

O domingo voou... sua mãe foi convencida que quando sua pequena filha estava indo para o baile foi atropelada por um vândalo, mas graças a deus estava inteira.

Dormiu praticamente o dia todo, estava mais que acabada, mas tinha uma prova importante segunda, mais importante do que seu problema de saúde.

A noite assistiu um pedaço do noticiário, falava sobre uma briga de gangues no centro, é, parecia algo sério, mas ela não ligava... queria só ser Haruno Sakura.

E segunda já estava aí!

Obvio que se sentiu a aberração do colégio quando entrou por aqueles portões e virou o assunto principal de todas e quaisquer pessoas. Mas por milagre seus fones de ouvido a impediam de ouvir os absurdos... seu material pesava muito e seus joelhos doíam.

Qual seria seu novo apelido? "A Atropelada"? Bom a cada dia sua situação se agravava, de "a desmaiada" já tinha evoluído até "a atropelada", qual seria o estagio final? "A morta"?

Matemática, na verdade calculo avançado, era fácil, tinha que ser fácil, afinal não conseguia concentrar nenhuma gota de sua atenção em qualquer coisa. Ino falava sobre como tinham destruído o carro dela, sobre detalhes e detalhes...

_-Aí eu vi que foi uma vadia maloqueira que jogou o cara no meu capô! _– disse a loira enquanto aguardava o sinal bater e a professora trazer os testes.

Opa! Vadia maloqueira?

_-Você me chamou do que?_– disse entre dentes sem nem pensar no que falava.

_-Como assim?_– perguntou a loira, graças a deus que era Ino!

Sentiu um frio na espinha, que porra que acabara de falar! Mordeu o lábio e olhou para seu braço.

_-Quer escrever no meu gesso?!?!?!?_ – perguntou animada, como se fosse a garota mais social do mundo! Piscou os olhos como uma criança feliz e esticou o braço.

Graças a deus que se tratava de Yamanaka Ino, facilmente distraída! Pegou uma caneta rosa e sorridente começou a escrever no gesso branco. Se tinha algo que Sakura detestava era gesso rabiscado, fala sério, isso era infantil demais, e pelo amor, você já chama atenção demais com um braço engessado, rabiscos coloridos e felizes só pioram tudo! Enquanto escrevia Ino continuou a tagarelar.

_-Esse final de semana estava zicado! Você foi atropelada e perdeu um baile sensacional! Eu fui atacada brutalmente por uma gangue! _– Sakura suspirou... exageraaada. – _e a pobre Hinata que teve seu primo com varias fraturas no corpo! Sabe o que eu tenho quase certeza? _– a loira indagou.

Obviamente Sakura só balançou a cabeça negativamente, afinal a concentração era escassa.

_-Que ele era o carinha da gangue que caiu no meu capô! Eu o vi sendo socorrido e lembrei na hora do primo da Hinata!_

Sakura piscou duas vezes se sentindo péssima... quase matou o primo de Hinata... se a amiga descobrisse o que pensaria? Que era um monstro? E com certeza não teriam a mesma amizade que tem agora, nunca.

O sinal tocou e imediatamente a Haruno desviou o olhar para a porta. Alguns alunos começaram a entrar, todos cochichando fatos do baile ou quaisquer outras coisas. E como se o mundo parasse ele entrou na sala, estava concentrado em olhar exatamente nos verdes dela.

O braço engessado, os joelhos enfaixados, o rosto levemente escoriado e mesmo assim ele sabia que ela mexia com seus pensamentos. Desviou o olhar pretendendo ignorar esse repentino momento, mas ao passar pelo lado dela não pode não sentir o perfume doce da garota de cabelos rosa, por que a queria tanto?

Não sabia nada, das 10 questões somente 5 estavam feitas e sem certezas. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, tanto esforço por nada, estar ali, sentindo-se péssima, nada disso fazia sentido. Olhou para a maldita prova e a pegou violentamente fazendo a mão bater forte contra a madeira, fazendo todos da sala pularem das cadeiras e desviarem o olhar.

Pegou sua bolsa e se levantou. Entregou a prova na mesa da professora. Incompleta. Foi em seguida se retirando da sala.

_-Haruno, sua prova está incompleta._ – rebateu a mulher de óculos fundo de garrafa.

A sala inteira assistia o desenrolar da historia, como se fosse a novela das oito, só que da manhã!

Que merda, ela queria a prova preenchida, era isso? Furiosa em admitir sua derrota, Sakura largou a mochila deixando-a se chocar com o chão causando outro estrondo. Marchou até a mesa da professora e pegou o papel, pegou também o lápis da primeira pessoa que estava sentada em frente à professora e preencheu as outras 5 questões simplesmente com um 0 em cada linha.

**Toma essa!**

Jogou o lápis na mesa da pessoa e a prova na mesa da professora que olhava estarrecida a cena.

Sakura desfilou pela sala, puxando sua mochila pela alça junto de si, para fora. Assim que pisou no corredor vazio sentiu uma lagrima escorrer em seu rosto. Estava péssima. Os corredores vazios, afinal ainda faltava alguns minutos para o sinal bater anunciando a próxima aula. Geografia... tinha que pegar o livro e o caderno de mapas, então foi na direção de seu armário. Caminhou olhando as faixas em seus joelhos, não queria estar ridícula daquele jeito, queria ser comum, ser uma garota bonita, arrumada, inteligente e com um namorado.

Parou em frente ao armário. Quando saiu de casa de manhã fazia frio, mas parecia que agora o tempo virava e aquela blusa que usava já não era necessária. Abriu o armário e colocou a mochila lá dentro. Olhou para seu braço engessado pensando em qual manobra usaria para tirar a blusa sem poder movimentá-lo. Aproximou as costas do armário e com as pontas dos dedos que ficavam para fora do gesso agarrou a beirada do suéter azul marinho e juntou sua mão boa nessa manobra. Esforçou-se e puxou o tecido para cima, com as mãos, o que não contava era com o fato de não poder esticar totalmente o braço assim fazendo a blusa parar bem em seu pescoço. Bufou nervosa, fez mais um esforço e puxou um pouco mais a blusa, fazendo-a parar em seu nariz atrapalhando a respiração. Droga, estava difícil, e assim, desesperada por não poder respirar, puxou a blusa mais uma vez e ela parou em seus olhos.

Não conseguia mais puxar, não mesmo. Quando estava a ponto de desistir, sentiu o toque de uma mão gelada sobre a sua, assim, lentamente, sua blusa foi puxada para cima liberando sua visão e então só esticou um pouco o corpo afim de deixar a blusa deslizar. Abriu os olhos levemente e se deparou com olhos negros, tão perto.

Era o próprio, Uchiha.

Os dois estavam bem próximos, ele não dizia nada, apenas a observava. Sakura sentiu o coração começar a palpitar forte a ponto de achar que fazia eco no corredor vazio.

Abaixou as mãos segurando o suéter azul entre os dedos, não conseguia parar de olhar aquele rosto por que resolveu ajudá-la? Por que?

Sakura segurou a respiração, seus pulmões doíam, sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo, sentindo a pressão daqueles olhos ônix em seu rosto, mesmo que levemente escondidos entre os fios pretos de cabelo que lhe caiam a face pálida, era impressão mas os lábios dele estavam mais vermelhos que o comum?

_-O...obrigada..._- sussurrou em retorno a ajuda.

Ele, sem ao menos desviar o olhar, deixou a blusa escorrer entre seus dedos e caiu ao chão. Por que ela tinha aquele perfume? Era como se fosse obrigado a sentir o gosto que a pele dela deveria ter.

A garota sentiu os dedos gelados dele tocarem sua cintura por cima do fino tecido branco, lentamente deslizando para suas costas, e assim que ele deu um passo à frente ela sentiu as costas contra o armário de ferro gelado e em contra partida sentiu o corpo quente dele presando-a. Seu coração não agüentaria, sentir o calor dele assim tão próximo, até demais. Seus braços soltos pendiam ao lado de seu corpo, sem movimento, suas mãos tremendo, sentindo por debaixo daquele tecido o corpo do moreno. Não queria olhar pra cima, se fizesse isso seus rostos estariam tão próximos a ponto de ser capaz de sentir a respiração quente tocar sua face.

Não queria pensar no que estava fazendo, não mesmo, só queria saber se os lábios dela erma doces. Sentia-se um louco por estar agarrando-a no corredor, mas só a sensação do corpo dela colado ao seu já valia o ato.

Seu corpo estava quente, não, não podia se deixar levar pelo Uchiha desse jeito, não podia. Sentia a mão do garoto deslizar por suas costas, levemente causando-lhe um dos melhores arrepios que já sentiu, deixando a respiração lhe escapar dos lábios levemente gemida. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor os dedos dele deslizando por sua pele, passando por seus cabelos e finalmente por seu rosto até encontrar seu queixo. Não conseguia, estava ofegante, deixando clara sua excitação. Apertou as pernas, como se pudesse conter sua insanidade momentânea. Lentamente seu rosto foi sendo erguido, preso entre os dedos do Uchiha.

A pele dela era tão macia, como se nunca tivesse sido tocada. Ela parecia ser uma garota totalmente intocada, o jeito como ela apertava os olhos e respirava tão sem controle a denunciavam e ele estava ficando cada vez mais excitado, tinha de qualquer forma beijá-la.

A respiração do moreno acariciava seu rosto, tão próxima, qualquer movimento e poderia tocá-lo com seus lábios, nunca, só ele, havia tocado-a daquele jeito, era tão delicioso, sentia-se presa por aquele garoto.

Sentiu a ponta do nariz dele deslizar por sua maçã do rosto, seguida do toque quente e úmido da boca deste acariciando sua pele, levemente, tentadoramente. Soltou um baixo gemido, como se retrucasse e pedisse mais, por que era o que realmente desejava, mais e mais.

Ele fechou os olhos escutando-a gemer, só pra ele... mordeu o lábio inferior contendo-se.

Sakura sentiu os lábios dele roçarem sua pele, levemente, deslizando por seu rosto, deixando aparente sua respiração quente e inalterável até que o ar se concentrou em seus lábios, tão próximo que com a oscilação de seu corpo, causada por sua respiração, era possível sentir seus lábios roçarem os lábios do garoto. Era surreal o modo como se sentia, não podia se mover, mas o que mais desejava era agarrá-lo e sentir sua sanidade esvair.

Sentiu a ponta da língua do garoto tocar seus lábios, levemente, úmida e quente, fazendo-a se arrepiar, seu corpo estava em êxtase, apertou ainda mais uma coxa contra a outra, sentindo sua calcinha úmida. Seus olhos se apertavam mais e seus lábios se abriram à procura de ar. Estava perdida.

A voz rouca e baixa dele fez seus pelos do corpo se ouriçarem.

_-Você quer?_ - perguntou ele com um tom arrogante e sexy, com a voz tão baixa que soava mais como um murmúrio.

Ele sabia o quanto a queria, sabia sim, se ela deixasse ele seria capaz de deslizar as mãos por qualquer parte daquele corpo e a faria gemer seu nome quantas vezes fosse possível, mas ela tinha que querer, assim não teria o que retrucar depois.

Engoliu a seco, como queria, o queria muito, era capaz de se deixar levar por qualquer movimento que este fizesse só precisava responder, só. Ele insistia em deixá-la atordoada roçando os lábios úmidos contra os dela, deixando-o também alterado.

_-Aham..._ - sussurrou a garota por entre os lábios, deixando obvio que o queria, deixando claro que estava a sua mercê.

O garoto sorriu maliciosamente. Era toda sua. Puxou o corpo dela para o mais perto possível a ponto de sentir os seios dessa se prensarem contra seu tórax. O perfume dela o intoxicava, começava a pensar que nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de beijar uma garota como sentia agora. Ela era deliciosa, cada pequeno detalhe dela.

Sentiu o garoto mais próximo, percebendo que este já estava mais excitado que o comum, sentindo-o colado as suas coxas.

A respiração dele cessou e ela sentiu os lábios quentes deslizarem por cima dos seus para finalmente se tocarem.

Um beijo úmido e quente, apenas um toque, delicioso, **mas era apenas um toque.**

**

* * *

**

Música: Kiss or Kiss - Nana Kitade


	17. Devil In Disguise

**Capitulo 17 – Devil In Disguise (demônio disfarçado) **

O sinal ecoou pelo corredor, fazendo com que as turmas começassem a sair das salas.  
Sakura usou os dois braços e rapidamente afastou o garoto de si, o que estava fazendo? Ele era noivo e estava somente se aproveitando. Podia ser lindo e com certeza ela o queria muito, mas não podia mais arriscar sua vida acadêmica em função de beijos.

_-Fica longe de mim! _– falou nervosa deixando claro que não queria que este continuasse ali.

Era tão falso o jeito que ela reclamava, afinal sua voz, mesmo que de forma enérgica, havia saído falhada, suas bochechas totalmente vermelhas, sua respiração tão descompassada, ela na verdade queria que ele a beijasse de novo, só não queria admitir para si mesma.

O moreno deslizou os dedos pelos fios negros de seu cabelo. O corredor estava cheio de alunos transitando e os dois ali parados. Ele tinha prometido ficar longe dela e ali estava, mas tinha de admitir, os lábios dela eram tão doces que chegava a ser viciante. Merda, ele era um Uchiha, por que essa menina estava atormentando seus pensamentos?

_-Qual o seu problema garota? _– perguntou o garoto sério, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Quem ela pensava que era para empurrá-lo e dar uma de inocente depois de ter aceitado o beijo, mesmo que tenha sido apenas um selinho.

Ela olhou para os lados incrédula com a atitude do moreno. Ao longe avistou a suposta noiva dele, olhando em direção aos dois. Seus pulmões queimavam, seu coração batia veloz e em sua mente a memória de ter sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus se repetia intensivamente.

_-Meu problema? _– respondeu deixando a voz finalmente sair de sua garganta – _meu problema se chama Uchiha... _– parou por um segundo, que porra, não sabia o nome dele! – _Uchiha sei lá o que, por que nem o nome eu sei! _

Fitou os olhos negros do garoto, que estavam alternando entre seus olhos e seus lábios, se focarem nos verdes seus. Piscou apenas uma vez e aproximou o rosto do dela. Próximo o suficiente para um outro beijo, porém sua expressão era outra.

_-Uchiha Sasuke _– respondeu batendo com a mão esquerda contra o ferro do armário atrás da garota, fazendo-a se assustar e em seguida se colocou a caminhar entre os alunos indo em direção a ruiva.

Então o nome dele era Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... era um ótimo nome...

_-Eu vi!!!!! _

Sakura se virou para dar de encontro com os olhos azuis arregalados de Ino.

_-Viu o que? _– perguntou se agachando para pegar sua blusa azul que o garoto havia largado ao chão. Afinal não tinha com o que se preocupar, se ela tivesse visto algo seria no Maximo ele sendo um estúpido ao se apresentar.

_-Ele beijou você! _– disse em um sussurro alterado.  
_-O que??? _– gritou a garota de cabelos rosados.

Como ela viu? Quem mais havia visto? Seu coração bateu mais forte, tinha medo de se enfiar em mais e mais problemas.

_-Sim, depois que você entregou a prova ele se levantou e entregou a dele. _– contou sacando um pequeno espelho da bolsa e arrumando seu batom continuou. – _Então eu fui e entreguei a minha e sai no corredor, e vi que ele estava indo em sua direção enquanto você travava uma luta contra sua blusa. _– sorriu debochada da cena. – aí eu me escondi atrás do armário e vi tudo! – _juntou as mãos próximas ao rosto. _– mas eu não ouvi o que ele te disse! Me conta agora!! – ordenou com seus olhos curiosos.

Certo, tinha sido Ino e ela confiava nela, bom, é confiava, mas era o suficiente por um dia.

_-Vai sonhando! _– respondeu saindo pelo corredor sendo seguida por uma loira a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-------------------------------------

Já era final do bimestre, os alunos não tinham vida, somente estudavam para as provas.

Era isso que Sakura tentava, reparem na ênfase da palavra, suas notas estavam baixas, estava ferrada, não podia de forma alguma tirar menos que 8,00 em nenhuma matéria, afinal sua bolsa de estudos dependia disso, seu futuro como medica, mas quem em sua sã consciência conseguia estudar sem pensar em Uchiha Sasuke?

Depois daquele dia os dois se tratavam como se nada tivesse acontecido e por sorte todos os trabalhos em dupla, que forma poucos, estavam sendo feitos em sala. Mas não negava que as vezes s pegava olhando os lábios levemente arroxeados dele, sem parar de pensar como ele era um delicia de ser beijado!

Dedicou a maioria dos finais de semana aos estudos e principalmente aos treinos para sua gangue, ela precisava ser a melhor, depois de sua falha ao cair daquela viga todos a veriam como um alvo fácil em potencial, ou seja, o melhor era se preparar para tudo e mais um pouco.

Aquela manhã estava sendo difícil, não pelo fato de ter tomado café amargo por esquecer de colocar açúcar, e sim por que as notas oficiais saiam naquela tarde.

Tudo parecia irritá-la, o som dos lápis batucando na mesa, o cabelo de Ino em sua carteira, sim isso ainda acontecia, ou ver como o Uchiha estava totalmente calmo em relação as suas notas.

Depois do intervalo seu estomago doía, não de fome, mas de ansiedade. Sentou-se em sua carteira olhando fixamente os papeis sobre a mesa da professora, todas as notas da sala, e um daqueles lhe pertencia.

A professora entrou e começou seu discurso sobre trabalho em grupo, provas e qualquer baboseira que ela falava e Sakura não ouvia. Depois de um tempo a mulher depositou o papel em frente a garota, bem em cima de sua mesa.  
Como uma pessoa no corredor da morte, pensando sobre seus últimos momentos, Sakura olhou para baixo e começou a balbuciar suas notas.

_-Oito e meio, nove, nove, oito, nove, oito, oito e meio, sete... _– parou e respirou repetindo o que acabara de ler. – _calculo avançado, sete?_

Engoliu a seco. Não podia estar acontecendo isso, não mesmo. Deitou a cabeça na mesa segurando o choro. Sua bolsa já era, por 1 misero ponto, já era.

Enquanto a professora distribuía os papeis, Sakura ficou presa em seu próprio mundinho, onde Uchiha Sasuke era lenda, onde ela era uma garota normal e onde seu boletim era forrado de notas 10.  
O sinal bateu, e ela continuou imóvel.

_-Vamos Sakura... _– murmurou Hinata –_ a, a aula já acabou. _

Um silêncio tomou conta da sala, somente a respiração profunda de Sakura era ouvida.

Depois de alguns minutos tomou coragem e seguiu para sua casa. Estava fudida, sem bolsa, sem faculdade, sem medicina, estava presa ao futuro de garçonete de restaurante vagabundo. Estava com raiva e decepcionada.

E o que diria a sua mãe? Ficou parada em frente a porta imaginando o que sua mãe faria com ela... mas para quem era líder de uma gangue, encarar uma mãe furiosa não era nada! Assim que abriu a porta sua mãe pulou do sofá.

_-Ligaram do colégio. _– disse séria.

_-Ahn... é? Pra que? _– respondeu a garota temendo a bronca e dando uma de quem não sabe de nada.

_-Eles me chamaram lá... e eu fui. _

Putz, então sua mãe já sabia de seu "desligamento" obrigatório. Fazer o que, agora era voltar para seu colégio antigo e viver sua vida de merda.

_-A sua diretora disse que você não atingiu a meta das notas e disse também que perderia a bolsa. _– sentou-se no sofá batendo no assento ao lado para que a garota sentasse.

Sentou, seus pulmões queimavam e seus olhos estavam úmidos. Ser médica representava tudo em sua vida.

_-Mas, ela disse que foi por 1 ponto, e como você sofreu o acidente ela vai te dar uma chance, sabe, afinal você fez a prova machucada, né? _

A garota piscou algumas vezes, não acreditava, estava salva! Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em seu rosto deixando-a com uma cara de boba. Abraçou a mãe descrente do afeto.

_-Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que melhorar as notas e vai ter reforço de matemática, ou, ahn, aquela matéria quem tem contas difíceis. _– disse a mulher irritada com sua falta de conhecimento.

Sakura se levantou e correu para o quarto, jogou tudo pelo chão que nem uma criança do pré-primário e começou a pular na cama, comemorando a notícia.

_-AH!!! Vai se ferrar! Eu sou foda!!! _– gritava pulando na cama que nem uma idiota.

_-Haruno Sakura desce dessa cama! _– gritou a mãe entrando de surpresa no quarto fazendo a garota cair para frente.

----------------------------

Segunda e ela caminhava pelo corredor mancando com o pé torcido enfaixado, mas estava estupidamente feliz, afinal tinha sua segunda chance.

Enquanto arrastava sua perna para a saída do colégio pensava no que ia comer mais tarde, quem sabe panquecas com sorvete, ou só sorvete.  
Sentiu o estomago congelar, e um arrepio lhe subir a espinha. Já fazia tempo que o sinal de saída havia batido e os corredores deveriam estar supostamente vazios, mas não estavam.

Continuou caminhando em direção a saída, tentando evitar olhar para os olhos ônix dele. Seu coração disparou, "siga em frente Sakura" cantarolava em sua cabeça.  
Assim que ficou próxima o suficiente sentiu-se tremer, que porra, estava com medo do que?

_-Haruno, parada. _– falou o garoto com a voz baixa.

Ela parou e respirou fundo. Virou-se para encará-lo e ele tinha um curativo na maçã do rosto, seus cabelos estavam molhados, pela provável ducha depois do treino. Tomou ar e desviou o olhar do rosto deste, mirando o buraco da fechadura de um dos armários.

_-Eu tenho que ir pra casa, como qualquer aluno, sabe? _– respondeu irônica.

Ele deslizou os dedos pelos fios negros molhados e desencostou-se do armário. Meu deus, ele era lindo demais para ser ignorado!

_-Você vem comigo. _– virou-se em direção ao caminho da biblioteca.

O que????  
A garota não estava entendendo nada.

_-Você tem uma noiva! Se vira com ela ta certo? _– respondeu nervosa, ele pensava que só por que tinha um cabelo lindo, um rosto lindo, olhos lindos, ah, e tudo mais lindo, ele podia pegar quem ele quisesse na hora que quisesse?

O garoto levou a mão até o rosto tentando conter estresse.

_-Você é irritante _– respondeu seco.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada no coração, como se estivesse sendo ridicularizada. Respirou fundo olhando as costas do garoto com seus fios negros deslizando em seu pescoço, mas não conseguiu responder, retrucar, xingar, qualquer coisa.

_-Vou te dar reforço de calculo, e só, não quero nada com você garota. _– respondeu áspero virando-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

Um instante de silêncio fez com que um suspiro profundo fosse pronunciado pelos lábios da garota. Estava magoada com seu descarte fácil. Sabia que ela e ele não dariam em nada, mas ainda existia uma gota de esperança que havia sido criada no dia que ele a beijou.

_-Ok_ – respondeu segurando o ar.

Por que ele não gostava de vê-la assim? Tratar as garotas com quem ele saia de forma indiferente não era difícil, mas somente um olhar dela o fazia sentir-se culpado. Porém, era Uchiha Sasuke, e como quem não se importava, virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca, sem olhar para trás. O silêncio entre os dois era torturante, mas era melhor do que ouvi-la sussurrar.

_-Você... poderia andar devagar? Meu pé ta enfaixado sabe... _– sua voz soou como um sussurro, estava sentindo-se ridícula depois da humilhação, mas seu pé doía demais e precisou pedir um momento.

Parou imediatamente, estava sendo duro demais com ela. Aos poucos ela o alcançou . Sua vontade era de segurá-la nos braços, por que assisti-la mancando o deixava fora de si.

Na biblioteca começaram a repassar as matérias, principalmente as que Sakura tinha se dado mal. Enquanto escutava o garoto explicar os números, pensava sobre seu modo ridículo de agir, tinha que se policiar, afinal ele só queria diversão e era isso o que qualquer garota representa para ele, só isso, não existia Sasuke apaixonado. Palavras de Yamanaka Ino.

Enquanto ele explicava, seus olhos saiam das linhas do caderno e se encontravam com os dela. Até que ao termino de uma matéria ele fixou os olhos nos dela, esperando algo.

Assim que Sakura se viu presa no olhar ônix seu coração apressou-se e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Queria um alguém especial, queria aquele garoto especial. Se ele não fosse um cafajeste...

_-Por que? _– perguntou com a voz fria.

Sakura piscou duas vezes e encarou o garoto. Estava ficando louca e tinha acabado de chamá-lo de cafajeste? Ou será que ele queria saber o que ela estava tão interessada? Sobre o que ele queria saber afinal de contas?

_-Você está nesse colégio... _– respondeu aos pensamentos dela.

Soltou o ar aliviada.

_-Eu... eu tenho o sonho de ser médica. _– respondeu firme.

Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso arrogante e tirou a franja, agora seca, da frente de seu rosto.

_-Médica? Interessante. _– comentou vendo o rosto interrogativo dela.

_-Algum problema com isso? _– não havia gostado da forma como ele aceitou a resposta.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás na cadeira e suspirou fechando os olhos.

_-Por que você sempre rebate violentamente? _– murmurou para si. – _Eu não disse nada demais só achei interessante. _– fechou os olhos. Já estava próximo de escurecer e ele estava cansado de ensinar calculo o dia todo.

Ele tinha que admitir, ele tinha razão, ela sempre estava na defensiva. Costume de líder de gangue? Talvez...

_-Desculpa... eu... _– suspirou fundo – _só estou sendo uma idiota... _- deitou a cabeça no livro, estava cansada e com fome.

Ele sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez não soou irônico.

_-Eu também vou fazer medicina. _– comentou se ajeitando corretamente na cadeira e começando a fechar os livros e guardar anotações.

A garota ficou pensando em como estava sendo ridícula, ele estava lá para ajudá-la e ela já entendeu que ele queria agarrá-la. Depois ele achou interessante que ela queria medicina por que ele também queria e ela já interpretou que ele estava zombando da idéia. Sim, ela estava sendo uma verdadeira escrota. Mas nada que não desse para consertar.

_-Você quer estudar onde? _– perguntou tirando a testa do livro e saindo com uma marca vermelha nesta.

_-Universidade de Tóquio. _– respondeu firme e decidido.

Sentiu-se impressionada, queria muito estudar nessa universidade, mas não se julgava boa o suficiente. Afinal era a mais concorrida de todas.

_-Certo, boa sorte! Eu até queria estudar lá. _– disse animada com a pseudo conversa que estavam tendo.

_-Queria? Por que, não quer mais? _– perguntou o moreno guardando tudo em sua mochila.

Ela torceu os lábios e começou a guardar os cadernos, evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

_-Eu não tenho capacidade para passar no vestibular. _

Nesse momento a garota pode ouvir o estrondo da mochila de livros em cima da mesa. Desviou o olhar e encontrou os olhos de Sasuke, sua feição leve havia se transformado em uma feição de arrogância.

_-A pior falha é a de não tentar. _– encarou a garota. – _Pensei que você não fosse só mais uma desistente. _– pegou a mochila e se encaminhou para a saída. –_ Até. _

Era verdade, ela tinha medo de falhar, não se achava digna daquela universidade, não queria ser uma desistente. E por que ele se importava com isso?  
Suspirou e se colocou a pensar, seria tão impossível essa faculdade? Afinal o Uchiha não sabia sobre nada, não imaginava como era lutar por uma bolsa, como era ser pobre, como era ser tão... **excluída. **

------------------------

**"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO" **

Leu o bilhete em rosa no papel rosa com cheiro de chiclete.

Era seu aniversário de 17 anos, finalmente! Sorriu, o dia estava ótimo, sem contar que era sexta-feira.

**"OBRIGADA!" **

Respondeu veloz e passou para a amiga da frente. Após alguns sons de rabiscos o bilhete caiu em sua mesa.

**"VAMOS A SORVETERIA! EU, VOCÊ E A HINATA!  
OBS.: É UMA AFIRMATIVA, OU SEJA, VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESCOLHA!" **

Sakura sorriu e guardou o bilhete, estava tão feliz que nem ligava para a personalidade extrema de Ino. Algumas coisas ainda rondavam sua mente, mas a mais palpável era a frase que Sasuke havia lhe dito, será que ele estava certo?  
Desviou o olhar para o moreno, que estava concentrado em escrever. Ele realmente estava interessado naquele papel.

_-Ou! Vai ficar aí mesmo? _– gritou a loira acordando Sakura do transe.

_-Aff, sua louca! _– levantou sorrindo e pegando suas coisas.

------------------------------

Amava sorvete, e em especial de cereja com chocolate! Uma delicia. Hinata falava sobre como havia conhecido um garoto legal na internet e como tinha medo de conhecê-lo ao vivo.

O sino da porta tocou e entraram cinco garotos, mal encarados, suas roupas com rasgos, correntes e totalmente escuras, em especial um que não parava de olhar para Sakura.  
Realmente aquele idiota estava irritando-a.

Em um momento de raiva resolveu encarar de volta. O garoto tinha olhos verdes claros, era pálido, a pele tão branca que fazia seus cabelos vermelhos se destacarem do resto, não podia negar que ele era bem bonito, em seu moletom preto com um capuz. Mas já era demais a forma que ele a confrontava.

_-Sakura o que foi? _– cochichou Hinata preocupada.

Mas já era tarde, o garoto se levantou da mesa seguido de seus quatro amigos. Colocou as duas mãos nos bolsos e foi caminhando em direção a mesa das garotas.

O que Sakura faria? Ela não ia poder brigar, já pensou, sair dando porrada nos caras na frente de Ino e Hinata? Acho que não! Começou a suar frio tentando imaginar como ia se safar dessa. O garoto a encarava firmemente, não estava brincando. Seu coração disparou e se manteve sentada mesmo querendo levantar e socá-los.

_-Sakura, o que ta acontecendo? _– perguntou Ino também preocupada.

_-Calma. _– foi sua única resposta.

O garoto parou ao lado dela na mesa, olhando para baixo. Ela fechou os punhos, era isso, ela ia ter que se defender e defender suas amigas, aqueles caras queriam encrenca e qualquer coisa mais que pudessem tirar de três garotas sozinhas. Ela se manteve virgem por muito tempo para perder dessa forma. Estava sentindo a adrenalina fluir em suas veias, era agora ou nunca.

Ele sorriu e com uma voz familiar disse:

_-Eai Sakura, ou devo te chamar de S.K.? _

* * *

**Música: Devil In disguise – o Rei Elvis!**


	18. Earthquake

**Capitulo 18 – Earthquake (terremoto) **

Um silêncio angustiante cobria o ar, ela olhava direto nos olhos dele. Quem era ele? De onde ele a conhecia? E a pior de todas, como ele sabia de sua gangue? Tentava, com muito esforço, pronunciar qualquer palavra, mas estava congelada. Sentiu uma gota de suor descer por sua pele e morrer em seus lábios, sendo seguida pelo olhar sério do garoto a sua frente.

Estava apavorada? Sem reação? Mas ela era bonita, e muito, sem aquela mascara cirúrgica e aquela toca, ela parecia só mais uma garota do tipo que mexe com a cabeça de caras como ele. Não queria torturá-la... bem... não muito!

_-Pode respirar, eu não vou te fazer nada_. – respondeu sussurrando para ela.

Sakura engoliu a saliva e relaxou os músculos, tinha que ser racional, quem era ele? Em um súbito nervoso se levantou da cadeira ficando de frente para o garoto. Os outros que o acompanhavam se prepararam para o que viesse em seguida, mas assim que percebeu, o garoto ruivo levantou sua mão demonstrando que o problema ali só envolvia os dois.

A garota encostou a mão no peito deste a sua frente e sem desviar o olhar foi empurrando-o para a parede próxima ao balcão, passo a passo, e ele não se opôs, apenas foi seguidos os movimentos dela. Assim que ele sentiu as costas contra a parede se encostou e depositou as mãos em seus bolsos, seria interessante.  
Ela, ainda com o cinco dedos pregados na pele do garoto, sentiu o corpo se arrepiar olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

_-Quem é você? E o que você quer? Quer brigar, é isso? _– foi áspera, mas falou baixo o suficiente para que só os dois ouvissem.

Ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso e segurou o punho da mão que pousava sobre si.

_-Você não está em posição de ditar ordens. _– aos poucos foi retirando a mão da garota de si e continuou a segurá-la.

Como ela sabia disso, sabia bem demais que estava em desvantagem. Engoliu a saliva, tinha que ter um plano.

_-Agora me escuta garota _– ela sentiu as palavras em suas veias – _Eu não to querendo brincar com você aqui. Hoje é seu aniversário então faremos assim: _– levou a outra mão ao bolso e sacou um papel. – _Uma festa! _– puxou a mão da garota, a que ele segurava, e depositou o papel nesta.

Sakura segurou o papel, sentindo os dedos dele em sua pele, já havia tido essa sensação antes, certeza.

Ele baixou os olhos e assistiu a todos os dedos finos dela se fecharem envolvendo o papel, mas não soltou a mão dela, somente a abaixou e se desencostou da parede dando um passo a frente, fazendo-a se assustar e tentar dar um passo para trás, porém, ele não deixou, segurando forte o braço da garota, puxou-a para si, revertendo o movimento que ela pretendia.  
A garota de repente se viu próxima do rosto dele, sentindo a respiração fria em seus lábios. Desviou o olhar virando o rosto para o lado, não era uma estúpida facilmente beijavel.

Adorou a reação dela, obvio, parecia que tudo estava ficando mais interessante que o que esperava. Deslizou a ponta do nariz pela maçã do rosto dela parando os lábios.

_- Seja uma boa menina e apareça. _– murmurou as palavras, só para ela.

Podia fazer o que? Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar e respirou fundo, ele sabia ser sexy.

Antes que pudesse acordar o garoto a soltou bruscamente a fazendo se desequilibrar, tombando para o lado e seguiu em direção a porta, sendo copiado pelos outros caras da gangue.

Certo, o que era aquilo? O que tinha acontecido ali? Colocou a mão sobre o coração e respirou fundo. Piscou algumas vezes descrente de tudo, se virou rapidamente para vê-lo partir porta a fora e o viu de costas, apenas indo para longe. Como se ele soubesse do olhar, girou o corpo voltando o olhar para ela, medindo-a e se voltou novamente seguindo seu caminho.

_-Certo! Quem era aquele?? _– a voz de Ino invadiu sua cabeça com um pé na porta causando um imenso susto.

_-Ei, calma! _– respondeu vendo a loira encarando-a e a pobre Hinata atrás só olhando.

Ela diria o que? È um cara gato que apareceu do nada e sabe que eu sou líder de uma das maiores gangues da cidade! Acho que não...

_-Um conhecido da antiga escola... só... _– saída triunfal!

_-Pois bem, ele é muito estranho e mal encarado! Parece aqueles moleques de gangue! _– futricou sobre o assunto fazendo a garota de cabelos pretos ficar vermelha.

Seria mesmo Hinata prima do líder dos Windslasher? Tanto faz... agora tinha um problema enorme para resolver! Uma festa... que bm que ele não especificou se ela poderia levar um acompanhante.... ou vários.

-------------------

A casa era simples... para o bairro! Um bairro rico e de alto porte. O som era alto da porta a dentro, na frente da casa haviam vários garotos e algumas garotas bem dadas, digamos. Enquanto que Sakura estava o contrario, uma calça jeans cinza escuro, uma camiseta preta desgastada, suas botas pretas e como acessório seus 7 melhores lutadores da gangue. Pronta para botar a casa abaixo.

_-Então vamos mesmo entrar nessa festa? _– perguntou o loiro ansioso.

_-Agente tem que entrar, eu tenho que descobrir quem ele é e o que ele quer! _– suspirou – _ta com medo Naruto? _– sorriu.

_-Medo nunca! _- começou a andar em direção a porta – vamos cair na farra!

Claro que ao entrar no recinto todos focaram seus olhos na garota acompanhada de sete caras, todos estranhos. Muitas garotas que estavam no local sentiam uma invejinha, afinal a garota de cabelos rosados usava uns trapos e chamava mais atenção do que elas semi-nuas.

Ao canto num extenso sofá estava ele, sentado observando-a. Sakura parou onde estava e se postou a trocar olhares com o ruivo. Uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos foi se aproximando dele, quando percebeu que o olhar dele era dirigido a Sakura e num acesso de raiva e ciúmes sentou-se no colo do garoto, não era justo afinal aquela era à noite dela, mas parecia que a garota de cabelos rosa era maior que isso.  
Com um movimento rápido o ruivo empurrou a morena fazendo-a cair de bunda ao chão e se levantou, seguindo em direção a garota de olhos verdes. Ah como ela era melhor do que as vadias ali.

Como previsto foi seguido por diversos caras, todos tinindo por uma briga e como resposta os sete de Sakura se postaram em pose de poucos amigos. O som parou.

_-Você veio mesmo, achei que não se arriscaria. _– estava muito calmo, mesmo sabendo que dali poderia sair uma bela briga.

Ela o encarava, talvez fosse a adrenalina, mas ele estava muito bem apresentável!

_-Não tenho medo, minha gangue é a melhor da cidade. _– sorriu maliciosa.

Mas não era burra.

_-Porém eu vim aqui como civil. _– ficou seria, ou pelo menos tentou.

Ele piscou e sorriu levemente, quase imperceptível.

_-Uma civil acompanhada de sete guarda-costas? _– quem ela queria enganar....

Sakura tirou as mãos que estavam presas aos bolsos, virando as duas palmas para cima.

_-Oras, o caminho até aqui pode ser perigoso sabia? _– falou irônica, estava adorando o confronto, sem mascaras.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, e fez um sinal para dispersar as pessoas que se encontravam ao redor deles.

_-Ok civil, pode mandar o canil passear e vem comigo. _– a final da frase o som voltou a tocar alto e ele começou a andar, esperando ser seguido.

_-Você não vai! _– retrucou Naruto – _Ele pode te machucar, sei lá! _– gritou nervoso.

_-Acho que de um pra um eu posso me virar _– olhou para todos – _vão dar uma volta. _– seguiu o caminho do garoto.

Entrou num cômodo que parecia um escritório, cada coisa ali parecia valer uma grana preta, e lá estava ele sentado em uma cadeira. Não queria ficar perto demais dele, não sei por que, talvez fosse o jeito como ele a olhava. Então seguiu até a janela e se encostou ao para peito.

_-Pode perguntar. _– disse o garoto –_ mas não garanto respostas. _– terminou direto.

_-Como você sabe de mim? _– perguntou sentindo os lábios secos.

_-Um certo loiro gritou seu nome depois que você caiu e eu associei ele ao nome escrito na sua mochila escolar no dia que você pegou o vagão masculino e deu uma surra no pervertido. _– desviou o olhar sibilando um sorriso –_ tão violenta. _

Caramba, como se meteu nessa furada? Ele estava no vagão aquele dia! Passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo o olhar dele seguir cada movimento seu..

_-E você é de que gangue? _– perguntou pensando na mascara de gás.

Ele levantou da cadeira e lentamente foi seguindo até a garota, parando em frente a esta.

_-Pergunta errada. _– disse calmo encarando-a firmemente.

A garota respirou fundo e o encarou de volta, fitando seus olhos verdes tão claros.

_-Por que? _– estava irritada, só ela estava desmascarada.

Em um rápido movimento ele se encostou ao lado dela, escorado na janela, ombro encontrando ombro.

_-Sabe, _- sussurrou para a garota –_ se só eu souber quem você é a vantagem é minha. _– terminou passando a os dedos nos cabelos. Nem ao menos olhou para ela.

Era verdade, se ele soubesse que ela era SK teria um modo de chantagea-la e se ela soubesse quem ele era essa brincadeira ficaria de igual para igual. Ponto dele.

_-Certo_ – sussurrou respondendo – _então pelo menos o seu nome. _

_-Gaara _– respondeu calmo com a voz baixa o suficiente para somente escutá-lo.

Sentiu um calafrio em sua pele, percorrendo sua corrente sanguínea, seria ele o líder do Gas!Panic? Era melhor não se apegar ao fato, não queria queimar miolos assim.

_-Você me pegou. _– respondeu sorrindo pensando em como estava ferrada. – _Eu não esperava isso. _– passou a mão no cabelo rosa, juntando-o atrás da orelha e fixou o olhar no rosto pálido do garoto.

_-Eu que não esperava que você tivesse um rosto bonito. _– respondeu o garoto fixando os olhos nos verdes dela.

Sua respiração cessou. Ela piscou desconcertada, mas ele não deixou brecha para uma resposta, lentamente virou postando-se em frente à garota novamente, um braço em cada lado do corpo de Sakura. Estava presa, congelada pelo olhar que ele insistia em fixar em seu rosto.

_-Só posso te garantir que não voamos lutar até você colocar sua mascara. _– disse sem ao menos conseguir tirar os olhos dos lábios dela.

O ar parecia difícil de respirar, preso entre os rostos dos dois, tão próximos. Ela sentiu o coração palpitar, talvez pudesse beijá-lo, ele não era um falso que nem Sasuke, estava sendo sincero desde o inicio e era um garoto bem bonito, um beijo não faria mal... não é?

Gaara concentrou o olhar nos lábios dela e aos poucos sentiu-se compelido a beijá-la, tudo naquele rosto o atraia, afinal o que era um beijo não é?  
Um estrondo foi ouvido porta a fora, um vaso ou algo assim? Os rostos próximos.

_-Parece que seus amigos vão arranjar problemas. _– murmurou com os lábios próximos aos dela.

Então acordou do transe que se encontrava hipnotizada pelo olhar daquele ruivo.

_-Talvez_ – desviou o rosto tentando respirar o ar todo que estava faltando em seus pulmões de uma vez só.

Sentiu de leve os lábios dele tocarem o canto de sua boca, tão úmidos. Seu coração disparou e suas mãos congelaram, fechou os olhos sentindo aquela caricia.

_-Certo _– sussurrou ele –_ vamos botar ordem nisso. _– assim se afastou da garota, deixando-a pasmada.

Sakura sentiu as pernas bambas, tinha que ser ele, 2-21. Queria mais era aproveitar, sem mascaras, sem guerras, era hora da festa e ela precisava se mexer, afinal quem disse que era fácil se livrar daquela sensação deliciosa dos lábios úmidos de um garoto gato.

-------------------------------

Sua cabeça doía, e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais para serem abertas, o que estava acontecendo?

Os músculos gritavam de dor, mas mesmo assim contou até três e sentou-se na cama ainda tentava abrir os olhos, talvez tivesse bebido demais na festa. Passou a mão no rosto tentando se acostumar com a luz do sol que entrava por sua janela e tocava sua face. Tinha um compromisso hoje, Sasuke a esperava na biblioteca municipal para repassar algumas coisas, afinal tinha prova na segunda de manhã, tomaria um banho, café e pegaria o trem.

_-Bom dia bela adormecida. _– uma voz rouca soou próxima.

Assustada abriu os olhos doloridos sentindo-se cegada pela luz clara da ao seu redor, uma cama de casal com lençóis vinho, uma penteadeira cheia de perfumes, uma janela que levava a uma sacada e um garoto de cabelos vermelhos bagunçados vestindo somente as calças deixando o abdômen trabalhado a mostra. O que tinha feito?

_-O que... _– tentou falar mas a cabeça latejava.

Ele sorriu e sentou na beirada do colchão, sem camisa, deixando-a pasmada com a situação.

Daquele jeito ela não ia conseguir se concentrar e num momento explosivo soltou uma ameaça.

_-Vá se vestir! _- disse tentando não ficar olhando para o garoto.

_-Sabe _- deslizou os dedos pelos fios vermelhos – _se eu tivesse uma camiseta estaria usando. _– respondeu apoiando as mãos no colchão e encarando-a.

Ela parou por um segundo e segui o olhar dele, descendo os olhos até a roupa que vestia e qual não foi o choque quando se viu usando uma certa camiseta vermelha de manga e gola preta. A camiseta dele.

Perdeu o ar e sua cabeça começou a doer mais, olhou para o quarto só os dois e ela usando a camiseta dele?!?

_-Como? _- respirou rápido – _eu, eu não fiz isso! _– tentou se levantar da cama e cambaleou até a parede – _que merda! _– se escorou olhando-o, ainda sem camisa, com um leve sorriso cômico.

_-Não fizemos nada_ – respondeu olhando-a nos olhos – _você bebeu demais e enganchou a camiseta numa maçaneta e a rasgou _– levantou-se seguindo até a porta – _então para você não ficar sem camiseta te emprestei a minha. _– a poucos passos chegou à porta e abriu.- _você dormiu sozinha aqui_ – parou antes de sair e se virou para encará-la com um olhar sedento –_ uma pena. _

Ela engoliu a saliva e sentiu um alivio descer goela abaixo.

Era virgem ainda. Olhou-o novamente, com os cabelos bagunçados e sem camisa, talvez não fosse má idéia ter se divertido um pouco.

_-Que horas são? _– perguntou seguindo-o porta a fora, onde encontrou vários garotos jogados no corredor, dormindo bêbados. Alguns ela até que conhecia bem.

_-Quase nove e meia_ - respondeu Gaara seguindo até a cozinha.

Merda, ela tinha marcado as dez com Sasuke e estava longe demais do que correr, voar, sei lá o que tinha, mas tinha meia hora e só!

_-Merda to atrasada _– gritou virando-se para correr para a porta –_ meu depois te devolvo a camiseta e _– parou e vislumbrou um skate ao canto, atrás da porta da cozinha para o quintal – _posso pegar? _– apontou para o aparato.

_-Pode, não é meu mesmo_ - respondeu o garoto analisando a geladeira – _A casa não é minha, a gente invadiu para das a festa. _

Um ar pesado caiu sobre ela. Aquela casa, agora toda quebrada e bagunçada era de alguém que nem imaginava o que estava acontecendo? Pegou o skate e foi saindo mas antes parou no arco da porta.

_-Valeu por tudo. _– sorriu encontrando o olhar do garoto e se virou rapidamente passando pelo corredor até chegar na porta da frente.

_-Sakura-chan! _– gritou Naruto – _onde você vai? _

_-A gente se fala, to atrasada! Tchau._ – e assim sumiu pela porta.

--------------------------------------

Após tanto correr avistou a biblioteca, maldita subida. Com o skate embaixo do braço subia a rua desesperada, já era 10:20 e ela estava fora da biblioteca. Seus pulmões doíam, não tinha nada no estomago, em sua cabeça só a ressaca do dia passado, estava um lixo e tinha certeza que precisava vomitar, mas continuou a correr, passando por casais e grupos de pessoas como uma flecha. Não estava longe, mas um pouco.

Foi quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço a puxando para trás.

Se fosse em outra ocasião nada teria acontecido, afinal tinha uma super agilidade, mas naquele dia estava zerada de autocontrole e caiu para trás como um bêbado desajeitado, soltando o skate para o ar.

Mas onde estava o chão?

Sentiu alguém segurá-la pela cintura, forte, uma respiração tomou conta de seu pescoço acariciando seu rosto e aquele perfume tão familiar, tão...

_-Sasuke... _– balbuciou tonta com a queda.

_-Você está cheirando a álcool. _– respondeu o moreno despreocupado.

Se ele não tivesse a segurado ela teria passado reto, e nunca ia imaginar aquela quase queda, mas senti-la em seus braços era uma ótima recompensa, mesmo que ela cheirasse a álcool e colônia masculina.

Se desvencilhou dos braços do garoto sentindo a tontura lhe roubar o chão.

_-Foi mal! _- respirou desconcertada - _o atraso, a queda, a idiotice toda! _– Encarou-o, ele retribuiu o olhar.

Seus olhos focaram um leve corte em seu lábio inferior, um filete que deixava o local vermelho obvio demais para ela que adorava apreciá-lo. Os cabelos mais rebeldes que o comum, uma larga camiseta preta e o rosto pálido, alguns fios de sua franja insistiam em passas por seu rosto e como ela nunca havia visto ele sorriu, tentando não ser tão aparente, com o canto dos lábios.

_-Você está um trapo_ – ela estava descabelada, havia uma mancha de saliva seca em seu queixo e usava uma camiseta grande demais e mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. – _Vamos, você precisa de um café. _– virou-se indo em direção a lanchonete do outro lado da rua.

Ao chegar no local a garota seguiu para o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto e ajeitou o cabelo. Quando saiu ele estava sentado e a sua frente repousava uma caixa branca com uma fita vermelha. Curiosa sentou-se rapidamente e apontou para o embrulho.

_-Pra mim? _– sorriu animada.

O garoto mantinha o rosto baixo, mas desviou o olhar para ela.

_-Você merece? _– perguntou sarcástico.

Ela sorriu incrédula, ele estava de... bom humor?

_-Não_ – respondeu piscando os olhos e desviando o olhar – _mas você vai me dar mesmo assim. _– voltou o olhar e se deparou com os olhos ônix, agora sérios.

_-Acho que não posso te negar algo. _– analisando-a, deixando-a arrepiada.  
Por que ela piscava daquela forma, como se fosse uma boneca. Ele não podia negar algo a ela. Em um pequeno gesto empurrou a caixa.

Sentiu os dedos gelarem e os levou até a pequena caixa, a segurou com cuidado e puxou a fita.

Um pequeno pingente em formato de uma sakura com cinco pequenas pedras rosadas e um folheto azul. Segurou o pingente cuidadosamente, era lindo, nunca ninguém havia lhe dado qualquer tipo de jóia, sempre coisas das quais ela usava sempre, patins, luvas e outras coisas de moleque.

_-Obrigada... _– respondeu com a voz falha.

De dentro da caixa puxou o folheto lendo seus escritos.

**UNIVERSIDADE DE TOKYO **

Um folheto contendo as datas de inscrição e provas e falando sobre cursos e assuntos afins.

_-Ok... entendi. _– respondeu olhando o papel. Ele queria que ela tentasse.

Olhou-o novamente, ele era especial, era o garoto que ela queria, mas que não podia ter.

_-Obrigada mesmo! _– respondeu sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem.

"_...não quero nada com você garota." _

_-Por que? _– perguntou não percebendo onde estava se metendo –_ por que você não quer nada comigo? _– parou depois de soltar as palavras e percebeu que estava ficando louca.

O garoto não se chocou com a pergunta e fitou os verdes dela.

Rapidamente a garota se postou em pé, tinha que sair dali, tinha que fugir.

_-Senta. _– ordenou o garoto juntando as duas mãos e levando-as até o rosto.

Ela não obedeceu, ficou olhando-o estática, não conseguia se mover de forma alguma.

_-Esquece, eu to de ressaca ai falei merda... e... _– antes de terminar o raciocínio Sasuke se levantou e segurou seu punho esquerdo.

Ele a olhava sem sentimentos aparentes.

_-Não diga bobagens. _– repreendeu-a.

Deu um passo a frente chegando próximo o suficiente para seus narizes quase se tocarem.

_-Se eu pudesse_ – sussurrou olhando-a nos olhos – _tocaria cada parte do seu corpo. _– tentou se controlar piscando demoradamente.

A garota fechou os olhos sentindo as palavras deslizarem por sua pele. Então ele a queria, e como ela o queria. Sentiu os lábios dele se aproximando de seu rosto. Voltou então a sussurrar.

_-Eu te quero sim. _– deslizou os lábios úmidos pela pele rosada dela até encontrar seu ouvido – _muito... _– sussurrou um riso malicioso.

Ela sentiu a pele arrepiada, o corpo dormente e o coração palpitante. Os lábios macios dele em sua pele, a mão que a segurava forte, a respiração dos dois se mesclando, ele era demais, um calafrio que lhe percorreu o corpo e se concentrou abaixo do umbigo fez com que sentisse algo estranho e úmido em sua roupa intima.

Mas em um súbito movimento ela se afastou, deixando-o desnorteado assim que seus olhos miraram o sino da porta balançar e uma certa ruiva de óculos adentrar o local.

Vadia maldita.

_-Te achei! _– olhando para Sasuke falou alto, quase um grito – _Oi bolsista. _– balançou os dedos como aceno.

_-Karin não seja estúpida. _– respondeu o garoto virando as costas e sentando-se.

Ela não ia ficar lá, então a única coisa que fez foi olhar nos ônix dele e sibilar com os lábios uma palavra.

E ele entendeu perfeitamente o que aqueles lábios rosados diziam.

_"Obrigada" _

Algo a deixava extasiada, o presente, a esperança, o garoto... tudo a deixava boba demais. Seguiu seu caminho, não havia pro que ficar lá.

Entrou na estação de trem e pegou seu celular, tinha o numero dele. Selecionou o nome na lista. Uchiha Sasuke e começou uma mensagem:

**ME DESCULPE... ESTUDAREI EM CAS **

Antes de terminar a mensagem percebeu todos que estavam no vagão se levantarem e correrem até a janela.

_-É sangue! _– gritou um.

_-Meu deus o que é isso?! _– uma mulher colocou a mão em frente a boca.

Sakura levantou e colocou o rosto no vidro da janela.

_**"Atenção passageiros, estamos enfrentando problemas técnicos e ficaremos paralisados por alguns momentos. Aguardamos sua compreensão." **_

Olhou para os trilhos onde pode ver algumas pedras brancas, pedras estranhas... algo atingiu de súbito seu estomago. Eram ossos, humanos, nos trilhos. As pessoas começaram a se apavorarem, crânios, fêmur, ali e outro cá. Subiu o olhar e vislumbrou as vidraças da estação escritas em sangue, vermelho e recente escorrendo aos pingos.

**05  
2º ROUND**

**

* * *

**

Música: earthwake – Family force 5


	19. Minority

**Capitulo 19 – Minority (Minoria) **

Encaixou a luva na mão esquerda e balançou os dedos visualizando suas unhas em verde. Estava nervosa, até demais, era sexta e ela poderia descrever exatamente o que tinha acontecido domingo depois de sair da estação de trem.  
Olhou o jornal em cima da mesa:

**"COVEIRO PRESO POR DESENTERRAR CORPOS." **

A matéria falava sobre um pobre homem, coveiro de um cemitério quase abandonado, que havia escavado as antigas tumbas e despejado os ossos nos trilhos de uma estação e como complemento com seu próprio sangue havia escrito coisas incoerentes nos vidros... o mais interessante é que ele negava o crime e dizia não se lembrar de nada daquele dia. Sakura sabia que o homem era inocente, sabia que o culpado era um maluco fixado em mostrar na internet brigas de ruas, mas o que podia fazer?  
Olhou a foto da suposta escrita incoerente:  
**05 2º ROUND**

Simples, em 5 dias o segundo desafio... era hoje, sexta, o local? Bem ela acreditava que seria no suposto cemitério onde os corpos tinham sido desenterrados, um antigo cemitério próximo a uma estação de trem das menos freqüentadas...  
Pegou sua máscara, era noite de briga, era noite de reencontrar os inimigos, em especifico um, **2-21. **

---------

O portão principal do cemitério estava isolado por uma faixa preta e amarela da policia, mas não havia algum policial na área. Nenhum som era feito no local, parecia estar todo morto, sem bichos, sem vento, sem carros, sem barulho algum.  
Agachou-se e passou por debaixo da faixa e ultrapassou o portão que rangia. Ao longo avistou alguns membros de sua gangue, tinha marcado naquela entrada. E como se quebrasse o silêncio mórbido, sussurrou.

_-Eai? _

Todos se viraram assustados. O local era assustador, com todos os túmulos abertos e um fedor cadavérico no ar.  
O único a se pronunciar foi o estrategista.

_-Você sabia que somos a aposta da noite? _– disse o garoto.

Sakura sentou próxima ao grupo.

_-Como? _– perguntou varrendo o local com os olhos.

_-Isso mesmo_ – levantou-se da pedra – _somos a maior aposta no mercado negro, estão confiantes que vamos ganhar_ – disse o garoto suspirando de tédio.

Ela sorriu, discretamente.

_-Mas não é só isso, não sei se você tem freqüentado a internet, mas você está bem popular SK. _– falou fazendo certo loiro, até então, calado de medo, se remexer.

_-Ela é, assim, famosa? Como? _- Perguntou curioso.

_-Tudo nessa disputa é em função de nós, por que ela é famosa entre os... _– pensou um bocado – _fãs. _

O loiro torceu os lábios sem acompanhar a idéia. Shikamaru bufou se recostando na pedra novamente.

_-O vídeo da câmera dela é o mais acessado, entendeu agora? _– Naruto sorriu em consentimento – _E as caveiras, o cemitério, tudo ligado a nós, Grave Of Skulls. _

Antes que o assunto se prolongasse um som foi ouvido ao longe, como uma explosão simples de fogos de artifícios. Todos se olharam e se postaram a seguir rapidamente até o local.  
A primeira pessoa que Sakura avistou era ele, e sua mascara de gás, seu blusão preto e com uma das pernas da calça dobrada, deixando exposta sua pele pálida. Respirou fundo.

Uma tela ao chão estava ligada, chiando.

Olharam todos para o lado percebendo a ultima gangue se aproximar, Blood Sun. E como em um filme do terror a tela ligou repentemente.

_**"Bem vindos queridos! Aqui transmitindo ao vivo sou eu, DJ Crazyfire!" **_

Ouviu-se um som de multidão vindo da tela e Sakura reconheceu o lugar, era o reduto embaixo da ponte no centro. Não estava entendendo nada e queria chutar aquela merda de tela.

_**"Antes de tudo, essa transmissão é especial, estamos longe, mas não pensem que não sei o que estão fazendo, tenho olhos por todo lugar." **_

Estavam desconfortáveis com tudo aquilo, parecia que eram ... atrações de circo.

"_**Chega de enrolação! Vamos direto ao assunto! Vocês querem sangue?" **_

O publico concordava aos berros.

_**"Então é o que teremos!" **_

Ela não agüentou e resolveu tomar uma providência.

_-Vai, diz logo qual a babaquice de hoje! _– gritou pela mascara.

_**"Parece que nossa estrela está nervosa. Alguém ai gostaria de acalmar os ânimos dela, pessoal?" **_

Uma enxurrada de vozes masculinas gritavam e afirmava,m. Era nojento. Sakura sentiu o rosto vermelho de vergonha e raiva. Malditos.

_**"Espero que tenha feito sua aposta, pois o jogo vai começar!" **_

O líder do Blood Sun agachou-se próximo a tela.

_**"Meus caros, dentro da cova a frente temos três simpáticas esferas, uma para cada e elas querem chegar ao seu devido lugar, que é na antiga sala de operadores da estação de trem abandonada do centro." **_

Sakura lembrou onde era a estação abandonada há muito tempo, afinal depois que os trens ganharam mais vagões para abrigar mais trabalhadores a plataforma ficou estreita demais para o desembarque, . Outra vez, teria que correr... mas o local era bem longe, até demais!

_**"Mas calma!" **_

Parecia que não era o final da coisa, engoliu a seco.

_**"Antes de chegar ao local teremos alguns pontos de visitas! Em cada marco do mapa a esfera passa para o próximo!" **_

Na tela um mapa surgiu, traçava um caminho até a estação e nele havia 7 marcas. A primeira chamava-se inicio e estava sobre o cemitério. A segunda chamava-se festa e estava em alguma rua de um dos bairros mais badalados da cidade. A terceira chamava-se multidão e estava numa praça no centro da cidade. A ultima chamava-se fim e estava na estação de trem. Todos olharam para o tumulo a frente, estava cheio de terra, além dele haviam somente outros dois a não ter sido escavados. Onde estavam as merdas de esferas?

Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pela TV.

"_**Amanhã estejam aqui a meia noite, vocês tem 24 horas para montar um planejamento de percurso. Em cada ponto a esfera passa pelo próximo sendo obrigada a terminar nas mãos do líder. Boa sorte e tragam suas pás, amanhã é dia de desenterrar os mortos!" **_

O maluco ria loucamente e a platéia uivava, Sakura estava farta daquelas idiotices. A transmissão cessou e o silêncio voltou a reinar. Ela já não agüentava.

_-Por que estamos fazendo isso? _– dirigiu-se a todos – _vocês estão gostando de serem manipulados? _– o silêncio retornou, mas não durou muito.

_-Se você quiser é só sair ... _– disse o garoto com a voz abafada pela mascara de gás, uma voz que por culpa do silêncio lhe era familiar. – _O que houve? Medo de se machucar? _

As gangues já se colocaram em pose de briga, ele estava provocando-a?

Que se foda! Em alguns meses ela não estaria mais ali, seu objetivo era a faculdade! Então por que não se divertir?

_-Quer apostar que ganho de você? _– disse zombando.

_-Aposta aceita. _– respondeu o garoto, aproximando-se a ponto de ficar apenas AA um palmo de distância da garota. – _se eu ganhar... _- sussurrou pela mascara –_ faço o que quiser com você. _– sua voz soou maliciosa, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo corpo dela.

_-Certo... vice-versa. _– respondeu rapidamente para não perder a pose, mas não parava de pensar em arrancar aquela mascara dele.

Agora duas coisas estavam em jogo, a gangue e a líder.

-------------------

Depois de muito avaliar a situação estava decidido, o time se resumia a Kiba, Naruto e Sakura. Os dois mais velozes e a líder. A idéia era que cada um seguisse para seu ponto, só encontrando o companheiro na hora de passar a tal esfera.

Shikamaru montou a estratégia, Kiba partiria do cemitério, pegando a avenida e na esquina teria uma bicicleta, de lá pedalaria até o tal local para a festa, onde estaria Naruto aguardando que após pegar a esfera seguiria de patins do local até o centro na estação principal onde Sakura estaria aguardando e faria o percurso a pé até o final. –Só haviam alguns problemas. Primeiro, a festa da qual falaram era na cobertura de um prédio, Kiba teria que subir de alguma forma, sem entrar no local. E segundo, o percurso de Sakura seria a pé nos trilhos. Esperavam que tudo funcionasse, mas a sorte era um fator importante.

A garota caminhava em meio a multidão repassando tudo em sua mente deveria estar devidamente postada na 3ª entrada da estação, a entrada com maior movimento, dificultando a passagem de Naruto, porém mais próximo a entrada dos trilhos que ela necessitava.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se, era só aguardar... só... estava nervosa demais para aguardar! Olhou ao lado e se deparou com um garoto que segurava um notebook olhando-a espantado. Ela estava com a mascara e com um blusão de touca, mas ele estava próximo para perceber que não era um cidadão qualquer ali. Mas o que mais fixou os olhos da garota foi o notebook e então sem nem pestanejar ela pediu educadamente.

_-Abre esse negocio e conecta o site do DJ Crazyfire, aposto que você está louco pra assistir as gangues, estou enganada? _– se aproximou ameaçadoramente sentando ao lado deste.

O que ele podia fazer? Ligou o notebook e conectou ao site e a transmissão ao vivo de má qualidade começou, Kiba estava de pé no cemitério, ao lado de dois caras.

_**"E foi dada a largada" **_

Assim que a garota ouviu a voz do locutor seu coração disparou vendo o garoto usar uma pá para poder cavar o tumulo e segurar em suas mãos uma, bola de vidro?

--------------------

Kiba segurou-a se espantando. Era de vidro, a possibilidade de se ferrar era altíssima, mas ele tinha que dar seu melhor!

Sacou um blusão de dentro da mochila e embrulhou a bola guardando-a novamente. Disparou pela avenida, vendo ao longe sua bicicleta prateada, tinha que pedalar e muito!

Pulou no banco e ajeitou os pés nos pedais, quando sentiu sua mochila ser agarrada e ao olha para trás se deparou com um membro do BloodSun, mas não o que possuía a esfera, aquele ali era um sabotador. Acertou-lhe um soco em meio ao rosto e começou a pedalar com tudo, fazendo o cara se desequilibrar e bater o queixo na roda antes de ir ao chão. Visualizou mais dois chegando para ajudar e como nunca havia feito ma vida pedalou para se salvar.

-------------------

Naruto permanecia sentando na escada de incêndio ouvindo a musica alta e olhando os 10 andares abaixo. No prédio a lado via uns caras com câmeras nas mãos, gente do Crazyfire medindo cada passo dele. Sabia que haviam outros caras das gangues ali, mas não era capaz de enxergá-los em lugar algum. Começou a bater os pés no ferro marrom, ia demorar?

_-Eai loirinho, ta se cagando é? _– era um cara com o símbolo do Gas!Panic, uma mascara que escondia só seu rosto deixando um cabelo negro e liso a mostra.

Ele queria briga para passar o tempo?  
Conseguiu!

-------------------

Pedalava rapidamente, tentando ir contra o tempo, não havia usado carro e moto, pois eles são facilmente sabotáveis. Sua garganta estava seca, precisava de água, mas não podia parar!

Entrou na rua onde se localizava o prédio, pela sua lembrança seriam apenas mais 3 quarteirões. Ao longe era capaz de ver a iluminação do terraço onde a festa rolava.

Fixou o olhar a frente e se deparou com alguns caras bem suspeitos, e como ele não era idiota, e muito menos seus parceiros de gangue, assim que se aproximou do edifício começou a usar a buzina apertando-a varias vezes.

Os mal encarados ali presentes não entendiam a buzinada, era para saírem da frente? Começaram a rir, ele achava que com aquela bicicletinha passaria por 6 caras? Todos começaram a sacar suas armas, facas, socos ingleses e pedaços de madeira, para chegar ao prédio ele teria que entrar naquele beco onde havia a escada de incêndio, mas por eles só poderia passar seu comparsa e mais ninguém de gangue alguma.

Assim que viram o garoto se aproximar sentiram a adrenalina correr no sangue, briga, briga, **BRIGA! **

Kiba sorriu e no exato momento em que ia se chocar com os garotos desviou a bicicleta e jogando-a no chão correu em direção ao prédio ao lado onde uma porta se abriu e ele entrou.

Que porra era aquela?

Todos os membros do BloodSun ali reunidos correram para a porta, mas já estava trancada fazendo-os bater a cara na porta, enquanto Kiba subia de elevador calmamente até a cobertura para transitar de um prédio ao outro de forma rápida e fácil... Perdedores!

-------------------

Sakura sorriu, o plano era ótimo, olhou fixamente a tela sentindo-se extasiada.

_-Viu, o Grave of Skulls é o melhor! _– disse ao dono do computador.

O que ele podia dizer? Bom era melhor concordar e foi isso que fez, balançou a cabeça varias vezes.

Ela se virou e voltou a assistir, agora Kiba estava no alto, separado de Naruto por uma longa tabua de madeira, agora era só Naruto receber a esfera e... onde estava Naruto?

-------------------

Kiba começou a andar concentrado pela tabua, pé após pé, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto e suas mãos seguravam a esfera, na verdade o blusão com a esfera embrulhada, tinha que entregar a Naruto e alertá-lo que ela era de vidro, sabe como ele pode ser baka né? Ouvia o som das gangues subindo as escadas de metal, um zumbido alucinante que o fazia tremer em pensar em ser jogado daquela altura, não podia cair, olhava para a madeira, se concentra!

Faltavam apenas alguns centímetros, estava quase lá!

Levantou os olhos para encontrar Naruto no local marcado, mas não esperava, Naruto não estava lá, porém estava lutando com um cara do Gas!Panic, mas esse não era o problema.  
Como se fosse em câmera lenta Kiba viu, Naruto tomou um soco direto na boca fazendo-o cuspir sangue e girar, 180 graus, caindo em direção a tabua, não podia cair, e como ultima estância o loiro agarrou o tecido que estava nas mãos de Kiba, puxando uma manga e sentindo o corpo ser jogado direto ao vento frio!

**Não! **

Não era possível, Kiba em um pensamento rápido se jogou para o lado reverso, segurando a outra manga da blusa assim fazendo a se prender na madeira, uma gangorra, Kiba de um lado e Naruto do outro. Foi nesse momento em que o moreno relaxou vendo seu amigo loiro seguro.

_-Cara! Você me salvou! _– gritou Naruto.

Kiba sorriu, quase tudo tinha ido por água abaixo, mas ele havia conseguido chegar ali e ainda impedir a queda de Naruto, agora era só ele passar a esfera...

Sentiu a pressão cair seu corpo congelou, o coração acelerou, batendo mais rápido do que nunca, não podia ser! Não depois de tudo! Subiu o olhar para algo que rolava na madeira lentamente em direção a queda de 10 andares de altura.

-_PORRA A ESFERA!_

* * *

**Música: Minority – Green Day**


	20. Just a girl

**Capitulo 20 – Just a girl (só uma garota)**

Ela torcia os dedos desesperada olhando a tela, seria o fim da linha?  
Mordeu o lábio inferior escondido pela mascara branca e em um momento critico desviou o olhar da tela, era demais para conseguir acompanhar... mas havia algo além, talvez seria melhor manter o olhar no monitor ao ver o que estava ali próximo.

Em meio a multidão ela conseguia avistá-lo, sua máscara sendo segurada... na mão direita... Ele estava sem mascara? Seu coração disparou, sua respiração ficou veloz, de costas o garoto segurava sua mascara, mas seu capuz preto cobria a cabeça. Ela poderia ir até ele e puxar o capuz, com certeza, ela poderia.. levantou-se sentindo seu corpo se mover sozinho e começou a caminhar por entre a multidão ali, desviando, segurando o ar nos pulmões, pisando leve, como se estivessem em meio a uma sala vazia e silenciosa. Até que alcançou seu objetivo parando atrás do garoto e admirando o símbolo bordado no braço do blusão, olhou novamente a mascara de gás na mão deste e respirou fundo, ela queria muito ver aquele rosto, de verdade.

Em um leve movimento levantou a mão levando-a até o capuz preto, mas algo a deteve de puxá-lo.

_-Se fizer isso estará me dando o direito de fazer o mesmo com você. _– respondeu com a voz rouca, nada abafada e familiar, talvez se não tivessem em meio aquela multidão toda.

Engoliu a saliva e recuou a mão, não podia ser descoberta, mesmo que sua curiosidade fosse enorme, pelo bem da gangue.

Ele levou a mascara até o rosto e a colocou com cuidado para o capuz não cair de sua cabeça e então virou-se colocando as duas mãos nos bolsos.

_-Não me entenda mal. _– disse com a vos agora abafada – _eu também quero tirar a sua mascara. _

Sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo, enquanto encarava aqueles olhos escuros escondidos pela sombra do capuz. Só podia ser louca, essa era a única explicação.

_-Vamos lá, eu deixo você tirar minha mascara. _– disse a voz rouca, enquanto ele segurava a mão da garota de forma delicada deslizando os dedos pela pele aveludada dela.

Quando ela percebeu sua mão direita estava sobre a mascara de gás, e sobre ela estava a mão pálida e gelada do garoto.

_-Faça_ – disse imperativo. – _mas não se esqueça que eu vou ter o mesmo direito que você. _– rebateu.

O que ela deveria fazer? Por que queria tanto puxar aquela mascara dele, era um mistério, mas tinha que pensar na gangue, tinha que se concentrar em continuar anônima, tinham câmeras por ali, com certeza e ela não podia vacilar, não mesmo.

Ficou imóvel olhando-o, seus olhos direcionados para sua própria mão sobre a mascara e em um ato rápido puxou sua mão de volta.

_-Garota esperta. _– sua voz era irônica e maliciosa, deliciosa...

Piscou se concentrando, tinha que estar inteira até a chegada de Naruto, isso se Naruto estivesse inteiro!

E como sempre sendo o membro mais surpreendente o loiro segurou com a mão esquerda na madeira e a perna esquerda estirou-se até alcançar a esfera que parou de rolar se concentrando exatamente em seu pé.

Kiba entendeu a jogada e sentindo que Naruto já estava a salvo pousou suas mãos na madeira e subiu, deixando o blusão antes usado como ferramenta, cair os dez andares abaixo. Com cuidado e ainda deitado na tabua esticou os braços e segurou a esfera de vidro.

Assim que viu a esfera segura nas mãos de Kiba, o loiro usou sua outra mão para impulsionar o corpo para cima da tabua. Kiba olhou-o nos olhos azuis e esse sorriu.

_-Eu deveria te jogar daqui, juro que se você não pegar essa merda logo e sair da minha frente eu vou estourar sua cara! _– gritou mostrando os caninos, estava ferrado com Naruto.

Imediatamente Naruto ficou serio e se colocou em pé pegando a esfera em mãos, a única coisa que viu antes de disparar escada abaixo foi o moreno com a mascara que ele estava brigando pegar sua esfera e sumir rua a fora, merda!

Desceu as escadas com saltos de lance em lance de degraus. Derrubando qualquer idiota que estivesse em seu caminho, incluindo alguns cinegrafistas.

_-Ahhh! Sai da frente!!! _– gritava loucamente enquanto passava por todos.

E quando sentiu o asfalto sob seus pés começou a correr até uma certa lata de lixo onde pegou seu skate escondido. O jogou no chão e já com o impulso do corpo saiu remando, pegando mais e mais velocidade, a estação não estava tão longe e sua sorte é que era uma reta só!

Foi quando sentiu-se empurrado e foi direto ao asfalto, com medo de perder a esfera levantou os braços deixando seu rosto ir direto de encontro ao chão, lhe causando uma enorme ferida na bochecha.

_-Filho da puta! _– gritou ao ver o moreno em um conversível de ultima linha.

O carro cantou pneu e saiu disparado rua abaixo. Por que ele não estava de carro? Que idéia idiota do Shikamaru!

Levantou-se tendo certeza da esfera estar intacta e limpou o sangue na beirada da camiseta laranja. Pegou o skate e continuou sua descida, tinha que encontrar Sakura de qualquer forma!

Um quarteirão!  
Dois!  
Três!  
Quatro!

Pensou em como eram doze até o local e respirou fundo, seu pulmão não estava ajudando muito mas tinha que fazer seu melhor, não podia decepcionar!

Cinco, seis, sete e de repente algo o chocou. A sua frente diversos carros iam chegando e parando no trafego, era verdade, um festival no centro fazia com que suas mediações ficassem entupidas de carros. Sorriu. A sua frente, em meio a diversos carros estava um certo conversível. Diminuiu a velocidade e sacou um canivete que carregava para todos os lados como auxilio e agachado caminhou até o carro e com toda sua raiva enfiou a ponta do canivete no pneu que no instante fez um som de estouro.

Levantou-se encarando o garoto de cabelos negros pelo retrovisor e como ultimo agrado mostrou o dedo do meio e sibilou um "Foda-se", jogou o skate no chão e de carros andando vagarosamente, deixando o filho da puta do Gas!Panic para trás, preso no transito, sem um pneu.

Shikamaru sabia o que fazia!

_-É..... moça! Não querendo interromper mas... _– gritou o garoto dono do notebook acordando Sakura do transe.

Que porra! Ela não sabia o que tava rolando, estava ali parada em frente ao 2-21, encarando-o. Virou-se para voltar e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas retornou o rosto ao escutá-lo.

_-Não esqueça da aposta. _– disse com a voz maliciosa e virou-se indo para a outra extremidade da praça.

Sakura sorriu daquele jeito que meninas bobas e apaixonadas sorriem, claro que ela tinha a vantagem de ter uma mascara lhe cobrindo o rosto. Voltou correndo e sentou ao lado do garoto que ajeitou os óculos e abriu um sorriso feliz.

Na tela ela podia ver Naruto, com a esfera, o rosto machucado e com os joelhos sangrando, em seu skate descendo por diversos carros. Eles tinham umas putas câmeras, onde eles conseguiam tudo aquilo? Quem estava bancando tudo ali? Quem?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ser cutucada pelo garoto nerd feliz.

_-Ah... posso.... é... tirar uma foto... com... com você? _– sua voz era tímida e fraca.

_-Como assim? _– perguntou sem entender porra nenhuma.... pra que ele queria uma foto?

_-É... bem... _– puxou o ar e encheu os pulmões – _Você é a SK dos Grave of Skulls, né? _– terminou a frase com a voz tremilidante.

Ah, claro, agora ela era famosa, lembrava das palavras de Shikamaru.

_-Tá! _– disse fazendo uma pose ao lado do garoto que estendeu o braço e bateu a foto.

Foi quando percebeu a multidão alvoroçada e desviou o olhar imediatamente para a tela. Naruto estava ali e um cara do gas!panic tinha acabado de acertá-lo.

Pulou do assento e correu para o alvoroço e assim que abriu espaço viu como se em câmera lenta a esfera voando em sua direção e num ato rápido e impensado pulou segurando a esfera em mãos e juntando os dois pés acertando diretamente um golpe bem em meio a porra da mascara de gás, indo ao chão, mas levando o filho de uma vaca gorda junto.

_-Isso ae! _– gritou Naruto ajudando-a a se levantar e batendo a mão contra a da garota.

**Isso era Teamwork! **

Sakura viu o cara no chão, sem a esfera e se ligou que seu rival gostosão já deveria estar descendo para a estação. Olhou para o loiro, encarando o sangue que descia por sua maçã do rosto e morria em seus lábios e sentiu-se levemente amedrontada com o que viria a seguir.

O loiro viu os olhos verdes dela fixados e sem brilho, a conhecia há tanto tempo, sabia que estava cansada, ela só precisava ser ela... mas tudo a impedia de fazer esse simples gesto, então envolveu a garota em seus braços e apertou forte, depois lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

_-Você é a melhor! _– disse sem soltá-la encarando seus verdes. – _vai lá e mostra o que você sabe fazer! _– sorriu.

Aquele sorriso incrível que só Naruto tinha, aquele sorriso que lhe impulsionava. Sorriu de volta e soltou-se dos braços do loiro correndo em direção as escadas para a estação onde começou a pular os degraus chegando rapidamente ao local e com um impulso da mão sobre o metal frio pulou a catraca e correu pelo piso encerado até a beirada da plataforma onde pulou diretamente nos trilhos.

As pessoas comuns ali olhavam espantados a garota, era louca? Com certeza se ficasse ali ela morreria atropelada e despedaçada por um trem.

Sakura se virou em direção ao caminho correto e observou aquele túnel escuro que parecia infinito. Um vento frio soprava cortando a pele de seu rosto. Piscou algumas vezes e respirou fundo. Era agora.

_-Eu sou a melhor! _

Pegou impulso e começou a correr em direção ao túnel, onde sumiu em meio a escuridão fria e desconhecida. **Seria mesmo a melhor?**

* * *

**Música: Just a girl – No doubt**


	21. Points Of Authority

**Capitulo 21 – Points Of Authority (Pontos de Autoridade)**

Ela tinha tido um sonho bem diferente naquela noite, um sonho onde se formava em medicina na universidade de Tóquio, cabelos longos, beca preta e ainda era a oradora da turma. Quanta bobagem.  
Tropeçou em uma pedra solta e caiu de joelhos no chão, mas aparou a queda com as mãos.

_-Merda! _– levantou-se limpando a sujeira das mãos na roupa – _Pra que lado eu to indo mesmo..... _

A iluminação fraca indicava um caminho retilíneo, com buracos nas paredes que levavam a vários locais, desde rede de esgoto até salas de controle operacional dos trens. Voltou a correr, pisando firme nas pedras que envolviam os trilhos, tinha que alcançar a marca correta, na plataforma ao lado de 5 em 5 metros existia uma marcação amarela, uma faixa, ela tinha que correr em trono de 300 metros, lá existiria uma bifurcação no túnel da qual estaria fechada por uma cancela, depois da cancela estaria o lugar. Respirou fundo, o túnel era silencioso, ouvia somente seus passos. A esfera estava guardada perfeitamente em sua mochila, não seria atingida por nada.

De repente o barulho dos passos se multiplicou e então a garota enxergou a cancela do antigo desvio não utilizado. Apressou-se e quando avistou vindo da outra ponta do túnel um certo cara com sua mascara de gás, resolveu correr o mais rápido possível, não ia perder aquela aposta!

Sentia o suor escorrer por sua testa, seus pés estavam quentes e o objetivo próximo. Ele também corria como se não houvesse amanhã, se continuassem reto poderiam se chocar brutalmente, mas não era esse o plano, nada de lutas, a idéia era chegar ao ponto final inteira!

O objetivo estava a 5 metros, sabia só de olhar o garoto que essa era a distancia que lhe faltava também! As luzes fracas piscaram algumas vezes, como se houvesse uma oscilação de energia, e como se estivesse num breu total sentiu-se sem chão.

Seu pé escorregou em algo e seu outro pé pisou em falso em algum tipo de buraco, e num rápido movimento girou o corpo levando as mãos a segurarem com força a viga de ferro do trilho. Sentiu as unhas quebrarem enquanto segurava fortemente o ferro misturado a pedregulhos, suas chaves de casa que estavam depositadas no bolso traseiro de suas calças voaram e desceram buraco abaixo, causando um tilintar, um eco eterno. Legal... como entraria em casa agora? Torceu os lábios.

Respirou fundo e assim que as luzes voltaram a piscar pode somente ouvir o que acontecia.

_-Bosta! _– gritou o garoto seguido do som de um derrapar de sapatos e se encerrando com o som de algo se chocando contra a terra. Segurou forte a barra e sentiu que dividia o buraco.

_-Parece que você também caiu, hein? _– disse a garota em um tom de deboche com sua voz aparentemente alterada pela força que seus dedos exerciam para mante-la sem cair.

Um riso irônico soou no ar. Ela não podia vê-lo, estava segurando seu corpo pelas mãos nas barras no começou do buraco, assim como o garoto também deveria estar fazendo, deixando-os então um de costas para o outro.

_-Uma fissura pelo desgaste da terra _– balbuciou enquanto tentava sair do buraco, era mais difícil p sem poder respirar plenamente, aquela mascara de gás escondia seu rosto perfeitamente, mas o atrapalhava em alguns aspectos.

A garota, escutando somente os sons do outro tentando se desvencilhar da situação, resolveu que tinha que ser rápida e sair daquela. Fixou os pés na parede do buraco, tentando retirar o peso total de suas mãos e foi escalando lentamente as pedras. Assim que sentiu firmeza nos pés soltou rapidamente uma das mãos jogando-a para frente a fim de içar seu corpo, e conseguiu. Fez a mesma manobra e sentiu que aos poucos saia do buraco.

Assim que sentiu parte de seu tronco debruçado sobre a terra firme parou para respirar deitando o rosto no chão sujo e forrado de pedras. Seu coração, batia forte, emitindo um alto som, Tum-tum, Tum-tum, parou de respirar por um instante, não era seu coração que fazia aquela merda de som.

_-O trem! _– gritou a voz masculina atrás da garota.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias, tinha que sair dos trilhos correndo senão ia morrer!

O som se propagava cada vez mais alto no túnel. Com um ultimo impulso enfiou as mãos na barra seguinte de ferro sentindo mais algumas unhas quebrando e puxou seu corpo com toda a força que possuía, fazendo seus cotovelos se arrastarem pelos pedregulhos, lhe causando uma dor imensurável, e para sua certeza cravou os joelhos no chão sentindo-os serem arrastados juntos.

Porra! Estava fora do buraco! Rapidamente se colocou em pé, sentindo o chão tremer! Olhou para a cancela a sua direita e se postou a correr, porém quando de relance olhou para trás viu que o garoto ainda estava saindo do buraco.

De repente sentiu-se em câmera lenta, e num relance lembrou-se de como ele havia impedido-a de cair buraco adentro no prédio onde tinham que pegar os guizos.

Era idiota, estúpido, mas necessário.

Jogou a mochila e deu meia volta se postou a correr em direção ao garoto. Pode avistar a luz do trem aparecendo na ponta do túnel, seu corpo parecia gelar, com o pavor que sentia naquele momento. Parou em frente ao garoto e agarrou-o pela mão puxando-o para fora do buraco com todas as suas forças e assim que esse rapidamente ficou em pé os dois puderam ouvir a buzina do trem tão inimaginavelmente próxima.

O ar cessou em sua garganta quando olhou para o lado se deparando com aquele gigante de metal, ponto para esmagá-los! E antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada pelo braço direito do líder do gas!panic.

Segurou firme a garota e jogou o corpo com todas as suas forças para o lado.

Sakura vislumbrou o metal polido passar em frente aos seus olhos enquanto era arremessada em direção a cancela.

Os dois foram ao chão após com seus próprios corpos quebrarem a cancela de madeira que não permitia a passagem para os antigos túneis.

O trem passava fazendo o chão tremer e a pressão do ar ensurdecê-los, e assim que o gigante desapareceu túnel adentrou as luzes oscilaram novamente, Sakura tentou sentar-se mas caiu de costas no chão novamente. Seu peito inchava e esvaziava rapidamente, o ar mal satisfazia a rapidez que seu corpo exigia.

_-Você ... está bem? _– perguntou sem fôlego para o garoto.

Olhou para o lado e viu o garoto sentado analisando o próprio braço, um corte enorme e profundo tomava forma. A garota de olhos verdes sentou-se próxima e olhou para o corte de perto. Num movimento rápido puxou a mochila que havia jogado anteriormente e tirou uma camiseta que estava guardada para uma eventual emergência. A rasgou e esticou o tecido próximo ao braço do garoto.

Esse rapidamente desviou o olhar e encontrou os verdes dela, deixou seu orgulho de lado e esticou o braço para a garota. A pele dele era branca e macia, manchada de vermelho profundo, cuidadosamente enrolou o tecido sobre o machucado ouvindo um leve gemido deste pensou em como seriam, como ele inteiro seria, cabelos, olhos, corpo. Parou o pensamento assim que se ligou que estava pensando no 2-21, seu oponente.  
Abriu a mochila e vasculhou-a atrás da esfera, a retirou presa entre seus dedos totalmente machucados.

Estava sem nenhum arranhão. Guardou-a novamente. Levantou-se num salto sendo seguida pelo garoto. Encararam-se por um tempo e caminharam alertas, lado a lado, até se depararem com um túnel, que deveria levá-los ao final de tudo... o problema era que o maldito túnel se partia em quatro e com isso ela não contava. Qual era o certo?

Ficou atordoada em pensar que chegara tão longe para não se lembrar o caminho correto, merda!  
Era o segundo túnel... da esquerda ou da direita? Olhou para o lado e viu o garoto sair em disparada por um dos túneis, então sem muito pensar se enfiou no segundo a esquerda. **Let's GO! **

Era tudo silencioso e cada vez mais escuro, estava apavorada em pensar que talvez pudesse cair em algum outro buraco. Sentiu o pé sem fixação, a sua frente havia um buraco. Podia ouvir um ruído, como se fosse... água?  
Agachou-se lentamente e esticou a perna em direção ao buraco, para ver se este dava pé, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando sentiu seu coturno afundar em água. Retirou o pé imediatamente e como num flashback ouviu em sua mente a voz de Shikamaru:

_**"Só os dois certos levam até a estação, os outros dois vão direto pra rede de esgotos..." **_

_-Imbecil! _– gritou nervosa correndo com toda velocidade que podia tirar de si naquele momento, o túnel certo era o outro!

Seus passos pesados ecoavam no túnel, fortes e firmes e assim que avistou a saída sem nem pensar duas vezes decidiu seguir o túnel que 2-21 entrara. Corria tão veloz que o ar já estava fraco em seus pulmões, tinha raiva, estava em desvantagem, como podia ter deixado tudo escapar daquela forma?

Saiu na outra ponta do túnel onde encontrou trilhos que obviamente não eram usados a tempos, seguiu rapidamente para a direita onde se deparou com uma plataforma abandonada, era lá o tempo todo e ela correndo para o lado errado!  
Tinha que chegar rápido, se fosse a ultima seu time estava fora!

Subiu as escadas de ferro seguindo para as antigas instalações do local, até que então entrou numa enorme sala onde estavam um cara estranho com uma câmera e o líder do gas!panic.

A garota apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e se concentrou em sua própria respiração. Olhou diretamente para o garoto com a mascara de gás, que depositou as mãos nos bolsos.

_-Hum... um para mim, zero para SK. _

-------------------------------------

_-Aê!!! _– gritou o loiro – _estamos dentro! Caralho! _– pulava freneticamente ao redor de um certo nerd que segurava firmemente seu notebook com medo que esse fosse ao chão.

Naruto parou ao lado do garoto e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

_-Ela chegou em segundo, mas ela é demais né? _– perguntou com os azuis brilhantes.

O dono do computador sorriu e balançou positivamente a cabeça e então uma voz conhecida chamou a atenção dos dois.

_**"E parece que já está definida a final e o time eliminado é o Blood Sun! Foi mal, mas fica para uma próxima não é?" **_

Uma comemoração acontecia naquele momento, então a final estava próxima.

_**"E é isso, agora restou gas!panic versus Grave of skulls! Em quem você aposta? No imbatível 2-21 ou na incrível SK?" **_

Muitos vibravam com as palavras, alguns vaiavam, mas era um resultado interessante.

_**"Aqui é o DJ Crazyfire, vejo vocês por ai! Ou não!" **_

A transmissão foi cortada e o loiro saiu em disparada, tinha uma festa para ir!

----------------------------------------------

Sakura encostou na parede assistindo o líder do Bloodsun arremessar a esfera de vidro violentamente contra a parede oposta. Perder. Isso deveria ser uma merda. Olhou suas mãos machucadas e sujas, sua roupa estava um trapo, seu corpo pedia descanso, mas faria um esforço, afinal tinha uma possível comemoração em vista. Desencostou da parede e arrumou a touca, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e começou a caminhar porta a fora.

Sentiu um movimento ao seu lado esquerdo e virou-se para enxergar o que estava acontecendo, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou um certo garoto encarando-a. Seu coração disparou, sua boca estava seca, merda.  
Ele rapidamente segurou o braço da garota, prendendo facilmente o punho desta entre seus longos dedos.

_-Você vem comigo. _– sua voz abafada pela mascara, mas mesmo assim soava levemente maliciosa.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer, então assim que sentiu a mão do garoto, fria, sobre sua pele, puxando-a, não pode fazer mais nada a não ser deixar-se ser levada para onde ele quisesse.

Alguns passos pelo corredor vazio e ele suspendeu a caminhada em frente a uma porta, vindo em sua direção estava um dos câmeras do DJ Crazyfire. Sem dó e nem piedade o garoto da mascara abriu a porta empurrou SK para dentro, virou-se bruscamente para o capanga da câmera e empurrou para longe com um pé certeiro em seu rosto.

_-Você_ – apontou para o pobre coitado estirado ao chão – _fica aqui fora.  
O garoto entrou na sala e fechou a porta. _

Sakura se viu perdida em uma sala, escura, sem janelas ou qualquer luz, dentro de uma antiga estação de trem abandonada. O que ele queria? Seus joelhos tremilidaram ao ouvir os passos pesados do garoto em sua direção. Sem muito pensar deu um passa para trás, seguido de outro, porem no terceiro sentiu suas pernas esbarrarem em algo, uma caixa? Desceu as mãos até o local e sentiu uma superfície plana e empoeirada exatamente na altura das coxas.

_-Você me deve algo. _– a voz soou abafada em meio a escuridão.

Um passo, outro passo e o silencio. Era capaz de ouvir o som da respiração do garoto escapando pela mascara, inalterada. Levou sua mão até a barriga a fim de controlar seu nervosismo. Calma Sakura, ele nem encostou em você.

_-O... _– sua voz falhou e em retribuição ouviu um riso debochado.

**Concentre-se**

_-O que você quer? _– perguntou rapidamente, sua voz era um sussurro, baixo demais.

Um toque gelado, sentiu os dedos finos do garoto tocando a maçã de seu rosto, na altura de sua mascara, tão suave...

_-Eu? _– soou a voz próxima a seu rosto.

Seu coração batia tão forte que mal conseguia respirar, a voz que saia abafada pela mascara a deixava perdida, mas havia algo maior, algo que a fez gelar, um leve deslocamento no ar e uma respiração quente lhe tocava a pele, sobre a mascara cirúrgica.

_-Eu... _–agora a voz não era mais abafada, estava livre de qualquer empecilho – _só quero que você... _– mais uma pausa e ela pode sentir, um passo e o corpo dele estava colado ao seu, pressionando-a contra a caixa, sobre seus lábios estava sua mascara, um fino tecido que separava os lábios dele de tocarem os seus –_ fique parada. _– tão próximo que as palavras foram desenhadas sobre sua boca pelos lábios deste.

Os dedos que estavam pousados sobre sua mascara se fecharam fazendo com que o tecido fino fosse puxado para fora de seu rosto. Estava sem sua mascara.  
Sua respiração fazia sua garganta arder, seus lábios sentiam a proximidade dos lábios dele, seu corpo respondia ao corpo do garoto com calafrios que percorriam sua pele.

Ah... ele iria beijá-la.

O garoto deu mais um passo a frente forçando-a a sentar na caixa de madeira que estava atrás de suas coxas e assim que sentiu-se sentada em meio as suas coxas o garoto se posicionou.

Sentiu uma mão deslizar levemente sobre sua perna e assim que chegou ao seu traseiro pressionou-o com os dedos puxando o quadril da garota contra o dele.

Nunca havia lhe acontecido algo do tipo, mas ele era demais, mesmo sempre coberto por uma mascara ele conseguia provocá-la, fazia-a desejar ver o que tanto estava escondido.

O garoto deslizou a ponta do nariz pela pele do rosto desta, passando por sua bochecha e encostando os lábios próximo ao seu ouvido, sua respiração brincando com os sentidos da garota. Ele estava adorando. Algo naquela pele, naquele corpo, algo mexia com a sanidade deste, estava sem sua mascara, correndo o risco de ser descoberto, mas não se importava.

Apertou os olhos sentindo a pele do rosto dele colada a sua, o ar que escapava daqueles lábios... levou a mão lentamente até a face direita dele, tocou a pele deste com somente um dedo e recebeu como resposta um suspiro tremulo, então levemente distribuiu os dedos sobre o rosto, sua pele quente, deslizando lentamente até suas pálpebras, fechadas, sentindo alguns fios lisos do cabelo dele acariciando as costas de sua mão. Queria senti-lo e pode perceber que com suas caricias havia deixado o garoto excitado, sentindo perfeitamente um volume sendo pressionado contra suas partes intimas, mas o pior era que aquilo lhe parecia bom, quente.  
Desceu os dedos até pousá-los sobre os lábios dele, tão úmidos, macios, perfeitos.

Queria beijá-lo como jamais quis beijar alguém.

Sentiu os delicados dedos da garota sobre seus lábios, e como resposta os entre abriu e fez um leve movimento juntando-os e pressionando-os contra os dedos desta, depois, calmamente deslizou a ponta de sua língua pela doce pele do rosto dela, até que sentiu os lábios secos desta, secos e trêmulos, fechados.

O toque da língua quente do garoto contra seus lábios era incrível, seu coração disparou e sentiu que a cada movimento deste, sua calcinha ficava levemente mais úmida. Mas não conseguia abrir os lábios, era como se tivesse...

**Medo. **

Ele afastou a língua dos lábios dela guardando-a. Sorriu levemente ao perceber que a garota tremia, era deliciosa a sensação.

Encostou a testa na dela calmamente e murmurou:

_-Me beije. _

Algo dentro dela, sem explicações, explodiu, ela o queria e muito. Estava loca de vontade dele e daqueles lábios, o resto era problema para depois. Levou as duas mãos bruscamente até a nuca d garoto e com um fôlego só puxou-o contra seus lábios, pressionando-os com seus próprios.

Sentiu o gosto doce que a boca dela tinha e queria mais dele. Apertou os dedos mais forte, puxando-a cada vez mais contra si e deslizou a língua por entre os lábios dela, se enlaçando com a língua da garota, quente e leve. Deliciosa.  
Os lábios se chocavam e se comprimiam um contra o outro, suas salivas se misturando, calafrios percorrendo seus corpos, em um beijo descontrolado, quente e acelerado.

E então, depois de um tempo incerto se separaram, ofegantes. O ar se misturava entre suas faces.  
Ela estava agarrada aos fios do cabelo dele, os dedos enlaçados. Ele a segurava firmemente pelo quadril. Suas testas coladas.

Ele riu debochado, deixando o baixo som preencher o local.

Seu primeiro beijo de verdade.

Era somente isso que ela conseguia pensar, somente isso. E se continuasse do jeito que estava teria mais do que seu primeiro beijo... respirou fundo até sentir dor no corpo, uma dor que a fazia lembrar que aquele garoto a sua frente era um problema, ele não possuía rosto e nem nome, ele só era seu rival.

Segurou os fios macios do cabelo dele... que não era curto e nem longo. Começou a reparar na situação, suas pernas se cruzavam enroladas a cintura dele. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela levemente e depois se afastou.

Um som de passos rápidos no corredor foi ouvido, mais de três pessoas.

Ela sabia que aquele era o desfecho de tudo, afinal eles eram lideres de gangues rivais que provavelmente estavam procurando-+os. Mesmo assim sorriu.

_-Pensei que detestava ruivas... _– comentou irônica, soltando seus dedos dos fios lisos dele.

Ele a respondeu com um riso e em seguida juntou a boca novamente a dela, tocando-a de leve, então encaixou o lábio inferior da garota entre os seus e depositou-lhe uma leve mordiscada, seguidamente tocando o local com a língua, lentamente acariciando a boca desta.

Assim que Sakura esperou por um novo beijo o líder do gas!panic se afastou rapidamente, deixando-a como uma pobre criança que perdeu seu doce.

_-Isso não acaba aqui. _– disse a voz rouca e familiar, agora que ela podia se concentrar nisso.

O garoto agachou no chão e procurou com a mão até encontrar entre o escuro sua mascara. Assim que a encontrou caminhou porta a fora deixando a garota sentada no escuro, delirando com tudo que havia acontecido.

Se perder uma aposta era tão bom assim ela com certeza queria perder mil vezes... mas somente se o seu oponente fosse **ele**.

* * *

**Música: Points Of Authority – Linkin Park**


	22. 3,2,1 Breakin' Out!

**Capitulo 22 – 3, 2, 1 Breakin' out! (3, 2, 1 Vamos nessa!)**

Passou a mão por entre os fios rosados, respirou fundo e pisou na entrada do colégio. Estava estranhamente radiante, afinal não era mais uma BV qualquer... Ela havia sido beijada! E muito bem a propósito.  
Suas mãos estavam escoriadas por ter participado do desafio, seu corpo dolorido e seu animo maravilhoso.

Sentou em sua cadeira e tentou, de forma falha, prestar atenção naquela aula.  
Estava bancando a boba de novo, não conseguia se concentrar, nada a fazia se concentrar na matemática. Só pensava naquele garoto tão único, como seria seu nome, e seu rosto? Ouviu o sinal praticamente berrar em seu ouvido! Mas a aula já acabou? Levantou-se meio desnorteada sendo assistida por suas amigas.

_-Sakura, você bebeu antes da aula? _– perguntou Ino com as mãos na cintura.

A garota ficou pasmada com aquela dedução ridícula.

_-Eu? Ta louca é? _– respondeu pegando a mochila para seguir em direção ao refeitório.

_-Ah ta! Se algum dia pensar em beber não esqueça de mim ouviu? _– respondeu a loira.

Agora sim ela estava mais passada ainda, aquela menina era doida?

_-Ino, você é... putz, louca sei lá! _– antes que Sakura pudesse continuar sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e num relance percebeu que era a professora coordenadora.

_-Srta. Haruno, vamos bater um papo? _

* * *

A sala estava vazia, um silêncio reinava, deixando só o som dos papeis nas mãos no ar. Agonia.

_- Haruno, você tem que urgente melhorar suas notas... _– soltou os papeis na mesa – _como você começou mal precisa ser excelente para nivelar suas médias, ou seja, só quero notas acima de 8,5. _– terminou juntando as mãos.

Sakura desviou o olhar, odiava ser burra e repreendida, no outro colégio era ótima...

_- Desculpe professora Shizune _– suspirou, agora tinha feito sua parte!

Shizune passou as mãos no rosto e respirou fundo, olhou para Sakura e sorriu.

_- Não me peça desculpas, peça a si mesma. _– Sakura travou, como assim?

A garota se ajeitou na cadeira e respirou devagar, tentando se concentrar.

_-Sakura querida, me diga, você quer realmente ser médica? _– o silêncio pesou, nos ombros, na mente.

Se ela queria ser médica? Era o que mais queria, seu maior sonho! Arregalou os olhos quando entendeu por que deveria pedir desculpas a si mesma.  
Shizune sorriu e com um gesto a dispensou.

Sakura saiu pelo corredor andando a passos curtos. O que estava fazendo com sua vida? Seu maior sonho estava escapando por entre os dedos, não podia deixá-lo ir. Entrou no banheiro e viu seu reflexo no espelho.

_**"Quero ser médica...  
Quero salvar vidas...  
Quero mudar a minha vida...." **_

Dessa forma não seria nada... correndo atrás de brigas... de garotos, seria como sua mãe, fútil e burra, com um terrível histórico de relacionamentos . Cerrou os dentes, olhando sua imagem patética no espelho, algumas lagrimas se instalaram em seus olhos.

_-Não... não vou perder, vou mudar, vou... _– a voz sumia, estava perdendo seu futuro em troca de um beijo?

Num acesso de raiva acertou um soco em sua própria imagem no espelho, despedaçando-o, estilhaços...

_-Agora aquela Sakura morreu. _– pegou a mochila e saiu corredor a fora, deixando cristais espalhados pelo banheiro e pingos de sangue pelo caminho.

* * *

Olhou para o livro se focando, aquela matéria era difícil, mas não mais difícil do que estar ali.  
Espiou sua esquerda e viu que o garoto estava chegando próximo, era só ignorar que ele era maravilhoso.

Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da garota de olhos verdes. Ela como cumprimento levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dele.

Ela tinha muitos papéis na mesa, estava realmente estudando e estava principalmente pegando as matérias sem explicação, sozinha.

Ele abriu o livro e encarou as linhas. Não queria admitir para si mesmo, mas o fato de ela estar se virando o incomodava....

_-Consegui pegar essa... _– uma voz baixa e leve saiu dos lábios cor-de-rosa fazendo o olhar ônix desviar do livro.

O garoto fechou o livro a sua frente e encarou aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes. Já fazia um tempo que ela estava se virando sozinha. Droga.  
Desde quando ela ficou tão compenetrada?

Ele sorriu, um sorriso singelo e discreto.

Sakura viu de relance o garoto sorrir, de uma forma que não havia visto nunca, seu rosto corou e sua visão focou o livro. Estava se dedicando, e com a ajuda do garoto suas chances de se dar bem nas provas eram altas.

_-Obrigada... _- sussurrou envergonhada pelo sorriso.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça colocando as duas mãos embaixo do queixo juntas, seu cabelo negro e sedoso escorria pela pele pálida, impedindo Sakura de visualizar aqueles olhos ônix.

_- Não fiz nada. _– respondeu com um murmúrio, sua voz era baixa e calma, perfeita.

Por que ele era, assim, tão distante? Ele fez sim muita coisa, a ajudou desde o começo, ele a incentivou, mudou sua vida....

Em um acesso de sentimentos descontrolados a garota estendeu a mão e segurou o braço de Sasuke obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos, com um puxão.  
Os olhos se encontraram, mas havia algo de errado no olhar dele, que apertou as pálpebras fortemente.

_-Solta o meu braço. _– ordenou com a voz seca e rude.

Como ele podia mudar os sentimentos dela em menos de 30 segundos?  
Estava cheia de gratidão e admiração e com um gesto tudo isso foi por água abaixo dando lugar para a raiva. Ela não soltou.

_-Você é um grosso! _– sua voz era firme e irritada.

_-Haruno, solta. _– abriu os olhos negros que tinham um brilho cristalizado.

Ela bufou nervosa.

_-O que tem de tão especial no seu braço que eu não posso tocá-lo? Hein Senhor Uchiha? –_ soltou um desabafo irônico, apertando mais forte os dedos ao redor do braço deste.

Sasuke apertou novamente os olhos, só que desta vez cerrou os dentes também parecia realmente irritado. Assim que ela viu a reação do garoto se encheu, quem ele pensava que era, só por que ela era pobre não podia tocar o senhor cheio da grana esnobe?  
Por um momento se focou em sua mão, piscou os olhos verdes e sentiu seus dedos úmidos então levemente foi desprendendo um a um do braço do garoto e assim que virou sua palma da mão para direção dos seus olhos viu o vermelho escarlate. Sangue?

Respirou com dificuldade e desviou o olhar de sua mão vermelha para o rosto do garoto.  
Um pingo caiu em seu caderno, aderindo a pagina branca um tom vermelho.

Ele estava machucado, um machucado... no braço.

_-Perdão! _– gritou desesperada! – _Eu sou uma idiota, uma burra imbecil! _– segurou a mão do garoto puxando-a com desespero para depois arregaçar a manga da camisa branca deste se deparando com um braço enfaixado com gazes agora manchadas de vermelho.

O garoto puxou a mão de volta e encarou-a.

_-Vou pra enfermaria, continue o estudo. _– pegou seus livros calmamente e se levantou. Com o movimento a gaze encharcada grudou no machucado e então Sakura percebeu ser um tipo de corte.

Ok, de repente seus músculos travaram e seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos, seu coração disparou forte e seu ar travou em sua garganta, era um corte, igual ao...

**...ao que o 2-21 fez no braço. **

Piscou acordando e a única atitude que teve foi soltar uma frase.

_-Como você fez isso? _– gritou.

Todos na biblioteca firmaram seus olhares na garota, inclusive o Uchiha.

_-Quebrei uma janela. _– respondeu seco, sem alterar o olhar, parecia real, parecia verdade, mas... como?

_-Por que? _– falou em tom normal, quase escorregando da cadeira.

O garoto se virou e começou a caminhar, porém antes de sumir da visão desta disse:

_-Pergunte a Karin. _

* * *

Que porra era aquela? Quem disse que ela era capaz de estudar... então Sasuke era o 2-21... então ela havia beijado Sasuke! Mas... as personalidades eram muito diferentes, nunca havia visto Sasuke agir como 2-21.

E se ele estivesse falando a verdade? Se realmente fosse uma janela? Teria que falar com Karin, mas como?

_-Indo para a estação? _– soou a voz atrás da garota.

Sakura se assustou e em um rápido movimento virou-se pronta pata um embate.

Era Sai.

_-Nossa, como você é violenta! _– sorriu, um sorriso estranho.

Sakura relaxou e suspirou, andava muito nervosa ultimamente... talvez fosse a TPM.

_-Desculpa... _– murmurou entediada – _estou indo para a estação sim. _– respondeu a pergunta anterior do garoto já se postando a caminhar.

_-Então vou com você. _– comentou o moreno. – _Afinal faz um tempo que não nos falamos.... _– parou para pensar e colocou a mão no queixo. - _...desde quando mesmo? Ah! Desde o dia que você me deu um bolo no baile. _– sorriu deixando os olhos apertados.

A garota corou, fazia tanto tempo que já não lembrava mais do caso.

_-Olha, naquele dia eu... _– antes que pudesse se explicar o garoto a cortou.

_-Eu sei, você foi uhm.... _– o sorriso se desfez dando lugar a um semblante sério. – _atropelada não é? _

Por que estava com esse arrepio? Sai era só mais um garoto do colégio que andava com a galera do Sasuke e da Karin, mas tinha a impressão de ter algo errado.  
Os dois passaram pelas catracas da estação e pararam na plataforma.  
Sai encarou Sakura, medindo-a.

_-Se machucou de novo? _– apontou para as mãos da Haruno.

Ela estava obviamente desconfortável com a presença dele, concordou movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Ele sorriu.

_-Parece até que você caiu num buraco! _

O coração da garota disparou, como ele sabia? Calma, ele está só comentando, somente comentando, como, como ele saberia? Claro que não tem como.

Os dois entraram no vagão, não havia lugar para sentar, o vagão misto era cheio e como estava acompanhada de Sai não podia ir para o feminino.

Sakura estendeu o braço e com a mão agarrou a barra de ferro acima de sua cabeça a fim de se segurar, da mesma forma que essa Sai repetiu o movimento e a manga de sua camisa escorregou por seu braço. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Sakura e assim que reparou na cena pode ver um pequeno pedaço de gaze.

_-O que tem seu braço? _– perguntou afoita, como assim todos tinham o braço machucado?

Sai desviou o olhar e mirou seu braço. Parou um instante e voltou a olhar para Sakura, seus olhos negros e opacos enfrentavam a garota, tinha algo de errado, de verdade.  
Novamente ele sorriu, daquela forma dissimulada com os olhos entre abertos.

_-Talvez... eu também tenha caído em um buraco. _

O tempo parou na mente da garota.  
Ele desfez o sorriso e encarou-a, com um certo olhar, ele sabia sim, ele sabia. Sakura respirou fundo e quando pensou em retrucar foi interrompida.

_-Sua estação, não é? _– perguntou o moreno.

A garota apenas olhou para fora, era sim ali. Não deixaria passar a oportunidade.

_-Mas... seu braço. _– Por que estava bancando a débil não sabia, mas se sentia ridícula!

_-Calma, é só um corte, não precisa ficar assustada, estou acostumado a me machucar. _– sorriu levemente.

As portas apitaram e ela saiu rapidamente por elas, não podia perder a estação. Olhou para dentro do trem e só pode enxergá-lo, olhando-a fixamente.

Muitas coisas habitavam sua mente naquele momento, a idéia do buraco, as mãos raladas, o corte no braço, o olhar acusativo. Talvez sua mascara não cobrisse tanto seu rosto quanto precisava, afinal alguém que a visse todos os dias com certeza seria capaz de identificar seus olhos e traços, o comprimento de seu cabelo e com certeza o rosa era próximo ao vermelho.

Sasuke havia sido convincente, Sai havia sido indiretamente culpado, talvez nenhum dos dois fossem o 2-21, ela não tinha como saber, não tinha.  
Droga.

* * *

Não pensou mais nisso, seguia para as aulas e se dedicava somente as matérias, passava o tempo livre estudando e havia prometido não pensar mais em gangues, nem no Sai, nem no Sasuke e muito menos no 2-21.

Claro que não era de ferro e em certas noites sonhava com o garoto de mascara de gás, as vezes era Sai e as vezes Sasuke, uma vez era até um dos atendentes do mercadinho, mas aí já era um pesadelo e não sonho!

Tentava se concentrar naquela prova, sabia que era a ultima prova do bimestre, esse bimestre sofrido, não tinha feito nada a não ser estudar e juntar uma grana fazendo uns bicos ali e aqui.

Terminou a ultima questão, será que estava certa? Não tinha certeza, mas o que podia fazer já tinha feito. Levantou, havia poucas pessoas na sala, Sasuke já havia saído. Entregou nas mãos da professora o papel preenchido com sua letra e virou as costas, tinha acabado.

_-Haruno._ – chamou a professora.

Estava tudo errado? Seria expulsa? Depois de tanto estudar e se matar de ler livros e livros, era esse seu fim?

Talvez não, talvez recebesse um elogio, depois de tanto estudo talvez fosse um novo gênio do colégio, quem poderia imaginar!

_-Você esqueceu de por seu nome na folha. _

Acho que pressão em excesso faz mal a cérebros fracos não acha Sakura?

Depois de preencher o nome na folha saiu para o intervalo, estava aliviada! Quando chegou a entrada do refeitório se deparou com uma certa ruiva sozinha, era sua chance, mas como faria para fazê-la falar sobre o machucado do Uchiha?

A garota parou em frente Karin, buscou dentro de si as aulas de comercial de pasta de dentes de sua mãe, pense Sakura.

_-Ei Karin, é verdade que o Sasuke tentou te acertar um soco, acabou acertando a janela e machucou o braço? _– perguntou séria. Falsa!

A ruiva ficou tão vermelha quanto seu próprio cabelo, levou a mão ao rosto e arrumou os óculos.

_-Olha aqui garota, eu e Sasuke somos noivos, por que ele haveria de me machucar, a própria futura esposa dele? Hein? _– colocou a mão na cintura. – _ele acertou o vidro por que estava com raiva de ter perdido alguma coisa ai! E fique sabendo que fui euzinha que cuidei muito bem dele e do machucado dele ouviu? Eu! _– se vangloriou.

Então Sasuke estava falando a verdade... como era fácil arrancar respostas de pessoas burras e orgulhosas.

O som de um salto alto foi ouvido no corredor.

_-O que foi Sakura? Essa baranga está te incomodando? _– Perguntou a voz de uma certa loira.

_-Não Ino, ela só estava me contando como o Sasuke machucou o braço quando tentou mata-la! _– a garota caiu na gargalhada e em seguida a loira.

Karin começou a despejar as palavras mas Sakura ignorou e se colocou a caminhar junto de Ino pelo corredor. Naquele momento estava preocupada com algo mais importante, será que ela estava falando a verdade ou estaria só... enganando-a?

_-Eiiii! _– gritou a Yamanaka – _Te fiz uma pergunta! _– bufou nervosa.

A garota de cabelos rosados sorriu.

_-Repita por favor. _– implorou fazendo cara de quem realmente se importava.

_-Ok, você vai no acampamento? _– sorriu animada.

_-Ahn.... _– murmurou Sakura desanimada.

Era um acampamento escolar de uma semana, com diversas atividades e festas, mas quem disse que ela podia pagar? Claro que não. A escola só havia lhe dado bolsa de estudos, não de passeios e viagens. Suspirou.

_-Você sabe, eu... eu não tenho grana pra isso Ino. _– respondeu sem graça fazendo com que seu rosto avermelha-se.

_-Oh... certo, desculpe. _– respondeu a loira.

As duas caminharam silenciosas até o refeitório. Ser pobre era um saco, mas alguém tinha que ser. Sakura azarada.

* * *

Um, dois, três passos e ela sentou-se no banco próximo ao balcão. O Uchiha desviou o olhar do copo recém vazio e encontrou-a ao seu lado.

Sakura estava extasiada, as notas haviam saído e ela tinha se dado excepcionalmente bem, nada melhor do que comemorar aquela ótima noticia, assim Ino a havia arrastado para o melhor bar do centro, onde a maioria dos alunos comemoravam suas ótimas notas e por acaso Uchiha Sasuke também estava lá.

_-Vim te agradecer por toda a ajuda com as matérias, talvez se você não tivesse me ajudado eu teria tomado bomba! _– sorriu, um tanto animada demais, afinal 3 ou 4 drinks deixavam qualquer pessoa bem feliz!

O moreno olhou-a maliciosamente percebendo que a garota estava alterada. Talvez ele também estivesse.  
Sorriu discretamente e voltou a olhar para o balcão. Estava ali sozinho, seus amigos estavam espalhados pelo local atrás das garotas, enquanto ele somente ficava sentado tomando um drink e rejeitando as cantadas. Ah, como a vida era cruel!

Ele estava mais bonito do que o habitual, seu cabelo negro estava mais rebelde e seus lábios estavam vermelho sangue, e aqueles olhos... tão profundos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, estava corada. Focou os verdes naqueles lábios, como seria beijá-lo, mas aqueles beijos incrivelmente molhados e cheios de pegação? Quando percebeu que estava a tempo demais ali parada secando a boca do Uchiha a garota se desesperou e virou o rosto, olhando para frente, para o nada.

Ouviu o som de uma risada baixa e debochada. Sentiu-se boba e num estalo respondeu.

_-Vamos brindar as boas notas! _– fez um gesto com a mão para chamar o barman. – _Barman, dois, é... _– parou pra pensar. – _duas tequilas! _– será que o Uchiha tinha engolido a desculpinha?

Sasuke estava adorando aquela reação da garota, ela era tão... inocente? Virou-se no banco e ficou de frente para a garota, apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e seu rosto em sua mão, fixou o olhar naquela pele rosada dela.

A Haruno sentiu o coração palpitar forte, o garoto estava despindo-a com o olhar. E como ele estava lindo, demais, e uma mexa daquele cabelo ainda insistia em cair sobre seus lábios vermelhos. Ela fixou o olhar nos olhos dele.

O barman se aproximou dos dois e serviu dois copos com tequila e um prato com um punhado de sal e algumas rodelas de limão.

Sasuke sorriu inclinando o canto dos lábios, tirou o cotovelo do balcão e estendeu a mão até alcançar a mão da garota.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele envolverem sua mão e lentamente puxarem seu braço. Não conseguia reagir, estava em transe, seu olhar não desviava daquele rosto maravilhoso.

O Uchiha segurou a mão da garota e sem desviar o olhar usou a outra mão para puxar o prato, pegou um punhado do sal, virou a mão de Sakura com a palma para cima e depositou o cristal branco no punho desta. Rapidamente pegou o copo e sorriu.

_-Um brinde. _– sua voz era um sussurro.

Ela gelou e somente conseguiu assistir ao garoto levar sua mão até a boca e abrir levemente os lábios passando a ponta da língua por sua pele, lambendo o sal, deixando-a tão arrepiada que seus pulmões se recusavam a respirar, depois o Uchiha virou em um gole só a tequila toda e com um olhar imperativo olhou para o prato. Sakura dirigiu a mão até o balcão e pegou uma rodela de limão e mesmo hesitante lentamente levou-a até os lábios de Sasuke.

O garoto entre abriu os lábios e sugou o limão sem desviar o olhar daqueles olhos verdes, como ela conseguia deixá-lo fora de si... assim desviou os lábios do limão e deslizou os pelos dedos finos dela, aquela pele macia, não conseguia controlar sua vontade de ouvir a voz dela gemendo seu nome. Com um movimento rápido puxou-a pela mão trazendo-a para perto. Estava excitado demais para medir suas ações.

Sentiu-se puxada bruscamente pelo garoto, seus rostos agora estavam próximos, suas respirações misturadas seus olhos focados naqueles lábios. Seu corpo estava arrepiado com o toque dele, não sabia muito bem como medir aquela súbita excitação, só queria que ele a agarrasse.

Ele deslizou os lábios sobre os dela, aqueles lábios rosados dela, aquele gosto doce que ela tinha, um doce diferente, um doce que ele conhecia.

_-Agora Haruno... _– murmurou com os lábios quase colados aos dela. -_ ...vou te beijar. _– sua voz rouca e sexy, ela queria morrer ali mesmo.

Ele colou os lábios aos dela, d leve e depois deslizou lentamente a ponta de sua língua sobre o lábio inferior da garota.

Um celular começou a tocar, perceptivelmente alto.

Como quem não estava ao menos se importando o garoto soltou Sakura e pegou o celular, atendendo-o.

O quê?

Sakura estava passada, qual era a dele? Que idiota.

Irritou-se a um ponto de se levantar bruscamente e sair em disparada, pisando duro até Ino.

_-Vamos embora! _– quase gritou.

_-Ahn? _– mal a loira respondeu e já estava sendo arrastada porta a fora.

A garota dos olhos verdes estava com tanto ódio que era capaz de matar um. Ino nada entendia, apenas observava o fogo queimando nos olhos da amiga.

_-Sakura, o que foi? _– perguntou aflita enquanto as duas andavam em direção ao ponto de táxi.

_-Não Ino, desencana, só to meio... mal. _– respondeu frustrada, e se ela tivesse sido descolada e ficasse lá sentada esperando-o terminar de atender o celular? E se fosse algum parente? E se ele estivesse esperando alguma resposta importante? Que bosta!

Ino sorriu animada, parando próximo a um táxi.

_-Então vou te deixar feliz! _– sorriu ainda mais com os olhos azuis cintilantes.

_-Tenta. _– respondeu Sakura divertida.

Ino abriu a bolsa e começou a procurar, procurar, sacou uma folha branca dobrada em quatro e entregou nas mãos de Sakura.

_-Presente! _– gritou com a voz estridente.

Sakura desfez as dobras e olhou para os escritos do papel e a primeira coisa que leu foi:

**TERMO DE AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA O ACAMPAMENTO DE FÉRIAS DO COLÉGIO KONOHA.**

* * *

Música: 3,2,1 Breakin out - Morning Musume

Já vou avisar que esse foi o ultimo capitulo da primeira fase, depois desse vai vir um capitulo especial e depois começa a segunda, mas o capitulo especial vai demorar para ser feito, afinal ele vai ser enormeee! Então já se preparem para um BOM tempo de férias pra tia Kitty aqui!


	23. Fire! Dia 01

**Capitulo 23 – Especial - Fire!**

**Dia 1**

Sentada na mureta do colégio olhando suas botas pretas e velhas. Primeira vez que ia a um acampamento, não sabia o que levar, se levava roupas de praia ou uma vestimenta pesada... talvez tivesse assistido demais Indiana Jones. Piscou os verdes assistindo os outros alunos e suas imensas malas, aquele bando de ricos...

Era o primeiro dia ainda, seja forte Sakura!

_-Bom dia querida! _– gritou Ino com seus óculos caríssimos de sol.

_-Bom dia. _– respondeu a Haruno bocejando com sua cara de sono óbvia.

Alguns minutos se seguiram e então chegaram Hinata e Tenten, assim o grupo estava formado.

Todos olhavam Sakura de forma estranha, afinal ela estava sem seu uniforme e com certeza não usava roupas caríssimas como os outros, um shorts balone, suas botas pretas e uma camiseta qualquer. Estaria assim tão por fora? Mas isso não a incomodava, o que a fazia ter frio na barriga era pensar no moreno que no ultimo encontro havia largado sozinho no bar... o que ele estaria pensando sobre ela? Isso se ele fosse ao acampamento, nem era certeza.

Ao longe avistou Sai chegando e lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Shikamaru, quais as possibilidades de dois endinheirados estarem se metendo em brigas de gangues?

**Dinheiro. **

E como eles poderiam obter esse dinheiro?

Transmitindo ao vivo brigas pela internet.

Mas mesmo assim ele havia ficado de estudar tudo aquilo, por enquanto ela ficaria calma, sem medo de Sai e nem de Sasuke.

O garoto pálido focou o olhar na garota dos cabelos rosados. Ela respondeu olhando-o sem alterar sua expressão facial.

Mesmo se ele fosse o 2-21 ela não ia recuar, não tinha problema algum em sair na mão com alguém.

O ônibus estacionou e as pessoas foram se aproximando dele, um homem pegava as malas e as colocava no bagageiro, enquanto isso todos iam entrando e se sentando.

Sakura estendeu a mala para o homem que a guardou no bagageiro. Sai já havia entrado, as garotas seguiam em direção a porta e Sakura estava lá, querendo, desejando ver o Uchiha chegar com uma mala, mas parecia que não rolaria. Suspirou, era isso.

Seguiu para a porta do ônibus e começou a subir a pequena escada, olhou de relance todas aquelas pessoas, que em nada tinham a ver com ela e congelou, no desespero deu um passo atrás e segurou a respiração. O que estava fazendo ali?

_-Desistiu? _– soou uma voz atrás de si.

Ela não precisava olhar para saber quem era o dono daquela leve respiração que roçava sua nuca.

Havia sim desistido, mas agora sua cabeça havia mudado novamente.

_-Foi mal Uchiha, mas eu não desisto tão fácil assim. _– respondeu debochada voltando a subir as escadas com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, sem olhar para trás em momento algum.

Parou ao lado de sua cadeira da qual Ino sentava ao lado e jogou sua bagagem de mão no bagageiro acima dos assentos. Sentiu o ombro dele roçar em suas costas.

_-Boa garota. _– sussurrou o moreno próximo aos fios rosados dela.

A garota corou e sentou rapidamente puxando a touca de seu blusão para cobrir o rosto.

_-Eu vi! _– afirmou a loira. – _você e o... _– antes que ela pudesse terminar a Haruno levou a palma da mão até a boca desta, calando-a.

_-Ino. _– falou com a voz quase inaudível – _se quiser comentar não grite, certo? _– tirou a mão da boca desta.

_-Hunf... você e o Sasuke... _– sussurrou – _parece que esse acampamento vai pegar fogo! _– gritou levando automaticamente as mãos até a boca. – _ops, foi mal, é o habito! _– sorriu sem graça.

Pegaria fogo mesmo, era só tomar cuidado para não se queimar.

Ao chegarem no local o ônibus estacionou em um enorme estacionamento do qual já haviam outros ônibus. Sakura esticou as pernas e saiu do transporte. Olhou para os lados, haviam varias pessoas estranhas, o que era aquilo?

_-Ei Hinata, quem são todas essas pessoas? _– perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

_-Bem... _– respondeu a voz tímida – _são outros colégios, na verdade é comum ter esses outros colégios nesse acampamento... é assim todo ano. _– juntou as mãos em frente as suas pernas.

Então o lugar deveria ser enorme... já que estava ali por que não tirar duvidas?

_-E, como é lá dentro? Agente dorme em barracas? _– perguntou entrando na fila para pegar sua mala.

_-Tem alojamentos, não barracas! _– sorriu carinhosamente _– como se fossem chalés_ – concluiu – _femininos e masculinos. _– segurou sua mala saindo da fila.

Sakura agarrou sua mala e juntou do resto do povo foi conduzida até uma enorme clareira em meio as arvores com a paisagem de fundo de um grande lago. Diversos bancos feitos de troncos de arvores e um pequeno palco, algo como um palanque.

As garotas sentaram-se, a única ansiosa para o que aconteceria era Sakura que nunca havia estado ali. De repente um silencio tomou conta e então do centro do palco surgiu um homem, vestido de verde com um cabelo ridículo corte tigela.

_-Bem vindos ao acampamento de férias jovens! _– um grito forte num microfone, se ele ia gritar pra que uma porra de microfone?

_-Vamos as apresentações não é? Como muitos sabem aqui todos tem seu nome que representa sua essência juvenil única! Vamos mostrar a todos seus nomes! Eu começo, pra ser eu sou Maito Gai! Seu instrutor! _– o cara parou em uma pose estranhíssima, parecia um passo de flashdance e então em seguida apontou para um garoto na primeira fileira, o garoto se levantou s e proferiu seu nome.

Ela estava com fome, não tinha tomado café ainda e ia ter que esperar todas aquelas 1000 pessoas falarem seus nomes? Que bosta!

Enquanto as apresentações rolavam Ino cochichava com Tenten e Hinata prestava atenção a cada nome. Sakura cutucava umas pedrinhas com os pés, levantou o rosto e resolveu disfarçadamente procurar o Uchicha. Esquerda? Não. Direita? Não. Estaria atrás? Que droga, ficaria obvio se virasse para olhar. Disfarçou uma espreguiçada e virou levemente o rosto para trás procurando as madeixas pretas, quando ouviu algo tenso.

_-Sabaku no Gaara. _

Imediatamente ela virou a cabeça para olhar, quase quebrou o pescoço. Era ele mesmo, totalmente ruivo com olhos verdíssimos e aquele sorriso. Engoliu a seco, antes de o garoto sentar-se novamente encarou-a e piscou curvando os lábios num sorriso sexy. Como?

_-Sakura, não é aquele seu amigo do outro dia? _– perguntou Ino com cara de debochada.

A garota sentia o rosto quente, pensou nos seis dias que vinham a frente.

_-Yamanaka Ino! _– falou a loira se levantando e jogando as madeixas para trás levantando os óculos, glamorosa e sentando-se.

_-Hyuuga Hinata _– falou tão baixo que nem mesmo ela conseguia ouvir seu próprio nome e sentou-se.

Sakura puxou o ar e se levantou encarando todas aquelas pessoas medindo-a.

_-Haruno Sakura. _– falou firme olhando para todos os lados e ouvindo vários cochichos se formarem, sentou tremendo de nervosismo.

O que ela ia fazer? Sentia olhares sendo direcionados para si, mas só conseguia olhar seus pés. Merda!

_-Uchiha Sasuke. _– a voz forte do garoto soou no ar.

Imediatamente Sakura se virou para olhá-lo e lá estava ele, com uma feição de superioridade.

De repente as vozes femininas dispararam, todas cochichando, todas querendo saber mais sobre o moreno.

_-Opa, calma garotas! _– vociferou o instrutor. – _próximo! _– seguiu-se as apresentações.

Na falta de um ela tinha dois problemas.

Comida! Isso ai! A garota dos olhos verdes pegou uma bandeja e colocou seu prato de comida, sentou-se ao lado de Ino e a frente estavam Tenten e Hinata. O refeitório era enorme e barulhento. Na mesa ao lado estavam os queridos amigos de Uchiha Sasuke e o próprio. Sakura focou o olhar na comida, estava ansiosa demais em pensar no moreno.

_-Você come bastante hein? Como consegue ser tão magra? _– Ali estava o ruivo.

Sakura fitou o rosto de Gaara e terminou de mastigar. O garoto estava sentado ao seu lado.

_-Faço muito exercício. _– sorriu sem graça, tentando parecer calma.

As garotas da mesa ficaram quietas observando a cena, em especial Tenten que ficou segurando o garfo próximo a boca sem se mover.

A Haruno desviou o olhar do ruivo para a expressão de descontentamento de um garoto da mesa ao lado.

Não Sasuke! O descontente era Sai.

_-E aquele dia você conseguiu chegar cedo no compromisso? _– apoiou o braço direito na mesa e inclinou levemente a cabeça.

Por que se sentia como uma garotinha indefesa? Talvez fosse o medo, afinal ela estava ali sozinha, nenhum membro do Grave Of Skulls poderia ajudá-la e ele tinha aquela galera inteira.

_-Não, me atrasei... mas nem pegou nada. _– terminou enfiando outra garfada na boca, se estivesse mastigando não teria como responder!

_-Sete dias hein, vai ser divertido. _– levantou-se saindo da mesa, sendo observado por todos da mesa ao lado. Virou-se passando próximo a mesa onde estava Sasuke.

Os dois trocaram um olhar estranho.

_-Uchiha. _–cumprimentou.

O moreno afastou uma mecha de sua face.

_-Sabaku _– respondeu em retorno balançando a cabeça num gesto positivo.

Gaara se postou a andar com as mãos nos bolsos. Sakura observava o ruivo, mas num relance focou o olhar no Uchiha que estava com seus ônix focados nela, mas a troca de olhares durou pouco.

_-Ah, Sakura! _– falou a voz de Gaara fazendo a garota desviar dos olhos negros.

Gaara sorriu, parado ali em meio ao refeitório, chamando todas as atenções.

_-Depois você poderia devolver a minha camiseta? _– balançou o rosto fazendo uma parte de seu cabelo beirar os olhos. – _só te emprestei para você ir embora vestida e não pra guardar de recordação! _– nem esperou resposta da garota, somente encarou o Uchiha e saiu refeitório afora.

Sakura ficou roxa de vergonha, deixando obvio que não era brincadeira as palavras do garoto. Virou o rosto para o lado contrario ao da mesa de Sasuke, mas acho que teria sido melhor encará-lo.

_-Sakura! Pode contar tudo, tudinho! _– sorriu a loira ao se deparar com o olhar da amiga.

Sabe o que era mais engraçado? Tenten ainda segurava o garfo na mesma posição.

* * *

**Música: Fire – 2ne1**

**Desculpem meu sumiço, estou com diversos problemas de saúde! Atualizarei assim que possível e muito obrigada a todas que me deixam reviews, eu sempre leio e me animo para me esforçar e postar! S2**

**Kisus**


	24. Fire! Dia 02

**Capitulo 23 – Especial - Fire! **

Dia 2.

Estava um sol quente de escaldar, dez da manhã e todos estavam fazendo exercícios? Não era para ser algo como férias?

_-Vamos lá garotas, eu sei que vocês conseguem! _– gritou o instrutor louco.

Sakura estava indo bem nos abdominais, era fácil demais, enquanto as garotas sofriam horrores.

Sons altos e de repente o grupo dos garotos estava de volta da corrida, todos suados, com suas camisetas coladas em seus peitorais ou no caso de um certo ruivo, sem camiseta.

A Haruno reparou ser a única que não estava se matando nos exercícios e de fato isso chamava atenção. Quem queria parecer uma Maria-moleque? Ela que não! Olhou para Ino, mas esta havia desistido dos abdominais, estava deitada de óculos escuros tomando um bronze. Péssimo exemplo. Então Sakura focou Hinata, essa estava com as bochechas coradas e tinha uma enorme dificuldade par fazer o exercício, mas mesmo assim tentava. Sakura reparou em como a garota fazia seus movimentos, como respirava e se esforçava e ainda assim parecia fofa! Era isso que ela tinha que fazer!

A garota de cabelos rosados presos em um rabo de cavalo se posicionou e preparou para a primeira abdominal ao estilo fofo de garota frágil.

_-Certo garotas, podem parar! _– instrutor idiota...

Que perda de tempo hein Haruno?

Todos sentaram em seus devidos bancos de madeira para ouvir algo que com certeza era inútil.

Ele tinha que olhar para aquele instrutor ridículo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles fios rosados colados a pele avermelhada dela, com uma blusa tão apertada e aquele shorts tão curto, queria levantar e pega-la pelo braço. Respirou fundo para se concentrar.

_-Ela já te deu um fora, se manca. _– murmurou o Uchiha com a voz afiada.

Sai desviou o olhar da cena que estava apreciando para encará-lo, porém o Uchiha nem ao menos deu atenção a situação continuou imóvel assistindo os acontecimentos.

_-Então como todos os anos teremos a competição da primavera da juventude! _– alguns confetes de festa foram arremessados ao ar por seu ajudante.

Alguns aplausos soaram.

_-São gincanas de pura resistência e força! Não é para qualquer, um páreo difícil que exige esforço de todos! _– ninguém se manifestou, apenas um garoto sentado ao longe levantou a mão.

_-Sim meu jovem, diga o que deseja! _– gritou animado por ter um interessado.

_-Todos tem que participar? _– disse meio fanho, arrumando os óculos.

_-E quem não gostaria de participar? _– anunciou o instrutor animado.

80% das pessoas ali levantaram a mão.

Gai se desanimou momentaneamente, mas então pensou nos outros 20%, seriam os verdadeiros fortes e lutadores!

_-Só participa quem for capaz, os outros estão dispensados! Serão feitos grupos de 4 pessoas e as disputas serão diárias e mortais! _– o ajudante balançou a cabeça negativamente – _certo, não posso dizer mortais... então serão destrutivos! _– virou para o ajudante _– Isso pode? _– o ajudante confirmou balançando a cabeça. _– Destrutivos! Formem suas equipes! _– gritou animado fazendo pose de niceguy!

Sakura sorriu e vendo as garotas se levantarem começou a idéia.

_-Somos em quatro, não precisamos de mais nenhuma pessoa! _– falou animada pensando.

_-Terra para Haruno Sakura! _– a loira levantou os óculos deixando seus olhos azuis repreenderem a garota. – _nem mortas vamos participar disso! É totalmente nada a ver_! – terminou a frase e engoliu a seco.

Mal a Haruno pode pensar no que havia acontecido sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

_-Você é do meu time. _– a voz daquele ruivo fez todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

_-Então vamos aos jogos! _– gritou o instrutor de roupa verde.

Tudo bem Sakura, vai ser... divertido?

Ela esperava algo um tanto mais desafiador... perto do que estava acostumada aquilo não era nada.

_-Balão de água? _– se questionou incrédula.

Seus olhos pairavam sobre os outros times, em especial o time de Uchiha Sasuke, composto de Sasuke, Sai, aquele cara do cabelo verde-água e por fim um gigante com cara de bobo. De seu próprio time só conhecia Gaara, os outros dois deveriam ser aliados... qual seria a gangue dele? Instantaneamente olhou o braço do garoto, mas esse tinha varias cicatrizes, então era inútil tentar desvendar pelo machucado no braço...

_-Entendeu mocinha? _– gritou o instrutor Gai diretamente para Sakura.

Essa somente balançou a cabeça positivamente e depois virou o rosto para Gaara.

_-A idéia é jogar uma bexiga da água passando na mão de cada um do time e o ultimo jogá-la dentro de seu balde. Quem encher primeiro vence. _– o ruivo encarava o moreno a frente sem ao menos piscar – _Entendeu? _– virou o rosto para encará-la.

Ela sorriu, parecia com as brincadeiras que ela e seus amigos faziam em dias quentes de verão, afinal nenhum deles tinha grana para ter uma piscina.

Os times se uniram e Sakura foi escolhida para ser a ultima, que recebe a bexiga e joga no balde.

Todos posicionados e as bexigas começaram a voar.

A Haruno se focou somente em sua tarefa, mas parecia difícil, afinal as bexigas estouravam fácil demais. E então veio para suas mãos a primeira bexiga sobrevivente, mas ali mesmo morreu, estourando perfeitamente no rosto da garota que tomou um susto ficando com o cabelo molhado. Olhou para o ruivo e depois para sua equipe e eles riam. Afinal era só uma brincadeira.

O jogo estava indo bem, super divertido, mas o time do Uchiha parecia ganhar.

Sakura estava para receber mais uma bexiga mas essa voou direto para a blusa da garota, deixando-a encharcada e seu biquíni que estava por baixo totalmente a mostra, afinal sua blusa agora era transparente. Mas ela não ligava!

Bem, ela não, mas os garotos ligavam.

Sai de repente focou sua atenção na garota. Que barriga ela tinha e que cintura, dava para ver até o umbigo.

**SPLASH!**

E assim o garoto estava com a camiseta totalmente molhada.

_-Acorda Sai! _– gritou Suigetsu dando risada do banho de água gelada!

O maior problema era como ela não ligava para isso... o garoto limpou uma gota de suor que escorria até seus lábios, aquele sol era forte e ele tentava tirar os ônix dela, mas era impossível não olhar aquela garota. Pior era que continuava a se molhar mais e mais. Sasuke respirou e quando percebeu sua equipe estava totalmente errada, derrubando os balões e ficando para trás! Que porra, antes que pudesse dizer algo a garota dos cabelos rosados gritou.

_-Vencemos! _- sorria animada.

Ela correu em direção aquele ruivo ridículo e ele a colocou nos ombros. Desde quando eles eram tão amigos? O Uchiha passou as mãos no cabelo assistindo a cena, sério.

Virou de costas para se focar em qualquer outra coisa, estava calor demais.

Sakura desceu do ombro do ruivo, olhou ao seu redor, bem no momento em que o Uchiha tirava sua camiseta, deixando expostas suas costas, tão definidas e com leves cicatrizes. Engoliu a seco, por que ele era tão gostoso!

Mordeu o lábio inferior secando-o, dos pés a cabeça, nesse momento o garoto percebeu-a e olhou-a por cima do ombro, ainda de costas. Parecia que ela estava focada nele.

Sentiu um arrepio, vendo-o encará-la daquela forma por cima do ombro, daquele jeito tão sexy, sua boca estava avermelhada e seu corpo possuía gotículas.

Acorda Haruno Sakura! Ai está você babando de novo naquele idiota que só sabe brincar com você! Claro que seu coração disparou e então desviou o olhar, focando seus olhos em algo bem mais interessante.

Sasuke viu que a garota ficou sem graça após ficar praticamente devorando-o com o olhar então virou-se para ir embora e assim que começou a dar os primeiros passos sentiu uma bolha de água gelada estourar em suas costas. Lentamente se virou, sentindo os nervos estourarem e lá estava ela sorrindo, debochada.

Apontou para ele e seus lábios rosados pronunciaram a palavra "zero" e então apontou para si mesma e pronunciou "um", depois sorriu novamente. O garoto piscou lentamente e fez um meio sorriso com os lábios.

Ela queria competir? Pois bem, ele adorava competições, principalmente quando tinha certeza que ganharia um bom prêmio.

A fogueira queimava todas as pequenas folhas ao seu redor, enquanto todos curtiam suas conversas e seus marshmallows.

Ino contava animada como estava sendo super paquerada por vários caras gatos. Sakura suspirou olhando o Uchiha gato sentado ao longe, olhando o fogo, fazendo os ônix ficarem escarlate.

_-Vem cá!_ – a mão segurou Sakura puxando-a.

Era o ruivo.

Os dois foram entrando pelo meio das arvores, fazendo a garota ficar apreensiva, qual seria o assunto? Engoliu a saliva nervosa.

Gaara soltou a mão da garota e sentou-se numa pedra, entre as arvores, bem próxima ao lago, encarando-a.

Haruno suspirou nervosa, o que podia esperar daquele momento?

_-Você sabe que a próxima disputa é a final..._ – a voz do ruivo era um sussurro em meio aos sons da água.

Sim ela sabia, ela versus Sai... ou Gaara, ou Sasuke, ou alguém... Enfim, ela, SK, versus 2-21.

O ruivo apoiou o queixo na mão e o cotovelo no joelho.

_- ... Eu sei que o 2-21 tem uma simpatia por você..._ – sorriu maliciosamente - _Mas não esqueça que isso ainda é uma disputa SK... _– focou o olhar no lago.

A garota deu alguns passos até parar em frente ao ruivo e fitou o garoto que estava mais baixo por estar sentado.

_-Eu sei jogar muito bem, não sou quem sou à toa. _– o vento sacudiu seu cabelo rosado fazendo alguns fios colarem em seus lábios. – _O 2-21 pode ter uma simpatia diferente por mim, mas não é recíproco! _– levou a mão ao rosto para retirar os fios de cabelo... mentirosa.

Nesse momento o garoto se postou em pé ficando mais alto que a Haruno. Num movimento veloz segurou a mão da garota antes que essa retirasse os fios do rosto, impedindo-a de fazer o movimento.

_-Será que não é?_ – perguntou sério com a voz irônica – _não culpo ele..._ – levou a outra mão até o rosto desta retirando os fios rosados – _é difícil não simpatizar com esses seus lábios. _

O coração da garota disparou ao sentir os lábios dele contra os seus, úmidos e quentes.

A mão que segurava o braço da garota se soltou e deslizou pela cintura desta até se postar em suas costas, e com um leve movimento puxou o corpo desta. Agora os dois estavam com os corpos colados, os lábios juntos, fazendo os corações baterem rapidamente.

O garoto segurando com a outra mão o queixo dela tentou aprofundar o beijo, abrindo levemente os lábios, sentindo a garota acompanhá-lo.

Sakura começou a corresponder aquele beijo, sentindo os dedos dele em suas costas fazendo um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo, e então fechou os olhos, levemente, mas a primeira imagem que lhe veio a cabeça a perturbou...

**... um garoto, uma mascara.**

Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura empurrou o ruivo, se afastando dele. O que ela estava fazendo? Primeiro Sasuke, depois 2-21 e agora Gaara? Que tipo de vadia ela queria virar?

_-Não faça isso de novo!_ – apontou o dedo em direção ao ruivo.

Esse respondeu com um sorriso discreto.

_-Vou tentar..._ – passou a mão nos fios vermelhos - mas não te dou certezas. – _terminou a frase medindo-a e caminhando de volta para a fogueira. _

A garota desarmou os nervos e respirou fundo, mas antes que pudesse relaxar ouviu a voz dele novamente.

_-Só quero que você saiba Sakura que o 2-21 não gosta de perder e que ele não vai pegar leve com você. _– o garoto parou e olhou por cima do ombro – _ele não é o cara que você pensa ser, eu sei, conheço ele... _– focou o olhar para frente.

Que merda! Qual é a graça disso tudo?

_-Então me diz quem é o filho da puta! Quem?_ – gritou a garota – _Quem é o 2-21?_ – seus pulmões doeram com o grito.

O som de um riso abafado.

_-Você sabe a resposta... _

Ela se sentou na pedra ali próxima e juntou as mãos no rosto, tentando se recompor. Agora estava sozinha.

Por que ela não podia ser Ino, Hinata, enfim qualquer garota que só tem que se importar se o cara que ela gosta vai curtir o cabelo dela... e não uma garota que tem que se preocupar se o cara que ela gosta vai quebrar seu nariz...

**... o cara que gosta...**

Então era isso que estava irritando-a? Era esse sentimento que estava nutrindo... uma paixonite por um cara do qual ela não sabia o nome e nunca tinha visto o rosto.

No que ela foi se meter...

Depois de pensar um tempo voltou para a fogueira. Ino já veio com o questionário para saber sobre tudo e mais um pouco, mas a única coisa que foi capaz de chamar a atenção da Haruno foram aqueles olhos ônix, que ainda refletiam o vermelho do fogo e que agora estavam focados nos verdes dela. Os dois ficaram trocando aquele olhar até que Uchiha se levantou bruscamente e saiu deixando Karin falando sozinha.

Qual o problema com ele? Na verdade qual o problema com todos esses garotos? Fala sério...

* * *

**Música: Fire – 2ne1  
Muuito boa, ouçam agora por que eu estou mandando mais uma vez! **


	25. Fire! Dia 03

**Capitulo 23 – Especial - Fire!**

**Dia 03**

O sol era mediano e uma brisa bagunçava seus cabelos. Ela sorriu, estava se divertindo tanto.

Ela já havia tido sua chance no arco e flecha e descobrirá que era um desastre. Mas quem ligava? Aquilo era só diversão, não era como nas disputas de gangues onde sempre tinha que vencer, e se perdesse era como morte! Tentou afastar os pensamentos da mente.

Estava rolando um empate entre o time dela e o time de Sasuke e como gran' finalle faltavam o moreno e o ruivo terem suas chances. Os dois garotos se posicionaram e encaixaram as flechas nos arcos. Ombros tensos e olhares fixos. Sasuke respirava calmamente centrando-se no alvo, aquilo era fácil demais.

Dois disparos, um vencedor e um perdedor.

Gai se aproximou dos alvos e analisou minuciosamente as flechas.

Mas era obvio, a flecha do Uchiha havia sido certeira!

Sakura se chocou com a precisão, deixando bem claro em sua face uma expressão de espanto.

_-Parece que o Uchiha foi o melhor! _– gritou o instrutor animado _– o time dele leva a vitoria hoje! _

Algumas garotas correram em direção ao moreno, elogiando-o, cercando-o, mas ele parecia bem incomodado com a situação.

Sakura caminhou lentamente até Gaara, assistindo o amontoado de penas voando. Nunca havia reparado, mas se Sasuke era noivo de Karin por que ele não usava aliança?

_-Ele é um idiota _– comentou o ruivo colocando as mãos nos bolsos e sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota. – _Fica se vangloriando pela fama do irmão. _

_-É... um idiota... _– murmurou a Haruno pensando como seriam os Uchihas.

O moreno começou a se desvencilhar das garotas, queria sair dali, só queria ficar de boa. Os ônix a procuraram e lá estava ao lado daquele ridículo.

Os dois garotos trocaram um olhar rápido.

_-Ei Uchiha_ – começou Gaara – _sempre querendo impressionar as garotinhas não é? _– sua voz era de deboche.

Sakura não entendeu por que Gaara estava fazendo aquilo, mas antes que pudesse retrucar o garoto de cabelos pretos já estava parado a frente do ruivo.

_-Por que, te impressionei? _– sua voz era firme e séria, tão sexy.

Os dois se encararam com os olhos tensos, ia ser briga e ela tinha que fazer algo, afinal os amigos dos dois já estavam em posição agressiva.

Sem muito pensar ela se colocou entre os dois e depositou a mão direita sobre o peitoral de Gaara e a esquerda sobre o de Sasuke.

_-Vocês dois não sabem brincar? Então não entrem no jogo, certo? _– tentou ser firme, como SK era.

Sua mão que pousava sobre Sasuke parecia queimar e assim que esta levantou o olhar encontrou aquele olhar incrível que ele tinha. Sua boca estava tão vermelha.

O uchiha colocou sua mão sobre a da garota e fechou delicadamente os dedos, segurando-a. Estava lutando com seus pensamentos vendo aquelas maçãs do rosto dela tão coradas, só com um toque.

Sakura sentiu a mão gelada dele sobre a sua segurando-a. seu coração disparou, sua respiração estava quase cessando, então sentiu o garoto afastando-a de si e soltando-a. Sem ao menos dizer nada ele somente se virou e saiu caminhando deixando-a ali plantada, devorando-o mentalmente.

Até sentir uma mão passar pelos fios rosados. Nem pulo saiu do transe que se encontrava e se deparou com o ruivo.

_-Esse cara é um filhinho de papai, vê se para de babar por ele... _– não parecia muito satisfeito em ver a situação.

Sakura arrumou seu cabelo e sem nada falar seguiu para o refeitório, afinal tinha que se alimentar bem se esperava agüentar essa tensão toda...

_-Dizem que há muitos anos uma mulher morreu afogada no rio por um grupo de religiosos fanáticos, então desde esse acontecimento o espírito dela vaga pelo acampamento. _– terminou Tenten contando sobre uma lenda do acampamento. Pra ela era só isso, mas para as outras não.

Hinata encolheu suas pernas dentro de sua longa camisola rosa. Ino fingiu não ligar, mas estava tensa.

Sakura saiu do banheiro e se deparou com a cena. Tente sorria maliciosamente, Hinata olhava-a como se fosse ter um troço e Ino evitava olhar para qualquer face.

_-Que foi? _– perguntou a garota com seu pijama branco e cabelos rosados molhados.

Tente começou a rir, mas imediatamente abafou o som com as mãos, afinal já era bem tarde e as outras garotas daquele alojamento já dormiam.

_-Contei uma historia de fantasmas! _– riu baixo.

Sakura sorriu com a situação e sentou ao lado de Hinata e discretamente cutucou o ombro contrario desta que imediatamente se assustou.

_-Sa... Sakura! _– bufou _– não me assusta! _– terminou respirando fundo.

Ino, Sakura e Tenten começaram a rir, baixo, porém empolgadas.

_-Vamos dormir... _– levantou a garota dos olhos verdes se dirigindo ao seu beliche e apagando o abajur, estava exausta.

Todas estavam deitadas, o sono já se aproximava, deixando-as entre a realidade e o mundo dos sonhos.

Um barulho, algo como um toque na madeira foi ouvido.

Sakura abriu os olhos, seria impressão sua?

O silêncio tomou conta novamente, mas ela não relaxou.

Mais alguns minutos e ouviu-se novamente o som, mais alto e forte. Estava ficando louca?

_-Para com isso Sakura. _– murmurou Ino do beliche ao lado.

No escuro nada era visto, nenhum rosto.

_-Não sou eu! _– protestou a Haruno.

O abajur foi ligado dando visão ao quarto e Tenten que agora estava sentada em sua cama

_-Gente, to com medo. _– sussurrou a garota dos cabelos chocolate.

Sakura desceu de seu beliche encontrando Hinata escondida debaixo do cobertor. Ino também desceu sentando ao lado de Tenten.

_-Deve ser alguém batendo na porta... _– Sakura lançou a idéia sentindo o medo das garotas.

_-Eai... quem vai abrir? _– perguntou a loira com os olhos azuis estalados.

Todas focaram seus olhares na Haruno, inclusive Hinata que tirou a cabeça debaixo da coberta só para tal feito.

Sakura bufou nervosa! Por que tinha que ser ela? Olhou para Hinata.

_-Nessas horas você sai debaixo do cobertor, né? _– levantou-se determinada.

Afinal era só alguém batendo, ou talvez um galho de arvore em alguma janela... fantasmas não existiam. Será?

Parou em frente a porta e ficou encarando a maçaneta.

De repente o som foi ouvido novamente, três toques na madeira da porta.

As garotas pularam para a cama de Hinata dando gritinhos.

Sakura engoliu a seco. Caralho, já tinha brigado com caras de mais de 2 metros, já tinha corrido no trilho do trem a noite, já tinha feito zilhões de coisas mais perigosas do que abrir uma porra de uma porta!

Enfiou a mão na maçaneta e com um impulso único puxou-a abrindo a porta.

Era uma noite escura, o vento estava frio e forte. Algumas folhas voavam pelo chão e não havia uma viva alma ali. Nada.

Ela não se conformava, quem era o filho da puta que estava batendo naquela porta!

_-Já venho! _– anunciou a garota indo porta a fora sem escutar suas amigas.

O vento balançava seus cabelos úmidos bagunçando-os. Suas bochechas e seu nariz ficaram vermelhos com a temperatura, afinal estava de pijamas, um shorts e uma blusinha, ambos brancos com estampas de docinhos, presente da mamãe com muito amor!

Ouviu um som de folhas sendo esmagadas e mirou o olhar na direção, nada, novamente. Foi caminhando vacilante até o local, a entrada para a floresta, ouviu novamente o som, mais a frente em meio as arvores.

Já que ela estava ali seguiria até o fim dessa palhaçada, mas claro que não ia sozinha! Agachou pegando um galho no chão, pesado o suficiente para fazer um belo estrago.

Passo a passo e as folhas agora estavam sendo esmagadas por seus próprios chinelos. Sua respiração era contida e seus sentidos estavam aguçados. As arvores eram altas e escuras, deixando só uma pouca luz da lua adentrar a floresta. Parou assistindo um pequeno cachorro farejando o chão... então era esse o fantasma? Riu de sua ignorância.

Largou o pedaço de madeira e agachou estendendo a mão para o pequenino.

_-Vem... _– chamou – _vem cá fofinho! _– sorriu vendo que o cachorro percebera sua presença e começava a se aproximar.

Sakura depositou a mão na cabeça do bichinho fazendo um cafuné.

_-Você é um fantasma e tanto, hein? _– olhou para os lados – _cadê seu dono?_ – se levantou olhando mais a frente para ver se conseguia encontrar alguém. _– ta sozinho é? _– olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda quando num estalo percebeu o cachorro sumir.

Algo, um toque em sua cintura, uma respiração em sua nuca, algo, alguém estava em suas costas!

Seu coração disparou e num momento de pânico a garota agarrou o que a tocava na cintura e dobrou os joelhos tomando um impulso, jogando o corpo por cima de seu ombro e arremessando-o contra a arvore a frente, com toda força que podia!

Após o ato deu um pulo atrás se posicionando para talvez lutar, mas quando se focou no "monstro" percebeu que esse não passava de um certo garoto.

_-Você é violenta demais! _– uma tosse forte.

A Haruno relaxou os músculos e se aproximou do corpo.

_-Sai? _– perguntou incrédula vendo o garoto estatelado no chão. – _você é louco ou o que? _– estava nervosa... e como.

O garoto se sentou e encarou a dona do golpe.

_-Louco? _– limpou os cabelos – _você que me arremessou com tudo e eu que sou o louco? _

_-É, vem por trás de mansinho, ta achando o que? Que comigo é festa? _– falou firme e com o tom de voz alterado.

Sai sorriu encarando o chão.

_-Não resisti... _– começou a se levantar – _mas é que eu não imaginava que uma garota colegial conseguisse aplicar um golpe desses... _

Sakura prendeu o ar, droga! Ele sabia!

Olhando aquele garoto, estavam sozinho no meio da floresta, ele poderia quebrá-la... isso se fosse o 2-21.

_-Vai se fuder! _– mostrou o dedo do meio e se virou caminhando firme e rápido em direção ao alojamento... teve a impressão de ver outras pessoas em meio as arvores... como se houvesse uma cilada...

_-Boa noite para você também! _- a voz soou irônica.

Ela entrou no alojamento quase batendo a porta e se deparou com um cobertor recheado por três garotas.

_-Sou eu... _– anunciou achando a situação ridícula. Caminhou até o beliche e começou a subir, estava irritada e suas mãos tremiam... o que poderia ter acontecido...

_-E o fantasma? _– perguntou Ino com a voz doce que nem mel.

_-Que fantasma o que, era só um cachorro idiota! _– deitou-se _–E boa noite para vocês! _– virou-se e cobriu o corpo. Não queria mais pensar na situação, mas o que Sai pretendia, será que o Gas!Panic estava em peso naquela merda de acampamento!

Fechou os olhos, tinha que dormir!

Sai podia não ser um fantasma, mas era branco como um e a havia assustado, um susto bem dado, quem sabe um pesadelo.

* * *

**Música: Fire – 2ne1 **

Oka pessoal! Demorei pra atualizar por que minha aba "my stories' sumiu! Graças a deus uma boa alma me ensinou um esquema para conseguir postar! Vou atualizar 4 capítulos de uma vez só! Então se divirtam!


	26. Fire! Dia 04

**Capitulo 23 – Especial - Fire!**

**Dia 04**

Lá fora o dia estava ensolarado novamente. Ela desceu do beliche e foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e ficou ali parada, se encarando no espelho. Aquilo teria fim. Olhou as pequenas e imperceptíveis cicatrizes que colecionava por seu corpo, marcas de brigas.

Uma em especial, um risco acima da sobrancelha. Aquela era uma marca que sempre lhe trazia péssimas memórias, às vezes se fechasse os olhos podia ver a cena nitidamente.

**FLASHBACK**

A pequena garota caminhava perdida pelos corredores com suas duas trancinhas rosadas, aquele era seu primeiro dia de aula. Procurava o banheiro, mas não o encontrava.

E ali estava a placa que indicava o banheiro, fácil.

Como era desatenta.

Sorriu de sua falta de atenção. Com as duas mãos empurrou a porta firmemente e ouviu um som oco vindo da madeira.

Assim que adentrou o banheiro viu uma garota com a mão no nariz. Imediatamente apareceram mais duas. Todas eram mais velhas e estavam encarando-a.

_-Me... me desculpe! _– começou – _não sabia que tinha alguém... _– antes que pudesse terminar a garota da qual havia acertado o nariz segurou firme em sua trança e a puxou pelo banheiro.

_-Vem aqui sua vadiazinha, vou te mostrar que com agente você não vai mexer! _– gritou a garota arrastando a pequena pelo banheiro.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, por que aquela garota puxava seu cabelo, não havia sido com uma má intenção, tinha sido sem querer!

Ela chutou a porta de uma das divisórias que estava interditada e com força arremessou a garota de tranças para dentro. Fedia.

Sakura sentiu sua testa bater com força contra a louça do vaso sanitário. Seus olhos encheram de lagrimas e sentiu um liquido viscoso correr por sua testa.

_-Oh, pobrezinha, se machucou foi? _– perguntou sarcástica – _vamos limpar esse machucado. _– as três começaram a rir e Sakura não entendia seus olhos nada viam, as lagrimas impediam.

_-Não... não me... _– engoliu a saliva. – _me machuca, por favor! _– seu choro era mais forte.

A garota pegou os cabelos rosados violentamente.

_-Vamos lavar seu rostinho! _– as risadas eram altas e a garota com um movimento bruto enfiou o rosto da pequena dentro da água podre da privada que estava interditada.

Nunca havia sentido nada daquilo, um desespero, um aperto, como se algo a estrangulasse. A água entrava em sua boca e narinas enquanto tentava respirar, mas mãos se debatiam e a única coisa que ouvia eram os risos.

A garota puxou os cabelos de Sakura e tirou o rosto dessa da água marrom.

Imediatamente a haruno começou a vomitar, tudo que havia comido no seu café da manhã especial do seu primeiro dia de aula. Por que? Seu choro era alto, sua cabeça doía e ainda sentia vontade de vomitar, mas nada havia sobrado em seu estomago.

_-Nunca mais cruza meu caminho pirralha, senão te quebro! _– terminou a frase deixando o banheiro enquanto a pequena chorava.

Ela ficou ali, chorando, em meio a água podre e seu próprio vomito, não era capaz de se mover, parecia que havia perdido um pedaço de si, um pedaço muito importante.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Vai demorar ai é? _– gritou Ino pela porta.

Sakura balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos ruins e abriu a porta.

_-Bom dia Ino! _– Sakura saiu sorrindo, agora tudo era diferente.

Ela segurou a corda com força, afinal o outro time a havia escolhido, mas não tinha problemas, pois do outro lado seu time havia escolhido Sai e esse parecia bem fraco. A decisão ficaria entre Gaara e Sasuke, quem seria o mais forte?

_-Estão prontos para o cabo de guerra? _– gritou Gai – _1, 2, 3! Começaaaar!_

Ela puxou, mas a força contraria era muito grande!

Ele achou que seria fácil, mas ela não era tão fraca. Seus cabelos pretos e rebeldes caíram sobre seus olhos, mas nada podia fazer, não largaria a corda de forma alguma.

Todos gritavam animados, mas a corda mal se movia, ninguém estava ali para perder.

Os gritos foram se amenizando até pararem. Todos estavam tensos assistindo um cabo de guerra onde ninguém ganhava.

Sakura respirava rapidamente, estava de luvas para não machucar as palmas de suas mãos, assim como os outros, mas seus dedos pareciam suar mais e mais.

Gai coçou o queixo, a corda não se movia, a empolgação já havia acabado e estava muito próximo do horário do almoço.

Alguns começaram a se dispersar, agora era praticamente entre Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke e Sai.

A garota focou seu olhar no Uchiha. Ele estava com alguns fios de sua franja colados ao seu rosto enquanto seus olhos se focavam nela. Um calafrio lhe percorreu a espinha. Seus braços estavam doendo e seu estomago também.

O sinal do almoço acabava de tocar e ela não agüentava mais, fechou os olhos fazendo com que seus braços puxassem com mais força e de repente seu corpo foi arremessado para trás. Caiu ao chão chocando-se com a terra. Que porra!

Todos se levantaram, então o que era que tava rolando?

_-Hora do almoço! _– anunciou Gai sacando uma tesoura. –_ Empate! _

No refeitório todos entraram de cara amarrada, ninguém havia gostado do empate.

_-Teríamos ganhado. _– falou Gaara com um tom debochado.

O moreno se virou de supetão desferindo um golpe certeiro no ruivo o fazendo cambalear.

_-Você só fala, não tem atitudes. _– sua voz era acida.

Sakura se virou rapidamente era briga. Foi em direção aos dois, sentindo um calafrio no estomago lembrando a voz de Sasuke, tão nervoso, tão não Sasuke.

Gaara se levantou desferindo um soco no Uchiha, pegando de raspão em seu rosto.

Um prato voou na direção dos dois que esquivaram automaticamente indo para trás, deixando o vidro espatifar na parede. Sasuke focou o olhar e lá estava ela, segurando um outro prato.

_-Hora do almoço garotos, vocês querem que eu sirva? _– Ironia.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior olhando-a, sempre imponente, por que ela não podia ser como as outras garotas e ficar assustada? Por que ela era tão diferente? Um inferno! Uma merda de garota do inferno! Virou as costas e saiu andando sem nada dizer.

**Novamente... **

Mas essa ela não ia perdoar!

Sakura foi marchando na direção do moreno, passando ao lado do ruivo.

_-Segura ai! _– jogou o prato nas mãos de Gaara.

O refeitório era uma platéia atenta, mas ninguém ousou segui-la.

Visou o garoto caminhando pelo corredor que levava aos banheiros e entrando no masculino. Mas isso não a deteria, ela queria saber por que ele estava tão agressivo e ia descobrir nem que para isso tivesse que bater naquela carinha linda.

Forçou a porta e se deparou com o garoto.

Sasuke havia apoiado as mãos na pia e jogado um pouco de água em seu rosto, estava tenso, não agüentava ela, não conseguia se controlar, mas mesmo ali não estava a salvo, olhou para o lado e lá estava a Haruno de braços cruzados encarando-o. Provocando-o.

_- ... _– suspiro - _... o que você quer? _– sua voz era rouca e direta.

Ela não recuaria.

_-Qual a sua? _- Perguntou elevando a voz. – _você está implicando demais por culpa de uma gincana estúpida em que o troféu idiota é um tronco! _– gritou. – _Um tronco idiota!_

Ele sorriu sarcasticamente virando o corpo e encostando os quadris na beirada da pia, cruzando os braços na frente do peitoral.

Claro que ela não perdeu nenhum dos movimentos do garoto, olhando a camiseta branca dele colada a sua pele e aquelas gotículas de água escorrendo no rosto dele... **FOCO! **

_- Você acha que me preocupo com uma gincana? _– perguntou debochando, que ridículo.

O ar faltou, mas ela continuou, deu alguns passos até parar em frente ao garoto. Esse somente a mediu e focou o olhar no rosto desta.

Parecia que seu corpo ia pegar fogo, ainda estava com a adrenalina alta por culpa do cabo de guerra, mas estar próxima dele era incrível, parecia que ia sufocar vendo o garoto com aquele sorriso balançando lentamente o rosto em forma negativa.

_-Então qual é o seu problema? _– perguntou irritada por se sentir tão atraída por aquele garoto estúpido e delicioso.

Forçou a feição para fazer sua melhor cara de brava, mas pelo olhar dele ela não estava se saindo muito bem.

Ela tentava parecer malvada, mas para ele era só um rostinho emburrado. Os cabelos rosados presos em duas partes e aquela boca tão rosada. Que se foda... que realmente se foda!

Sasuke estendeu a mão e tocou o braço da garota levemente e então fechou os dedos na pele dela e lentamente foi puxando-a para perto, sem mover seus olhos dos dela.

A Haruno sentiu os dedos frios dele se prenderem ao seu braço, seu corpo gelou. Olhou para o garoto e esse a olhava como se fosse devorá-la. Seus olhos negros e profundos encarando-a por entre todos aqueles fios negros de sua franja e seus lábios avermelhados estavam entreabertos com um sorriso tão malicioso que ela sentia que derreteria. No meio de todos esses pensamentos ela nem percebeu que ele a puxava para mais perto, e ela? Estava indo...

Quando se deu conta estava posicionada entre as pernas do garoto e esse colocava seus dedos, um a um na cintura desta. Parecia que ia explodir de tão rápido que seu coração batia.

O rosto dele tão próximo, as respirações se misturavam e os dedos do garoto faziam uma leve pressão sobre a pele desta.

Como ele adorava vê-la totalmente indefesa em seus braços, aquele olhar de assustada, tão difícil, tudo aquilo o excitava demais. Aproximou os lábios do canto da boca dela e tocou a pele aveludada somente com a ponta da língua, como se fosse capaz de sentir o gosto doce que ela tinha.

Sakura sentiu a língua de Sasuke tocar a sua pele, tão leve. Fechou os olhos e deixou as mãos posicionarem-se sobre o peitoral do garoto. Era deliciosa a sensação de estar nos braços dele.

Sasuke subiu uma de suas mãos e enroscou os dedos em meio aos fios rosados dela, desfazendo o penteado da garota. Não era suficiente, ele queria sentir mais dela. Continuou a deslizar a ponta de sua língua na pele dela, lentamente, sentindo a garota se arrepiar, movendo-se entre suas pernas. Com a mão que estava na cintura dela a aproximou mais, deixando-a colada a ele, sentindo os seios dela se moverem conforme essa respirava descontroladamente.

Por que ele fazia aquilo? Ela mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo a boca do garoto deslizando em sua pele, em seu pescoço, seu coração batia forte contra o peitoral dele, era algo do qual ela só havia sentido com um garoto, mas dessa vez ela podia enxergar o rosto deste, e que rosto...

Deslizou os lábios até cobrir os dela, sentindo a boca macia que a garota possuía. Abriu a boca levemente e prendeu o lábio inferior dela entre os seus. E então pode ouvi-la gemer baixinho, perfeito.

A boca dele estava entre a sua, seus lábios eram deliciosos e as mãos do garoto a tiravam fora de si, ele era tudo que ela queria ali e agora.

Fechou os lábios contra os dele, beijando-o lentamente. Em um instante sentiu o toque úmido da língua deste na sua.

Mas ele não era um cara nada romântico, então resolveu deixar seus instintos falarem mais alto. Desceu a outra mão rapidamente até a cintura dela e em um movimento trocou os lugares girando-a, agora ela estava escorada a pia e ele ia matar a vontade que tinha dela.

Colou os lábios firmemente aos dela, entreabrindo-os, seu corpo já agia sozinho, seus dedos já estavam dentro da blusa que ela usava acariciando a pele do abdômen, deliciosa.

Quando percebeu os dois já estava se beijando de forma desesperada, suas bocas coladas, suas línguas misturando-se, seus corpos se movendo juntos, suas mãos estavam presas aquele cabelo negro e fino, ele era quente demais e ela queria fazer tudo que pudesse com aquele corpo. Sentiu a mão do garoto descer até sua coxa e apertá-la firme.

Seus lábios desviaram e gemeu sentindo-o beijar seu pescoço, os lábios úmidos colados a sua pele, levantou a perna onde a mão do garoto se encontrava prendendo-a na parte de trás da perna do Uchiha.

Esse sentindo o movimento agarrou a outra perna desta e com um movimento a segurou sentando-a na pia e afastando as pernas dela, puxando-a tão próximo que esta seria capaz de sentir o volume que ele possuía em suas calças, e como resposta ela afundou as unhas no pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer baixo.

_-Cof... cof... _– a voz soou no banheiro.

Os dois imediatamente pararam de se beijar e olharam para o lado.

_-Eu sei que vocês estão no auge de sua juventude, mas aqui não é local pra isso! _–disse Gai tentando parecer sério, mas seu rosto era vermelho que nem uma pimenta.

Sasuke colocou Sakura no chão e soltou-a. Ela estava enrubescida.

_-Estou dando uma advertência para os dois! Mais um deslize e será suspensão! _– bradou o homem.

Sasuke sorriu e arrumou o cabelo se recompondo. Olhou para a garota que não sabia para onde olhar, havia passado dos limites.

_-Agora você sabe quem é o meu problema. _– terminou se retirando do banheiro.

Ela levou as mãos até o peito e arrumou a camiseta em seguida. Olhou para o espelho e resolveu arrumar o cabelo bagunçado.

_- Aqui não! Use o feminino. _– sorriu o instrutor.

Parabéns Haruno Sakura, nada melhor do que ser pega pelo instrutor dando uns amassos com um cara comprometido dentro do banheiro masculino.

* * *

**Música: Fire – 2ne1 **


	27. Fire! Dia 05

**Capitulo 23 – Fire**

**Dia 05. **

Era obvia a cara de sono que ela tinha... depois de uma noite quase sem dormir lutando internamente estava exausta! Um lado seu definitivamente era apaixonado por Uchiha Sasuke, afinal ele era tudo que ela mais queria, o jeito de falar, o rosto lindo, o beijo, tudo nele era o que ela queria, mas havia a oposição! Seu outro lado desprezava o garoto, achando-o mimado e mal educado, claro que esse seu outro lado era SK! E a SK gostava de outro... forte, decidido, incrível, 2-21. O pior era que depois dessa noite uma revolta nasceu em seu coração. Sempre foi SK, essa Sakura nova existia a pouco tempo, então quem falava mais alto era a antiga, a garota de fibra, que derrubava os caras com um soco, que morava num bairro pobre, que usava coturno e blusão. E essa garota odiava Uchiha Sasuke, principalmente por ele brincar com ela.

E era essa a decisão, ela tiraria a limpo a relação que eles tinham, afinal o cara era noivo e ficava galinhando, se aproveitando que era um filho da puta bonito? Se tivesse uma brecha o puxaria para um canto e resolveria essa merda toda!

_-Um desafio clássico! Onde o equilíbrio da alma e do corpo são a mais importante parte para vencer! _- inspirou profundamente e num grito só soltou:

_-Corrida de ovos! _

Sakura olhou firmemente para Gaara sem acreditar.

_-Tá me zuando! _- disse incrédula.

_- É, a vida é feita de desafios! _- respondeu o garoto de forma irônica.

Era uma linha branca no chão dividida em três, ou seja, quatro percursos. Ela seria a terceira a pegar o ovo e depois passaria para Gaara.

Todos se posicionaram, cada um em seu percurso com a sua colher, assim que a pessoa chegasse com o ovo ela estaria com a colher na boca e a pessoa colocaria o ovo ali. Fácil!

Ou talvez, não...

Quando Sakura foi medir o time ao lado se deparou com Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Começar! _- gritou o instrutor.

Sasuke a ignorou, nem a olhou nos olhos. Ele achava que podia beijá-la e era isso, no outro dia era só ignorar?

_-Eai, vai ficar me ignorando? _- as palavras fugiram de sua boca.

Sasuke desviou o olhar e encarou-a com aqueles olhos negros e sérios.

_-Não te ignorei em momento algum, garota. _- disse seco.

_-Não é isso que parece. _- retrucou áspera.

_-O que você quer? _- disse frio - _fogos de artifício? _- terminou a frase recebendo o ovo.

Nesse momento ela sentiu o sangue ferver, seu lado mais agressivo estava ali. Aquele filho de uma vaca!

Haruno se deparou com o ovo que deveria levar até o percurso, mas ela não levaria porra alguma. Enfiou a mão na colher pegando o ovo e violentamente arremessando-o diretamente naqueles cabelos pretos e lisos.

O garoto sentiu um baque em sua nuca seguindo pela sensação rançosa. Não havia perdido o equilíbrio, mas havia perdido a cabeça, que porra era aquela? Jogou seu próprio ovo no chão e virou-se para encarar aquela garota de olhos verdes.

Sakura viu o garoto virar furiosamente e como resposta mostrou o dedo do meio.

Todos pararam sentindo a tensão no ar. Gaara estava pronto pra descer a mão no Uchiha se necessário, assim como todos ali presentes estavam doidos por uma briga.

O moreno caminhou até a garota, seus passos eram firmes e nada falou, somente agarrou o braço desta e a puxou.

_-Vem. _- sua voz era baixa e rouca.

Ela até pensou em se defender, mas tinha medo de ser descoberta e assim era melhor, longe de todos se ela precisasse podia cacetar aquele boyzinho!

Eles caminharam por entre as arvores em silencio, ela só ouvia o som das folhas estalando em seus pés.

Em um movimento veloz o garoto empurrou Sakura contra uma arvore.

Ela sentiu as costas contra o tronco firme e se espantou por não conseguir se desvencilhar do movimento dele.

Sasuke mirou os olhos verdes, tão verdes, profundamente.

_-Escuta, _-sua voz soou autoritária - _você não me conhece, então não me julgue. _- terminou firme franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ela se enfureceu.

_-Eu não posso te julgar? Mas você pode se aproveitar de mim? _- perguntou com a voz acida.

Ele sorriu debochado com o canto dos lábios.

_-Estou cansado desse seu papo de vitima _- sua voz agora era pesada e direta - _você sabe que do mesmo jeito que me aproveitei da situação você também aproveitou... e gostou_.

Ele estava certo...

Mas antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo ele virou e começou a andar. Suas mãos fechadas.

_-Pode deixar, não encosto mais um dedo em você_ - era frio mas parecia pegar fogo _- nem que você implore Sakura. _

Certo... ela estava... feliz? Conseguiu se desvencilhar do Uchiha, mas parecia sentir um pequeno vazio dentro de si, uma dorzinha que latejava, seu coração apertado, sua visão embaçou. Escorregou as costas na arvore e desceu até o chão sentando-se sem compreender o que sentia.

_**-Sakura... **_

Era a primeira vez que ele havia pronunciado seu nome.

_- Eu juro que te mato... juro! _– disse Sakura

Ino estava empolgada em arrumar o cabelo da amiga, afinal hoje era o dia, onde tudo rolava, onde as garotas arrasavam e os garotos babavam.

Festa de despedida do acampamento!

Afinal amanhã era o ultimo dia, por que a noite eles estariam partindo.

Ela não estava afim de se arrumar nem de festa... mas Ino queria que ela fosse. E ainda fazia chantagem lembrando de como Sakura tinha lhe dado um bolo no baile, isso mesmo acreditando na historia de que ela havia sido atropelada! Que sem coração!

_-Voilá! C'est magnifique! _– gritou a loira empurrando Sakura para o banheiro e mostrando no espelho o penteado.

Era nada mais que um coque com uma parte do cabelo solta ao redor de forma espetada e a franja solta. Bonito.

_-OK! Valeu, mas chega de penteados! _– brincou a garota de cabelos rosados apreciando seu cabelo novo.

Usava um vestido preto, simples, com uma leve roda. Emprestado por Ino, é claro! E seu toque especial era seus coturnos surrados! Perfeito!

Hoje se divertiria, sem pensar, sem sentir...

"_**-... Sakura." **_

Saiu do banheiro sem ao menos se deixar cair em tentação.

_-Vamos que eu quero encher a cara! _– gritou Tenten animada.

Sakura olhou para Hinata sem acreditar.

_-Eles servem bebida alcoólica?_ – afinal elas não possuíam 18 anos.

_-Não... _– falou baixo – _mas o pessoal traz e eles fazem vista grossa. _

Então... ela também ia encher a cara! Até cair!

_- E esse ano tivemos um empate! _– gritou o instrutor. – _Subam aqui equipes!_ – vários papeis coloridos e picados caíram do teto, parecia que o cara levava aquilo a sério mesmo...

Sakura subiu ao lado de Gaara e dos meninos, tentou não olhar para o Uchiha, principalmente por que já se sentia zonza com a bebida.

Cada um recebeu sua medalha e uma foto foi tirada, assim que a babaquisse terminou a garota desceu em direção as amigas.

O som ficou alto e o local escuro, todos se moviam ao som da musica e ela já estava com outro copo na mão! Ino se jogou na pista arrasando e Tenten a seguiu, Sakura não sabia dançar e Hinata era tímida demais para isso!

Ela procurou com os verdes no escuro, ele, aquele rostinho branco, estava ali, encarando-a talvez, será? Bom, bêbada como estava achava que o garoto a encarava!

Bateu o copo de plástico na mesa, acreditando que aquilo causava pressão e se levantou ajeitando o vestido curto.

_-Agora eu vou arrasar Hinata! _- Sua voz soou engraçada, mas ela nem ligava... na verdade tudo parecia engraçado...

Caminhou por entre as pessoas até alcançar as amigas que se acabavam na pista! Rolava um Techno, Drum'n'bass, Psy, que seja, um som do qual ela não era chegada, então tentou alguns movimentos mas tudo que fazia lhe parecia ridículo!

Então a Rainha do pop começou a tocar, Madonna! Essa ela conhecia, "celebration"!

Todas aquelas luzes e seus pés se moviam, de repente ela se perdeu nos pensamentos, na musica, era tão bom ser somente a Sakura, tão diferente, tão certo.

Um estalo lhe percorreu a mente. Por que ela deixava SK mandar? Afinal ela desapareceria assim que fosse para a faculdade e só sobraria a Sakura...

Olhou para o Uchiha e decidiu que ia falar com ele, contaria tudo, como estava apaixonada e não suportava ser tratada como uma qualquer! Queria ser a garota especial, a única. Arrumou o vestido novamente e fixou o olhar naquele garoto que se encontrava em meio a seus amigos.

Decidida começou a abrir espaço entre a multidão, tentando se manter em pé, estava perto, podia ver que ele a olhava sério.

Até que sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe a cintura impedindo-a de se locomover.

Olhou para o lado e deu de cara com Sai... era ele?

O garoto aproximou o rosto do ouvido desta.

_-Você pensa que vai onde? _– sua voz era complicada.

_-Vou me... _– pensou – _resolver com o Sasuke e você seu salafrário! _– gritou tentando empurrá-lo – _me solta! _– colocou a mão no centro do rosto dele – _Senão eu te derrubo ta! _– gritou mais alto ainda.

Chamando atenção geral, inclusive do Uchiha e de Gaara.

_-Tenta... _– respondeu o garoto malicioso.- _Por que você fica tão linda nervosa? _– sorriu.

O que?

Seu rosto deve ter ficado roxo de tanta vergonha, mas como estava escuro não era visível.

Levou as duas mãos até o rosto e focou o olhar no sorriso que ele esboçava, parecia... o Uchiha.

_-Eu... você é! _– piscou tentando se concentrar mas tudo parecia confuso.

Ele a puxou pela cintura sentindo aquele pequeno corpo tão próximo.

Sakura viu Gaara vindo em sua direção e virou o rosto vendo o Uchiha se desencostar da parece. Voltou a olhar para aquele garoto a sua frente, sua feição parecia tão...

**...sexy. **

E ele não era nada feio...

O garoto depositou o dedo sobre os lábios rosados dela e moveu a boca dizendo:

"vou te beijar agora."

O que ela podia fazer?

Sakura fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios do garoto sobre os seus tão quente e então em um estalo a musica sumiu, assim como tudo mais, inclusive o chão abaixo de seus pés!

**Boa noite Cinderela! **

**

* * *

**

**Música: Fire – 2ne1**


	28. Fire! Dia 06

**Capitulo 23 – Especial - Fire!**

**Dia 06 - Final**

Abriu os olhos se deparando com uma forte luz, estaria no céu? Estava mais para inferno, por que sua cabeça doía tanto que parecia ter tomado umas belas porradas!

_-Bom dia! _– cantarolou Hinata.

Sakura piscou os olhos e virou a cabeça se deparando com a amiga.

_-É... isso ai... _– respondeu desanimada – _que horas são? _– perguntou sentando-se na cama.

Hinata pegou o celular e vasculhou o horário.

_-Nossa, quase hora do almoço! _– olhou para Sakura e desfez a expressão calma. – _me diz, o que aconteceu com... com você? _– desviou o olhar sentindo-se uma invasora.

Mas o que tinha acontecido mesmo?

Num flash vários rostos se passaram em sua mente, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, o que ela tinha feito?

Parecia que não podia ser pior, cada vez se afundava mais em problemas e ninguém podia ajudá-la, ninguém mesmo?

Olhou para sua amiga de olhos de perolas e sentiu o coração apertar somando suas batidas a dor que sua cabeça emanava.

Hinata percebeu a feição de Sakura e se moveu até a amiga segurando suas mãos.

_- Eu sei que é difícil, sei o que você sente. _- sorriu carinhosamente - _Ele não é uma pessoa ruim Sakura, ele é um garoto legal, mas com obrigações que vão além do controle_.

A Haruno sabia de quem ela falava, sabia que era do moreno que tinha um lugar especial em seu coração.

_- É tão obvio assim? _- sentiu uma lagrima escorrer.

Hinata fez sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Sakura passou as mãos no cabelo arrumando-os e sorriu, o que fazer?

_-Eu não sei qual é o problema dele, mas sei que nossos mundos são opostos demais_.

A garota de cabelos negros sentou-se.

_-Olha, tem coisas sobre o Sasuke que você não sabe, e vou te contar para você entender a cabeça dele. _

Será que ela imaginava o que a Sakura era por trás de tudo isso?

Mas não cabia a esse momento sua historia.

_- Você talvez não saiba, mas a família Uchiha é a mais rica da cidade. Até ai não explica nada, mas então que vem o problema. Nós, filhos de donos de grandes empresas, não temos como fugir do dever com os pais, a aparência, as maneiras, tudo que você faz é reflexo de seus pais e conseqüentemente da empresa que eles são donos. _- suspirou percebendo seus próprios problemas.

Sakura mal piscava, pensava sobre ser pobre, porém livre.

_-... enfim..._ - continuou Hinata colocando alguns fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. - _Sasuke também passa por isso, sua família pressiona de todas as formas, sem contar que ele tem um irmão mais velho que é a perfeição aos olhos de seus pais. Por isso ele quer sempre se sentir por cima, afinal inconscientemente ele sempre se vê por baixo. A melhor forma que ele encontrou de fazer a coisa certa foi ficando noivo de Karin. _- terminou a frase reparando nas expressões de Sakura.

Ok, ela não entendia, ficar noivo de uma galinha como aquela ruiva não parecia algo muito correto.

_-Os Uchihas são donos de diversas usinas e a família de Karin comanda as maiores mineradoras do país._ - pegou ar para continuar. - _um grande negocio para ambos os lados. _

De repente tudo fazia sentido! Ele nunca gostou de Karin, era tudo um negocio. Com as famílias unidas os Uchihas teriam acesso a matéria prima para as usinas a preço de custo, e seus lucros com certeza seriam maiores e mais gordos!

Oh meu deus...

_- Como alguém pode jogar assim com a felicidade do próprio filho? _- se espantou pensando em tudo que com certeza Sasuke era obrigado a ser para agradar os pais.

_-Ele não teve escolha, ou casa com a Karin, ou deixa de ser um Uchiha. _- juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto. - _quem gosta de ser rejeitado pela própria família? ... acho que não exista alguém que não sofra. _

O som da Sirene do almoço fez as duas saírem do transe em que se encontravam.

_-Vamos comer? _- sorriu Hinata. - _e depois continuamos a conversar, mas, espero que você entenda como as coisas funcionam em famílias como as nossas. _- estendeu a mão para a Haruno.

Sakura seguiu Hinata pelos corredores pensando sobre tudo que de repente fazia sentido.

A frase que o garoto havia dito não deixava de se repetir em sua mente:

_**"...você não sabe nada sobre mim." **_

Ela realmente não sabia nada sobre ele, a única coisa que sabia era que isso não era alo que devesse se intrometer. Como sempre soube, seus mundos eram opostos demais, então, pra que tentar?

Entrou no refeitório, o silencio se fez: 'abram alas para o circo' Só nisso que ela pensava...

Hinata sentou ao lado de Ino que imediatamente virou o rosto procurando Sakura.

A Haruno estava livre de tudo que tanto lhe atormentava, pra que se preocupar com algo que em menos de meio ano desapareceria? Tudo ficaria para trás quando fosse embora para a faculdade, sua casa, a escola, a SK, Gaara, o Uchiha... até o 2-21... todos ficariam num passado guardado numa caixa dentro de sua mente, bem a fundo.

Olhou para a mesa onde estava Sasuke, ele não olhava para a garota, se focava no prato despreocupado. O som tomou conta do refeitório.

_-Vem! senta aqui! _- gritou a loira balançando a mão.

Antes de sentar ela olhou novamente para a mesa do Uchiha e Karin estava sentada ao lado dele, com o olhar fixado nos verdes da Haruno. Quando seu sangue ferveu virou para sentar mas foi segurada por duas mãos em sua cintura, mãos pálidas.

Sakura virou deparando-se com Sai, que sorria sarcasticamente, segurando-a firme. Quem... quem ele pensa que é?

_-Bom dia pra você bela adormecida. _- sorriu para a garota, de forma maliciosa.

_-Eai_ - sorriu a garota - _meu dia está bom... _- colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos geladas do garoto acariciando-o -_ mas... poderia ficar..uhm... melhor... _- mordeu o lábio inferior.

Sai respirou fundo e sentiu o corpo ficar quente, aquela garota era demais, tudo que ele poderia querer, bem, não só ele.

_-Uhm... e como poderia fazer seu dia melhor? _- aproximou o rosto ao de Sakura.

Ele poderia ser o que fosse, mas ainda era humano. Levantou o olhar para encontrar Sai agarrado a garota de cabelos rosados. Sua vontade era levantar e arrebentar a cara dele, mas ela era um estorvo em sua vida. Em um ano estaria na faculdade e deixaria aquele lugar, não poderia mudar tudo em função dela...

Sakura viu os olhos negros do Uchiha medindo a cena. O que ele sentia?

Focou seu ponto.

_-Uhm... meu dia poderia ficar melhor assim... _- sorriu a garota se aproximando de Sai.

Todos pararam para ver a cena, Gaara entrava no refeitório e o que via era algo que preferia não ver, de novo.

Sakura agarrou os ombros de Sai e com toda sua força e técnica jogou a cabeça em sua direção acertando-lhe uma violenta cabeçada no nariz, fazendo sangue espirrar por seu rosto, para dar continuidade levantou a perna acertando o joelho no estomago do garoto, depois arremessando-o ao chão.

_- Nunca mais me toque. Não brinque comigo, você só vai se dar mal. _- sorriu limpando o sangue em seu rosto.

Tudo congelou, respirações cessaram, parecia um funeral. As pessoas começaram a rir, cochichar, gritar, e tudo mais. Porém Sasuke se levantou encarou a Haruno olhando-a no fundo de seus olhos verdes.

Era profundo demais, tão profundo que tocava um sentimento doloroso dentro de seu peito, aqueles olhos negros, que tanto queria dizer algo, mas eram mudos. Ele era demais.

O rosto branco dela, aquelas maçãs tão vermelhas, os olhos verdes, seus cabelos rosados, tudo nela era perfeito. Ela era demais.

O moreno se retirou do local, bem no momento em que Sakura sentiu seu braço ser agarrado e quando pensou em se defender deu de cara com o instrutor Gai. Ele não estava nada feliz.

_-Detenção para você mocinha! _- olhou para todos os lados - _Aprendam a controlar seus hormônios da juventude, ouviram? _

Ninguém prestou a mínima atenção, a única idéia que estava nos pensamentos de todos era: _**"quem é Haruno Sakura?" **_

Ok, não era uma forma maravilhosa de terminar as férias, mas ela já estava acostumada a descascar batatas.

Pegou a faca e foi descascando, descascando, quantas!

Parou um segundo, lembrando-se de quando voltar não comer batatas.

Olhou pela janela se deparando com um estranho movimento, pareciam correr, algo assim. Largou a faca e a batata e se aproximou da janela para tentar entender o que acontecia.

_-Meu, mas tá muito louco isso... queria saber onde vai ser... - passou um garoto comentando com o outro._

_-Eu acho a SK a mulher dos meus sonhos! _- disse um deles zombando.

_-E se ela tiver um rosto feio! Como se vai saber? _- os dois começaram a rir e de repente estavam afastados demais para ouvir qualquer palavra deles.

Sakura olhou para as mãos e depois encarou o chão, parece que o ultimo desafio havia sido lançado, mas como ela conseguiria informações?

Correu até seu alojamento e procurou o telefone de Ino, mas claro que não estava lá, a loira nunca largava dele.

Olhou um celular perdido em cima de uma mala, e sem hesitar pegou o aparelho e discou o número de Shikamaru.

Um toque, dois toques.

_-Alô... -_ respondeu sonolento.

_-Ei, Sou eu a SK, preciso de um favor urgente, procura informações ai do ultimo desafio! _- falou baixo tentando não causar.

_-Uhm, perae que vou até meu computador. _- um som de passos foi ouvido pela garota. Ele caminhava devagar.

Estava aflita.

_- Achei no site do DJ crazyfire um contador, e um código. _- respondeu um tanto mais animado, afinal, nada melhor do que um enigma.

_- Fala ae que código é esse! _- estava nervosa pois ouvia vozes se aproximando.

_- Bom, está escrito A-0-5-N-8-9-7. O que é isso, talvez uma placa de carro... não sei... _

Algo lhe parecia familiar, mas em sua mente um branco tomava forma.

_-Tenho que desligar! _- falou rapidamente quando a porta do alojamento se abriu. Limpou a chamada feita da memória e jogou o celular de volta. Virou-se e deu de cara com Karin e suas amigas.

Karin mediu Sakura. E nada falou.

A Haruno foi se dirigindo a porta para sair dali como quem nada quer, nada fez.

Um comentário simples, mas certeiro.

_-Ué, pensei que aqui fosse o alojamento feminino... ops... é sim, parece que tem gente no lugar errado. _- terminou a ruiva sendo embalada por diversas risadas das amigas.

Sakura engoliu, e pensou, se controlou, não podia arranjar mais encrenca, mas aquilo não ficaria assim, teria volta, teria vingança...

**A05N897**

Isso parece algo... mas o que?

Já era noitinha e todos estavam no ônibus, voltando. Parecia que a diversão acabava ali, a cidade estava a vista, o local silencioso.

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se das palavras de Gaara quando se despediu da garota: _**"Grave of Skulls contra Gas!Panic, quem será que vai levar? Melhor se esforçar..." **_

Respirou fundo, ia dedicar todas as suas noites a treinar, corrida, luta, tudo o que pudesse ajudá-la.

Em algum lugar do ônibus uma música tocava, uma melodia de amor, nunca tinha ouvido aquela música, afinal não era seu estilo.

_" __And I said  
Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes__..."_

De repente Sakura se levantou desesperada!

_-É isso! _- gritou sem perceber. Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a garota

Ela sorriu desajeitada e sentou novamente.

_-O que foi? _- perguntou Ino desviando o olhar de seu livro. - _pirou é? _- encarou a amiga. - _o que é que você ta comemorando? _

_-Ahn... _- pensa sua tapada -_ a volta das aulas, adoro estudar! _- desviou o olhar vendo a cidade aparecer.

_-Credo. _- praguejou a loira. - _você ficou doida com todo aquele sol na cabeça_. - voltou ao livro.

Ela sabia o que era A05N897, 5ª avenida, número 897, onde existe uma fabrica abandonada. Nada mais que o QG da primeira gangue que apareceu na cidade, o QG da gangue que deu origem ao Grave Of Skulls e ao Gas!Panic, o local onde os piores arruaceiros dos anos 60 se reuniam, **The factory. **

**

* * *

**

Música: Fire - 2ne1


	29. Love me or Hate me

**Capitulo 24 – Love me or Hate Me (Ame-me ou odeie-me). **

Ela andou pela rua escura e silenciosa, em uma noite de Segunda-feira. Ali já fora um local de extremo movimento, mas depois que a modernidade dos trens chegou a cidade quem precisava do porto?

Aquele galpão enorme e vazio. A chuva fina caia molhando sua mascara e suas roupas. Com as mãos nos bolsos respirou fundo, em algum tempo estaria lá dentro, a ultima vez como SK.

No final da semana tinha algo importante a fazer, algo que ela não comentou com mais ninguém.

Ouviu ao longe o som de, provavelmente, dois garotos bêbados e burros.

_-Ei mocinha! Você é um fantasma? _– riu abertamente mostrando os dentes.

Sakura se virou na direção dos dois e sem pensar duas vezes agarrou um pedaço de cano e partiu para cima destes.

Acertou a ponta do cano no estomago do primeiro e como rebate dirigiu a outra ponta diretamente no rosto deste que foi ao chão cuspindo sangue.

Parou e olhou para o outro babaca. Começou um terrorismo indo a passos lentos na direção dele.

Que porra era aquela pessoa? Devia ser um demônio! Pensou o garoto apavorado. Ele que não ficaria ali para descobrir. Virou-se e se pôs a correr, escorregando numa poça da água, batendo a cabeça no chão. Levantou-se e correu até sumir na noite escura.

Sakura olhou para o outro ao chão. Por que ela era assim...?

Largou o cano e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Queria ir para casa e tomar um banho.

* * *

Aquela manhã era especial. Parou e avistou o Uchiha tão serio como sempre, será que ele nunca sentia sono?

Assim que a maioria entrou nas salas Sakura subiu as escadas e procurou sua sala. Hoje era o dia tão secreto em que ela decidira prestar o vestibular da Universidade de Tokyo.

A prova caiu em suas mãos e parecia que o tempo voava e em sua mente variadas coisas aconteciam. O tic tac era continuamente tenso e quando terminara todas as questões resolveu que ali era o maximo que poderia chegar. A sala estava quase vazia, se passaram mais de 3 horas? Quando?

Levantou entregando o caderno de perguntas e o gabarito para o fiscal, deu uma ultima olhada naquele local. Queria passar, queria muito.

* * *

**29:13:02**

Vinte e nove minutos e treze segundos. Faltava pouco para o embate.

Amarrou o cadarço da bota e colocou a mascara no rosto.

A noite era fria, e o vento forte, assim que abriu a janela e desceu até a rua, se deparou com eles, seu exercito, Grave of Skulls!

_- Eai, vamos que já ta na hora! _– gritou o loiro empolgado, afinal adorava uma briga.

Todos eles adoravam uma briga, desde sempre, afinal estar na gangue era mais que fazer parte de um grupo, era dar o sangue por ele.

Não sabiam o que esperar, talvez tudo não passasse de mais um desafio idiota, mas melhor descobrir do que esperar acontecer.

Ela pensava nele... e como... fazia tempo desde que o vira a ultima vez. Aquela mascara de gás... aquele garoto, era algo...

Não, a idéia de quem era o garoto a deixava confusa, queria saber, Gaara tinha dito que ela sabia, e a única pessoa que se aproximava do culpado era Sai. Mas ele apanhava fácil demais para alguém que lidera uma gangue... talvez Sasuke, mas se fosse ele por que estaria metido numa gangue de rua enquanto dava tanta importância para os negócios da família a ponto de noivar contra a vontade?

Era idiota pensar sobre, afinal poderia ser qualquer pessoa de qualquer lugar da cidade.

As pessoas viam a gangue passar então fechavam as portas e janelas. Outras andavam rapidamente, e alguma até saiam correndo. Ela adorava essa sensação de estar por cima.não ela não era uma pessoa ruim, mas quando você passa muito tempo por baixo em algum momento você tentará subir...

***FLASHBACK***

A garota caminhava naquele corredor, seu coração como sempre apertado, mal tinha começado na escola e já estava sendo caçada por um grupo de encrenqueiras... e a troco de nada...

Suspirou entrando no armário da faxina. Sentou-se ao chão e tirou sua comida da mala. Sempre almoçava escondida, tinha medo de apanhar, de novo.

Enquanto mastigava sentia sua garganta apertar, um angustia, por que ela estava passando por tudo isso? Jogou sua longa trança para trás, evitando que o cabelo encostasse na comida.

Terminou seu lanche e ficou olhando as vassouras, pensando na vida, esperando o sinal para voltar a sua sala.

A maçaneta girou e o coração dela gelou. Será que as garotas tinham encontrado-a?

Ele tinha o cabelo vermelho e era pálido, magro e alto. Já tinha visto esse garoto algumas vezes, mas era bem raro. Atrás dele uma garota ria estranhamente e beijava aquele pescoço tão branco.

_- O que você ta fazendo aqui? _- perguntou sério.

A garota que o beijava parou o que fazia e focou o olhar na pequena dentro do armário.

O que ela faria, não queria apanhar de novo, não queria mais sofrer, estava cansada... já pedirá diversas vezes pra mudar de escola, mas aquela era a única escola descente da área.

_-Eu... _- tentou falar e a voz cessou. A angustia a sufocava, a dor a deixava sem movimentos.

_-Ei _- gritou o garoto e seus olhos diretos - _falei, com, você, entendeu? _- disse afastando a parceira agarrada a ele.

Sakura se levantou e seus olhos marejaram.

_-Estava... me... me escondendo... -_ as lagrimas começaram a cair em seu rosto.

Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela caiu batendo-os no chão.

O garoto ficou somente olhando-a, ali no chão, chorando.

Ele sorriu... de uma forma tão diferente, ela jamais havia visto aquele sorriso vindo de uma garoto tão mais velho e mal encarado.

_- Hey, cai fora... _- disse com o sorriso.

Sakura se levantou para sair, mas foi impedida pela mão do garoto.

_-Você não. _- segurou o ombro da garota de olhos verdes.

A garota atrás deste franziu o cenho.

_- Eu? -_ perguntou chocada.

Ele se virou tirando a mão do ombro de Sakura. Encarou a garota e empurrou-a levemente no ombro.

_-Cai fora logo... _- sua voz era baixa e calma.

A garota saiu corredor a fora batendo os pés.

Então o ruivo segurou a maçaneta da porta e a fechou ficando a sós com Sakura.

Ela sentiu um frio estranho na espinha... o que poderia acontecer? Segurou com os dedos firmemente na borda de sua saia e engoliu o choro.

_- Hey, calma. Me chamo Sasori, agora me conta, tá se escondendo do que? _

*** FLASHBACK***

Ela sorriu... bons tempos.

Entraram na rua onde deveriam estar, o lugar onde tudo ia acontecer. Sakura parou e fitou o grande galpão a frente. Estava pronta?

Estava!

_-Vamos detonar a bagaça! _- gritou para os membros do Grave of Skulls.

Todos eles responderam em uníssono com um urro de guerra!

Para a batalha então!

* * *

**10...**

**9...**

**8...**

**7...**

**6...**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1! **

"_**Isso ai! Vamos transmitir todas as imagens para você pessoa burra que não descobriu o significado do código que eu enviei! Claro que não deixaria todos vocês chupando o dedo!" **_

SK estava incomodada... aquele enorme galpão, uma gaiola quadrada feita de vários tipos de grades e um enorme grupo de espectadores sedentos por sangue. A sua frente estava ele, 2-21, parecia que com o distanciamento ela tinha esquecido aquela sensação quente que ele causava...

"_**Vocês querem briga?" **_

Todos gritaram respondendo a pergunta.

"_**Então o DJ Crazy Fire vai fazer com que os jogos comecem!" **_

Era agora Sakura... agora estava ali, não tinha volta, arrumou as luvas em suas mãos e ajeitou as botas nos pés, não sabia o que viria em seguida.

A respiração dentro daquela mascara era difícil, principalmente quando ele pensava no traseiro redondo que ela tinha... então era impossível de respirar. SK...

Vai ser um simples desafio! Teremos três embates, um a um, sem ajuda do restante da gangue!

O que? pensou a garota.

"_**Primeira luta o Gas!Panic escolherá seu adversário, na segunda o Grave of skulls escolhera seu adversário. E a ultima e mais importante luta será entre:" **_

Todos ficaram mudos, a respiração era uma canção unindo todos aqueles corações.

"_**S.K versus 2-21!" **_

Um alvoroço se criou, entre membros das gangues, espectadores, todos falando, discutindo avaliando, torcendo, mas eles não...

Ela olhava aqueles olhos por trás da mascara fixadamente... e ele correspondia.

Seria ela e ele, uma luta difícil. Seria capaz? O coração acelerado, o suor escorreu por suas costas. Seria ela capaz?

Seu ultimo desafio... seu maior desafio.

_- Ne...sakura-chan_ - falou o loiro em um sussurro no ouvido desta. - _e agora, o que vamos fazer? _

Ela piscou, sua mente viajou e em um segundo estava de volta.

_-Vamos encarar oras... _- se a mascara cirúrgica não lhe cobrisse o rosto estaria fácil de ver o sorriso esboçado nos lábios rosados.

"_**E vamos começar a primeira luta!**_

_**Gas!Panic, apresente seu lutador! " **_

O líder virou-se para sua gangue e apontou para um cara alto, nada feliz, com uma cara de dar medo. Sabe como dizem, quanto mais alto, maior a queda.

"_**Vamos lá, escolha sua vitima!" **_

O garoto de mascara caminhou próximo a Sakura e então levantou o braço apontando para alguém... para Kiba.

"_**Parece que vai ser um desafio e tanto! Agora vocês estão prontos?" **_

_-Sim! -_ gritavam as vozes ensandecidas!

_-Kiba... _- segurou os ombros do garoto _- você só vai se quiser. _- sua voz era séria.

Ele sorriu deixando os dentes caninos à mostra.

_-Tá me tirando SK? _- Piscou para a garota.

Sakura tirou as mãos do ombro dele e suas mãos fizeram um comprimento apertando-se enquanto os olhos se chocavam num olhar de confiança.

_-Escuta_ - aproximou o rosto ao do garoto. _-Ele é grande e forte, com certeza deve ser mais devagar do que você, desvie e contra-ataque. Não ataque direto, espera ele se ocupar de algum golpe que não te acertou. Entendido? _- estava um tanto aflita, o cara era enorme.

_-Farei meu melhor líder. _- caminhou em direção a gaiola onde o enorme cara esperava.

A grade foi fechada com um cadeado.

"_**A regra? Não temos regras! Qualquer golpe é valido! Um versus um!" **_

**Que comece a luta! **

O ogro partiu para cima de Kiba, pronto pra partir os ossos do garoto. O que fazer?

Sakura prendeu a respiração.

Num rápido movimento Kiba passou por baixo do braço que desferia um soco e acerto um chute nas costas do adversário!

Todos foram ao delírio, gritando! Inclusive SK, que estava apreensiva demais.

Kiba não sabia que era capaz de lutar com um brutamonte com essa facilidade, estava se superando.

Mais um ataque do grandalhão e Kiba se esquivou, agachando rapidamente no chão e desferindo uma rasteira em seguida derrubando o ogro.

_**"Uou! Parece que o Grave of Skulls está arrasando! E esse garoto sabe mesmo como lutar!" **_

Ok, era uma ótima sensação, ser aplaudido e elogiado, então ele não era um babaca qualquer, tinha chances de herdar o posto de líder quando SK fosse embora. Imagine só, líder do Grave of Skulls!

Naruto empolgado com a situação começou a puxar um coro de vozes e todos gritavam:

_-Kiba! Kiba! _

O grandalhão não havia desistido, ah ele não desistiria tão fácil!

A garota usava seus olhos verdes para medir todos os movimentos, cada vez mais Kiba se desviava e acertava o adversário, como ela mesma havia instruído, mas a coisa parecia estar saindo de controle, parecia que Kiba estava começando a... brincar ao invés de lutar. Presta atenção idiota.

O brutamonte foi novamente ao chão e dessa vez começou a se contorcer de dor pelo soco dado em seu estomago.

Kiba ria escutando todos gritarem seu nome! Fez uma gracinha pra galera, como se o grandalhão ao chão estivesse chorando como um bebê!

O membro do Gas!Panic se encolheu em forma fetal, segurando a barriga.

A luta só terminava em três condições:

1ª Um dos dois pedir pra sair.

2ª Um dos dois ficar desacordado.

3ª um dos dois... **morrer. **

Nenhuma tinha acontecido, então a luta continuava firme e forte, mas parecia que Kiba estava cantando vitória antes do tempo.

Brincando pego ringue acertava chutes no adversário caído, depois olhava pra platéia que o saudava com gritos pedindo mais! E ele obedecera, cada vez mais e mais!

_**"Parece que o lutador do Gas!Panic só tem tamanho! Enquanto isso o lutador do Grave transforma o adversário em um saco de pancadas feito de carne!" **_

É isso ai! Kiba numero 1! Pensava o garoto enquanto era louvado por todos!

Ela sabia que ia dar merda, ah como sabia...

_-Kiba, presta atenção caralho! _- gritou a garota, mas sua voz sumiu em meio aos urros dos espectadores.

Um sorriso e outro chute, o que Kiba não havia percebido é que dessa vez seu pé fora agarrado pelas enormes mãos do adversário, e antes mesmo que pudesse se defender o ogro desferiu um soco, certeiro, em meio ao seu joelho.

Ele pode ouvir o som do osso partindo e sentiu a dor, e que dor. O sangue esguichou e o publico ficou silencioso, somente a voz de Sakura fora ouvida.

**-Não!**

Ele sentia uma dor incrível, e foi ao chão gritando, e seus olhos estavam molhados, chorava incontrolado. O lutador do Gas!Panic se levantou limpando sua blusa.

_**"Hey! Uma grande reviravolta! Parece que agora é hora da vingança!" **_

O publico começou a gritar m coro: **"vingança!" **

Pedido feito, pedido atendido.

O grandalhão chutou a cabeça do garoto como se fosse uma bola de futebol, fazendo-o rolar para o lado cuspindo sangue de sua boca e nariz. Acabando na grade, gemendo, delirando de dor.

Ok, agora já tinha dado.

SK correu em direção a grade e tentou abrir o cadeado.

**"Opa, calma! Enquanto ele não estiver desacordado a luta continua!" **

Ela parou e olho fixamente para o DJ, ele achava que era quem pra falar aquilo? Grande bosta! Apontou o dedo em direção a cabine onde o DJ estava!

Numa rápida corrida esquivou de algumas pessoas que tentavam conte-la.

Ela passaria por cima de quem viesse, mas aquele massacre ia acabar ali e agora!

Alguns membros do Gas!Panic resolveram tentar pará-la, o primeiro segurou o braço de Sakura, mas rapidamente ela se virou desferindo um chute certeiro no estomago deste, o outro veio pela frente e sem ao menos virar o rosto ela usou o cotovelo para atingir-lhe o nariz, fazendo sangue sujar seu rosto.O próximo veio a sua frente e ela o derrubou com um chute atingindo seu tórax, pisoteando-o em seguida. Mais uma rápida corrida e ele, parou em frente à escada que levava a cabine... **2-21. **

Ela não ligava, era a vida de Kiba, além de um membro importante do Grave Of Skulls ele era mais, era um irmão!

Não parou de correr e assim que se aproximava do garoto, com o pé direito brecou o movimento em frente ao 2-21 e utilizou o pé esquerdo para girar o corpo, e com um rápido movimento acertou a nuca do garoto com um soco firme, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

Aproveitou o momento e subiu as escadas com uma sede de sangue grande o suficiente para matar aquele filho de uma puta!

_**"Puta que pariu!" - **_gritou o DJ Crazy Fire, tentando se desvencilhar da aparelhagem e fugir da líder do Grave of Skulls... mas ele não era rápido o suficiente e quando tentou pular a garota segurou-o pelo colarinho.

Ele podia sentir o calor frenético dela e ver as gotas de sangue em sua mascara.

_-E agora, ou você manda eles abrirem aquela porra ou eu abro você no meio! _- sua voz era firme e assustadora!

As pessoas que assistiam estavam em choque com a garota, não sabiam se gritavam de animação ou se fugiam de medo.

Então ele fez um sinal com a mão e os seus comparsas abriram o cadeado, deixando Naruto entrar desesperado e arrastar Kiba da arena.

Ela olhou fixamente nos olhos daquele escroto e com força o jogou no chão, se dirigiu até a mesa de som e pegou o headfone.

_- Por problemas técnicos essa merda acaba aqui, a próxima luta será outra hora... _- arrancou com força os fios da aparelhagem e jogou com raiva no DJ ao chão.

_-Seu bosta, eu te mato se você mexer comigo de novo. _– acertou-lhe um chute nas pernas, deixando-o ao chão.

O silencio tomou conta e depois muitas conversas surgiram.

SK desceu as escadas num pulo e passou pelo meio do Gas!Panic que se mantinha imóvel encarando-a, incluindo 2-21 que com as mãos soltas ao lado do corpo a seguia com o olhar. Seus olhos pareciam vermelhos...

_-E agora? _- gritou o loiro desesperado correndo em direção a garota.

_-Vamos para o hospital. _- disse séria.

Isso era para todos aprenderem que ela não era líder de uma das maiores gangues da cidade à toa. Ela era SK e com certeza não hesitaria em matar alguém para alcançar seus objetivos... ninguém poderia estar sobre ela. **Ninguém. **

**

* * *

**

**Musica: Love me or Hate Me –**** Lady Sovereign**


	30. Gara Gara Go!

**Capitulo 25 – *Gara Gara Go! (Vamos, vamos nessa!)**

Aquele hospital horrível... estava acostumada com o local, mas ter que mentir para a mãe de Kiba, droga, aquilo transformou tudo em uma merda de pesadelo que não parava de se repetir naquela mente.

"_Uma gangue assaltou ele." _

**Mentirosa. **

O sinal soou tão alto que Sakura quase caiu de sua cadeira e seu estojo foi ao chão derrubando todas suas canetas. Agachou-se para recolher tudo. Desde aquele dia sua cabeça estava quente, estava fora de si.

_-Merda... _– esbravejou para si mesma – _pedi a aula... bem essa bosta de geometria... _

Saiu pelo corredor arrastando os pés enquanto mordia sua caneta, focada, nele.

Teria coragem de fazer isso? Ele sabia sim separar as coisas... ele era o único que poderia ajudá-la, sua dupla de trabalho.

_-Hey, Uchiha. _– Chamou-o.

Ele não poderia negar, era ele que tinha que ajudá-la como havia dito a professora no começo do ano escolar. Droga, que vergonha.

Sua mente voltou o passado.

"_... Sakura." _

Engoliu a seco enquanto se aproximava do garoto parado a sua espera. Seus pés pareciam calçar botas de cimento.

_-Fala. –_ ele disse como se estivesse desdenhando-a.

Respira fundo...

_-Eu... bem, eu estou com uns problemas e não prestei atenção na aula e ahn..._ – passou a caneta no cabelo. – _Você pode me ajudar.._ . – respira – _Sasuke? _

Parecia que tudo havia congelado entre os dois naquele momento.

Ela estava tão diferente. Era maravilhoso o som de seu nome sendo proferido pelos lábios cor-de-rosa daquela garota. Se ele pudesse... não ia sobrar um retalho da calcinha dela.

_-Eu tenho um tempo agora. _– virou o rosto olhando para o corredor. _– Vamos para a biblioteca. _– colocou-se a caminhar.

Ah, ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo pra ela... mas era um fato que ela não precisava saber não é?

Fala sério, ela realmente tinha chamado ele de Sasuke? Seu coração veio à boca e voltou pro lugar, acelerado, vendo o garoto caminhar corredor a fora com seus cabelos negros balançando com o vento que vinha das janelas.

**Burra! **

* * *

O lápis batia de um lado ao outro contra a mesa, quebrando o silencio, ela olhou e olhou o exercício. Uma lógica básica, era só isso, levou o lápis ao caderno e escreveu, calculou e finalizou. Sorriu para o moreno.

_-Eai professor, acertei?_ – ansiosa esperava pela resposta.

Ele estava recostado na cadeira, a franja no rosto, seus olhos tinham um foco, mas ela mal imaginava qual era. Sasuke puxou o caderno e avaliou o exercício.

_-É parece que você aprendeu. _– sua voz era debochada, mas não parecia nada desafiadora.

_-Isso ai! _– comemorou a garota de cabelos rosados.

A bibliotecária soltou um som nervoso deixando claro que Sakura estava fazendo barulho demais.

Ele sorriu, disfarçadamente.

_-Certo, meu expediente termina aqui. Tchau. _– juntou suas coisas e se levantou deixando-a ali, assintindo-o sair.

O coração de Sakura era fraco demais e ele era mais do que ela poderia agüentar. Em pouco tempo eles estariam pra sempre distantes ou talvez juntos na mesma universidade, mas quem pode jogar com o destino? Pra que pensar no futuro? Amanhã ninguém sabe, o que vale é o agora, e ela queira um pouco mais dele...** agora. **

Juntou seu material jogando tudo bruscamente em sua mochila. A bibliotecária se revoltou.

_-Shhhh! _– o som foi alto, mas Sakura não estava nem ai, levantou derrubando a cadeira. Arrumando-a em seguida e por fim gritando. – _Foi mal ae! _

Saiu disparada pelo corredor e quase na porta de saída lá estava ele. Correu até segurá-lo pelo braço. Que músculos hein?

O que ela queria? Ele já tinha ensinado-a.

Virou se deparando com os olhos verdes vivos e as bochechas rosadas.

_-Eu. _– não conseguia, mas ela tinha que fazer isso.

Respirou fundo soltando sua mão do braço do garoto, sendo assistida pelos olhos negros.

_-Me desculpa Sasuke. _

Ele sabia o por que ela estava se desculpando e aquilo tocava fundo naquela ferida que ele tentava curar.

O Silencio tomou conta de ambos, não havia praticamente ninguém ali, só os pássaros e alguns carros aleatoriamente.

Uma pequena folha se soltou da arvore e flutuou no ar até tocar os fios rosados da garota. Ele assistiu aquele pequeno movimento com muita atenção, estendendo a mão até tocá-la, deslizar os dedos por seus cabelos levemente e lentamente retirar a folha que ali estava.

_- Se você também me desculpar... _– sussurrou.

A Haruno estava presa naquele olhar, naqueles lábios, por que você faz isso Sasuke?

Um caminhão passou em alta velocidade fazendo um enorme barulho e um vento forte que levantou a saia dela e tirou os dois do transe daquele momento.

_-Hey _– sorriu – _quero te pagar um sorvete. _– disse a garota animada.

Ele olhou-a e esboçou um sorriso.

_- Certo. _

* * *

_- Qual você quer? _– perguntou animada debruçada no vidro do freezer cheio de cores e sabores.

Quando ele tinha parado para tomar um sorvete pela ultima vez? Fazia tempo, na verdade tanto tempo que ele nem lembrava quando. Mas seu sabor preferido continuava em sua mente.

Antes que ele a respondesse sussurrou baixo enquanto apontava através do vidro.

_-Você tem cara de morango. _– esboçou um sorriso.

O Uchiha fixou o olhar nela. Estava perplexo, como ela sabia que o sabor preferido dele era morango? Quem em são consciência ousaria adivinhar morango para ele? Passou a mão nos fios negros.

_-É, morango. _– reparou na animação dela pelo acerto.

Haruno Sakura... Por que ela era assim?

Era morango, mas acho que seu mais novo sabor preferido havia se transformado em **cereja... **

* * *

A noite estava úmida e todos caminhavam juntos, saídos do hospital.

_-Ne... SK, o Kiba estava com uma cara melhor né? _– puxou assunto, ele não conseguia ficar calado.

_-É, estava. _– respondeu para Naruto.

Continuaram a andar na noite. Ao virar a esquina se depararam com a luz do mercado que iluminava a rua toda.

_- Ou, vou parar aqui pra comprar uns lamens. _– disse o loiro entrando no local.

Sakura e os outros sentaram-se no chão do estacionamento. Ninguém reclamaria da imprudência, eles eram a gangue mais ferrada dali.

O silêncio fazia parte dali. SK se apoiou no muro próximo à saída do mercado, suas mãos no bolso, sua mascara no rosto, sua mente... longe.

Um pequeno grupo de adolescentes desceu do carro e congelou ao ver a gangue ali, mas ela nem ligava, porém uma voz chamou a atenção.

_-Aiii, vamos sair daqui, to com medo! _

Sakura levantou o rosto para descobrir que aquela voz pertencia a uma certa ruiva... Karin.

O moreno a segurou, colocando-a de volta no banco de passageiros do carro.

_-Vamos. _– Sasuke soltou a voz enquanto admirava aquela pessoa.

Ela usava aquela mascara e sua pose era superior a de qualquer garota. Sem contar todos aqueles cara ali, que a obedeciam. Ela era demais, SK do Grave of Skulls.

* * *

Faltavam 2 dias para o novo embate entre GOS _(Grave of Skulls)_ e o Gas!Panic. A adrenalina era alta. Dessa vez Sakura escolheria Naruto e o oponente dele. Por culpa disso ela passava noites e dias treinando com o loiro, mas ele não conseguia derrubá-la... nenhuma vez.

Um chute passou de raspão pelo rosto da garota, ela se esquivou com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não foi atingida.

Em seguida escorregou ao chão e desferiu uma rasteira contra o loiro que foi ao chão imediatamente. Ambos estavam pingando de suor.

_-Naruto, acorda! _– esbravejou – _Agente tem que ganhar essa senão nem vou ter chance contra o 2-21! _– ela não queria perder.

_-Eu sei! _– levou as mãos a cabeça.

Um silêncio ficou pairando. Sakura sentou ao lado de Naruto, os dois ficaram ali, cúmplices, observando a noite.

_-Ei, você sabe né? _– começou sua voz suave.

_-Agente não precisa ganhar... a única coisa que temos que fazer é vingar o Kiba._ – os dois se encararam. – _não faça isso por mim, nem pela gangue e muito menos por você... faça pelo Kiba. Lute pelo Kiba! _– terminou as palavras percebendo que havia algo novo naquele olhar azul.

_-Vamos nessa! _– gritou Naruto se colocando em pé.

Sakura preparou-se e a luta começou fervorosa.

Naruto desferiu um soco de direita tentando acertar a garota, mas ela percebeu o movimento esquivando em um giro de 180 graus parando de costas coladas com as dele. Com o cotovelo atingiu as costelas do loiro num golpe preciso e forte, fazendo assim ele cambalear indo ao chão.

Ah, ele não desistiria fácil assim! Naruto levou as duas mãos ao chão impedindo então de cair e aproveitando o impulso para desferir um chute de coice. Dessa ela não escaparia.

Ela nem pode se defender, tomou o chute em cheio na perna cambaleando para trás, mas não indo ao chão.

Os dois se encararam novamente, mas antes que ela pudesse voltar a sua posição de defesa ele veio correndo para cima. Um soco com impulso. Sakura usou seu próprio braço enroscando o braço dele parando e prendendo o golpe ao mesmo tempo. Sem nem hesitar acertou-lhe um chute no estomago fazendo-o se curvar e sem largar o braço do loiro ela usou a mesma perna para acertar-lhe um chute de cima para baixo, diretamente na nuca, fazendo assim Naruto ir ao chão. Largou-lhe o braço, mas seu choque foi que ele não estava estatelado na poeira!

Rapidamente ele usou o braço livre espalmando a mão no chão e com um impulso levando as pernas ao alto usando o famoso chute tornado com ambas as pernas girando-as no ar acertando a garota diretamente no rosto.

Sakura fixou o pé no chão fazendo assim seu corpo absorver o golpe impedindo-a de cair. Aproveitou que o garoto estava colocando-se em pé e contra atacou com um soco certeiro, direto no rosto branco do loiro.

Era isso, com esse soco ele cairia. Droga Naruto.

Mas algo aconteceu, ela não esperava. Quando sentiu sua mão afundar no rosto de Naruto viu que esse recebia o golpe de guarda aberta, por que?

Naruto usou sua mão direita para prender o braço de Sakura e usando toda a sua força com o outro braço causou um impulso arremessando-a pelo ar, até que esta se chocou firmemente contra aquele chão duro.

Ela mal pode pensar, estava ali, no chão. Lembrou de algo, de um momento especial que ficara guardado em sua mente e estava vindo a tona junto com a dor em seus ossos.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

Há dias que ela estava treinando, e nada... nada ... essa era sua ultima chance.

Olhava aquele saco cheio de areia e batia nele com toda sua força... que aos poucos esvazia pelas mãos que socavam tão firmemente.

_-É só isso Sakura? Esse é o seu melhor? _- dizia o ruivo sentado assistindo a garota se acabar naquele exercício.

Ela resolveu se esforçar mais.

Aquela fabrica tão antiga, vazia, ecoava o som seco dos punhos contra a areia.

_-Sério mesmo? _- ele se levantou e começou a rodeá-la enquanto ela socava. - _Você quer ser parte do Grave of Skulls? Então é melhor você nascer de novo por que você é um fracasso. _

Aquilo doeu dentro dela... seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas. Mas ela continuou, dando mais ainda de si. Sentia seus dedos adormecerem.

Ele não perdoava.

_-É por isso que todos zoavam você... uma fraca, só mais uma garotinha qualquer... que vergonha. _

Começou a socar mais forte e com mais raiva. Suas mãos estavam doendo demais, não sabia se estava chorando de dor ou de raiva, só sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrerem em meio ao seu suor.

O ruivo parou e cruzou os braços. Sua cabeça balançava em negação. Ele ria, debochando da garota que estava focada em desferir golpes naquele saco de areia e mesmo assim tinha um espaço para derramar lagrimas.

_-Acho melhor ir pra casa e não voltar mais Sakura... se é assim que você quer ser membro dessa gangue... hum... _- sorriu irônico. - _Você ta chorando? Sério mesmo? Que ridículo... _

A garganta dela apertava, parecia que estava sendo enforcada pela raiva que acumulava em si. Por que? **Por que?** Suas lagrimas aumentaram de intensidade, mesmo contra sua vontade. Seus dentes estavam cerrados e suas mãos pareciam manchar aquele saco de porradas de vermelho... era sangue... seus dedos estavam sangrando? Seu corpo doía e ele ali, rindo, acabando com ela. Por que?

_-Olha eu vou embora e vou voltar quando você não for um lixo... _- ele parou fingindo que estava pensando - _Acho que isso quer dizer que eu nunca vou voltar... ha_ - começou a rir alto.

A risada de Sasori era tão irritante, ele era um idiota, como ela havia acreditado nele? Apenas mais um imbecil zombando dela. Sem parar de rir, que nem aquelas garotas do banheiro. Por que? Ela odiava esse tipo de pessoa, odiava ele, odiava estar ali, seu coração acelerado, sua garganta sufocando, seus olhos embaçados.

_**Chega...**_

_**não agüento mais...**_

_**para... **_

De repente a garota se virou e na fúria desferiu um golpe certeiro no rosto do ruivo, arremessando -o para longe, fazendo a boca deste sangrar sem parar.

_-Cala a Boca! _- gritou nervosa.

Ele estava sentado no chão, o sangue escorria e ele sorriu, de uma forma diferente da anterior.

_**-Bem vinda ao grave of Skulls. **_

_***FLASHBACK* **_

Ela estava deitada na poeira e olhou para aquele teto.

Suas únicas palavras foram:

_-Isso ai naruto, você está pronto. _

Agora seria a disputa, Grave of Skull versus Gas!Panic. A segunda rodada. **Quem irá vencer? **

* * *

**Gente o nome da música é Gara Gara Go do Big Bang. O gara é uma adaptação da palavra Got (em inglês) que se lê Gara, ou seja, Got got go!**

**Muito boa^^**


	31. Mr Simple

**Capitulo 26 – Mr. Simple! (Sr. Simples) **

Ele acordou sonolento, estava cansado, a noite fora perturbadora... virava de um lado ao outro e quando conseguia pegar no sono tinha pesadelos.

Levantou da cama e foi direto pro banheiro, lá olhou-se nos olhos, naqueles olhos azuis tão fundos que só ele sabia o que cabia ali dentro. Lavou o rosto e passou um gel no cabelo.

Desceu as escadarias correndo, passou na cozinha, pegou algumas guloseimas para o caminho.

Enquanto pedalava só conseguia pensar na luta que aconteceria à noite. Lembrava daquele ringue onde Kiba tinha se ferrado e não queria passar pelo mesmo... queria impressionar sua líder... queria impressionar Sakura...

Cada sorriso que ela dava... partia o coração do garoto, ele gostava tanto dela, mas ela não retribuía... talvez fosse o fato de ser a líder da gangue, era melhor pensar assim.

_- Cuidado!_- gritouuma senhora quase sendo atropelada pela bicicleta de Naruto!

O loiro desviou a tempo, vendo as compras da mulher caírem ao chão pelo susto. Brecou e descendo rapidamente foi correndo em direção a mulher.

_-A senhora está bem?_- Burro, fica ai viajando no mar cor-de-rosa...

_-Olha garotinho, você tem que prestar atenção quando está por ai!__ - _agachou-se e começou a recolher as compras.

De imediato o loiro ficou rubro e agachou para recolher tudo, com mais agilidade que a senhora.

_-Ahn... desculpe mesmo, eu estava pensando aqui ai veio outro pensamento ai pensei na Sakura ai..._- ops, estava falando demais não acha?

A senhora sorriu e ele entregou-lhe a sacola.

_-É... foi mal mesmo._ - passou as mãos em meio aos fios loiros bagunçando tudo.

_-Olha garoto, deixo te dizer uma coisa, amor é complicado, principalmente na sua idade! Mas fique calmo, por que todos temos um alguém especial guardado de presente, e o destino nos entrega na hora certa! _- sorriu caminhando rua a frente.

Ele sorriu, seria Sakura seu presente? Tomara que sim!

* * *

A Mascara de caveira cobria a pele rosada dela.

_-Hoje quem vai lutar é o Naruto, mas todos devem ficar atentos, a gente não sabe o que pode acontecer...__ -_ passou a mão no cabelo rosa que ainda não estava coberto pela toca.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Tudo poderia se transformar se num momento de distração o Grave of skulls fosse atacado pelo Gas!panic...

_-Vamos lá gente, ainda falta um pouco de tempo para sairmos daqui, como todos chegamos cedo de ansiedade vamos nos preparando..._ - os olhos verdes o focaram. - _Principalmente você!_ - apontou para Naruto.

O loiro se levantou do chão e seguiu em direção a garota enquanto os outros se dispersavam.

_-Ne... Sakura-chan... estou meio preocupado_. - disse cabisbaixo.

Que absurdo!

_-Naruto! Falta pouco pra sua luta e você ta ai se preocupando !_ - estava nervosa.

_-Não Sakura..._ - chutou a poeira. - _a luta de hoje tá ganha... to pensando na sua..._

Ela sentiu o sangue subir ao rosto... estava vermelha.

_-Bom.. é.._ - o que falar? _- cuida da sua que eu cuido da minha certo?_ - sem jeito.

Ele ficou olhando os olhos verdes dela e os gestos nervosos... como ele queria ter uma única oportunidade de beijá-la... droga!

* * *

O suor escorreu por sua testa... muitas pessoas... demais...

O povo gritava enfurecido, querendo uma luta para vibrar, queriam sangue!

_**"Vocês estão prontos para o sangue?"**_

Uivos! _"Sim!"_

_**"Aqui é o DJ crazy fire e estamos transmitindo direto de algum lugar onde os policiais não têm acesso! Yeah!"**_

Naruto estava congelado... olhou para o lado e viu que SK e o 2-21 estavam de certa forma presos numa jaula de grades... pra evitar que atrapalhassem a luta,... assim como da ultima vez...

Os dois se olhavam e os lábios deviam estar se mexendo, mas as mascaras impediam que fossem mostrados movimentos.

Mas ele sabia que os dois falavam, pois seus gestos eram óbvios... na verdade Sakura se portava de uma forma curiosa perto desse cara...

SK havia escolhido o rival de Naruto... não pela aparência, mas sim pelo desfrute da vingança...

Lembram daquele cara da primeira disputa que veio com o carro para cima do loiro?

Esse mesmo.

Os dois entraram no ringue... o loiro estava sedento para tirar um pedaço daquele idiota.

Mal podia ver o rosto do garoto que estava escondido atrás de um pano, parecia um cowboy do velho oeste.

_-Isso é pessoal loirinho?_ - brincou o rival.

_-Você considera raiva pessoal?_ - disse zombando - _por que, se sim ,com certeza é muuito pessoal._

Essa seria fácil, afinal aquele moleque era magro... fácil de derrubar.

O loiro foi pra cima e desferiu um soco rápido e pesado, daqueles de quebrar os dentes. Mas não sentiu sua mão acertar nada, ele era rápido, havia desviado do soco sem nem pestanejar. Maldito.

A galera gritava ensandecida, uma loucura de sons e rostos, por todos os lados.

A dor o avisou, depois do soco se distraiu por um segundo deixando a brecha perfeita pra sofrer um golpe. Seu joelho estava acabado.

O rival de Naruto acertou um golpe rápido no joelho do garoto, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse, mas Naruto não era qualquer um e o golpe não causou uma queda!

Essa era a chance, ele estava perto. E com um soco o Uzumaki levou a mão até o rosto do garoto, mas ele era rápido demais! Merda! Sentiu os dedos triscarem na pele, mas ele já estava livre do golpe, e um tanto assustado com a persistência do Loiro.

Que merda... olhou para os lados e viu sua líder ao lado do 2-21... aquele escroto... mas havia algo que estava incomodando demais, Sakura estava encostada na grade e aquele cara estava muito em cima dela, quase como se...

_-Presta atenção babaca_!- gritou o garoto acertando Naruto no nariz.

O loiro sentiu o impacto e seu rosto doeu, mas aquele soco era tão fraco perto dos que estava acostumado...

_-Isso é tudo?_ - o loiro sorriu com os dentes vermelhos... - _coitado de você quando eu te acertar..._

Naruto partiu para cima tentando acertar um chute, o garoto abaixou e a perna do loiro não o acertou, dando uma chance de ele desferir uma rasteira, mas não seria fácil assim. Naruto saltou e de quebra aproveitou para cair com o cotovelo na cabeça do rival que estava agachado, mas o garoto rolou para o lado desesperado na fuga, enquanto o loiro acertava o chão com tudo.

_**"Incrível seqüência de golpes... parece que desta vez a SK treinou bem seu lutador! Quem você aposta? Grave Of Skulls ou Gas!Panic?"**_

Ele já estava cansado daquele bosta ficar fugindo, toda hora se esquivando... ele podia ter técnica, mas era um fraco de merda.

Como ele podia fazer pra vencê-lo? como?

Os olhos azuis se viraram para a garota de cabelos rosados, procurando incentivo, inspiração, ou alguma ajuda... e nesse momento ele viu uma coisa que queria ver e uma que odiou...

Odiou a cena, Sakura estava encostada e o cara estava próximo demais e ele estava encostando os dedos na mascara dela, como se... como... se fosse tirá-la! Quem aquele animal pensava que era? E por que diabos ela estava parada como se estivesse desafiando-o a tirar aquela mascara que era sua única proteção? Aquilo tinha que parar!

_-Sakura..._ - sussurrou baixo e nervoso.

Naruto se virou para o rival que zombava dele e sentiu o sangue ferver... **era agora! **

Partiu rapidamente para acertar o garoto com um soco, assim o próprio desviou do punho, jogando o corpo para trás. Naruto não estava de brincadeira e assim que o outro desviou ele já desferiu um chute e o garoto esquivou novamente, dando um pulo para trás se desequilibrando, mas matendo-se de pé, porém em seguida o garoto deu uma rasteira fazendo o Gas!panic dar um pulo e emendar um mortal. Assim que o loiro levantou desferiu um combo, chutando com ambas as pernas e acertando de leve o garoto, fazendo-o ir ao chão juntamente.

Mas aquele filho da puta era muito ágil e antes mesmo que Naruto levanta-se ele caiu na cama de gato e se colocou em pé dando outro passo para trás, fugindo do alcance.

O rosto do loiro pingava suor e o sangue que escorria de seu nariz estava se misturando. Seu peito inflava e esvaziava com uma enorme velocidade.

Seu rival estava cansado também, mas olhou com um olhar de superioridade, onde será que aquele ridículo lerdo achava que seria capaz de vencê-lo? Ele não era forte, mas era rápido demais para um desengonçado. Cruzou os braços firmemente vendo Naruto se postar em pose de luta.

_-Desiste logo seu burro... eu sou demais para você_. - disse arrogante.

A multidão foi a loucura, fazendo o ego dele se encher ir ao teto e voltar.

Naruto sorriu e limpou com as costas da mão direita o sangue em seu rosto.

_-Burro?_ - sorriu com os olhos azuis brilhantes. - _desistir por que? __**Você já perdeu!**_

Quando o garoto se ligou estava entre Naruto e a parede, num dos cantos do ringue, como ele ia sair daquela? Virou o rosto para procurar uma fuga mas o que sentiu foi à cabeça do loiro acerta-lhe em cheio seu nariz, seu osso se espatifou e o sangue espirrou de seu rosto para todos os lados. Seu primeiro impulso foi colocar as mãos no rosto para apartar a situação.

Naruto viu o garoto se curvar cobrindo o rosto e nesse exato momento segurou a cabeça do mesmo e o puxou com tudo levando seu joelho diretamente no estomago do rival com toda sua raiva e força possíveis.

**K.O.**

_**"Quem vence é o Grave Of Skull! Com uma luta surpreendente!"**_

As vozes berravam em unisom: _'Grave of Skull!'_

O loiro levantou as mãos como vencedor que era.

Essa havia sido a parte boa da situação que havia presenciado... vendo Sakura contra a parede sem poder se esquivar de 2-21 o fez pensar e aplicar a técnica em sua luta. Se você encurralar uma presa, não importa o quanto ela é rápida, não vai ter para onde correr.

SK saiu da grade e foi em direção a naruto.

_-Você arrasou_! - seus olhos vibravam.

Mas ele sabia... ela seria a próxima e ele não conseguiria assistir...

* * *

Ela passou os dedos por sua maçã do rosto e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Como ele adorava apanhar... só para depois passar por esse pequeno ritual.

_-Ok Naruto, vou colocar algodão no seu nariz por que parece que vai continuar sangrando_. - Sakura colocou duas pequenas bolinhas de algodão dentro do nariz do loiro, delicadamente. - _agora aqui eu só vou limpar_. - virou-se pro lado mexendo em uma caixinha de socorros.

Naquele lugar existia um antigo vestiário, onde provavelmente os trabalhadores se trocavam para pegar no batente. Há muitos anos esquecido parecia um mar de ferrugem e limo, alguns bancos metálicos espalhados por entre armários antigos, de portas quebradas e enferrujadas. No fundo podia se ouvir o gotejar dos canos que anteriormente deveriam acomodar chuveiros.

Com uma pequena bola de algodão molhada em remédios ela deslizou pelo corte delicadamente. Estava tão próxima... era perfeito.

_-Yep, ta feito_. - terminou jogando o algodão longe. Naquele local não existia nenhum tipo de lixo a não ser o espalhado pelo chão.

Ele coçou a cabeça. Ela guardava a caixa na mochila e se levantava aos poucos, ele não poderia perder essa chance.

_-Ne, Sakura-chan_. - esticou o braço e segurou a mão da garota.

Ela olhou esperando a pergunta.

_- O que está rolando entre você e o líder do Gas!Panic?_ - perguntou com a voz firme, mas sem acusações.

A garota sentiu o rosto ferver e o coração palpitar. Como ela contaria para ele que estava apaixonada, além de ter rolado tudo mais, pelo líder da gangue rival?

_-Nada._ - soltou o braço e começou a caminhar.

Ele sabia que tinha algo ali, principalmente depois daquela reação dela. O loiro levantou-se e foi seguindo a garota que estava praticamente correndo.

_-SK!_ - chamou-a alto, mas ela não virou.

A garota estava sem saber como agir, o que fazer, o que falar e principalmente, como explicar?

Subiu em algumas caixas e pulou janela a fora.

Naruto não ia desistir, não era justo, ele estava lá sempre, ao seu lado, sempre a amando e agora esse cara? Ainda por cima não era qualquer cara, era o 2-21, líder do Gas!Panic, o maior rival deles. Como?

_-Volta aqui!_ - gritou correndo atrás dela.

Uma garoa forte começava a cair e a rua já estava vazia. Ela andava normalmente e ele a alcançou, parando a sua frente.

_-Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo!_ - falou alterado.

Os olhos da garota lacrimejaram... ela não tinha saída...

_-Eu..__.-_ respirou fundo e arrancou a mascara do rosto. - _eu não sei... eu só sinto.._.- mordeu o lábio inferior.

Doeu mais que qualquer soco que já tinha levado. Por que Sakura?

Ele passou a mão no cabelo e ela abaixou a cabeça..

O silêncio se mesclava a sirenes ao fundo e ao som da chuva ficando mais forte e pingando sobre tambores de metal vazios largados pela rua.

O som estridente de pneus derrapando no asfalto fez os dois ficarem em alerta. Um grande carro parou quase atropelando-os, sorte que os dois saltaram para os lados a tempo.

A porta se abriu e de dentro do carro saiu um garoto pálido de olhos claríssimos e um longo cabelo escuro.

Ele tinha uma arma.

_-Sua filha da puta!_ - apontou o cano para a garota. - _Você vai pagar pelo que me fez!_

Sakura olhou Naruto, seu coração disparou. Voltou o olhar. O que faria?

O loiro não sabia se voava no maluco ou se tentava conversar com ele! As duas atitudes poderiam fazê-lo atirar! E agora? E AGORA?

Ela olhou bem... aquele cabelo, os pinos numa das pernas... aquele cara era o líder do Windslash!

Alguém se moveu no carro, mas não teve muita chance.

_-Se você sair do carro atiro em você também!_ - gritou alterado.

As mãos do cara tremiam, ele estava furioso, mas por algum motiva olhava o rosto de Sakura.. como se a admirasse.

_-Cara... não_ - foi cortada pela voz dele.

_-Você é muito bonita não é SK?_ - sorriu dando um passo em direção a garota. - _eu poderia muito bem fazer o que quiser com você e depois te matar!_- limpou o rosto com a mão livre, afinal a chuva fazia com que tudo ficasse embaçado.

Naruto sabia que nada aconteceria... ela era SK, líder da maior gangue da cidade... ela não poderia... morrer.

Ele deu mais alguns passos e o cano da arma encostava na testa dela, mas o que ele não se conformava era que mesmo com aquelas ameaças o rosto da garota continuava firme. desgraçada.

_-É melhor você começar a implorar sua vadia_! - empurrou o cano contra a testa dela.

Levou a mão ao rosto para limpar a água novamente... assim que seus dedos deslizaram em seus olhos, por alguns segundos sem visão, sentiu um movimento.

Sakura sabia que ele tiraria novamente o excesso de água do rosto, e foi nesse momento que rapidamente ela agarrou a mão do moleque e torceu para o lado, fazendo-o abrir os dedos e soltar a arma.

Agora ela estava no comando.

O cara caiu de joelhos e seu rosto começou a ficar deformado de ódio e indignação... vencido... novamente por uma maldita garota?

_-Agora seu bosta, não vou te matar, mas vou te deixar arrombado!_ - chutou o ombro do garoto.

Naruto foi ao lado de Sakura, aquele babaca estava ferrado... mas algo aconteceu.

A porta do carro se abriu e saiu uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos tão claros que pareciam de mentira. Naruto ficou fixado.

_-Por favor! Não faça! Por favor eu imploro!_ - ela gritava correndo em direção ao outro no chão.

O Uzumaki olhou para Sakura, o que ela faria?

Mas o engraçado foi o olhar entre as duas, foi como se elas já se conhecessem... ficaram paradas se encarando e de repente o meliante ali ao chão não existia mais entre as duas.

A chuva estava ficando forte demais e todos ali sentiam o peso da água.

O garoto assistiu sua amiga pegar aquela arma, virar-se e arremessá-la ao longe, no meio de um terreno abandonado com o mato alto.

O líder do Windslash se levantou rapidamente e correu para o carro, sendo assistido por SK e Naruto. Sakura tinha uma expressão de nojo, era isso que ela sentia naquele momento.

_-Vem Hinata_! - gritou o cara no carro.

A garota de longos cabelos pretos, virou-se e olhou para o carro, porém voltou seu olhar para Sakura, que ainda estava ali, imóvel, pensando, formulando algo.

_-Então você que se ferre!_ - gritou pisando no acelerador e derrapando na chuva até sumir na esquina.

As duas se olharam.

Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que Sakura estava com aquela cara de preocupação e a garota dos olhos claros sorria levemente, era engraçado e estranho. Ele já estava achando muito ruim ficar parado na chuva, então já que nenhuma das duas falava, ele falou.

_-Vamos sair logo da chuva_! - e saiu correndo sendo seguido pelas garotas.

* * *

Então era isso... Sakura e Hinata estudavam juntas e eram amigas do colégio. Que mundo pequeno.

Naruto olhou feliz vendo que as duas conversavam sobre tudo, também estava aliviado com o fato de Hinata ser de confiança.. e ser muito linda também!

As duas estavam ali no quarto dele, vestindo bermudas e camisetas dele enquanto conversavam animadas sobre como Hinata sabia que Sakura tinha algum segredo. Elas estavam lindas com seus cabelos molhados e olhos brilhantes.

_-Perae, vou ao banheiro_. - disse a garota de cabelos rosados, levantando-se e seguindo até o corredor.

Naruto olhou para Hinata e os dois sorriram sem graça. Ela estava com as bochechas vermelhas e era ainda mais graciosa assim.

_-Obrigado pelas roupas_. - disse com a voz baixa e quase imperceptível.

_-Ah, de nada, tenho várias dessas_! - sorriu o loiro passando a mão na cabeça.

Os dois trocaram novamente um olhar.

Ele sentiu algo engraçado, como se em seu estomago tivesse um monstrinho pulando.

Seria Hinata seu presente?

_-Naruto! Tá sem papel higiênico aqui pô_! - gritou Sakura ao longe.

O garoto se levantou dando risadas juntamente a Hinata.


	32. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

Olá pessoal, como andam todos? Espero que estejam bem!

Vim aqui só para esclarecer algumas coisinhas:

Eu não vou largar a fic! Juro! Isso é algo que eu nunca faria, pois muitas fics que comecei a ler foram abandonadas e isso me chateou muito...

Eu só não estou atualizando por que, além de problemas pessoais, eu fiquei sem vontade e animo de escrever... o manga estava me deixando muito brochada... porém recentemente saíram capítulos que me deram um animo novo! (quem está lendo sabe do que estou falando) Sem contar o novo movie! Que é muito amor!

Então vou me esforçar pra escrever e trazer bons capítulos para vocês, só não garanto quando, mas podem ter certeza que não esqueci dessa fic e nem de vocês (moram no meu coração)!

Kiss~


	33. What Can I do?

**Capitulo 28 – What Can I do? (O que devo fazer?) **

O corredor parecia tão extenso... depois daquela prova ela sabia que as coisas estavam indo bem, não precisava fugir do colégio por que não tinha motivos para temer. Parou no armário onde guardava seu material e encostou a cabeça no metal frio, acalmar os ânimos. Ela não estava acostumada com a ideia de enfrentar o líder da gangue oposta, estava com medo, estava ansiosa, estava tudo e mais um pouco.

Girou encostando as costas no armário e escorregando até sentar no chão. Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos... além disso ela havia passado, é, na primeira fase do vestibular da faculdade de Tóquio... parecia mentira, parecia impossível, mas ela conseguiu. Estava ansiosa para a segunda prova, seria mais difícil, seria a ultima barreira. Ela queria contar pra ele, ah como queria, mas isso era passado... não era?

Olhou para os lados, aquele corredor vazio... aquela sensação...vazio.

O sinal tocou e ela se levantou rapidamente para receber uma loira saltitante e uma morena quieta.

_-Eu fui bem!_ - gritou Ino - _Assim vou fechar o ano só com notas máximas!_ - parou e pensou -_ ...é algo assim..._

Hinata sorriu e se dirigiu a Sakura.

_-Você foi bem?_ - com sua voz suave.

Sakura sorriu animada.

_-Fui sim, muito bem! Arrasei!_ - todas começaram as risadas animadas e distraídas.

A Haruno olhou dentro de seu armário e lembrou de algo, muito importante.

_-Hey, Hinata._ - chamou baixo enquanto Ino se dirigia a Ten-ten. - _é, sabe o Naruto?_ - perguntou descompromissadamente.

Instantaneamente a Morena ficou rubra, suas bochechas se acenderam que nem farol de transito quando fecha.

_-S..sim... ahn... sim sei._ - gaguejou enquanto disfarçava a timidez pegando um livro no armário.

_-Então..._ - sorriu Sakura - _...ele pediu pra te dar o telefone dele._ - assistiu a reação da amiga.

Hinata desviou o olhar do armário rapidamente, como num susto, derrubando seus livros empilhados em sua própria cabeça.

Sakura tentou deter um ou dois livros, mas a cena era tão hilária que ela não sabia se ria ou se ajudava a amiga.

As duas agacharam e aos poucos começaram a recolher os livros e cadernos.

Sakura sorriu.

_-Você quer o telefone dele?_ - perguntou serelepe.

Hinata nada disse, só balançou a cabeça em formato de concordância.

As garotas levantaram com os livros em mãos, guardando-os no armário. Assim que se viu livre dos livros a garota de cabelos rosados pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para Hinata com o número do Loiro.

_-Posso passar seu numero para ele?_ - sorriu ainda digitando no celular.

_-Sim... acho que sim..._ - sorriu tímida.

"_**EI SEU BOBÃO, SEGUE O NUMERO DELA, TENTA SER UM BOM MENINO POR QUE ELA É UMA FOFA E É ESPECIAL! BJUS**_

_**CEL HINATA: 996587412"**_

Seria um casal algum dia? Hinata e Naruto, que mundo pequeno... pelo menos aquele acontecimento horrível serviria para alguma coisa!

* * *

No final do ano era bem assim, começava a esfriar, começava a ficar tudo mais calmo, parecia...

_-Uhm... A Hinata não me ligou..._ - comentou o loiro caminhando ao lado de Sakura.

A garota sorriu.

_-Calma... Dá um tempo pra ela..._ -lembrou de como a amiga havia ficado vermelha - _ela é bem tímida, tem que tomar coragem._ - Se calou observando a noite tranqüila enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a um lugar onde veriam a banda de um dos caras do grave of skull tocar.

-_Ahn... Vou ligar pra ela... E ... E se ela não quiser falar comigo!_ - choramingou Naruto parando e colocando as duas mãos em meio aos fios loiros.

Era engraçado ver esse caso amoroso entre os dois, principalmente para ela que nunca tinha passado por isso... O mais próximo de um relacionamento que ela chegou foi o caso que teve com Sasuke... E que falha...

_-Ei... Já disse pra se acalmar!_ - Parou ao lado dele colocando a mão no ombro do amigo. - _amanhã eu ligo e pergunto se ela vai te ligar... tá?_ - empurrou Naruto pra frente que voltou a caminhar.

_-Ok!_ - gritou animado.

Sakura se pôs a caminhar novamente. Assim que viraram a rua estavam no centro da cidade, que estava bombando a esse horário, muitos lugares para as pessoas se encontrarem, restaurantes, bares, shows, sabe como são os centros.

Sakura estava com uma calça jeans com rasgos no joelho, uma camiseta preta, suas botas e um blusão preto... estava básica ao extremo.

Só havia aceitado ir por que Naruto insistiu que tinham que dar apoio a banda e ela não tinha muito que fazer mesmo.

Foi quando, vestida daquele jeito, se deparou diretamente com uma certa ruiva parada em frente a um bar, sentada em uma mesa lotada, rindo de alguma piada ou sei lá o que.

Gelou... ele estaria ali também?

Ela parou automaticamente e Naruto parou junto sem entender nada.

_-Vamos pelo outro lado da rua?_ - perguntou sem graça - _ahn... tem um pessoa ali da escola e eu não quero é... cumprimentá-los sabe? _- cruzou os dedos para Naruto acreditar na mentira... e ele caiu feito um pato.

_-Ok! Vamos lá_. - os dois virarem-se para atravessar a rua.

Que grande idiota ela era, nem para desviar o olhar da mesa... ficou fixada procurando os cabelos negros e nada... onde ele estava?

Um som de buzina alta e pneus freando atingiram os ouvidos dela que se assustou e bateu as mãos no capo do carro.

_-Tô atravessando caramba!_ - gritou assustada com tudo.

E mais uma vez o destino mostrava a Haruno Sakura que a vida não era lá muito justa.

Dentro do carro estava Uchiha Sasuke encarando-a.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos, ela ficou vermelha... até demais... que merda havia feito?

Sasuke colocou a cabeça pra fora da janela.

_-Você se machucou?_ - perguntou calmo e fingindo que ela não tinha sido a maior mal educada do mundo.

_-Ahn... eu não... é..._ - colocou a mão no rosto e bufou. - _Desculpe Sasuke eu só me exaltei... sabe como é..._ - olhou para aqueles olhos ônix... profundos...

Ele sorriu de leve.

_-Sem problemas..._ - passou a mão no cabelo tirando alguns fios do rosto. - _Precisa de carona?_

Ela queria muito olhar para ele e dizer: _'vamos juntos pra onde você quiser'_ e então os dois dirigiriam em direção ao sol poente...

Mas primeiro que já era noite, então nada de sol poente... segundo que, hello Haruno Sakura, a noiva desse cara está ali atrás!

_-Valeu, mas estou bem perto de onde tenho que ir..._ - Suspirou e sorriu. - _Tchau._

Ela se afastou do carro e atravessou a rua até chegar a Naruto e nem sequer olhou para trás.

Ele a observou, caminhar e ir embora com um garoto loiro... ela era comprometida? Quer era aquele cara?

Continuou guiando até estacionar o carro, quando se deparou com a sua querida noiva feliz um tanto demais, com certeza por beber além do que o necessário. Um vestido colado preto, muita maquiagem... Sakura era o oposto... ela era... apenas diferente, de um jeito que ele sabia ser **único.**

O som estava alto e ela já estava cansada de ficar por lá... acreditava que mais umas duas musicas e poderia ir embora...

Sentou em uma das mesas e ficou observando Naruto no bate cabeça... foi quando um cara estranho sentou a sua frente com um copo.

_-Eai gata, está sozinha?_ - sorriu - _Te trouxe uma bebida._ - colocou um copo meio sujo engordurado com um daqueles panfletos de divulgação colado ao redor.

_-Não quero, valeu._ - empurrou o copo para o cara e fez questão de demonstrar sua pior face.

Um estalo a fez pegar o copo de volta e levar ao rosto urgente. O que era aquilo?

O cara sorriu, estava faturando a gata?

_-Tem que pagar a bebida com uns amassos hein gata..._ - pegou a mão de Sakura e beijou.

A garota puxou a mão de volta, descolou o panfleto do copo e de uma vez só jogo o copo com o liquido na cara do individuou e de quebra empurrou-o com a mesma mão.

_-Seu sujo..._ - levantou-se deixando o cara estirado no chão... deveria estar bêbado demais pra levantar.

Caminhou até a rua onde olhou seriamente o panfleto. Liso e branco, quadrado e dizia:

'_**GRAVE OF SKULL X GAS!PANIC**_

_**ULTIMA SEXTA DE NOVEMBRO**_

_**AS 11 DA NOITE'**_

Certo... mas onde diabos estava o local que isso aconteceria?

Será que o bêbado idiota tinha estragado o panfleto?

Sentiu um choque que a levou ao chão, quando empurrou o corpo viu que era Naruto totalmente esbaforido e segurando o mesmo panfleto.

_-Olha! Eles deram isso lá dentro!_ - gritou desesperado ficando de pé.

Ela pegou o panfleto e era exatamente igual, que bosta não?

* * *

Era uma matéria que já a deixava meio perdida, mas com tantas outras coisas na mente nem conseguia prestar atenção na aula...

Dentro do caderno estava o panfleto idiota. Tentou várias vezes descobrir se havia algum joguinho de palavras, ou se as letras tinham alguma numerologia, enfim...

O sinal tocou e aula teve seu fim. Sakura levantou e guardou seu material na mochila, todos papeavam sobre o final do ano... é estava quase ai.

_-Então..._ - grudou Ino ao lado de Sakura. - _Vamos tomar um café e papear? Estou animada pra organizar minha festa de final das aulas! _- estava animada mesmo...

_-Festa?_ - perguntou sem entender.

_-Hello Sakura, você não sabe?_ - parou em frente a garota e começou. - _Eu organizo todos os anos uma super festa no final do período letivo, todos falam das minhas festas! E esse ano vai ser mais especial ainda por que é nosso ultimo ano na escola!_ - falou a loira dando saltinhos e batendo palmas.

_-Nossa, que legal Ino!_ - sorriu a garota de olhos verdes. - _Parece que vai ser animada sua festa!_ - ah... ela só estava preocupada se teria ou não um embate com um líder de uma gangue oposta... festas... quem ligava pra isso?

_-Então vamos comigo no café?_ - perguntou Ino praticamente puxando Sakura sem dar a opção de sim ou não.

* * *

Estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa, Ino, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata. Só Sakura não possuía um notebook, as outras três tinham seus computadores ligados e discutiam sobre decoração, comida, convites e outros.

Sakura segurava seu caderno aberto próximo ao rosto, fingindo prestar atenção nas amigas, mas só conseguia olhar para o papel idiota...

Nesse momento entraram pessoas que ela preferia que não aparecessem: Karin e suas amigas, acompanhadas de Sasuke e seus comparsas que incluíam Sai.

Ela fingiu não ver, de verdade, colocou o caderno na mesa e virou a pagina escondendo o panfleto, pegou uma caneta e escreveu coisas idiotas nas folhas do caderno, como decoração e vários pontos de interrogação... e para acompanhar começou a desenhar umas flores, balões e bichinhos, tipo, coisa de menina sabe?

Olhou para a janela que estava ao lado da mesa e pelo vidro viu Sasuke refletido, sentado falando algo com Sai. Karin levantou e saiu da vista, deixando só os meninos, conversando.

O que seria desse sentimento que ela tinha por Sasuke, chegaria ao final do ano e eles nunca mais se veriam, não é? Seria esse o fim... que ridículo.

Então Sasuke virou-se para observá-la, só que ele nem imaginava que estava sendo observado por ela através do reflexo no vidro. Por que ele era assim com ela? Ficava olhando, tentava vez em quando algo, será que ele tinha algum sentimento por ela, guardado no fundo daquele coração duro?

Sentiu seu caderno ser puxado brutamente e se assustou postando-se em pé e se deparando com uma ruiva.

_-Nossa que notebook mais moderno o seu_. - todas começaram a rir.

Sakura viu o panfleto escorregar entre os folhas e ir ao chão! Merda!

Instantaneamente agachou e levou a mão ao papel, porém assim que o pegou Karin pisou em cima, como a vadia que ela era.

_-Hey Haruno, falei com você! _- esbravejou puxando o pé e fazendo o papel se rasgar ao meio, Depois retirou o pé, deixando Sakura com duas partes, um panfleto rasgado ao meio.

Sakura levantou furiosa e num estalo puxou o caderno da mão da ruiva, em seguida acertou-o violentamente no meio do rosto desta.

O café parou para assistir e Sasuke se levantou imediatamente indo em direção as duas.

Karin levou as mãos ao nariz e viu que este sangrava. Quando focou o olhar na garota de cabelos rosados viu que esta estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

_-Hoje eu não vou te perdoar._ - disse Sakura colocando o caderno na mesa junto com o panfleto rasgado - H_oje eu vou quebrar cada osso do seu corpo_. - desferiu um soco, seria certeiro, no meio daquele par de óculos, mas sentiu sua mão ser segurada, parando perto do rosto da idiota.

Ela olhou para o lado e lá estava Sasuke, protegendo aquela babaca.

Sakura bufou e tentou puxar o braço, mas ele não soltou.

_-Pegue suas coisas e vem comigo._ - disse o moreno sério. - _e você_ - encarou Karin. - _você fica aqui._

Sakura segurou seu caderno e sua mochila e em seguida saiu arrastada por Sasuke até a esquina do café.

Os dois pararam e antes de qualquer palavra que Sasuke pudesse proferir Sakura começou.

_-Ela que veio pra cima, eu só não aguento mais aquela sua noiva retardada._ - gritou enfiando o caderno e o panfleto na mochila. - _Nem adianta você ficar dando uma de cavaleiro dela, defendendo aquela escrota, por que sabe de uma coisa..._ - antes que ela continuasse a frase ele levou a mão até a boca dela, calando-a.

_-Eu não fiz isso por ela_ - disse o garoto suspirando. - _Você acha que quem se daria mal ali?_ - lentamente ele tirou a mão de cima dos lábios dela e a deixou observando. - _Ela tem dinheiro Sakura, ela não seria presa e acusada de vandalismo..._

Os dois ficaram em silencio, observando um ao outro. E então ele se pronunciou.

_-Estou te protegendo._

Aquelas palavras soaram incríveis... nunca ninguém havia protegido-a, afinal ela era forte o suficiente para fazer aquilo. Mas isso não quer dizer que ela nunca quis ser protegida... oh Sasuke, por que você faz isso com os sentimentos dela?

Ela engoliu a seco tudo aquilo e ele estava olhando-a, no fundo dos olhos.

Ele começou a balbuciar algo, num tom quase inaudível, mas ela não queria ouvir.

Virou-se bruscamente e saiu andando, atravessando a rua sem ao menos olhar o trânsito, só não queria ouvir o que ele ia dizer, ela sabia que o que ele tinha a falar seria, não sei, algo diferente e que ela realmente não precisava naquele momento...

Quando terminou de atravessar, parou e voltou a atenção para o garoto que tinha ficado para trás.

Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava-a, sem se mover ou dizer nada.

Ela sibilou um _'obrigado'_ e ele consentiu com a cabeça.

O que ela poderia fazer?

E então cada um seguiu para um lado... cada um seguiu sua vida... separados.

* * *

Ela entrou furtivamente no colégio, precisava usar aquela copiadora da biblioteca.

Como se estivesse ali para estudar Sakura colocou o material em cima da mesa e com um durex começou a remendar o papel de uma forma que pudesse ler o que estava escrito ali.

Pegou o panfleto e foi até a copiadora, fingindo casualidade, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado. Em frente a maquina estava um papel colado com algumas normas, e uma delas era: _'não tira cópias de cunho pessoal'_

Ah, fuck, tiraria só algumas cópias, uma pra ela, assim poderia jogar a remendada no lixo, uma pra Kiba e uma pra Shikamaru... só 3! Sem problemas...

Ajustou o papel e colocou para fazer 3 cópias. A máquina começou a funcionar e nesse momento a bibliotecária apareceu.

_-Olá Sakura._ - sorriu sarcasticamente a senhora que já conhecia a garota de outros carnavais...

Ok, sem pânico. Sakura respirou fundo e sorriu. A velha segurava um livro, acho que queria tirar cópias de algo! O que ela faria... droga, não queria levar uma suspensão ou algo do tipo.

Sem pensar muito pegou as 3 cópias que saíram e virou para a mulher.

-_Ah você pode me ajudar? Preciso de um livro urgente sobre_ - pense Sakura! pense! - _arqueologia... na... Islândia!_ - pronunciou tentando parecer inteligente.

_-Oh, claro._ - respondeu a bibliotecária se virando e caminhando até seu computador. - _Vou verificar aqui e já te passo onde deve pegá-lo._

Sakura comemorou internamente e antes que desse margem a perguntas correu para a mesa e pegou suas coisas, carregando tudo para fora dali! Ufa!

Começou a rir no corredor... Islândia? De onde tirou essa? Olhou para trás para ter certeza que não estava sendo seguida, se voltou e foi nesse momento que mirou os papéis em sua mão...

De repente deixou a mochila cair e seu rosto se transformou... as cópias... incrivelmente as 3 cópias continham, atrás dos escritos um **mapa!** Era isso!

Existem esses papéis especiais que tem uma gramatura mais grossa em certos pontos, e quando a copia é feita a parte mais fina se torna branca e a parte mais grossa acaba saindo cinza, fazendo assim um desenho... o desenho que mostrava o lugar onde tudo ia acontecer!

Comemorou animada pegando o celular e ligando para Naruto!

Parabéns Haruno sakura, você conseguiu!

* * *

Ele parou na copiadora e a abriu, dando de cara com um panfleto... sobre a guerra das gangues? Pegou o papel e observou.

Caminhou até a mesa da bibliotecária e perguntou:

_-Quem usou a copiadora pela ultima vez?_

A senhora olhou o papel nas mãos dele e pensou: _'aquela menina... saiu correndo e esqueceu o papel...'_

_-Foi a Haruno Sakura._ - respondeu sorrindo e achando que ajudaria...

**Se ao menos ela soubesse...**

* * *

**Música: What Can I do? (Seungri)**


	34. Stand By Me

**Capitulo 29 – Stand By Me (fique comigo.)**

Ela já estava há dias assim, desde que descobriu aquele mapa sua vida tinha mudado... agora era certeza que teria o embate entre SK e 2-21.

Sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto todo enquanto socava aquele enorme saco de areia, com seus fones de ouvido, escutando suas musicas mais inspiradoras, estava cansada, mas acima de tudo estava com medo.

Parou para respirar e abraçou o saco de areia encostando a testa no tecido, fechou os olhos e deixou seus pulmões tentarem se normalizar.

Como suas mãos doíam. Abriu os olhos e olhou para seus dedos... tinha treinado demais, estavam levemente esfolados, mesmo com tantas faixas amarrando-os, protegendo-os. Decidiu que por hoje era só, estava um caco e era sábado à noite, queria descansar, nem que fosse um pouco.

Na rua caminhava despreocupada com os olhares, realmente estava um tanto sujinha, afinal aquela fabrica velha onde era o quartel general do Grave Of Skulls era suja que só, mas era como se fosse seu lar.

Sakura sabia que sua mãe não estava em casa, cada final de semana era um novo pretendente, um novo talvez padrasto, mas eles nunca passavam mais de uma noite com sua mãe, depois de conseguir o que ela tinha a oferecer pra que ficar, não é?

Entrou em casa e subiu para o banheiro onde tomou um banho, tinha que se livrar de toda aquela sujeira, de todo aquele medo...

* * *

Pois ela sabia que amanhã seria um grande dia, de decisão, ela sabia que aquele dia poderia mudar tudo e mais um pouco, poderia fazer com que ela, SK, deixasse de existir, pra sempre.

O loiro balançava as pernas nervoso, pra frente e pra trás. Ao seu redor varias pessoas o encaravam de uma forma curiosa. Olhou as próprias roupas, é, realmente ele estava bem mal vestido para aquele lugar.

Naquele corredor estavam todos que tinham o sonho de estudar ali. Uma das universidades de maior respeito no Japão... mas ele não estava ali para isso, estava lá por sua amiga, por Sakura-chan.

A porta se abriu e Sakura saiu. Ele ainda tinha vontade de rir vendo-a vestida daquela forma.

Sakura olhou Naruto e viu as bochechas dele se inflarem e ficarem vermelhas... e claro que depois disso o garoto se colocou a rir, que nem um bobo.

_-Ei baka, já chega_. - esbravejou Sakura nervosa.

Ela usava um terno de sua mãe, parecia uma aeromoça, com um blazer azul marinho e uma saia lápis até o joelho da mesma exata cor. Saltos altos e cabelos presos como em um coque.

Os dois caminharam para fora do local, a entrevista estava acabada e eles tinha um trem que demoraria umas quase 4 horas para chegar de volta a sua cidade.

Ele percebeu a tristeza da amiga, não aguentava ver aquele rosto triste.

_-Nee... como foi?_ - perguntou baixinho.

_-Foi..._ - parou pra pensar, seu coração estava apertado. - _ah, sei lá, uma bosta eu acho..._

Naruto saltou de susto, 'uma bosta' não era uma boa opção.

_-Mas, como assim?_ - perguntou aflito.

_-Eles me fizeram várias perguntas, sabe, minha escolaridade, por exemplo,_ - suspirou - _eu sempre estudei em escolas medíocres_. - pegou fôlego e continuou. - _Sem contar que eles me perguntaram sobre minha família e eu disse que morava com a minha mãe e disse o lugar onde a gente mora e essas coisas sabe? Mas eles queriam saber onde estava meu pai..._ - começou a gesticular desesperadamente - ..._meu pai? Ele sumiu meu senhor... e eu sou pobre Naruto, por que eu vim aqui? _- gritou nervosa com a situação. _- Por quê?_

O loiro colocou a mão no ombro da garota.

_-Mas você mostrou suas notas super altas?_ - sorriu para acalma-la - _e disse que conseguiu uma bolsa na melhor escola da cidade? Ah, sem contar seus prêmios nas feiras de ciência da cidade... isso você falou né?_ - olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes.

Ela sorriu... tão carinhoso.

_-Sim, falei..._ - seu coração estava se acalmando. - _eles se espantaram com o meu projeto sobre reciclagem do ano retrasado._

Os dois sorriram.

_-Ah, você vai ver, essa vai ser sua casa ano que vem, pode ter certeza!_ - bradou o garoto dos olhos azuis deixando a atmosfera mais leve.

Ela não sabia o que esperar, mas de repente não parecia que o fim do mundo estava logo ali...

...Naruto faria falta em sua vida...

* * *

Com certeza estava aprovada, depois dessa prova maravilhosa.

Mesmo sendo um dia cinza, com cara de chuva e com ar de preguiça estava mais do que feliz!

Abriu o armário e jogou os livros dentro deste.

_-Ei Sakura, que sorriso!_ - falou animada Hinata. - _Parece que foi um bom resultado a sua prova!_ -abriu o próprio armário depositando seus livros.

_-Foi foda Hinata, isso que foi!_ - gritou a Haruno sorrindo.

As duas se colocaram a rir.

Um burburinho começou a correr pelos corredores e junto com ele veio Ino, estava com um olhar estranho, e dirigia esse olhar para Sakura.

Merda...

_-Seu... espera... _- apoio no armário arrumando o rabo de cavalo loiro. _- pronto_... - ficou reta e segurou Sakura pelos ombros. - _Seu amiguinho ruivo está lá no portão e tem vários caras do colégio encarando!_ - os olhos azuis estalados. _- vai dar briga! Certeza!_

Sakura lembrou das desavenças no acampamento, é claro que a galera do Sasuke estaria puta com Gaara, mas que diabos ele fazia ali?

A garota de cabelos rosados soltou-se das mãos de Ino e disparou pelo corredor, sendo seguida por diversos olhares, até mais do que desejava.

Quando saiu no portão o fitou, Gaara. Estava ali parado, olhando-a, esperando-a? Será?

Caminhou como se não se importasse com os olhares dos caras do colégio e foi até o portão que já se encontrava aberto, as aulas já tinham terminado naquele dia.

_-Hey._ - disse a Haruno.

-_Nossa, é assim que você sente saudades de um velho amigo?_ - sorriu se dirigindo a garota.

_-Tá, sem enrolação, o que você veio fazer aqui?_ - cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, observando aquele ruivo sem vergonha na cara.

_-Vim te buscar, não pode?_ - sorriu maliciosamente.

Ela sabia que as coisas não eram simples assim, que tinha algo de errado, mas não conseguiu controlar o arrepio que desceu por sua espinha.

_-Sério Sakura, você tá tentando me seduzir ficando toda vermelha por culpa de um comentário desses?_ - soltou Gaara com uma voz um tanto apelativa.

Ela gelou, estava vermelha? Como assim? Olhou para os lados pensando em uma maneira de responder o garoto a altura, mas só ficava mais e mais sem graça. Foi quando sentiu uma mão firme segurar seu ombro e puxa-la para trás.

Assustada virou-se bruscamente se deparando com o Uchiha, que mal a olhava. Aqueles ônix estavam fixados no ruivo a frente.

_-O que você quer aqui moleque?_ - sua voz era firme e tensa, não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquela visita.

_-Desculpa Uchiha, não sabia que você era o dono desse colégio_... - Gaara fixou o olhar em Sakura, trazendo a atenção de Sasuke para a mesma. _...- e muito menos sabia que a Sakura era sua propriedade_.

Um silêncio macabro tomou conta do trio.

Sakura estava vermelha que nem uma maçã, Gaara sorria para o Uchiha, desafiando-o, e Sasuke, esse não esboçou nenhuma feição, seus lábios ficaram imóveis, assim como seus olhos.

_-Cai, fora_. - respondeu o garoto dos cabelos negros, seus dentes estavam apertados, de raiva...

Que merda... ela tinha que fazer algo...

_-Pode deixar Uchiha, estamos indo embora..._ - disse Sakura enquanto se encaminhava na direção de Gaara.

O que aquela idiota achava que estava fazendo? Será que ela não era capaz de ver?

Gaara sorriu, mas esse sorriso pouco durou, pois Sasuke segurou firme na mão da garota e encarou-a.

_-Vem..._ - sua voz era quase uma ordem, mas ela não poderia... ela...

_-Já volto Gaara..._ - disse a Haruno enquanto era puxada, praticamente carregada, pelo Uchiha.

Ela tentou soltar a mão, mas ele estava segurando-a forte demais... e a mão dele estava tão.. quente.

Sem nada dizer Sasuke levou a garota por um caminho estreito na lateral do prédio, passando por alguns arbustos e caindo atrás da arquibancada do campo de atletismo... aquela grade lhe trazia lembranças...

Ele soltou a mão de Sakura e a empurrou violentamente contra a parede, aquela sensação... Então apoiou uma mão ao lado do rosto de Sakura e abaixou a cabeça... o que dizer?

Assustada ela replicou de imediato.

_-Olha cara, você fica se intrometendo, nem sabe da minha vida..._ - antes que ela terminasse a frase ele levantou o rosto e suas maçãs estavam vermelhas, parecia raiva...

_-Que merda Sakura_ - respondeu furioso, ela nunca havia visto o garoto assim. _-Por que você quer tanto se envolver com esse cara? _- fechou o punho que estava apoiado ao lado da garota. - _Você não o conhece, não sabe nada dele, não sabe no que está se metendo!_ - Suas palavras começaram a sair mais altas - _Você pode ser durona, ou o que quer que seja, mas tem coisas que é melhor ficar de fora... ._

Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado... havia algo de errado ali, ela sentia, ela sabia... será que ele sabia algo das gangues?

_- Olha..._ - o que ela diria?-... _Eu... por que você se importa comigo desse jeito?_ - sua voz saiu como um grito, sem nem ao menos perceber.

Uma forte chuva começou a cair, molhando os cabelos dela, enquanto os dois se olhavam, em silêncio absoluto... ele queria falar, mas parecia engasgado...

Sentiu a camiseta colar em seu corpo, a chuva estava forte, os cabelos rosados de Sakura estavam colados em seu rosto e ele achava aquela visão linda... ah... ele realmente a queria...

Quando Sakura pensou em se manifestar foi interrompida pela voz do garoto.

_-... será que não é obvio?_ - a voz deste era rouca, quase num sussurro...

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, para ela não havia nada obvio não entendia o que... enfim.

_-Eu sou apaixonado..._ -seus olhos negros encontraram com os verdes dela. - _**... por você**_.

O tempo parecia parado, o ar estava pesado... e ela sentia seu coração batendo tão forte que engasgava sua garganta e palavra alguma saia de sua boca... Ele era... apaixonado por ela? Como isso, ele não podia, ele era noivo, ele não poderia fazer aquilo com ela, com o coração dela... não mesmo... mas só de olhar aquele cabelo negro, molhado, aqueles lábios, aqueles olhos ela perdia o chão.

_-Não posso me dar o luxo de ficar com quem eu quero..._ - sua voz era tão baixa que a chuva quase calava-o - _eu tenho que casar com quem minha família decidir ser melhor... mas desde que te vi, não sei..._ - olhou para os lados e apertou os lábios molhados de chuva... o céu estava cinza e mesmo assim, estava perfeito.

Olhares se cruzaram novamente, mas desta vez não parou ai. O garoto deu um simples passo a frente e lentamente encaminhou seu rosto em direção ao dela, e em um segundo ele sentiu seus lábios tocarem os lábios de Sakura, **um beijo de leve, tão molhado e distante.**

Sakura sentiu os joelhos amolecerem e percebeu que poderia cair a qualquer momento... como se tudo estivesse derretendo... suas mãos estava tão quentes... seu rosto também, nunca sentiu-se tão envergonhada como naquele momento. Queria agarrá-lo, envolve-lo em seus braços, mas quando estava tomando coragem para fazê-lo, o garoto se afastou.

_-Fica fora de confusão..._ - disse sério e antes que ela pudesse dizer o que sentia, ele virou o rosto e seu corpo se moveu para longe dela, deixando-a ali, embaixo da chuva, com as mãos vazias e o coração cheio... **de dúvidas**.

* * *

Ela entrou no colégio e foi até seu armário, arrastava os pés, preocupada, o corredor ficava marcado com a água que escorria de seu corpo.

Pegou uma blusa de frio que ali estava e seu guarda-chuva, como se adiantasse.

Quando chegou ao portão se deparou com Gaara, ainda esperando-a...

_-... apaixonado..._ - sussurrou para si mesma...

Não tinha digerido nada do que acabava de acontecer, respirou fundo e tirou a preocupação da face.

_-Ainda ai?_ - perguntou zombando.

-Estava esperando você. - sorriu debochado.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado em direção ao trem, Gaara falava a Sakura sobre a luta que ela encararia cedo ou tarde e como ela estava lidando com isso. Uma longa conversa.

Já dentro do vagão a garota ainda estava preocupada com a forma que Sasuke havia falado, seria ele de alguma gangue? Por que tinha esse problema com Gaara se não fosse por isso?

Como quem nada quer ela resolveu investigar.

_-Uhm, me diz ai por que você e o Uchiha se dão tão mal?_ - perguntou vagamente, como se não tivesse muito interesse na resposta.

Gaara suspirou e sorriu encarando-a.

_-Ele falou merda de mim né?_ - continuou com o olhar medindo cada expressão do rosto da garota.

_-Claro, te xingou e coisas do tipo... fiquei curiosa_. - tentava firmemente manter sua expressão imutável.

_-Bem..._ - começou o ruivo olhando novamente para frente onde via seu reflexo e o de Sakura no vidro do vagão.

_-Meu problema com o Uchiha é herança de família, na verdade eu e o irmão dele não nos entendemos... você sabe como ele é..._ - apoiou a testa no braço que utilizava para segurar a barra acima de sua cabeça.

Estava ai algo interessante, Sasuke tinha esse tal irmão e ela nada sabia dele...

_-Uhm, nem sei nada desse irmão dele.._ - suspirou olhando para o lado, disfarçando a ansiedade por respostas.

_-Itachi é o nome dele_. - riu de forma sarcástica.

A voz no alto-falante soltou o nome da estação que Sakura deveria descer e assim como quem nada quer foi até a porta ao lado e Gaara foi atrás.

Ele ficou parado dentro do vagão, enquanto ela saia e se virava para dar-lhe um tchau.

_- Itachi_... - comentou a garota.

Gaara sorriu, diferente, seus olhos estavam acesos.

_-Você o conhece Sakura,só não se deu conta disso..._

A garota estalou os olhos, algo tirou seu ar.

_-Como assim?_ - perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

O Som que anunciava o fechamento da porta tomou conta de seus ouvidos e a única coisa que Gaara lhe disse ficou pesando em sua mente.

_-A luta já está ai SK, __**prepare-se para o pior.**_


End file.
